Pebble Beach
by contrite shadow
Summary: Sequel to "On the Rocks". The newlyweds are off on their honeymoon. Of course, it will all go smoothly, right? Pebble Beach; a light gray with blue undertones, by Benjamin Moore.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Good news and bad news: I'm back, but I've decided to only write a detailed sex scene if it advances the plot or teaches us something about the characters; a) I'm still concerned about my underage readers, b) I'd rather have sex than write about it.

This story picks up soon after we left off, as the wedding festivities draw to a close.

Oh, and I missed you, too. Thank you, for reading.

* * *

Pebble Beach; a light gray with blue undertones, by Benjamin Moore

Chapter One:

As Christian gets twitchier with every person who bids them farewell, Ana is suddenly very glad that she chose a small wedding. Finally, the niceties are taken care of and Taylor has managed to wrangle the limo (thankfully free of graffiti, condoms or shaving cream) into the backyard, so that they can enter the privacy of its tinted windows without being photographed by the scores of reporters and onlookers still haunting the front gate. Even with the assistance of their security staff and the remaining police, they're forced to proceed at a snail's pace through the crowd. Ana only realizes how tight she's clutching Christian's hand when he says, "It's okay, baby; every door is locked, with the security screen closed they can't see in and the camera flashes will only reflect back at them."

Forcing her body to relax, Ana slips her arm through his and says, "I'm all right. I'll have to get used to it, won't I? How do you cope?"

With a suddenly lecherous grin, Christian says, "Well, I find that it helps to think of something else."

And, just like that, everything is forgotten but this man beside her. Beaming at him, Ana says, "Like what, Mr. Grey?"

Still grinning, Christian removes her white, satin thong from his pocket and covetously sniffs it before again stowing it and saying, "Like the fact that we're effectively alone and you're not wearing any panties."

Her body's need for him almost a genuine ache, Ana pleads, "Are you going to freak out if I remove my seatbelt?"

Christian frowns for a moment as if seriously considering it, but then says, "Too dangerous. Some of those fuckers might follow us home, and they're not above bumping the limo just to get a photo."

Ana knows that the idea of aggressive paparazzi trailing them should be scary, but all she feels is a warm, tingling feeling of rightness when she reverently echoes, "Home."

Christian kisses her, somehow staying in control enough that they remain in their seatbelts, and then he says, "For now, anyway. When we get back from our honeymoon, you can help me choose our new home."

Smiling at the thought, Ana then says, "You ready to tell me where we're going?" When Christian only grins, she thinks of something and adds, "You know that I don't have a passport, right?"

"Yes; another thing that we need to sort out when we get back."

With a cheeky grin, Ana says, "You mean that not even Christian Grey's money is enough to fudge a passport?"

"Of course it is. But I didn't want to risk you being stranded in the UK if they found out it's a fake."

"The UK…you were going to take me to England?"

Smiling at her surprise, Christian says, "_Will_ take you, Anastasia. We'll go next time, and you can finally travel in the footsteps of Shakespeare, Dickens, Wordsworth, Chaucer, Austen, the Brontes and more."

Overwhelmed by his generosity, Ana feels the tears stinging her eyes as she says, "Christian, I…"

When she cannot continue, Christian holds her as best he can and says, "Baby, please don't cry. I know they're happy tears, but it destroys me when you weep."

It's enough that Ana is able to blink the moisture away, keeping her reaction to a shuddering sigh, and she says, "It's your own fault for being so good to me."

Christian kisses her again, gentler this time, and then he says, "Actually, it's your fault for being so deserving."

Leaning against his shoulder, more happy than she would have thought possible, Ana says, "I suspect that we're nauseating to other people, Mr. Grey."

Laughter in his voice, Christian says, "I don't give a fuck, Mrs. Grey." When Ana remains silent and won't meet his eyes, he asks, "Like your new name, baby?"

Inexplicably shy about confessing it, Ana nods and says only, "Yes."

Christian lifts her gaze to his with a hand on her chin and gently asks, "Ready to admit it, yet?"

Ana knows that he's talking about the possibility of her having a submissive nature. With a frustrated sigh, she pulls her face from his grasp and says, "Christian, if I'm submissive, and I still don't know that you're right. But, if I am, and have been fighting it all my life, how do you think I feel when you nag me like this?"

A spark of anger enters Christian's eyes when his very nature rises to the challenge of her combative tone, but then Ana watches with pride and gratitude as it disappears and he nods once before saying, "You're right. I won't mention it again unless you broach the subject, so long as you discuss it with your shrink, okay?"

Ana settles back against him and says, "Deal. Thank you." Christian is then quiet for so long that she becomes worried about his mood and asks, "What are you thinking?"

With a small shrug, Christian confesses, "That I may have just blown my chances of copping a feel under your wedding dress."

With a relieved laugh at how wrong she got it this time, Ana extricates herself from his embrace and lifts her butt off the seat enough to draw the hem of her gown up over her knees as she says, "Not quite."

His eyes gleaming with excitement, face split by a huge grin, Christian turns in his seatbelt to face her and, one hand resting inside her knee, asks, "Do you think it's possible that I actually _am_ the luckiest man in the world?"

Ana can feel her cheeks go pink at the praise. In case she couldn't, Christian's sudden, ardent stare confirms that her reaction to his words turns him on, and she says, "Shouldn't you be kissing me by now, Sir?"

With a groan, Christian does just that, demonstrating his desire for her in a way that wasn't possible in front of their friends and family. At the same time, his now slightly trembling hand travels up under the layers of satin and lace to pause at her thigh, and he moans before drawing back from her lips enough to appreciatively murmur, "Garter belt."

Delighted that he's happy with her choice, Ana smiles and says, "If you like that, then you'll love the corset. Oh, and you'll have to cut me out of it; the knots won't permit anything else." At his obvious enjoyment of the idea, she adds, "Natalya's doing."

One hand toying with a garter strap, the other idly caressing the diamond and sapphire choker, Christian's gaze travels over her torso as if he has x-ray vision, and he cheerfully declares, "Girl deserves a fucking medal."

Ana smiles and says, "We've discussed this fucking medal before."

"Actually, that was a _no_-fucking medal, which I earned by somehow keeping my hands off you for a few days."

Ana giggles and says, "Oh, right." As his hand glides up to rest on the heart-shaped hair on her pubis, Ana moans and continues, "That certainly was out of character for you."

His lips almost touching hers, Christian says "Mmm, hmm. No matter what I'm feeling, I always want to fuck you," before reclaiming her mouth with his. When his fingers explore further and find out how wet she is, he moans against her lips and the kiss becomes an almost bruising declaration of his need for her, and then he pulls back from her enough to gratefully murmur, "Always so ready for me."

Her eyes closed in rapture as Christian's adroit fingers find and caress tiny circles on her clit, Ana hisses, "Yes."

Everything about their current situation accelerates Ana's desire, already peaking after an afternoon and evening with Christian, so that, only seconds after his fingers slide inside her, she comes long and hard around his hand, almost clawing at him in a bid for closer contact. As her heart rate returns to normal and she again becomes aware of her surroundings, Christian's hand is now resting on her knee and he's decorating her face with feather light kisses. When she opens her eyes, he smiles and says, "Better?"

Marveling at how he already knows her well enough to be certain of what she needs, Ana smiles and says, "Much, thank you." Only then does she become aware that the car is finally cruising at a decent speed, and she asks, "Nearly home?"

Still smiling, Christian confirms, "Yes baby. You've got just enough time to choose our play for this evening."

Confused, Ana pushes her dress back down into a semblance of decorum as she says, "Isn't that up to you?"

His smile broadening at her question, Christian says, "Usually, yes. But, just for tonight, I'm making it lady's choice."

Answering his delighted smile with one of her own, Ana gives it some thought and then suggests, "My favorite belt on my ass?"

Any lingering fear that Christian might have about such a scenario is limited to him asking, "You'll safeword, if necessary?"

Ana nods once and says, "I promise."

Christian smiles his gratitude, and then reminds her, "You said you'd never let me do that again."

Of course, Ana remembers that moment. In fact, the memory is burned into her brain, and she says, "Technically still correct, because you won't use that much force tonight."

Though it's not a question, Christian promises, "No, I won't." And then he kisses her and says, "Thank you, Anastasia."

"You're welcome, husband." When his face lights up with a huge grin, Ana says, "Oh, so you like _your_ new name, too?"

Christian chuckles and says, "Very much."

The familiar bump of the car entering the secure garage under Escala is felt by both of them and Ana says, "Home."

The seemingly permanent smile still on his face, Christian nods and echoes, "Home." And then he kisses her again and says, "I love you, Mrs. Grey."

Also unable to stop smiling, Ana says, "And I love you, husband."

When Taylor opens the door for them, Christian holds Ana's hand, assisting her out of the limo. At first confused when she pauses at the door, he exits to see that several of his most trusted staff have formed an honor guard to the open elevator door, and they start applauding as the newlyweds emerge from the car. Looking over the faces of people he's worked with for years, Christian only then understands that they think of him as more than just a boss. Genuinely moved and a little embarrassed by the gesture, he looks at Ana to ask, "Your doing?"

Beaming at his obvious discomfort, Ana's voice is filled with laughter when she shakes her head and says, "I'm as surprised as you are."

One look at Taylor confirms who's to blame for this liberty and Christian's smile proves his words a lie when he gently tells the man, "You're fired."

With an acknowledging nod, Taylor says only, "Yes, sir."

The applause dies down as everyone in the guard clasps hands with the person opposite them, forming a tunnel for the newlyweds. Christian offers Ana his hand and says, "Wife."

Placing her hand in his, Ana smiles and says, "Husband."

They run together under the hands and into the elevator, and they're kissing to the sound of more applause as the doors close. Alone in the tiny room, they try to make the most of it, until Christian groans and ends the kiss to complain, "You're ensconced in a frustrating amount of material."

As the ping announces their arrival at the apartment, Ana smiles and says, "Not for long."

Expecting the move, Ana is still amazed at the speed with which she's suddenly in Christian's arms, and she squeals in surprise as the doors open. Standing on guard is a man unfamiliar to her, but Christian nods to him, saying, "Reynolds."

Clearly fighting the urge to smile, the man nods and says, "Sir. Good to see you again." To Ana, he adds, "Ma'am."

Her mind refusing to consider how ridiculous the moment is, Ana cheerfully says "Hi," before she's whisked away by Christian. When they're out of earshot, she whispers, "Reynolds?"

"He's been on leave, and will become part of the rotation again. You can trust him."

Realizing that Christian is showing no sign of putting her down, Ana protests, "Christian, you can't carry me all the way to the playroom."

With a feral grin, Christian says, "The fuck I can't; watch me."

Near the top of the stairs, he slows down a little and his breathing is labored, but he makes it and Ana concedes, "My mistake. What are you going to do if I put on weight?"

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Christian says, "Then you can carry _me_ up the fucking stairs." When Ana blushes, he asks, "What?"

Her voice quiet, Ana suggests, "Fucking stairs."

Christian laughs and says, "Good idea, though I'd better shut down the camera first."

Wondering why she'd never considered it, given Christian's obsession with security, Ana's heart is in her throat when she asks, "Camera?"

"Yes, baby, in all the corridors." He laughs at her open-mouthed shock, knowing that she's climbed these very stairs in just her panties, and he says, "Relax. If Taylor were a voyeur, he would never have got the job. The footage is only stored for a short time and no one looks at it unless there's been a breach in security."

They're at the door of the playroom and Ana automatically searches Christian's pockets for his keys as she says, "You might have told me."

Unapologetic, Christian lies, "Sorry." And then he adds, "Actually, Taylor will want to run through emergency procedures with you when we get back; codes, panic room, that sort of thing."

As she manages to unlock the door while in Christian's arms, Ana echoes, "Panic room?"

"Yeah, off Taylor's office. You've not seen it?" When she shakes her head, he says, "Well, good, because he and Gail living here only works while we respect each other's privacy."

"Will they live with us in our new home?"

"Assuming they're willing, I'll make sure they have a separate residence on the grounds, okay?"

"I'd like that, thank you."

After a few seconds, Christian prompts, "The door, baby? I've kind of got my arms full here."

Ana turns the handle and pushes it open as she says, "God, I'm sorry, Christian."

Ostentatiously stepping over the threshold, Christian gleefully promises, "Not yet, you're not."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Of course, Ana wakes up alone. A moment later she remembers why she's in the playroom bed, for once decorated with _white_ sheets, and blushes a little at the memory. There's a kimono-style silk robe hanging on a bedpost; hand-painted cherry blossoms on an azure background. Smiling her gratitude for the consideration, because Christian must have put it there while she slept, Ana dons only this perfect creation before heading downstairs to their bedroom, but he isn't there, either. Unconcerned, she visits the bathroom. Contact between the toilet seat and her tender backside is a little unpleasant. After washing her hands, she checks out the damage in the mirror, to see that her ass is still a vivid pink, though with no other sign that she readily enjoyed several strokes of the belt. Running her hand over her glowing, warm cheeks as she remembers Christian's uncharacteristic shyness last night in the playroom, Ana realizes that it really turned out perfect for their first time as man and wife. Of course, his trepidation had lasted only until he noticed how much Ana was enjoying the belt this time, and Dominant Christian had eagerly taken over the evening's entertainment, until they'd fallen asleep in each other's arms, too tired even to make it to their bedroom. Remembering what he'd said about cameras in the corridors, Ana again tightens the sash around her waist and is smiling at pleasant memories as she goes in search of her husband.

She finds Christian in his study, apparently showered and dressed and, not for the first time, she wonders how he always seems so full of energy when he hardly sleeps. He's not on the phone, so she announces her presence with a soft, staccato knock on the door as she enters. He looks up from the computer screen and his harried look melts away on seeing her, to be replaced by a huge smile, and he says, "You don't have to knock, baby."

With a shrug, Ana explains, "You're always so focused when you're working, and it doesn't seem right to sneak up on you." Christian has swiveled his chair to face her, so Ana taps his knee and he spreads his legs, permitting her entry into his personal space and his arms. Leaning against him, her arms behind his head, luxuriating in the feel of his hands roaming over the sliver of silk covering her back, Ana kisses him and then says, "Good morning, husband. Did you sleep at all?"

His hands coming to rest on her hips, Christian says, "Morning, wife. I did; very well, in fact. I think that married life agrees with me."

Ana grins and says, "Or maybe it was fucking until exhaustion and then falling asleep in my arms?"

Christian chuckles, sending wonderfully warm vibrations through Ana's chest where it rests against his, and he acknowledges, "Or that." And then he slides his hands around to gently cup her buttocks as he asks, "Okay?"

Wriggling her ass against his hands, Ana says, "Not too bad, but it's probably just as well we're not going to England, because I wouldn't want to sit down that long."

"We're taking the jet. You can spend the whole time reclining in bed, if you wish. We'll have dinner on the plane, hopefully get some sleep, and arrive first thing in the morning, then take a seaplane for the last leg."

Ana guesses, "Hawaii?" When Christian only smiles in that infuriatingly smug way, Ana kisses him again and gently accuses, "Bastard." Not genuinely upset, she quickly adds, "I like this robe, thank you."

Running his hands over her ass and upper thighs, Christian huskily declares, "Me, too." With a sigh, he reluctantly brings his hands back to her hips and asks, "You okay with Taylor packing for you?"

Standing up enough that she's no longer melded against him, but still in his arms, Ana says, "Uh, I'd appreciate that, because I'm heading into work for a short time this morning."

Everything about him immediately on guard, Christian merely raises one eyebrow and says, "Oh?"

Debating for a second whether to step out of his arms for this conversation, Ana finds her courage and, with a resigned sigh, explains, "I'm quitting, and David has been good to me, so I didn't want to do it via email."

Too shocked to immediately be angry, Christian protests, "You can't fucking resign, Ana, you own the company."

Knowing that the storm is coming, Ana's heartbeat is loud in her ears when she says, "Except that I haven't agreed to it, and that wasn't one of the papers I signed on Friday night, so it's not yet official." Swallowing her fear, concerned when the reflex is clearly audible, Ana lifts her chin in defiance and continues, "And, if you force it on me, I'll sell it."

When Christian then closes his eyes, Ana wonders if he's silently counting to ten and back again. For some ridiculous reason, she then does exactly that. She's back to three when Christian opens his eyes, to reveal that they're the color of storm clouds, and gives her a gift when he says only, "Why?"

Her heart swelling with love that he's again chosen her over everything his past has taught him, Ana nervously licks her lips and considers for a moment how to explain without making things worse, and then she says, "I love books. I always have. They got me through Mom being too busy, too sad, or just preoccupied with whatever guy she was currently head over heels in love with. Books helped me cope when she and Ray were arguing all the time, and when he kind of fell to pieces after she left." After a long sigh, shedding those painful memories, she continues, "I still remember when I heard that there was a job where I could read new books…ones that hadn't even been released yet, and I could help make them perfect. Since then all I've wanted to be is an editor. I don't want to run a company, Christian. Even if I did, I'm not ready."

Practically humming with his need to react in some way other than conversation, Christian again closes his eyes for a few seconds, and then opens them to say, "I told you, Wintershoven can take care of things until you're ready."

Fully aware of the effort he's making to keep his anger in check, Ana wishes she could leave it at that. But, even as she opens her mouth to speak, she becomes more certain, and says, "The point is that I may never be ready and, even if publishing does become a goal of mine, you won't be able to leave it alone in the meantime. Your need to have everything perfect for me will make you interfere, make you push, until I end up in a job that makes me miserable, and I…I'm worried that I'll resent you for it. I think that our love can survive anything except that."

She knows that Christian has really heard her when he looks at her as if she's something strange and then says, "You tried to tell me this."

Almost unable to breathe, for fear that any action on her part might disrupt this apparent calm in the eye of the storm, Ana says only, "Yes."

"You're refusing my wedding gift?"

It takes Ana a full two seconds to comprehend that he's talking about SIP, and she says, "I thought that the earrings and necklace were my wedding gift?"

His voice kind, Christian says, "No. I bought those because your possessions should have some hope of competing with your natural beauty."

On the verge of tears, because she knows that she'd do anything for Christian when he speaks to her like this, Ana tries to back out of his embrace, but he easily prevents her with his legs and arms. Unable to meet his eyes, for fear that any sign of compassion in them will start her weeping, Ana stares at her clasped hands and says, "Please let me go."

His voice empty of threat, holding only love, Christian vows, "Never." And then he takes a deep breath and says, "You'll accept Grey's Publishing, because to do otherwise would make you an ungrateful wretch, but it will be in name only. You'll keep your current position until Wintershoven thinks you're ready for promotion. He'll become publisher, as discussed, because he _does_ want to run the company. I will never visit the office again, unless you invite me. And the only people outside the business who'll take an interest in it are our accountants and the tax department." Not sure if she's heard right, because it sounds too good to be true, Ana lifts her gaze to Christian's as he concludes, "Deal?"

Still wary, Ana asks, "No surprise visits?"

With the hint of a smile, Christian says, "None."

"And you'll let me remain an editorial assistant?"

"Will you let Wintershoven decide when you're ready for promotion?"

"Of course."

"Then, yes." When Ana silently contemplates her options, Christian complains, "Come on, Ana, it's a good deal and I'm hungry."

Only now realizing that he's delayed breakfast so that he can share it with her, Ana is once again fighting tears when she rests her palms on Christian's chest and says, "Deal."

"Your solemn vow that you accept my terms?"

Wary of the sudden, predatory gleam in his eye, Ana scans his earlier words for anything to be afraid of and finds nothing, so she says, "Uh, not sure I have anything to be solemn about, but I'll stand by my decision."

With a triumphant smile, Christian says, "Congratulations on your promotion."

At first only confused, Ana then understands that Christian must have discussed this with David. Still, she protests, "But…it's only been weeks. I'm not ready."

Still grinning, Christian says, "Clearly, you are. A man with many years' experience of the job says so. Actually, he thinks that you're a natural, and was quite glowing in his praise. If I didn't know that he's happily married I'd probably have to go down there and punch him in the nose."

Thrilled to have weathered the storm, despite the fact that Christian has outwitted her yet again, Ana smiles and says, "Except that you won't be setting foot in the building."

Apparently unable to stop smiling, Christian says, "Well, except for that. We're okay?"

Throwing her arms around him and burying her face against his neck, Ana declares, "We're perfect. Thank you." When Christian's stomach then rumbles, she laughs and says, "Time for breakfast, I think." But she's again held captive and, with a smile, asks, "Not time for breakfast?"

Christian suddenly releases her and says, "I think you know what time it is. Go shut the door and then get your pink ass back here."

Incredibly grateful to him for being so amenable, Ana says, "Can we make it about you this time?"

One eyebrow raised, Christian's voice holds a hint of humor when he says, "You're trying to take control even of playtime, now?"

With a grin and an adamant shake of her head, Ana leaves the decision with him when she says only, "No, Sir."

Clearly fighting a smile, Christian says, "Good. Now, go do as you're told."

When Ana turns back from shutting and locking the door, Christian has retrieved one of the cushions from the nearby chaise lounge and put it between his feet. Of course, Ana can guess why, and is grateful that he's yet again respecting her wishes. But she's also beginning to understand what it does for Christian when she lets him direct the scene. So she deliberately avoids looking at the cushion when she approaches and stands before him to ask, "Sir?"

Without a word, Christian leans forward enough to untie the bow at her waist. His expression dark and intense, he drinks in the sight of her body as he slowly pulls the edges of the robe apart. Ana has to stifle a moan when he then rests his hands on her hips and lets only the tips of his thumbs caress the sensitive flesh either side of the love heart still decorating her groin. Her body already quivering slightly in response to his gentle touch, a shudder of desire goes through her when Christian deftly pushes the robe off her shoulders, letting the delicate material fall with a sigh to the floor. Somehow, Christian now holds the sash and his voice is strained when he commands, "Turn around."

When Ana has complied he pulls her hands together behind her back and quickly ties them together. Confident that he can't see her, Ana can't help a slight smile when he, as usual, checks the knot twice. Somehow even this quirk of his ongoing struggle to overcome the horrors of his childhood makes her love him even more, because the compulsion reminds her how much courage and strength it must require, every single day, just for him to function; yet, somehow, he even manages to excel. Almost overwhelmed with her feelings for him, Ana can actually hear the love in her voice when she then says, "Thank you, Sir."

Christian gasps at her words and is motionless for so long that Ana wonders if playtime is over. But then he affectionately squeezes her bound hands before letting go of them as he says, "Look at me." Worried that she's ruined the mood, Ana turns to face Christian to see that, if anything, the desire in his eyes has increased. Thrilled that he's still willing to play, her knees bend as if directly under his control when he then commands, "Kneel." When Christian shuffles enough in the chair to free his erection, Ana wishes only that she wasn't bound, so that she could use her hands, too. Smiling at her eager expression, Christian hooks his ankles around her hips and says, "Well, you've got your wish; make it about me."

Frustrated to only be permitted use of her mouth, Ana does her best and is soon rewarded by Christian's sighs and moans of pleasure as his dick swells in response to her efforts. Eyes closed, intent on her quest for his orgasm, Ana is surprised when Christian pulls on her hair to stop her, and then he grabs her arms and lifts her. Without a word, he clears a section of the always tidy desk and bends her over it. Ana gasps as her erect nipples make contact with the black, tempered glass and she can't help but exclaim, "Cold."

Christian chuckles and says, "Sorry, babe." But then the Dom is back in his voice when he commands "Don't come," before entering her in one, swift move.

As the delicious friction of their bodies pushes her towards orgasm, Ana distracts herself by studying the objects on his desk and, only seconds later, Christian's grasp on her hips becomes almost painful as he holds himself against her and silently climaxes. Almost immediately, he frees her hands. Grateful for the consideration, as his desk isn't the most comfortable place to rest, Ana levers herself up onto her elbows as she says, "Thank you, Sir."

Christian withdraws from her as he kisses her back, and then says, "No, baby, thank _you_, for a very pleasant start to my day."

When Christian's body is no longer touching her, Ana stands and turns to see that he's holding the robe, so she lets him assist her. Only when he's tied the sash around her waist does Christian kiss her, and then he says, "Why don't you have a quick shower while I prepare breakfast?"

Confused, Ana asks, "No Gail?"

"No. Since I'm stealing Taylor for the week, I've given them both the morning off." With a grin, he adds, "I presume their start to the day is fairly similar to ours, though I suspect Jason is the…not quite so dominant one in that relationship."

Smiling at his careful avoidance of the "s" word, Ana quickly kisses him and says, "Shower sounds good, thank you. Oh, and thank you for being so reasonable about SIP."

A warning in his tone, Christian says, "Grey's Publishing."

Now unafraid of anything, least of all her husband, Ana smiles her love for him and agrees, "Grey's Publishing."

She's almost to the door when Christian says, "Anastasia?"

Turning to see what he wants, Ana is delighted when he blows her a kiss. She returns the gesture and again stalks through the corridors with a smile on her face. Not wanting to waste a minute of their honeymoon, Ana doesn't linger in the shower and quickly dons a comfortable but classy outfit before striding to the kitchen. Christian is sitting at the breakfast counter reading a newspaper. He looks up and smiles on hearing her approach. Ana climbs onto the barstool next to him and kisses him before saying, "I'm surprised you bother with a newspaper. I would have figured you for the type of guy who prefers his news as it happens."

With a shrug, Christian reveals, "I stay in touch online, too. But I like the feel of paper."

Ana nods her understanding and agreement, saying, "That's why I always volunteer to check the bound manuscripts. We receive a lot online now, but…anyway, you understand." At Christian's faraway look, she asks, "What is it?"

"Oh, I was just thinking that, despite seeming very different, we actually have a lot in common."

Ana smiles at the thought and says, "Sounds like a good thing."

Christian also smiles and says, "Yeah, we might still have a chance at a relationship when we no longer want sex."

Ana laughs and says, "And when would this extremely unlikely event occur?"

Still smiling, Christian says, "Oh, some time in our eighties, I presume."

They just grin at each other for a while and then Ana says, "There was some talk of breakfast?"

Christian folds his newspaper and walks to the oven as he says, "You know, Mrs. Grey, since I finally gave in and married you, I've noticed that you've become very demanding, 'Fetch my breakfast. Let me suck your cock.' It's relentless."

So Ana knows that he's very happy and she's forced to admit that just knowing he's pleased gives her pleasure in return. Lost in thought as she considers what that says about her, Ana looks up at Christian's curse to see that he's tried to take their plates out of the oven without mitts. Stifling her laugh, Ana says, "Need a hand?"

Sucking his burnt finger as he reaches for a tea towel, Christian growls, "No. I got it." He places the plates of bacon, scrambled eggs and waffles on the bench and says "Mind, they're hot," before sitting next to her.

He's surprised when Ana takes his hand. She inspects the apparently minor damage and kisses the wound before saying, "Thank you."

With a brilliant, carefree smile, Christian says, "You're welcome, baby."

They eat for a while in silence and then Ana says, "You didn't cook this."

Christian grins and says, "You're far too clever. Gail must have sneaked in here early this morning. I opened the fridge to find these plates and almost insultingly elaborate instructions."

Trying to hide her smile, Ana dares, "Oven mitts weren't part of the instructions?"

Clearly not very upset, Christian tugs her hair in reproach and says, "You're brave when I've put a halt on punishments, aren't you?"

Ana hesitates a moment and then says, "About that; what if I wanted to try it for a while? Oh, but I don't mean today."

Christian considers for a few seconds and then says, "We can do that. But it would need to be long enough to give it a fair go. We've only really toyed with domestic discipline before now, so what you're used to isn't really a true indication of what it would be like."

"How about a month? That's what you used to start with when you had a new sub, right?"

Christian nods slowly and says, "Okay, Ana; a month, but no paperwork. I think we know what to expect from each other by now. When did you want to try this?"

"Uh, not for a while, if at all. I want to at least meet with Dr. Brandt before I make any decisions like that." On seeing that Christian is immediately wary at the name, she quickly adds, "Hey, you have Flynn."

Christian shakes his head and says, "I'm fine with you seeing a shrink. I just don't trust her, is all."

Delighted that he's being so cooperative, Ana smiles and says, "Christian, you don't completely trust anyone."

With a look that envelops her in its warm embrace, Christian says, "Not true, Anastasia."

After a deep, trembling sigh, Ana says, "Darling, if you don't want me to cry, you can't say things like that."

With a self-satisfied smile, Christian says, "Okay, go ahead and cry. I'll just have to cope."

"Well, now I don't need to."

Closing on her for a kiss, Christian lovingly murmurs, "Always defiant."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: So much kind response already, thank you. As usual, I'll reply directly where possible. Where I cannot, I'll stifle my disappointment and silently but gratefully receive your words.

* * *

Chapter Three

With now no reason to go into SIP, Taylor insisting on packing for her, and Christian busy catching up on work before they leave, Ana finally has time to explore his impressive library of vintage and new books by predominantly American authors. She's revisiting _To Kill a Mockingbird_ for the umpteenth time, a gloriously intact first edition, when something alerts her to a presence and she looks up to see Christian leaning on the doorframe, arms and legs crossed, his lips curved slightly in amusement and love shining from his eyes. Blushing at being the object of study, Ana says, "How long have you been here?"

Gracefully unfurling his limbs and moving towards her, Christian gestures to the piles of books surrounding her where she sits, cross-legged, on the floor, and he says, "I think the more pertinent question is how long have _you_ been here?"

On glancing at the time, Ana notices that she's somehow lost three hours and it's fast approaching the time when Christian said they'd need to leave, so she says, "God, I'm sorry, Christian. But I'd kill for any one of these books and you have all of them."

Helping her stand, closing the book and putting it aside as he does so, Christian embraces her and points out, "_We_ have all of them." When Ana's eyes nearly pop out of her head as his words sink in, Christian smiles and declares, "Oh, I love you, Anastasia." He's the one to eventually end the resulting, passionate kiss, and then he tugs on her hand as he says, "Come on; just time for a bathroom break before we leave."

Ana pulls her hand from his grasp as she says, "But, the books?"

"Don't worry; Gail will very tenderly put them away after we're gone."

"Can I take a few with me, if I promise to look after them?"

With a bemused expression, Christian says, "Baby, they're yours. You can do what you like with them."

Embarrassed that she could have so quickly forgotten that she now co-owns the magnificent collection, Ana blushes again and says "Oh, right," before quickly choosing a few of her favorites, and shaking her head when Christian silently offers to carry them.

She's practically caressing the books as they head to their bedroom and Christian says, "I hope you're not planning to read for duration? Much as I love your mind, I have some very specific plans for the rest of you."

Ana smiles at the absence of concern in his voice, because it means he trusts her even in this; their mutual desire for each other. But she nevertheless hugs the books to her chest and jokes, "Well, I dunno, there's some pretty good stuff here." And then something occurs to her and she asks, "Have you read any of them?"

Something in her tone alerts Christian and he eyes her quizzically as he asks, "Worried that I'm one of those people who think expensive books are ornaments?" Ana had been thinking exactly that, and blushes yet again that he's apparently read her mind. Christian stops her with a gentle hand on her shoulder, and touches the spine of _The Sun Also Rises_ as he says, "Maybe if you found out how to live in it you learned from that what it was all about." A frown appears on his brow when he taps _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ and quietly relates, "You're afraid and you sweat like hell, but you don't know what you're afraid of. Except something bad is going to happen, only you don't know what it is." With a quietly triumphant smile, he then places his hand on _To Kill a Mockingbird_ and quotes, "It was times like these when I thought my father, who hated guns and had never been to any wars, was the bravest man who ever lived." At the awed look on Ana's face, he declares, "You kind of want to fuck me right now, don't you?"

Recovering somewhat, Ana closes her mouth and manages to say, "Maybe."

Christian kisses her over the books and says, "Too bad. We have to go."

They're in the car on their way to the airport, arm in arm, Taylor and Prescott in the front seats and the luggage safely stowed when Ana asks, "What's your favorite?"

After only a moment's hesitation, Christian reveals, "_The Old Man and the Sea_."

Ana nods her understanding of his choice and quotes, "A man can be destroyed but not defeated."

With a nervous glance towards his staff, Christian quietly says, "Actually, it's the one about the turtle's heart."

Ana scans her memory for a moment and then says, "A turtle's heart will beat for hours after it has been cut up and butchered. But the old man thought…"

When she doesn't continue, Christian smiles and quotes, "I have such a heart, too."

Her chest actually aching with love for him, Ana puts her lips by Christian's ear to whisper, "Okay, now I want to fuck you."

Christian takes one, trembling breath and then kisses her temple before saying, "Soon, baby."

With both of them horny as hell, the short ride to Sea-Tac is interminable, but they're eventually heading up the steps to the company jet. At first shocked, Ana quickly gets over her surprise when Christian swings her into his arms to awkwardly cross the threshold of the small doorway, and Ana says, "Are you going to insist on doing this with every vehicle we own?"

Christian lets her feet touch the ground, even as he nods a greeting to the smiling flight attendant, and he says, "Just the ones with beds."

The attendant does her spiel, offering them solicitous greetings, showing them to their seats and then asking when they'd like dinner served. Christian opens his mouth to answer and then looks at Ana to ask, "Did you skip lunch?"

She considers lying to him, but only for a second, and explains, "I like books."

With a slight frown at her carelessness, Christian then tells the attendant, "Soon as you're ready."

Everyone finds a seat for takeoff. Nervous about Christian's mood, now that they'll have to wait a while before making love, Ana silently offers him her upturned hand. He readily accepts and kisses it before saying, "We're okay. But you need to look after yourself, baby, or I'll have to do it for you."

Her anger rising immediately at the implication that she needs to be coddled, even as she silently acknowledges that the criticism is possibly well-deserved, Ana says nothing. After a while, the feeling that she's somehow failed Christian gets the better of her, and she says, "I'm sorry."

Without looking at her, Christian shakes his head and says, "I would rather your cooperation than your contrition."

Again quiet for a while, Ana then explains, "I'm doing my best, but I'm not used to anyone caring what I do."

That gets his attention, and Christian shuffles in his seat to face her when he asks, "But you like it?"

Ana manages to keep a straight face when she answers, "No." As the concerned frown appears between Christian's eyebrows, she smiles and says, "I love it." And then quickly adds, "But I'll probably still react with outrage for a while yet."

Visibly relieved, Christian smiles and says, "Fair enough."

The attendant reappears soon after that, to offer drinks and announce that dinner will be served almost immediately. By the time the entrée is put in front of her, Ana is very hungry, and easily finishes three courses before sitting back and rubbing her belly in appreciation. Christian is, of course, beaming at her and she fondly says, "Shut up." When her impertinence brings a sudden, lustful gleam to his eyes, Ana protests, "And how do you suggest we manage that without me losing my dinner?"

Christian laughs and says, "Inelegantly but succinctly put, Mrs. Grey. How about you read one of those books while I get some work done?"

"_More_ work? I thought this was our honeymoon?"

With a shrug, Christian says, "I'm doing my best, too. But a week is a long time in my business, and the sharks are already circling since the word got out that I'm spending less time at the office."

"What? You mean that someone is trying to take over your business?"

With a rueful smile, Christian reveals, "Not someone; everyone." As Ana's concerned frown deepens, he adds, "It's okay, baby, I was expecting this. They smell blood in the water because they have no idea why I'm easing off. Things will settle down soon enough, but I'll have to fend off a few takeover bids in the meantime."

Mystified, Ana says, "But…how? It's only been a few days."

"Like I said; a week's a long time."

Not worried about the money, but only what it would do to Christian if his business failed, Ana says, "Well…should we go away at all? Maybe we should head home, so you can deal with this."

Christian takes Ana's hand across the tiny dining table and guides her out of the seat and onto his lap. Once she's comfortably nestled against his chest, Christian says, "First of all, no fucking way am I missing our honeymoon. And, second; imagine what it'll do to the fuckers who are attacking me when it looks like I don't give a damn about their efforts."

Nothing about his tone indicates that the subject is open for further discussion, so Ana slides one hand inside his shirt enough to draw comfort from his skin before saying, "If you're sure. But please let me know if there's anything I can do?"

Holding her a little tighter, Christian's voice is unusually weary when he says, "You're already doing it, baby. Just being with you makes everything else seem less…just less. If you were my world, I'd want for nothing."

When she says nothing and doesn't lift her head, Christian silently hands her a napkin for her tears. When she's calmed down enough to speak, Ana lifts her gaze to his and says, "Then how about, when you're finished work, I be your world?"

With a blissful smile, Christian says, "Sounds good, baby. Thank you."

* * *

Finally, it's done, and he wearily scrubs at his eyes with one hand while he closes the laptop. Of course, Taylor is watching over him, and Christian says, "Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"It _is_ morning, sir."

Christian glances at his watch to see that it's after one. As he lurches to his feet he says, with a grin, "Then I'm probably in big trouble with the missus."

Not falling for it, Taylor says, "If you say so, sir. Goodnight."

"Night."

Of course, Ana is asleep, curled up under the covers like a miracle. With a quiet smile, Christian sheds his clothes and takes care of essentials before joining her, only to find that she's clutching Harper Lee's masterpiece to her chest. Though he tries to be gentle, his attempt to extricate it from her grasp wakes Ana and she blinks at him in confusion, even as she automatically clutches the book. With a smile, Christian says, "Sorry, baby, but this cost me twenty thousand dollars, and I don't think you want to drool on it."

Waking up properly, Ana releases the book as if stung and says, "How can it cost so much?"

Putting the book aside, Christian then says, "Because of people like us, baby. No matter how many eBooks are made, I think there'll always be those of us willing to pay whatever it takes to hold such a prize." At her obvious amusement, he asks, "What?"

"Oh, it's just that sometimes you sound much older than your years."

Drawing her into his embrace, Christian wearily says, "Sometimes I feel it, too."

Resting a hand on his chest, leisurely threading her fingers through the hairs, Ana says, "Did you punch their gills?"

It takes him a second to understand that she's talking about the "sharks", and he says, with a laugh, "And poked them in the eye. With some luck, I might actually be able to relax and enjoy our honeymoon. Oh, but I'll have to leave you alone for a few days when we get back. You're welcome to come with me to New York, but you'd be on your own there, too, as I'll pretty much be in meetings the entire time."

Ana is quiet for a few seconds and then says, "I'd better not take any more time off work. It's going to be weird enough when they notice my name now matches the sign on the front of the building, and I'm suddenly promoted. I don't want to make it worse by acting like a part-time boss."

Christian's heart thrills when he realizes that she's truly accepting his wishes about her career, but limits his praise to a tender kiss on her forehead. Of course, she sees through him and says, "You're so proud of yourself right now, aren't you?"

"Well, it's not exactly what I wanted, but it's close enough."

Ana is quiet for a while and then says, "I think we're getting better at compromising."

It's almost a question, so Christian says, "We must be. I can't recall the last time I felt really angry with you."

He feels Ana's smiles against his chest before she says, "I bolted from the car."

Remembered fear making his heart beat a little faster, Christian says, "That wasn't anger. It was sheer terror at the thought of you roaming Seattle at night, alone and without any resources."

"Oh. Then finding out that I had ignored Sawyer's advice earlier that night was the last time we saw angry Christian."

Recalling how he'd felt on receiving the text that Ana had defied the security detail, after promising to cooperate, Christina can't keep the flinty edge from his voice when he says, "Yes, that was anger."

"Because you were worried for my safety?"

"Yes." Wanting only honesty between them, Christian then adds, "And because I'm a control freak."

Ana idly caresses his chest, sending delicious waves of pleasure through his body, even as she dreamily murmurs, "_My_ control freak."

His dick finally coming to life, Christian nevertheless recognizes their need for rest and says, "Always. But it's time for sleep."

Ana lifts her heavy-lidded gaze to his and says, "You don't want to fuck?"

Grateful that she'd consider it, when she can barely keep her eyes open, Christian tenderly kisses her and says, "Of course, but I don't think my ego could take it when you fall asleep half way through proceedings."

With a sleepy, lop-sided grin, Ana says, "I think you underestimate your ego."

Christian laughs at her appraisal and says, "You're probably right. But go to sleep."

Returning her head to his shoulder, Ana says only "Yes, Sir," and is asleep within minutes. But Christian is awake a while longer, worried not about the attacks on his empire, rather how to keep his marriage from becoming a casualty of the upcoming battle. Eventually, the warmth of Ana's body drags him towards sleep.

* * *

Ana wakes feeling wonderfully rested. She turns over, fully expecting to see a gap where her husband used to be. But, for once, he's still in bed and fast asleep; flat on his back with one arm draped over his eyes in a subconscious bid to delay the dawn. Resisting the urge to touch him, she can't stop herself lifting the covers from his body to really study him. He's still too thin, but then they've only been back together about a week, so she knows that he'll put the weight back on soon enough, especially with his injured ankle still limiting his workouts. His flaccid penis looks strange to her, and she's trying to remember if she's ever seen it in this state when it suddenly comes to life, swelling and straightening as if with a will of its own. Ana's gaze flicks to Christian's, to see that he's now awake and peeking at her from under his arm. With a grin, he reaches for her and puts her astride him, his wakening erection between them, and he says, "Morning, baby."

With a joyful laugh, Ana says, "Wow, you wake up fast!"

Still smiling, Christian says, "Well, you were looking at my dick like you wanted to devour it."

Smiling her love for him, Ana slides down his legs as she says, "What a wonderful idea." Just then there's a knock at the door. Ana reaches up to stop Christian's curse with a hand over his mouth and says, "Yes?"

From the other side of the door, Taylor's voice says, "Twenty minutes out."

This news is met with Christian's muffled expletive, and Ana is trying not to laugh when she tells Taylor, "Okay, thanks."

Christian is now teasing between Ana's fingers with his tongue, sending jolts of pleasure straight to her groin. Before they both get carried away, she removes her hand and says, "Not enough time."

"For you, maybe." Even as he says it, Christian is helping Ana from the bed, so she knows he'll cooperate. They wordlessly get ready, occasionally kissing or caressing each other as their paths intersect within the small bedroom and smaller en suite. Ana is surprised when she's actually okay with the door between them being open as she pees. At first certain that he hasn't even noticed, given that he can't actually see her, she only blushes when Christian then teases, "Good girl."

As she washes her hands, Ana complains, "Not nice, Grey."

Christian chuckles and says, "Yes, so we've established."

As they take their seats for the landing, Ana asks, "So, where are we?" When Christian says nothing, she adds, "I'm about to find out, anyway."

Christian considers a moment and then reveals, "The US Virgin Islands; St. John Island, to be precise…or we will be after a short hop by seaplane from St. Thomas."

Smiling at his cleverness, Ana says, "_Virgin_ Islands, huh?"

With a wide, proud grin, Christian says, "It seemed appropriate." And then he loses the grin to explain, "Our beach is pebbles rather than sand, but it's private and clothing is optional. Plus, there's an excellent reef just offshore, so we can go snorkeling together. And the bay is pretty enough to have featured in some movie."

When he then prompts Taylor for the name, it's Prescott who answers, "The Big Blue."

Nodding his thanks, Christian then looks at Ana. She realizes that he's waiting for her approval, so she smiles and says, with genuine feeling, "Sounds absolutely perfect."

They land safely and transfer to a waiting car for transport to the nearby seaplane base. As they board the plane, Ana says, "I've never been in one of these."

"Scared?"

Smiling, Ana says, "No, just excited."

With an answering smile, Christian says, "Good. Hold that thought for the next few days."

Beaming at each other, they hold hands as the plane smoothly takes to the air. Ana eventually releases Christian as she eagerly puts her forehead to the window, just marveling at the sights as they skirt Mt. Thomas Island. When another, slightly smaller island comes into view, Christian explains, "St. John."

All too soon the ride appears to be over, as the plane circles around a large villa on a rocky cliff above an impossibly blue cove. Their pilot expertly sidles up to a small jetty and Taylor leaps out to secure the plane before offering his hand to assist Ana. When she and Christian have exited, Taylor says, "Cynthia is waiting for you. We won't be long."

With only an answering nod, Christian takes Ana's hand and leads her towards white, wooden stairs heading up the cliff, and she asks, "Cynthia?"

"She's our Mrs. Jones for the duration, and will share the other villa with Taylor and Prescott when she's not cooking or cleaning for us."

Stunned into immobility, Ana says, "We'll be alone?"

Forced to stop one step above her, Christian smiles down at Ana and says, "Yes, baby. It's our honeymoon." When her lip starts quivering, he says, "Oh, no. No crying. We just got here."

Scrubbing a hand over her mutinous eyes, Ana says, "Sorry, it's just…it never even occurred to me that I might actually get you to myself for a while."

"Then I sincerely hope they're happy tears?" Without waiting for an answer, Christian tugs her hand, saying, "Come on. I'm told that the view from our bedroom is spectacular."

Letting herself be led, Ana asks, "You've never been here?"

It sounds like he's teasing her when Christian then says, "No, baby, this is a place for lovers, and I've never had a lover before."

Catching his jovial mood, Ana says, "Nor been one."

With an apparently permanent smile, Christian glances back to say, "True."

They soon arrive at the house, and are greeted by a middle-aged woman with perfect dark skin and a delightful accent, who stays only long enough to introduce herself and show them the breakfast she's prepared. When she's gone, Ana says, "Can we take her home with us?"

Christian laughs and says, "No room in the seaplane. But I'm glad you like her, because we'll see her every day." With a grin, he adds, "Breakfast or tour?"

Her eyes alight with excitement, Ana says, "Tour."

They explore together, to find that there are three bedrooms, each with a stunning view, though the master is the best and has a balcony overlooking the ocean. There's even a spa bath on the balcony off the living room. At Ana's delight on seeing it, Christian says, "Later." They're almost done when there's a knock at the door. It's Taylor and Prescott with their luggage. Despite sweating with the effort of hauling suitcases up those stairs in the heat, Taylor is still wearing his suit jacket, though Prescott has removed hers, and Christian says, "For fuck's sake man, you're in the Caribbean, loosen up a little."

Ignoring his boss' words, Taylor only says, "Okay to fit the panic buttons now?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

When the two bodyguards disappear into the house, Ana asks, "Panic buttons?"

Christian crosses to the kitchen as he says, "It's the only way I could persuade Taylor to leave us alone. I'm afraid you'll also have to carry one whenever we're not in the house."

Following him to check out the breakfast buffet, Ana says, "Small price to pay. But since when does Jason call the shots?" When her question is met with only silence, Ana asks, "Christian?"

"Let's eat. I'm starving."

Sensing a story, Ana leans against the counter, her hands resting on the edge either side of her body, and says, "I'll eat when you tell me."

His gaze darkening, Christian imprisons her against the counter with his body, forcing her hands behind her back and holding them in one of his, and his voice is dangerous when he asks, "You're going on a hunger strike?"

Unconcerned, Ana says, "Yes, I guess I am."

Reaching to the nearby fruit platter with his free hand, Christian selects a ripe peach and bites into it. That sweet, floral scent alone is enough to make Ana's stomach protest it's emptiness. But the sight of the juice running down Christian's chin is a different hunger. She can see that he senses victory just before she licks the droplets from his chin and kisses him, and she's not very surprised when he transfers the portion of fruit to her mouth, but she's beyond caring and swallows it without taking her lips from his. It's becoming more than a game when Taylor's cough announces his presence. Reluctantly releasing her and taking a step back, Christian wipes his mouth with his hand and asks, "All done?"

Looking and sounding weary, Taylor says, "Yes, sir. They're in the en suite, main bathroom, and your bedroom." He has an example in his hand and approaches to show them as he explains, "Easy to use, just push the red button, and one or both of us will be here in seconds." He then peels off the backing and attaches it to the wall by a light switch, saying, "That's the last one. I've already dismissed Prescott. So, unless you need anything else…?"

With a glance at Ana, Christian says, "Just one; my wife is curious about the conversation you and I had after you'd tended that cut on her foot and brought my overnight bag to her apartment."

After studying both of them for a few seconds, Taylor reveals, "I cannot now recall exactly what I said, but it was along the lines of if you ever fucking pulled a stunt like that again, putting Ana in so much danger, I'd wring your fucking neck."

Grinning, Christian says only, "You added _sir_, I believe."

Also grinning, Taylor nods and says, "Sir."

"Thanks. That'll be all. Enjoy your day."

With a nod to both of them, he's gone, and Ana declares, "I think I love that man."

"As one would a trusted uncle?"

Now truly hungry, Ana explores what's keeping warm in the oven as she teases, "That, too." Wondering why she didn't suspect it, Ana jumps and squeals when Christian's hand then makes resounding contact with her still tender butt. Whirling on him, she protests, "You have a funny way of _not_ punishing someone." When he only smirks at her, Ana hands over the oven mitts as she says, "Fine, you serve breakfast."

With that permanent smile having returned, Christian says, "And I suppose you're going to insist on sucking my cock again?"

Ana knows that she'd gladly do so right now if he wished it, but she jokes, "At this stage you've got more chance of persuading Prescott."

As he slides a couple of pancakes onto their plates, Christian says, "Unlikely. I'm not her type."

Only then does Ana realize and says, "Oh, she's gay."

Without stopping what he's doing, Christian says, "You're not going to tell me you have a problem with that?"

"Oh, no, of course not. It's just…sometimes she seems a little…"

Christian almost drops the pan and angrily demands, "Has she tried anything?"

"God, no. Will you relax? If anything, it's the opposite; she's been very aloof, as if she didn't like me." With a shrug, Ana concludes, "But maybe I misunderstood, because sometimes men are the same with me."

Satisfied that all is well, Christian chuckles and says, "Poor bitch is probably just as in love with you as the rest of us."

Nervous about how to proceed, Ana decides to just go for it and says, "I'd rather you didn't use that word."

At first confused, Christian asks, "Bitch?" At Ana's nod, he says, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

With a shrug, Ana says, "I've never liked it. Women deserve better."

Christian studies her for a moment and then says, "Okay, Ana. Anything else bothering you this morning?"

So that he won't be in any doubt, Ana lets her feelings into her smile and voice when she says, "No, everything else is perfect."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Forgot to mention; Pebble Beach (or Pebble Cove) villa actually exists. As do any businesses or towns I mention in the story. But, other than established proprietors, people's names are fictional.

* * *

Chapter Four 

Christian emerges from the en suite, towel drying his hair, to see that Ana is exactly where he left her; face down on the bed. Smiling, he bends down and kisses her baby-pink butt, then says, "You planning on staying there all day?"

Stretching like a cat, Ana says, "I've had a yummy breakfast and even yummier sex. What possible incentive could there be for me to get out of this bed?"

Resisting the urge to laugh, Christian jokes, "Okay, baby, I'll see you later."

Ana whirls around, asking, "What? Where are you going?" On seeing that he's naked, she relaxes and says, "You're not going anywhere like that."

One eyebrow raised, Christian suggests, "Maybe down to the beach? I did tell you that clothing is optional." He watches, utterly captivated, as Ana's sudden desire becomes evident, not only on her face, but her entire body, and she literally squirms in anticipation of being naked outdoors with him. Smiling down at her, he says, "Well, that's a promising reaction. But not even I can perform right after sex. For now, I'm going exploring. If you're quick, I'll let you drive the jeep. Oh, and put on a bikini under your clothes, just in case we want to go for a swim."

Ana practically leaps out of bed, bothering only with a quick, cool shower. She emerges from the cubicle to find Christian, now dressed in t-shirt and board shorts, plastering sunscreen on his arms. He sheepishly explains, "It's the red hair again. I won't be much good to you as a lobster."

Determined not to make him feel bad about being sensible, Ana reaches for a towel as she says, "Would you leave it out for me, please? I only want to be a lobster if we're a couple."

Apparently reassured, Christian finishes, leaving the bottle on the counter as he says, "Mr. and Mrs. Lobster; table for two."

Now dry, Ana wraps a towel around her hair as she says, "Mr. and Mrs. Lobster and all their little…what are baby lobsters called?"

"No fucking idea."

They're both grinning when Ana then says, "Strange name."

After a lingering kiss, apparently just because he wants to, Christian leaves her to it. Ana dons a bikini and then smears sunscreen on every exposed piece of skin she can reach before adding a blouse and shorts, then putting a few things in a handbag and heading to the living room. Christian is on the phone, saying, "Yeah, soon as you're ready."

When he hangs up, Ana asks, "Not alone for exploring?"

With a grimace, Christian reveals, "Not quite. Despite looking like paradise, the island has just as much problem with crime as anywhere else, but a smaller police force. Our dynamic duo will follow in another vehicle, and escort us if we go into town. Oh, and though we'll be eating out almost every night, you won't be able to spend all night clubbing; too dangerous roaming the streets after midnight."

Unconcerned, Ana approaches and puts her arms around Christian's waist, loving that he automatically returns the embrace, and she says, "Why can't _we_ be the dynamic duo? And my plans for after midnight pretty much just include you."

Christian starts to say, "Thanks, baby, I…" His gratitude switches almost instantly to arousal as his hands find the open back of her blouse. Ana feels his erection growing between them as his hands continue their exploration and he says, "I forgot about this one. It looked good in the store, but even better on you."

Delighted with his reaction, joyful laughter erupts from Ana before she says, "Only good if I do want to be a lobster, though. Would you please rub lotion all over my back?"

Her carefully worded request means that Christian's eyes widen even further as he says, "If you insist." Ana retrieves the bottle from her bag and hands it over before turning her back to him. Of course, Christian first assesses the expanse of skin with his hand before beginning the task, tweaking but resisting undoing her bikini top. They're both enjoying the process very much when he kisses her neck and then exclaims, "Okay, that's unpleasant; you taste like..." Ana turns to see that he's reading from the bottle and he concludes, "Zinc oxide and aminobenzoic acid, among other unpronounceable things."

Ana laughs, touches her lips and says, "Only vanilla lip-gloss here."

Christian is closing on her as he says "Mmm, vanilla," but the knock on the door announces their escort, and he jokes, "His timing doesn't improve, does it?"

With a quick peck on her vanilla lips, Christian opens the door, to see that Taylor's only concession to the heat is that he has shed the jacket from his unofficial uniform, but not the tie. Prescott is almost identically dressed, but with a slightly more feminine blouse and no tie, and Ana mutters, "At least we won't be conspicuous."

Some unspoken conversation then occurs between the two men before Christian nods and Taylor says to Ana, "The point is to be conspicuous. By tonight every crook on the island will know that Christian has enough money to rent these two villas at short notice. The only way we can prevent an attempted mugging or burglary, is to prove that we're ready to combat any threat." And then he says to Christian, "To that end, I'd like your permission to carry our regular sidearms; a visible display of force." When Christian hesitates, Taylor adds, "One day might be enough."

With a nod, Christian says, "One day, then keep them out of my sight."

Nodding his obeisance, Taylor then holds out two chunky, black watches and says, "Tracking is on. They're fully functional, waterproof watches, and you need to hold the button down for five seconds to activate the alarm. Unlike the panic buttons in the house, these will alert not just us, but local emergency services, so only use them if you're really in trouble."

Without a word, Christian hands one to Ana and they both don their new jewelry, though Ana can't resist holding out her arm and commenting, "I'm not sure it suits me."

Grateful that she's cooperating, Christian takes her hand and kisses it, then says, "Perhaps not, but you wear it well." Picking up the large, canvas bag at his feet, he adds, "Let's go."

They're almost to the black jeep Wrangler when Ana says, "Uh, darling, the keys?"

Hesitating, though he'd promised she could drive, Christian asks, "Do you know where you're going?"

"Do you?"

With a grin, Christian points his thumb east and says "Ocean, and not much else," then points west and says, "Towns. The rest is national park."

Holding out her hand, Ana says, "I'm pretty sure I got it."

Smiling, Christian hands over the keys and throws the bag in the back as he says, "Okay, but if we end up in the ocean, you're in big trouble."

Once they're both seated and belted, Ana deliberately spins the wheels in the gravel as she takes off and is rewarded by Christian reflexively grabbing the roll cage and growling, "Ana."

After a moment's hesitation at the main road, Ana heads east, with their escort following behind in a matching car. Only a few minutes down the road, Ana spots a sign; "Vie's Snack Shack."

A questioning glance at Christian brings a shrug, so she parks the car to investigate. Only Taylor follows them on foot, and he now has a Glock pistol holstered on his hip. Ana looks him up and down, noticing the Ray Bans, and says, "Nice; very intimidating." Taylor breaks his bodyguard persona long enough to flash a brilliant smile.

The weather-beaten, middle aged woman behind the counter of what really is just a shack brightly greets them and confirms that she's Vie, then asks, "What can I get you?"

Ana says, "Uh, nothing, really. We're just exploring." Glancing over the menu, she continues, "Though this all looks good," and then glances at Christian to ask, "Can we come back here for lunch?"

Before Christian can speak, Vie explains, "If you do, I can set up a couple of chairs for you on the beach…for a small fee. My family owns the beach and it's as good as any on the island."

Christian is looking only at Ana's open, pleading face when he says, "Sure. Sounds good." And then he looks at Vie to request, "How about a couple of iced teas to tide us over?"

Moving to obey, Vie says, "Yes, sir; two iced teas. Oh, uh, any idea what you might like for lunch? So I can make sure that it's available."

As he opens his wallet, Christian says, "Everything. We'll try the lot." And then he smiles at Ana and suggests, "I got this, baby."

Something about the way he says it makes Ana certain that he wants to talk to Vie alone. Trusting that it will be for her benefit, she offers them both a smile and heads back to the car.

When Christian returns with the drinks, Ana thanks him and says, "Why don't you like guns? Is it linked to your childhood?"

With a shrug, Christian says, "Not as far as I know. I don't like guns because they make it too easy to kill."

They're quiet for a while as they drink, and Ana says, "This is very good. Hopefully the food will be just as delicious."

Christian points to the nearby, shaded tables and says, "So long as you don't mind sharing your meal."

Ana looks where he points, to see chickens and cats milling around the outdoor dining area, and she coos over them before saying, "Do you think they'll be on the beach, too?"

Christian laughs and says, "I hope not."

They finish their drinks and Christian disposes of the rubbish. When he's belted, Ana starts the engine and says, "Ready?"

Taking a moment to brace his feet and grab the roll cage, Christian grins at her and says, "No."

Delighted that he's maintaining the playful mood, Ana jokes, "You're going to be very sorry that you did that, Mr. Grey."

Of course, so close to the Snack Shack, Ana doesn't spin the wheels, instead driving off carefully, and she can't help a carefree laugh when Christian visibly relaxes. A bit further down the road they find Sloop Jones' store, offering everything from coffee mugs to clothing, hand painted in a style that reflects the island and surrounds. Ana goes a bit nuts buying things, even persuading Christian to don a green, short sleeved shirt that he at first criticizes as "hippy wear," but then obligingly removes his t-shirt to try on. He's grinning at Ana's obvious and intense approval of him in only board shorts and then says, "Need to head back, baby?"

With a deep, trembling sigh, Ana says, "No, not yet. But maybe you'd better drive for a while."

Christian dons the multihued shirt and then asks, "How do I look?"

Ana smiles and says, "Good, but I think that, if we go into the rainforest, we'll lose you."

With a grin, Christian merely taps the GPS locator watch, and then pays for all Ana's purchases and carries them to the car. Ana hands over the keys and Christian asks, "Still east?"

Blissfully content with how things are going, Ana says, "If that's what _you_ want, Sir."

Christian's eyes brighten for a second and then he leans close to Ana and declares "You're what I want," before kissing her. He reluctantly ends the kiss and says, "Maybe neither of us should drive."

Despite his words, Christian then starts the car and heads west. Given that it's too early for lunch, Ana wonders why he parks at Vie's shack, until she notices that the hand painted sign on the gate to the private beach now reads, "Closed."

A glance at Christian's smug grin confirms that he's rented the beach for the day, and Ana asks, "Clothing optional?"

Christian is exiting the jeep as he says, "I'm afraid not. The cove and reef are pretty enough that there'll almost certainly be yachts anchored just offshore, and we'll probably be sharing the water. But the guys can hang back here and, if Vie is telling the truth about the beach, we'll have one of the prettiest stretches of sand to ourselves for a few hours." And then he adds, "Wait here a sec, okay?"

Ready to do anything he asks of her, Ana says, "Okay."

When Christian returns it's with a young man whose skin is even darker than Vie's; almost black, and Christian says, "This is Neville; Vie's nephew. He'll be our waiter, and has recommended that we start with a fresh lemonade."

Ana shakes hands with the lad and says, "Sounds perfect, thank you."

With only a polite "Ma'am," their waiter shows them to the stunning beach, where there are not only table and chairs waiting in the shade of a large leafed tree, but a couple of sun lounges by the water, too.

The water lapping against the shore is so clear that Ana can see every grain of sand. She's stock still, mesmerized by the beauty, when Taylor walks past her. When she looks at Christian, he explains, "He's just checking for opportunistic assassins."

Confused, Ana says, "Wouldn't they also have to be psychic, since even we didn't know we'd be coming here?"

Christian shrugs and says, "It's his job." With a nod, he dismisses Neville, and then draws Ana into his arms and asks, "Nice surprise?"

Her arms around his waist, Ana glances at the perfection around them and says, "Wonderful surprise, thank you." And then she peers around him at the bag he's carried from the car and says, "So, what's in your bag of tricks?"

Following her gaze, Christian says, "Not my usual props, that's for sure; snorkels, dive masks, water shoes, towels and cameras."

Taylor is approaching them. Christian turns to face him, keeping one arm around Ana, and Taylor says, "All clear. Have you discussed the sea urchins, yet?"

"Just about to, but go ahead."

Taylor looks at Ana to explain, "You'll see the black urchins everywhere. Their spines hold a mild toxin, so don't touch them and always wear shoes in the water, okay?"

"Okay." When he doesn't continue, Ana says, "That's it?"

"Yes, ma'am. If you remember to look but don't touch you should be fine. Most of St. John's dangers are onshore. Enjoy your afternoon."

With a nod, he's gone and they're alone. Christian again gathers Ana in his arms and says, "Ever been snorkeling?"

"Nope. I presume you're an expert at it?"

With a slight smile, Christian says, "Not expert, but good enough to teach you."

Just then, Neville arrives with their drinks. After putting them on the table, he asks, "One hour for lunch?"

Christian glances at the water and says, "Make it two."

After Neville has gone, they're sipping their drinks, grinning at each other, and then Ana says, "When do Taylor and Prescott eat? I've never seen a single one of them eat a meal."

"Good. They're not supposed to when they're actually watching over us. I asked Vie to feed them. I presume that, as we speak, Jason is stuffing his face with conch fritters."

Wondering what else he asked of Vie, Ana says, "And I presume that table service isn't offered to everyone?"

Suddenly reticent, Christian says only, "No."

Ana ponders how much Christian must have spent on this one meal, and then asks, "Are you going to let me pay for anything while we're here?"

With a wide grin, Christian says, "Technically, we're both paying. But, no." And then his smile is replaced with a frown when he asks, "Still freaks you out?"

With a shrug, Ana says, "I've gone almost overnight from struggling student to billionaire. It's so far beyond what I thought possible that I…yes, a little. But I'll get over it." With a smile, she adds, "Thank you."

"For?"

"Everything. I'm not sure what I was expecting, but this is better, and you can be quite charming when you put your mind to it."

With a grin, Christian jokes, "Don't worry; I'm sure the façade will slip soon enough. You ready?"

Sipping the last of the refreshing drink, Ana says, "Ready."

Under Christian's tutelage, Ana soon gets the hang of the top-of-the-line snorkel. She's delighted to find that it will permit her to dive while her breath holds, and a camera incorporated in the dive mask lets her easily record what she's looking at. The water shoes are webbed just enough to make swimming almost effortless, and it's not long before Ana is accustomed to the strangeness of it all, and really begins to enjoy herself.

They're lost in an underwater world of stunning colors and exquisite creatures, taking pictures as they go, when Christian gets her attention and points towards the distant but unmistakable shape of a large shark in the water. In her shock, Ana spits out the mouthpiece, inhaling some water in the process. As she surfaces, choking and gasping, Christian's arms already supporting her and patting her back as she recovers, he spits out his snorkel and points to the tip of the fin disappearing as he says, "Look, he's already leaving. You scared the poor guy."

When her coughing fit subsides, Ana gasps, "Scared _him_? I nearly shit myself."

Christian lifts his mask off his eyes as he says, "Fuck, you're trembling. Want to get out?"

Gradually calming down, Ana says, "No. No, I'm good. You weren't scared?"

With a shrug, Christian explains, "It's like Jason said; the dangers are onshore. That was a nurse shark. They're rarely aggressive, and don't usually come this close to shore. We were lucky to have seen it." And then he chuckles and says, "Though perhaps I should have had the camera on you, not our gray friend."

Ana slaps his shoulder and complains, "Not funny. I could have drowned."

"Now you know that I wouldn't let that happen." And then Christian releases her as he says, "Come on; only about twenty minutes before Neville returns." When Ana nervously eyes the water, he adds, "We're safer here than in the jeep…especially while you were driving."

His taunt is enough to shift Ana's focus and awaken her courage. Retrieving the mask and attached snorkel from where she'd discarded them in her panic, she wordlessly resumes her exploration to the sound of Christian's laughter.

All too soon they can see Neville setting out their lunch. Almost reluctantly, despite her now rumbling stomach, Ana carefully exits the water with Christian, mindful of the sea urchins. After a feast of conch fritters, garlic chicken, johnny cakes and beef patties, topped by Vie's amazing pineapple and coconut tart and washed down with ice-cold beer, Ana says, "Best lunch ever."

Having eaten enough for two, Christian rubs his distended belly and says, "Agreed, but if you want some afternoon delight, you'll have to manage it alone."

Confident that he can take it, Ana teases, "Oh, I'm sure that, even on such a small island, I can find someone to oblige me."

Christian's eyes narrow for a second and then he says, "If I could move, I'd make you sorry you said that."

At this confirmation that he's now able to take a joke, Ana laughs and promises, "Later." And then she eyes the sun lounges and says, "Time for doing nothing, I think."

Reluctantly rising to his feet, Christian says, "Excellent plan, though we'd better put them in the shade." And then he remembers and says, "Oh, baby lobsters are called bugs, or at least they are by lobstermen."

Following him to drag her chair into the shade, Ana says, "Vie told you?"

"No, baby, I checked online."

"We have internet?"

"At the house and on your phone. I put it on Roaming before we left."

Surprisingly at ease with the idea of Christian again tampering with her phone, presumably while she slept, Ana says only, "Oh. Thank you."

Putting their lounges as close together as possible, and lining them with their towels, Christian says, "You're welcome, baby. But don't try and use it for work. Wintershoven has promised to leave you alone until we get back."

Flipping from grateful to resentful in a breath, Ana says, "How come you get to work and I don't?" Even as the words leave her mouth, she feels guilty, remembering the takeover bids he'd mentioned and she quickly adds, "I'm sorry, Christian, I just meant…"

Christian ends her apology with a kiss and then says, "It's all right, baby. I'm glad you enjoy your job enough to miss it. Let's just have a good time while we can, okay?"

Relieved that he's so determined to keep drama from their week, Ana lies down to face him and idly caresses his torso as she says, "You're dry."

Also on his side, so that he can look at her, Christian runs his hand along her arm as he says, "So are you. I love you, Anastasia."

Ana's breath catches at the raw emotion in his voice and she moves into his arms as she echoes, "I love you."

Their overfull bellies and the dotted yachts in the cove keep them from getting carried away. But the kiss is enough that Ana then molds her body to his and falls into a peaceful sleep.

She's woken by Christian moving about and the smell of sunscreen cloying her nostrils, so she sleepily groans in protest. He chuckles and says, "Too damn hot for cuddling. I'm heading back in. You coming with?"

Preciously unused muscles making their irate presence known after snorkeling for the first time, Ana says, "Not right now. But I'll stay here, I promise."

"Okay, baby. But do my back, would you?"

When Ana is sitting up, Christian hands her the sunscreen and turns away. Remembering what he said earlier about her tasting like chemicals, Ana takes the precaution of kissing him first, and comments, "Mmm…salty." Wakening, from the groin up, she then starts planting kisses over his back, rewarding each scar with her lips.

With a groan, Christian cautions, "Ana, we have an audience."

A glance at the water confirms that there are now a few people snorkeling over the reef, so Ana says, "Rain check, then. But you owe me sex, Mr. Grey."

Christian laughs again and says, "A debt that I'll be more than happy to pay, when I have you all to myself."

Rubbing lotion on his skin, Ana says, "My research indicates that some Doms like to share."

"Yes, I'm aware. I presume it's about the feeling of power it gives them to have their sub willing to pimp themselves out to please their master. You're not worried that I'm like that?"

Ana scoffs and says, "Hardly. You're barely able to tolerate anyone looking at me. No, I'm just making kinky conversation. It's all still pretty new for me."

"Any concerns?"

"Other than the subject you're now carefully avoiding, no. And, thank you, for that."

Turning enough to quickly kiss her, Christian says, "You're welcome, baby. I'll answer any questions you have as honestly as possible. But I meant it when I said that it's up to you. I am blissfully content with how things are between us. It's almost unfathomable to me how completely you surrender to me during sex, when you are, without a doubt, the most strong-willed woman I've ever known. You're amazing." When Ana's expression changes from affection to desire, he grins and adds, "Change your mind about joining me?"

Ana considers a moment and says, "No. I'd better take it easy for the rest of the day, so that I can do some more surrendering tonight."

With a brilliant smile, Christian says "Good plan," before quickly kissing her and heading to the water. And watches him go for a while, warm pleasure flowing through her at the sight of his back and leg muscles rippling as he walks across the sand. Her breath catches at the beauty of him extending his arms to dive under the gentle waves. She tries to keep sight of him as he surfaces and strikes out away from the shore, but the dot of his body quickly blends with the others now on the water. So she lowers the back of the lounge and lies down on her stomach, and is asleep again within minutes.

Dozing on and off, some part of Ana's consciousness becomes aware of the sun beating down on her body, but she's too cozy to do anything about it. Thankfully, Christian soon returns, and she says, "Darling, would you do _my_ back, now? The shade appears to have migrated." Ana smiles when he only chuckles and sets to the task, and then she comments, "Mmm…your hands are nice and cool."

A voice that is definitely not her husband's says, "And your skin is nice and warm."

Ana almost falls off the lounge in her haste to turn around, frantically clutching at the towel as she does so, to see a grinning, handsome young man, perhaps a little older than her; walnut brown eyes and skin, his dark, curly hair slightly bleached as if by sun and surf, and she stammers, "What? How? You shouldn't be here."

He says something then; some insincere platitude to explain his presence and lack of manners, but Ana hears none of it above the clamoring of alarm bells in her mind. Because she can see, beyond her overfamiliar visitor, Christian, emerging from the ocean like a vengeful god.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Some tiny part of Ana's brain considers just fleeing, but they're on an island. Her finger actually hovers for a moment over the panic button on her watch, but she knows that armed guards and then armed police charging in will definitely _not_ diffuse Christian's temper, and not even Taylor could get here quick enough to save the intruder. Clad only in swim trunks, he's now standing and watching Christian approach. Fighting the urge to giggle, wondering if it's a symptom of shock, Ana finds her voice and says, "Run."

Something, perhaps the fear in her voice, gets the young man's attention, and he studies her for a second, but then merely cocks his head to one side and asks, "Why?"

Clearly, the fool has no sense of self-preservation, and Christian is almost upon them, his expression one of absolute chilling calm, so Ana resolves to leave the stranger to his fate. She's wondering how fast someone's heart can beat before it just stops when she then catches Christian's eye. Trying to will him to understand that it was an honest mistake, she shakes her head. But his first words are not for her; his voice devoid of emotion, only the too fast rise and fall of his chest revealing that anything is amiss, he carefully articulates, "This is a private beach. You're trespassing."

Finally looking concerned, the young man then blinks the fear from his eyes and shrugs before saying, "I didn't know that."

In reply, Christian points to the nearby hand painted sign that clearly reads, "Private Beach. Trespassers will be prosecuted." There are a few others prominently displayed along the tree line, large enough to be visible from the water.

Caught out in an obvious lie, the man says, "Would you believe me if I said that I can't read?" And then, with a dazzling smile, revealing perfect, white teeth, he bows a little and says, "Please excuse the intrusion. But I simply couldn't resist the beach's obvious attractions."

Something about the way he says it leaves no doubt that he's talking about Ana, and she cringes, waiting for him to fall backwards from the blow, or perhaps just explode from the force of Christian's rage. Instead, her husband extends his hand and says, "Christian Grey. And this is my _wife_, Anastasia."

Gratefully accepting the gesture, wincing enough to make Ana curious just how much force Christian exerts on the guy's hand, their suicidal visitor echoes, "Christian _Grey_?" When Christian's only reply is a raised eyebrow, he stammers, "Oh, uh, sorry; Jacque Pretorius. I'm vacationing here for the summer with my aunt." When Christian finally releases his hand, Jacque flexes it for a second and then points to the largest, whitest yacht as he says, "That's ours."

Still betraying nothing of what he's feeling, Christian bends down and picks up Jacque's snorkeling gear, handing it to him as he says, "Then I'm sure you're keen to get back."

"Right. Yes. Nice to meet you, Christian." To Ana he bobs his head and says, "And you, Anastasia. Again, my apologies for the misunderstanding."

Christian doesn't even watch him leave, instead stretching out on the lounge to let the sun dry his body. Ana is able to endure the silence for a while, but then asks, "Are you okay?"

Anger finally evident in his voice, Christian holds out a hand to reveal that he's trembling, and he says, "No, baby, I'm definitely _not_ okay."

"I'm so sorry, Christian. I thought he was you, or I would never…"

Christian cuts off her apology, looking at her to say, "I know that, Ana. There's no way you'd let someone else touch you like that. I _know_ it." With a shrug, he confesses, "Though it was only because it took me so long to get to you that I had time to remember that fact. I trust you. What I don't trust are philandering fuckers that try to steal women who are clearly unavailable."

The vitriol in his voice makes Ana afraid all over again and she pleads, "You're not going to do anything to him, are you? He was just…I _did_ ask him to put sunscreen on me when I thought he was you."

His tone still dangerous, Christian says, "Trust me, baby, he knew _exactly_ what he was doing." Suddenly, he rises to his feet, saying, "Come on. I've lost my appetite for this beach."

Just glad that she's not the object of his rage, Ana meekly complies. And then something occurs to her and she says, "Do we have to tell Taylor about this?"

When Christian's gaze suddenly flicks towards the path to their car, she guesses that he's thinking the same thing; once their security detail knows about this, their honeymoon will no longer include privacy. After a few seconds, Christian says, "Don't tell Jason that the fucker got his hands on you. And try not to look so scared, or he'll know something is up."

Finally releasing the giggle, Ana exclaims, "Try not to look scared? Christian, I'm amazed that my legs are working."

"He scared you?"

"More startled me than anything. No, I was only afraid what you might do."

Looking genuinely hurt, Christian says, "What the fuck did you think I was going to do to you?"

Laughing again, and again wondering if she's actually in shock, Ana says, "Not me, Christian. I was terrified what you'd do to...did he say Jacque?"

"Yes, but let's not humanize him with a name."

Ana is only able to relax when she detects the humor in his response, so she smiles and says, "Okay. I was worried what you'd do to the lucky fucker who left here with his testicles still attached and his face un-pummeled."

Christian finally smiles and says, "Yeah, that sounds about right." And then he studies her face for her reaction when he asks, "Would you have preferred that?"

With an adamant shake of her head, Ana says, "No. Not ever." And then she understands that Christian controlled his temper just to please her. Both hands flying to her mouth in an attempt to prevent the sob, she's still helpless to stop the tears.

Christian gathers her in his arms and says, "Baby, don't cry. We won't be able to fool Jason if you've got tear tracks on your face."

Resting her face against his chest, Ana is able to bring herself under control, and then she says only, "Thank you."

Christian kisses her hair and says, "You're welcome. But you'll understand why I won't be more than ten feet from you for the rest of our honeymoon? When I first saw him hovering over you I couldn't tell what he was doing. I may have a set a new world record getting close enough to see that he wasn't hurting you."

Ana lifts her gaze to his as she says, "I think ten feet is actually a little too far right now."

Smiling down at her, Christian says, "Back to the house for a while?" When Ana only nods, he kisses her and then wipes her tears away as he fondly says, "Yes, that look should fool even Jason Taylor."

They quickly dress and gather their things. As they approach the cars, Taylor and Prescott stand up straight from their relaxed but vigilant positions nearby and walk towards them as Taylor asks, "Any problems?"

In clipped tones, Christian says, "Nothing I couldn't handle. But find out what you can about some cheeky fucker named Jacque Pretorius. He knows me, so I want to know him."

Frowning his concern, Taylor says only, "Sir."

Christian takes the time to walk over and thank Vie before returning to take the wheel. As he drives at a leisurely pace back to the villa, he reaches for Ana's hand and she readily obliges. On noticing his smug grin, Ana says, "What?"

Glancing at her before returning his gaze to the road, Christian says, "It occurs to me that you're probably feeling grateful and I might get to fuck you however I want."

Ana laughs long and loud, because her joy won't permit less, and then says, "Christian, that's true every time we fuck. But I _am_ grateful. If this is you before the beta blockers, imagine how chilled you'll be on medication."

Christian frowns and says, "Did you look up the side effects?"

Noticing his concern, Ana says, "Yes. But the nasty ones are extremely unlikely."

Hesitating a moment, Christian says, "Yeah, but one of the more likely ones is decreased libido."

Ana bursts out laughing, and then says, "You thought that I'd be worried about that?"

Still frowning, Christian says, "You're not? But you seem to want it almost as often as I do."

"Oh, I do, darling, believe me. But…well, the frequency and energy of our fucking means that I'm in some discomfort almost all the time." At his sudden alarm, she quickly says, "Not bad pain, I swear, just…reminder pain. And it truly is a small price to pay. But, in the extremely unlikely event that mere manufactured chemicals can dampen your ardor, I'll content myself with perfecting my masturbation techniques, okay?"

Seemingly reassured, Christian says, "With me watching? Because I think that might help."

Ana laughs again and says, "Yeah, I don't think decreased libido is anything you ever need to worry about, Mr. Grey."

Lifting her hand to his lips for a moment, Christian says, "Not while I'm married to you, Anastasia."

* * *

Having handed Prescott the car keys, Taylor immediately starts researching the name Christian gave him. As she follows the newlyweds at a safe distance, Prescott asks, "Think Grey laid a hand on the guy?"

Without looking up, Taylor says, "No. There were no fresh marks on his knuckles. Pretorius must have come from the water, because there's no easy way onto that beach, and we would have seen him if he'd jumped the fence." And then he glances at the car in front of them as he says, "Fuck! This is exactly why they should always be in sight; we can't know all the variables."

With a shrug, his colleague says, "They're on their honeymoon, Jay. Grey won't back down on this one."

"Yeah, I know. And, whatever happened, maybe it'll turn out to be a good thing, because no way is Christian going back to that beach."

Prescott laughs and says, "I think you underestimate how much power Mrs. Grey has over him."

Taylor barks a laugh and says, "And I think you underestimate the power of Christian's paranoia when it comes to Ana."

"Well, you've known him longer than I have. Think we're heading back to the villa?"

"For a couple of hours, anyway. They have a reservation at Aqua Bistro this evening, and will probably want to explore the town before that. Keep an eye on things here while I check it out. I'll pay a courtesy call to the police station at Cruz Bay, too. So they won't get in our way. Call me if anything changes, okay?"

"You got it."

Taylor stays only long enough to check the villa before permitting Ana and Christian entry. And then he drives towards the nearest town, attaching the earpiece and phoning Gail as he does so, and she greets him with, "Hey, handsome. How's paradise."

Feeling better just at the sound of her voice, Taylor says, "Nowhere is paradise without you, sweetheart."

He hears Gail sigh and then she says, "Yeah, I know. Is he behaving himself?"

"So-so. But I'd rather not talk about Christian, if that's okay with you."

"Of course."

Despite these words, they're then stuck for something to say, and then Taylor grins as he asks, "So, what are you wearing?"

Gail giggles and says, "Not much."

His dick instantly coming to life at the thought, Taylor says, "Seriously?"

Laughing again, Gail says, "Yes, baby; it's summer, I'm cleaning and there's no one else here. Well, there's Luke, but he's ensconced in the control room so he can watch football and the cameras at the same time."

Imagining Gail going about her duties wearing only a minimum of clothing, Taylor groans and says, "Woman, you'll be the death of me."

"But you'll die a happy man."

Taylor chuckles and says, "True; with a smile on my face and a hard-on to rival the Leaning Tower of Pisa."

"I think the heat's getting to you, baby, because that's not quite how I remember your tower."

"Yeah, well, we haven't been apart for a whole week before, either."

They're quite for a few seconds and then Gail says, "Do you think he'll let you have some time off when you get back?"

"Uh, yeah, because we'll almost immediately be heading to New York for a few days."

"So soon?"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but it's the job."

Gail sighs again and says, "I know, and I'm not really complaining. I just miss you."

"I miss you too, sweetheart. How about, for a change, we go out for dinner when I get back?"

"I'd like that. Where?"

"Uh, gonna be tricky to arrange from here. Would you mind?"

"Depends; did you buy me anything, yet?"

Smiling slightly, Taylor says, "Now what makes you think I'd buy you something?"

Laughter in her voice, Gail says, "Because you have every other time Christian drags you away from me."

"Okay, got me on a technicality. I'm heading into town as we speak. If you promise to be a good girl, I'll keep an eye out for something nice."

"And if I promise to be a bad girl?"

Shuffling in his seat to make room for his growing erection, Taylor promises, "Then I'll buy you _two_ somethings nice."

Gail laughs; a relaxed, happy sound, and says, "That's what I thought."

Taylor can see the small town of Coral Bay before him and says, "I gotta go. I'll call you when I can."

"Okay, baby. Please be careful. I love you."

His chest aching, as it always does, at the thought of not holding her in his arms tonight, Taylor asks, "I love you, too. Change your mind, yet?"

"No. We've done the married thing. It didn't work."

"Only because I was young and stupid, and you have a proclivity for military men. But neither of those issues are a factor now."

Warning in her tone, Gail says, "Jay."

Cursing himself for ruining the moment, Taylor says, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. It just cuts me up when we're apart."

Gail is quiet for a couple of seconds and then says, "Well, maybe it'll help if I'm not wearing panties when you and the lovebirds return?"

With a groan, Taylor says, "Other than turning my balls blue, how the fuck is that supposed to help?"

Gail giggles and says, "Distraction. It'll make the time go faster."

"You _do_ understand that distraction is a bad idea in my line of work?"

"I think you're good enough at your job to cope. Oh, I nearly forgot; Sophie called me."

"What? Why? Is she okay?"

"Relax, baby. She's fine. She called me just to chat, because she thought that I might be missing you. How sweet is that?"

Parking the car outside Aqua Bistro as he talks, Taylor says, "She's incredible; the one good thing to come out of my marriage. I texted her when we landed. I'll call her tonight. And I really have to go."

Her voice small, Gail says, "Okay. Take care."

"You, too. If anything trips the alarm, get in that panic room right away, okay?"

"Fast as I can, I promise. I won't even stop to don panties."

Banging his forehead against the steering wheel, Taylor growls, "Goddamnit, woman."

Laughing yet again, Gail says, "Bye, Jay," and hangs up.

Taylor stows the earpiece in his pocket and takes a moment to compose himself, and then he heads into the restaurant to do his job.

* * *

By the time Ana has finished her second shower for the day, Christian is at his laptop in the living room, wearing only a pair of lightweight, white cotton pants. Gathering her hair in a hassle-free ponytail, she asks, "More work?"

"Hmm? No, not this time. Taylor sent me information on the lucky fucker. It looks like he's some sort of modern-day gigolo. So I'm guessing the woman he's traveling with is _not_ his aunt, but a wealthy benefactor who he's fucking so that he can cruise the Caribbean." At Ana's snort of laughter, he glares at her and explains, "I'm not scorning the fact that he's fucking an older woman, rather the fact that he's doing it to get a free ride in life, and watch your mouth."

Unconcerned, Ana smiles and says, "Yes, Sir." And then she gestures to the cord attaching his computer to the wall and asks, "Any room for me?"

Closing the lid, Christian says, "Sorry, no. But it's free now if you need it."

With a shrug, Ana says, "Not a need. I was just going to pass the time while I waited for you. I've already checked my emails. Just how expensive is Data Roaming?"

Christian smiles and says, "Best not think about it, baby. And I'm glad you're using it." When he then faces her and spreads his knees, Ana moves between them, resting her arms on his shoulders and threading her fingers through his hair as they kiss. When he finally ends it, his hands idly caressing her butt through the toweling robe, Christian then asks, "How's your discomfort level?"

Smiling at the memory of their most recent love-making and aggressive foreplay, Ana says, "Hovering around pleasant reminder. Yours? Your hand must be sore after that."

Holding up his palm, to reveal that it's still quite red, Christian says, "Also at pleasant reminder." And then he rests his hands on her hips and asks, "What would you like to do next?"

"Uh, you said something about towns? What about shopping?"

"Sure, baby. Though I'm surprised. Before today I got the distinct impression that it wasn't one of your favorite pastimes."

Ana shrugs again and says, "Usually, no. But it's more fun with you." With a grin, she adds, "Plus, you never let me open my purse, so it feels like I'm not paying for anything."

With a speculative look, Christian says, "It's getting easier, isn't it?"

"Spending?" At his nod, Ana considers a moment and says, "Yeah, I think so. I said it would. But don't get your hopes up that I'll rush out and buy a Porsche any time soon."

Managing to summon a stern look, Christian says, "Good, because they're basically squashed Beetles; not nearly as safe as an Audi or Volvo."

"I liked my Beetle. What about one of the newer models?"

"If you can find one with a five star safety rating, go ahead."

Narrowing her eyes in suspicion, Ana says, "You already know that's impossible, don't you?" When Christian only grins, she kisses his forehead and steps out of his arms as she points out, "You're not going to let me drive in the city until I've finished my lessons, anyway. So there's no point getting into an argument over it."

His tone suddenly serious, Christian says, "Ana, I think you understand by now that, when it comes to your safety, there will be no argument." When Ana wordlessly heads to the bedroom, shedding her robe as she goes, Christian growls, "Ana!"

Already out of sight, Ana says, "Yeah, I heard you."

Catching up with her, Christian says, "But you didn't agree."

Turning to face him, Ana wearily asks, "You honestly expect me to agree that I'll never argue with you just because you deem something a safety issue?"

"Yes. You know that I need this."

Standing to face him, somehow emanating strength, even though she's literally naked before him, Ana calmly says, "And what makes you, the guy who's seeing a therapist twice a week for anxiety, the person best able to judge what is safe for me?"

Visibly rocked by her words, Christian says, "You're the reason I've chosen to start seeing Flynn twice a week. You know that."

Keeping her voice even, Ana says, "Yes, I do, and I remain grateful that you've taken that step for us. And you're improving all the time. Today is proof of that. I'm merely pointing out that, when it comes to my safety, your judgment is clouded and therefore unreliable."

Running a hand through his hair, Christian angrily says, "Well, what do you suggest we do about it? I can't change overnight, or I would have already done so."

Approaching enough to reassure him with her hands around his waist, Ana then says, "What about Jason? You said that he chewed you out over the incident at the nightclub, and you trust him, right?"

Christian readily returns the embrace and considers her words a moment before saying, "You want Taylor to be a second opinion when you think I'm off the rails?"

With the hint of a smile, Ana says, "Not quite how I'd dare put it, but yes. What do you think?"

After another pause, Christian slowly nods and says, "It could work. But you'd probably have to be careful how you word it, because I'll already be out of my head with worry for it to be necessary." Ana is pondering this problem when he begs, "Baby, _please_; trying to focus here."

Releasing her bottom lip from her teeth, Ana says, "Sorry. I still don't notice when I'm doing that. Uh…what about a code word or phrase? Something like the safe words, but more generic, so we can slip it into casual conversation?"

Christian smiles and says, "Clever girl. How about what you said to me in the alley. That stopped me in my tracks."

Ana remembers and says, "My feet hurt?"

"That's the one. If…probably _when_ we're next arguing about you doing something that I consider unsafe, you say that and I'll let Taylor decide the issue."

Ready to test him, Ana says, "So, if Taylor says that I can buy a Beetle, you'll support me?"

With a groan, Christian concedes, "Yes, but only if he has all the facts."

"Well, that's why we trust him, isn't it? There's no way he'd make a decision like that without first checking the facts."

Finally relaxing, Christian says, "You're right." After a deep breath, he adds, "I think this really has a chance. I almost want to test it now."

With a grin, Ana says, "Except that would mean you're freaking out and we're arguing again."

"Hence _almost_." And then Christian kisses her and says, "Thank you."

"For defying you yet again?"

Resting his forehead against hers, Christian murmurs, "For doing it in a way that I can live with."

Closing her eyes, soaking up the intimacy of the moment, Ana says, "It's for me, too. I don't enjoy arguing with you."

Christian chuckles and says, "But the aftereffects are always pleasurable."

Opening her eyes to confirm what she expects to find in his, Ana smiles and says, "We're not going straight into town, are we?"

Only desire in his voice, Christian says, "No, ma'am."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Ana is nestled against Christian's side, one hand resting on his bare chest, basking in the post-coital glow, and she says, "I like it when you call me ma'am."

Christian chuckles and says, "Evidently. You were quite forceful about showing your appreciation. I think there's some Domme in you, Anastasia."

"Does that mean there's some sub in you, Mr. Grey?"

"Well, I did just perform your bidding for an hour or so."

Ana laughs and says, "Only because every suggestion resulted in immediate pleasure for you."

"Exactly. That's what it's all about."

Ana caresses his chest as she warmly agrees "Pleasure," and then smiles when she feels his heart beat faster under her palm.

She's quiet for a while, lost in thought, until Christian asks, "Okay, babe?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I was just trying to remember who I was before I met you. I've already changed so much that I barely recognize myself."

Tensing, Christian says, "That wasn't my intention."

Snuggling closer to reassure him, Ana says, "Relax, Grey. I didn't say it was a bad thing. But, along with the obvious physical side effects of being your lover, I…well, like earlier today; can you imagine old Ana calmly telling you to back down?"

Christian laughs and says, "No. You were like a mouse when I met you, but still with that spark…God, I love that spark."

Ana lifts her face to his for a kiss, and then says, "Good, because we're stuck with it." After a moment, she continues, "It's as if I'm becoming more confident and yet more yielding at the same time. Is this making any sense?"

"It is, and…permission to broach the forbidden subject?"

Ana giggles at his formal request and says, "Granted."

"The women I've chosen in the past, they were of course all submissive, but they also had something like that spark. I had very specific physical requirements back then, as you know. But that alone was never enough. I'd meet with them and only if they challenged me in some way would I consent to a trial run. Submissive doesn't mean passive, Ana. You're living proof of that. And, if you do decide that domestic discipline is for you…for _us_, then you'll find that it won't make you less confident, rather the opposite. Am I explaining this right? I've never had to put it into words before."

Lifting herself up onto one elbow, to meet his gaze, Ana says, "Yeah, I think so. Because that's kind of what I was trying to say." With a grin, she adds, "Of course, knowing that you find me irresistible helps my self-confidence, too."

Christian kisses her again and then says, "I'm glad, but that's not strictly true, Anastasia; I resist you for several hours each day."

Ana's only reply is to kiss his chest and rest against him again. After a while she says, "It's kind of like taking an unbroken colt and getting it to willingly accept the bit isn't it?"

Humor in his voice, Christian says, "And what do you know about breaking horses, Anastasia?"

With a shrug, Ana says, "From when I lived in Nevada. There was a guy who'd let me watch him with the horses."

"I'll bet he did."

Ana gently slaps his chest and says, "Not like that; he was in his fifties and had been training horses for most of his life."

"And lusting after young women for longer than that."

"You can't seriously be jealous of Sid? He was nothing but a gentleman to me."

"No, not jealous. But I don't like reminders of how unlikely it is that you waited for me. I'm not sure I'd cope well if you hadn't been a virgin when we met."

Becoming more confident of how far she can take it and keep things fun, Ana dares, "Well, he _did_ have an impressive array of whips and riding crops."

Ana smiles as the familiar thrill goes through her when Christian suddenly flips both of them so that she's on her back and pinned by his body, her arms stretched above her head and he growls, "Take it back."

Ecstatic that he's remaining playful, Ana laughs, "No."

Adjusting his grip, so that her hands are imprisoned in one of his, Christian trails one finger teasingly over her ribs as a threat when he repeats, "Take it back."

Her flesh crawling in anticipation of his too gentle fingertips on her sensitive ribs, Ana nevertheless repeats, "No." Only seconds later she's gasping with laughter and finds the strength to exclaim, "Okay, I take it back."

Christian immediately releases her and commands, "Say that you're mine."

Somehow exhausted and invigorated at the same time, Ana smiles up at him and says, "I've only ever been yours, Christian, and _will_ only ever be yours."

Smiling his gratitude, Christian reminisces, "For the rest of your life."

Blissfully happy, Ana promises, "Longer, if possible."

Christian kisses her and says, "Good." And then he relaxes somewhat, so that his body isn't quite covering Ana's, and explains, "I like your analogy, except that I'm not trying to break you, rather I'm hoping it will help make you whole, just like you're doing for me."

Ana laughs and says, "Well, yes, that's what I was trying to explain before you tackled me. The horses would start out as…nothing, really; no personality except mistrust of humans. Sid would take them in hand and gently force them to his will without damaging theirs. He'd even talk to them, asking them to show him who they are. I never got tired of watching him. When he was done, the animal would be compliant enough to be trusted with children, but retain enough spirit to challenge the most adventurous rider."

With a grin, Christian asks, "Is this your roundabout way of telling me that you want to try Pony Play?"

"What? No. I was just…." Ana relaxes and says, "You're teasing me."

His grin widening, Christian says, "Well, it was my turn." And then he asks, "So, you can ride?"

"Yes. Why?"

"They have horse riding on the island. It might be a fun way to see the national park."

Ana laughs and says, "Christian, my butt's still red from earlier today. I doubt that sitting a horse for a few hours would result in good pain." When Christian looks relieved, she adds, "You don't ride, do you?"

Christian sheepishly says, "I can stay in the saddle. But I don't find it enjoyable. Horses are too unpredictable." At Ana's laugh, he asks, "What?"

Taking the precaution of covering her ticklish ribs, Ana says, "That, and machines are easier to control."

Smiling, Christian agrees, "And that." Suddenly sitting up, he says, "Come on. We'd better get going if you want to see Coral Bay."

Also sitting up, Ana asks, "Dress code?"

"Whatever you like, baby, it's the Caribbean."

* * *

Having been informed that Ana and Christian are ready to head into town and that they're only taking one car, Taylor and Prescott are ready and waiting by the jeep when the couple emerges from their villa. When his colleague groans as if in pain, Taylor breathes a laugh and says, "Focus, Rae."

Transfixed by the sight of Ana in a white, diaphanous full-length gown that immediately catches the evening breeze, looking like it could fly from her body at any moment, Prescott quietly says, "Oh, I'm focused, believe me. How the hell am I supposed to keep people from bothering her when she looks like that?"

"Swap?"

Prescott considers for a moment and then says, "No. Grey listens to you. We'll stick with your plan."

With the newlyweds now close enough to hear what is said, the security officers shut up and everyone gets in the car, with Taylor driving. It's only a matter of minutes before they're in town. Taylor parks the car where he can see it and then the four of them hit the shops.

They've been meandering in and out of stores for a while. Christian, now carrying several bags full of Ana's purchases, is inside a store while she's checking out the merchandise just outside the door when a scruffy stranger approaches her, saying, "Good evening, lovely lady, would you like…"

He doesn't get closer before Prescott stops him with a hand on his chest and firmly says, "No, she wouldn't."

The man's too bright eyes taking in everything about the bodyguard's appearance, from the out-of-place attire to the gun on her hip, and he backs off with his hands raised in defense, saying, "Hey, peace, baby. Just making a living."

Prescott watches him go while still keeping her charge in sight. When he's gone, Ana asks, "Drugs?"

"That'd be my guess."

"And what if I wanted some?" When Prescott's shocked gaze flicks to hers, Ana smiles and says, "Got you."

Prescott blushes and lowers her gaze as she says, "Yes, ma'am."

Mortified to have apparently upset her protector, Ana says, "I'm sorry. I was just teasing. Thank you, for that."

Her ever vigilant gaze constantly scanning the area, barely resting on Ana for a second, Prescott says only, "You're welcome."

Wondering how to get past Prescott's nervousness, Ana pretends to study a postcard as she asks, "So, do you have a girlfriend?"

Ana can practically feel the woman's sudden stare and then Prescott says, "No, ma'am, not for a while now."

It's a promising enough response that Ana looks at her to ask, "Why not? If you don't mind me asking?"

Prescott hesitates for a second and then says, "I don't mind, Mrs. Grey. But I'm working right now."

Cursing herself for apparently making things worse, Ana says, "Oh, right. Sorry."

"It's all right, ma'am."

Christian joins them only seconds later and, noticing Ana's disquiet, asks, "You okay, baby?"

Prescott answers, saying, "A man tried to approach; I think selling drugs."

Immediately concerned, Christian says, "But he didn't get near her?"

"No, sir."

The conversation apparently over, Christian then asks Ana, "Hungry?"

Grateful for the reprieve, Ana says, "Famished." When Christian takes her hand to lead her back to the waiting car, Ana takes her moment to mouth "Thank you," to Prescott, and receives her first genuine smile from the woman.

Dinner is delicious and blissfully uneventful, and they watch the sun set over the bay as they dine. Christian has, of course, paid for every adjacent table. So they enjoy a lovely evening, other than Prescott, effectively alone. They're walking back to Taylor and the car, Christian with one arm around Ana, and the other clutching what's left of the Pinot Gris that accompanied their meal, when a distressingly familiar voice says, "Well, it really is a small island, isn't it?"

Ana quickly takes the precaution of prying the bottle from Christian's hand as she kisses his cheek and whispers "Trust me," before turning to face Jacque Pretorius.

Prescott is already moving to block Jacque's approach, but she backs off a little when Christian says, "Evening, Pretorius."

Too much alcohol can be heard in his voice when Jacque drawls, "So formal, Grey. You're not still upset about that little misunderstanding today, are you?" When the only reply is the sound of Christian's teeth grinding together, Jacque looks to Ana, and says, "Then I must appeal to you, Anastasia." With a slightly wobbly bow, he extends his hand and pleads, "Forgiven?"

Deciding to trust Christian, Ana accepts, saying, "Of course." When it's evident that Jacque intends to kiss the back of her hand, Ana withdraws from his grasp, and then says, "Well, we were just heading back to the house. Goodnight."

A little taken aback by the cool reception, Jacque stands up straight and says, "Right. Well, goodnight, Anastasia." To Christian, he nods his head and adds, "Grey."

Ana isn't even a little surprised that Christian puts an arm around her shoulders and kisses her as they walk away, reinforcing his prior claim. When they're out of earshot, she asks him, "Okay?"

Without glancing back, Christian says, "Well, I still want to punch that smug fucking grin off his face. But, yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for not letting his lips touch your hand."

Recalling his reluctance to touch her back this afternoon, knowing that another man's hands had been on her, Ana giggles and says, "You're not going to insist I take another shower, are you?"

Christian grins and says, "I think that a thorough soaking in Lysol of the afflicted appendage should be enough."

Ana laughs again and says, "Deal." They're almost to the car, so Ana moves out of his embrace as she adds, "Thank you, Christian."

With a quick kiss before helping her into the car, Christian says, "You're welcome, baby."

Only then does he notice that he's holding the same hand that Jacque did, and he jokes, "Well, now I have to soak in Lysol, too."

"You're not going to make this a regular evening ritual, are you? Because that would just be weird."

Thinking about what a regular evening is like for them, means that they're in each other's arms and grinning like teenagers as Taylor heads back to the villa. They wait in the jeep while Prescott scans the villa before permitting them entry, and then they say goodnight to their minders. When they're gone, Taylor parks the jeep while Prescott unlocks the door to the opulent staff quarters. She's already put the kettle on when her colleague joins her, and she asks, "Think they're fucking again?" When Taylor's nervous gaze flicks around the villa, she reveals, "Cynthia's tucked in bed, quietly snoring, and she's cleaning for them, Jay."

Taylor smiles at the reminder that the temporary housekeeper knows more than she'll ever reveal, and then replies, "Probably. And you really need to get laid."

As she automatically makes two cups of coffee, Prescott says, "Fine by me. Has he always been like this?"

"If you mean horny, then yes. Anything else is new, because Ana is the first woman he's really fallen for."

Passing him the now full mug, Prescott heads for the sofa with hers as she says, "She's different."

"But you never saw his other women."

"No, I mean…when I joined the detail, she'd always…it was as if she was trying to be invisible. But now…it's not just the clothes, she's somehow more solid; more corporeal."

Taylor smiles and says, "Yeah, I know what you mean. It scared the shit out of me when she fell for him, because she was so innocent and…well, you know he's not. But they're good for each other. I can see that now."

With a shrug, Prescott clicks on the TV as she says, "Not a damn thing we could do about it if they weren't, of course."

Taylor is quiet for a while as his counterpart scans the channels, and then he asks, "Is this thing you have for Ana going to be a problem?"

"For three times my regular pay, nothing is going to be a problem."

"I'm serious, Rae."

Having found nothing worth watching, Prescott clicks off the TV and turns to face him when she says, "No, Jay, I swear. And please tell me you had this talk with Sawyer and Reynolds?"

Reassured, Taylor grins and says, "Well, as of last Friday, Luke has a new girl. But, yes. They were even less subtle about it than you are."

Prescott reaches for the nearby deck of cards and is quiet for a while as she deals their first hand, and then says, "She asked me today if I have a girlfriend."

Taylor nods and they start playing as he says, "She's probably just trying to be your friend. I've tried to discourage it, but I'm afraid that's just how she is. How did you handle it?"

With a shrug, Prescott says, "Politely reminded her that I was working. Any suggestions?"

"I'm afraid not. She's already on first name terms with Luke, even when he's working. So far I'm leaving it up to everyone's judgment how best to handle it. Christian seems tolerant, so long as we all keep it professional. But don't expect that sort of treatment from him. He's had a detail on him since the first death threat, years ago."

"Anyone get close?"

"Not actually. And I'm more worried about his past women than former clients."

Prescott laughs and says, "A woman scorned."

"Exactly. Once word gets out that he's married…well, there were a few of them who tried to get back in his life."

"Does he know about that?"

"Christian pretty much knows everything, Rae."

With a grimace, Prescott says, "So, he knows that I think his wife's hot?"

Taylor chuckles and says, "Almost certainly. Don't worry. If he didn't trust you, there's no way you'd be protecting Ana."

"That Pretorius guy accosted us just outside the restaurant."

Pausing for a moment, as he reaches for another card, Taylor says, "Oh?"

"Nothing happened. He was drunk and apologized again for whatever happened on the beach. Mrs. Grey accepted his apology and then dismissed him. He looked surprised. I don't imagine he's used to women rebuffing him so completely, even married women. He's a good-looking bastard."

"Christian was okay?"

"Surprisingly so. I saw Ana have a quiet word to him just before she greeted Pretorius." With a grin, she adds, "I told you that you're underestimating her power over him."

With a shrug, Taylor says, "Maybe so, if she can keep his temper in check." And then he smiles and adds, "That should make our job a lot easier. He was a bit wild when I started this job."

"But you don't regret it."

Though it's not really a question, Taylor warmly declares, "No. I have Gail, now. And I can afford to send my daughter to the best school in the state. I'm a lucky man."

They smile and quietly play cards for a while, then Prescott says, "Gail's kind of hot, too."

Taylor knows she's teasing, but he nevertheless growls, "Rae."

With a triumphant smile, Prescott's only answer is to show her cards as she says, "Gin."

* * *

At first unaware what has woken her, Ana quickly realizes that Christian is thrashing about in the throes of a nightmare. He's mentioned them, but she's never seen one. Of course, in the moment, she can't recall what she's supposed to do, but settles for holding him as best she can and running her fingers through his hair as she offers what she hopes are soothing words.

Only seconds later, he settles down. She knows that he then wakes, because he returns her embrace and snuggles into her, as if desperate for the comfort of her flesh, and she says, "Christian? Are you okay?"

With a deep, shuddering sigh, he says, "I will be. Sorry about that."

Gently pulling on his hair, until he's looking at her, Ana then resumes her caress of his unruly locks as she says, "Don't ever be sorry for this, Christian, please. I want all of you, okay?"

Apparently reassured, Christian says "Okay," before settling back against her chest.

Clutching him to her, despite the fact he's clammy with sweat, Ana asks, "Was it your childhood?"

Christian hesitates a moment and says, "Not this time. You were being pursued by a shark, and I couldn't get to you. I was swimming as hard as I could, but I never got any closer."

"Well, I don't think we need Flynn to decipher this one, do we?"

With a dry laugh, Christian says, "No. It scared the shit out of me when I saw that fucker standing over you."

"But you understand that I wasn't in any real danger, right? He had no weapon. He didn't threaten me. And, if he had, Dad taught me enough that I also could have removed his testicles and pummeled his face, if necessary."

"Yeah, I know. And the rational part of my brain understands that I can't keep you safe twenty-four hours a day. But, as we've established, I'm not always rational. So I will occasionally freak out for a while yet, especially in the middle of the night."

Glancing at the clock, Ana says, "Actually, it's nearly dawn. Do you need to fuck?"

Christian chuckles and says, "You're such a romantic, Mrs. Grey. Thank you, for the thought, but I'm exhausted after all that swimming through the sheets, and you need sleep."

Content either way, Ana adjusts her position against him for comfort and then sighs her pleasure and says, "Only sweet dreams, darling, okay?"

Smiling against her chest, he again says, "Yes, ma'am."

That particular phrase bringing to mind their lovemaking this afternoon, when Christian had let her be in control, Ana is still wide awake when his lips and hands start meandering over her skin. Her body coming to life under his caress, Ana says, "I thought you didn't need to fuck?"

Stilling his attentions for a moment, Christian says, "I don't. I do, however, have an overwhelming need to make love with my wife, if that's okay with you?"

As his lips close around one nipple, Ana moans and says, "Yes, that's okay with me."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Ana wakes alone in the bed. She can hear conversation coming from the living room, and soon identifies the voices of Christian and Cynthia. After a visit to the bathroom, she dons the toweling robe before joining them and is almost shocked to see her husband helping with breakfast. As usual, Christian somehow senses her approach and smiles like the sunrise on seeing her, then says, "Morning, wife."

Wondering if her smile is as revealing of her feelings for him, Ana sits at the breakfast counter and says, "Morning, husband. You cook, now?"

With a proud smile, Christian says, "Yes. Miss Cynthia is teaching me."

"Good morning, Mrs. Grey."

"Morning, Cynthia. And, thank you. He certainly could do with a few lessons."

Smiling kindly at her "student", Cynthia says, "Oh, he's doing fine. What would you like this morning, Mrs. Grey?"

"Uh, perhaps an omelet? And please call me Ana."

"Yes, Mrs.…Ana."

Seconds later, Christian puts a cup of tea in front of Ana and leans across the counter to kiss her before saying, "Weak as dishwater, just how you like it."

Laughing, Ana says, "Thank you."

Breakfast is soon ready, and Cynthia stays only long enough to serve it on the balcony dining table before bidding them goodbye. As Ana sits down, her gaze travels over the stunning view and she notices a spectacular catamaran in the water below them, sails furled as if they're staying put for a while. When she points it out to Christian, he says, "I'm glad you like it, because it's ours for the day."

Surprised and pleased, Ana asks, "Where are we going?"

"Anywhere we like. That's kind of the point. There are several smaller islands with secluded beaches nearby."

"Is this some overreaction to the lucky fucker? Not that I'd mind. I just want to know where your head is at."

Quickly kissing her before taking his seat, Christian says, "Fair question, though I fail to see how that would help, given that he has access to a yacht. No. I booked this when I rented the villas. The cat has bedrooms, bathroom, bar and kitchenette, plus an experienced skipper who knows these waters very well, and a lackey to wait on us. And Cynthia has already put probably far too much food on board for our lunch, so we can stay out all day, if you wish. Oh, and my head is squarely on my shoulders this morning, thanks to you."

"Thanks to me?"

With a smile, Christian explains, "Yes, sweetheart. Reminding me to trust you last night was exactly what I needed to help me stay in control. And then you soothed my fears last night in the most delicious way. I slept very well after that."

Not genuinely upset, Ana chides, "And yet, I again woke up alone."

Christian isn't falling for her act, and his smile widens as he says, "Well, I had to make your breakfast."

"A nasty precedence to set, Mr. Grey; a girl could easily get used to this kind of treatment."

Still smiling, Christian says only, "I hope so."

Idly wondering how much happiness a human can take, Ana eats her breakfast with a permanent, quiet smile on her face. By the time they're ready to go, the catamaran's mainsail is unfurled, flapping slightly in the breeze as if keen to be underway. As they descend the stairs to Pebble Beach, Ana once again forbidden to carry anything, she can see an inflatable dinghy and kind-looking young man waiting for them. He introduces himself as Kevin and helps load their gear into the boat. Christian then looks at Taylor and Prescott as he says, "So, who got the short straw?"

When Taylor says nothing, Prescott sheepishly volunteers, "I get seasick on anything smaller than a cruise ship."

Obviously fighting a smile, Christian says, "Is that how we acquired your services?"

"No. I don't like politics." With a grin, Prescott continues, "And you pay better than the President does."

Christian laughs and helps Ana into the dinghy as he says, "Well, that's because I make more than he does. Enjoy your day off."

"Thank you, sir."

As the inflatable dances across the water to the yacht, Ana asks, "We only need one minder, today?"

With a pointed glance at Taylor, Christian says, "I doubt we even need _one_, as we won't be hitting any towns."

Deadpan, Taylor drawls, "I'll just keep an eye out for gigolos, then."

Ana chokes on her laugh, a little worried how Christian will react, but he only salutes the man who's protected him for years, and receives a nod in reply.

As they gently come to a rest against the catamaran, Christian helps Ana board and follows her as Taylor and Kevin load their few supplies. Their skipper is Alphonse, and he waits until the inflatable is safely stowed at the stern before setting sail. After helping with the process, Kevin makes sure everyone has a drink, and then hovers out of earshot. Leaning back in the snug, u-shaped sofa in the middle of the deck, champagne in her hand, sky and water zipping by, Ana says, "Yes, I'm definitely getting used to the billionaire lifestyle."

Christian smiles and says, "You know very well that this vacation is only possible because I've been working instead of living all these years; not much of a lifestyle."

With a shrug, Ana says, "No reason why I shouldn't reap the benefits."

With a delighted laugh, Christian says, "True. It's as good a reason as any for all my hard work." Offering his champagne flute in toast, Christian then says, "To you, Anastasia."

Ana accepts the gesture, but only as she corrects him, "To us."

Christian takes a sip of his drink and then lovingly comments "Always defiant," before rewarding her with a lingering, gentle kiss.

They're quiet for a while, just soaking up the sun and the champagne, when Ana puts her glass aside and quietly says, "I have fears, too."

Tensing, Christian says only, "Oh?"

Kicking off her sandals and swinging her legs up onto his lap, wondering if it's for comfort, Ana says, "Yes, and I've been thinking…"

"Uh, oh."

Glaring at him, Ana continues, "I've been thinking that you need a publicist."

"No fucking way, Ana. Just ignore the press. It's worked fine for me so far."

Desperate for him to understand, Ana forges ahead, saying, "Except that it hasn't." With a nod at Taylor, languidly watching over them from a discreet distance, she continues, "He's proof of that. But if you had a professional, an expert managing your image, there might be fewer attacks. You said yourself that spending less time at the office is creating problems, and I know that you get death threats…probably a lot more than I'll ever know about."

Sympathetic to her obvious distress, Christian puts his glass in a holder and leans towards Ana, covering her nervously clasped hands with one of his and the other gently caressing her hair as he says, "Hey, it'll be okay. Things will settle down. They always do."

"Like the last time you were married?"

She can see that he's understood and is grateful when he eventually nods and says, "You're right. I have no idea what's going to happen next."

And then Ana watches, fascinated, as that almost telepathic communication between Christian and Taylor brings the big man closer and he asks, "Sir?"

"Ana thinks that a publicist is a good idea. But you know how I feel about the press. So we're at an impasse, and I've promised to let you decide such matters."

Ana has to then fight the urge to giggle when Taylor's eyebrows comically shoot up in surprise. She counts a full three seconds before he recovers enough to say, "Uh, I think the idea has merit. But I'd want to look into it before making a decision."

Apparently also fighting a smile, Christian says, "Good enough. Let me know." Taylor walks back to his post, shaking his head slightly, and Christian adds, "Well, that's given him something to think about." When Ana's gratitude will only permit a huge smile, he concludes, "Not what you were expecting?"

Shaking her head to banish the happy tears, Ana says, "No. Thank you."

Christian wipes a thumb gently across her cheeks and then kisses her before saying, "I'm not the only one in danger now that we're married, and I'm willing to do anything to ensure your safety." With a grin, he adds, "Anything that you and Taylor consider reasonable, anyway."

Reminded of an earlier conversation about chains, Ana smiles and whispers, "I'm already missing our dungeon."

Christian's eyes widen in surprise and his lips part slightly as her words instantly awaken his desire. He doesn't take his eyes off her as he loudly asks a question in French, of which Ana understands only their skipper's name, and receives a reply in the same language. And then he smiles at his wife and says, "We've got some time before our first stop. Would you care to see the master bedroom, Mrs. Grey?"

"Mr. Grey, I thought you'd never ask."

Not quite sure what she'd been expecting, Ana is surprised to see that the bedroom is actually quite comfortable, even opulent, though obviously a little smaller than she's becoming used to. She's still taking in the details of the room when what feels like cotton toweling suddenly covers her eyes. Unconcerned, she smiles and says, "Hey, I was using those."

Christian kisses her neck, sending a shiver of pleasure down her spine, and huskily whispers, "Too bad." He quickly ties the blindfold and then says, "I'm guessing you don't want everyone on the boat to hear your screams?"

Swallowing past her suddenly dry throat at what he might do to make her scream, Ana says, "I think they know we're not discussing porthole treatments. But, no." A moment of inspiration strikes and, confident that he was going to anyway, she begs, "May I please be gagged, Sir?"

Christian groans and spins her to him for a punishing kiss. Finally ending it, leaving Ana's lips raw and tingling, he again turns her away from him and says, "Good girl."

Ana is stunned to discover that the previously hated term causes her no distress this time, and resolves to tell him…later. When she's blind and dumb, Christian again turns her to him and then he leans by her ear to whisper, "Trust me?"

Ana can't help another reflexive swallow at what he might do to her, but then doesn't hesitate to nod, subconsciously leaning into him as she does so. Despite knowing that he'd have a reason for checking that she's receptive, Ana is taken completely by surprise when she's suddenly falling backwards, pushed by Christian's hands on her shoulders. The feeling of free-fall while blindfolded is terrifying and exhilarating. Of course, only a moment later, she bounces a little on the soft mattress. A giggle bursts from her in reaction, but it's mostly absorbed by the gag.

It sounds like Christian is still standing at the foot of the bed when he says, "Since we're on a boat, I won't bind you. So we won't need any silent safe words. Just remove the gag if you're not having fun, okay?"

Ana nods, keen to feel his hands on her body. Instead, it's his lips on the top of her toes. As he continues his delicious torment of her feet, soon moving to her ankles, Ana realizes that, as he has done in the past, Christian intends to pleasure her with his mouth alone. And she groans, because she knows that he'll make it difficult to keep quiet. In the end, she forgets everything except the delights of her husband's caress. And, despite her resolution to keep the noise down, and the added precaution of the gag, an audible scream is torn from her throat as the waves of ecstasy wash through her again and again.

When the lovers finally reemerge on deck, showered and dressed, they're met with furtive grins all round. Surprised to find that she's only a little embarrassed, Ana tolerates it for a while, until she notices that Christian has joined in the smile fest, though his is a good deal more smug than the others'. Finally, she's had enough and puts her hands on her hips to angrily say, "Oh, grow up."

Of course, this does nothing to stop the grins, instead bringing chuckles from the men, but they eventually settle down. Soon after that Alphonse again speaks French to Christian, who then asks Ana, "Ever been swimming with dolphins?"

At first only excited, Ana then warily asks, "Not captive ones?"

With a kind smile, Christian says, "No, baby, they're entirely wild. Alphonse uses nothing to entice them, except their natural curiosity."

Having heard some horror stories of people being attacked by wild dolphins, Ana says, "And you're okay with this?"

With a grin, Christian says, "Yes, we're still in much more danger with you driving the jeep."

Ignoring the jibe, Ana looks towards the horizon as she excitedly asks, "So, we're heading for a pod?"

"We're in it, baby. Alphonse with lead them to a cove and, if we're lucky, they'll hang around for a while."

Leaping to her feet fast enough that Christian has to steady her, Ana races to the front of the boat. Sure enough, there are several dolphins surfing the waves pushed out by the catamaran as it hurtles across the water. Enthralled, Ana almost falls onto the netting trampoline stretched tight between the two hulls, and Christian says "Easy, baby," as he joins her.

The sleek, gray animals easily keep up with the yacht, effortlessly flowing in and out of the water. Ana and Christian lie there for a while, enjoying the spectacle, and then he asks, "So, what do you say?"

"About what?"

"Swimming with them."

Only now realizing that, in her excitement, she'd neglected to answer him, Ana beams at him and says, "I'd love to."

Unusually awkward on the webbing, Christian stands and offers Ana a hand as he says, "Then we need to get ready."

As they prepare for snorkeling, Ana sees that many more dolphins are following the catamaran, these doing flips high up into the air as they play in the wake of the boat, and she can't seem to stop smiling. Soon enough, Alphonse pilots them into a sheltered cove where the swimming will be easier for the humans. Some of the dolphins immediately leave, but several of them stay and Christian asks Ana, "Ready?"

Already heading to the steps at the back of the boat, Ana just laughs. They're met by Kevin, who says, "A few things before you get in the water; please don't touch the dolphins, even if they swim very close. Don't pursue them; instead let them come to you. And, if you really want to attract them, humming and dancing under the water seems to work best…basically, be interesting. Also, these are wild animals, so we can't predict their behavior. If any of them show aggression, get back onboard _immediately_, okay?"

Ana's eyes fixed on the beautiful animals jetting around the now almost stationary boat, she says "Okay," as Christian nods his assent.

What follows is an exhausting but magical celebration of the marine animal's grace and intelligence. Remembering Kevin's words, Ana spends most of her time underwater, humming "Under the Sea" and trying to channel Ariel. At one point she becomes aware that a dolphin is actually motionless, suspended in the water as it watches her antics. Her heart pounding, she comes to a standstill, buoyed only by small movements of her limbs, and they eyeball each other for several seconds. This close, Ana stares into the creature's eyes and fancies that she can almost read its mind, as if they actually have a connection other than sharing the same stretch of water. And then it seems to wink at her before a flick of its tail takes it in search of something more entertaining.

Finally, she and Christian are alone in the water and she surfaces with him, spitting out the snorkel and lifting the mask off her eyes to babble excitedly at him for a while before exclaiming, in dismay, "Oh, Christian, I totally forgot to take pictures!"

Embracing her as best he can in the water, Christian laughs and says, "Don't worry, baby, I got plenty, including one of you apparently having a chat with a dolphin. What were you saying to each other?"

Grateful that one of them was composed enough to get photos, Ana laughs and says, "Jealous of a dolphin, now?"

Christian summons a frown and jokes, "Yeah, well I didn't like the way he was staring at you."

"And if it was a female?"

Christian pretends to consider it and then says, "Better, but still jealous." And then he releases her and suggests, "Come on. Let's get back."

Back on board, Ana sheds her snorkeling gear, but stays in her bikini and collapses on the trampoline to dry. Christian soon joins her in only his swim trunks, lying on his back with one arm draped over his eyes against the midday sun. Ana automatically snuggles against him, idly toying with the vertical line of hair beneath his navel. Looking up at the cabin, she can see none of their shipmates and whispers, "It's as if we're alone."

Peeking out from under his arm, Christian murmurs, "What do you have in mind?"

Giggling at the fact that he's clearly tired, but still ready for anything, Ana says, "Nothing like that. I just like being alone with you." And then she sighs and says, "That was amazing, Christian, thank you."

Sounding a little awed, Christian says only, "Yeah."

Alerted by his tone, Ana says, "You've never done that before?"

"No, baby. All my best firsts are with you."

Ana lifts her gaze to his and says, "Well, those are some beautiful words. Say it again."

Uncovering his face and resting the hand on her shoulder, Christian smiles at her and obliges, "All my best firsts are with you, Anastasia, thank you."

Ana kisses him and then says, "Same here. So, you enjoyed it, too?"

Shaking his head a little, frowns and says, "Yeah, it was…" And then he grins and continues, "I'm afraid that words fail me this time. And you were incredible, like an underwater gymnast. Sexy as hell watching you play with them."

Ana blushes a little to confess, "I was trying to be The Little Mermaid."

Christian tries and fails to conceal his smile, and then says, "Well, I prefer brunettes to redheads, but she _is_ kind of hot."

A shocked laugh erupts from Ana at the thought and she says, "You've watched The Little Mermaid?"

With a grimace, Christian confesses, "Mia's favorite. She must have made me watch it with her a hundred times."

Another, delighted laugh and Ana says, "Did you just pretty much do whatever Mia said when she joined the family?"

Smiling, Christian says, "_Do_, Ana. She's been bossing me around since she could speak, and I can't seem to refuse her."

Curious now, Ana says, "Do you know why?"

"Yeah, I've thought about it. You'd feel the same way if you'd seen her as a baby; utterly helpless and dependent on everyone around her. One look at her and I knew that I'd do anything to keep her safe and happy." With another grin, Christian reveals, "You think you've got it rough. I've actually followed her on dates, just to make sure she's okay. Oh, but she doesn't need to know that."

Resting her hand over his heart, Ana says, "Your secret is safe with me." And then she kisses his chest and says, "You're going to be a wonderful father."

When Christian immediately tenses at her words, Ana knows that he's still afraid of the idea, so she doesn't push him. After a while, he tightens his embrace and his voice is barely a whisper when he asks, "How can anyone look at a helpless child and then hurt them?"

Her eyes immediately stinging with unshed tears, Ana equally quietly says, "I don't know, darling. But I suspect that the fact you don't have the answer, after everything you've been through, means that you're not that person."

They're quiet for a while after that, silently drawing comfort from each other, and then Christian asks, "Sleepy?"

Given that she _was_ almost asleep, Ana says only, "Mmm, hmm."

Sitting up, Christian says, "We'd better get out of the sun for a while, or you'll look more like Sebastian than Ariel."

Giggling again at the thought of Mia as a toddler bossing Christian around, Ana follows, asking, "What else did she make you watch?"

"Oh, pretty much any movie that an active, young boy would never watch given any other option; Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Snow White…you know."

"Did you ever see the animated version of Anastasia?"

Offering his hand to assist her through the narrow door to the living quarters, Christian says, "Yes."

Annoyed that he's refusing to elaborate, when he must know that she's curious, Ana turns to face him and says, "And?"

Bending his tall frame through the doorway, Christian takes her in his arms and says, "I liked Rasputin. The rest of it was boring as shit."

Ana smiles and says, "Well, at least you're honest."

His smug grin confirming that he knows she'll like his answer, Christian then says, "I much prefer the real thing."

Whatever look Ana then gives him awakens his arousal, and swim trunks aren't nearly enough to keep that fact from her. Smiling, she says, "Christian, I'm exhausted."

Quickly kissing her, Christian jokes "Sorry, babe, just reminiscing about Ariel," and neatly sidesteps her attack on his ticklish ribs.

When they're on the bed, snug in each other's arms, Ana asks, "Did you like any of them?"

After a moment, Christian says only, "One."

When he says nothing else, Ana prompts, "Is it a secret?"

"Not exactly, but you'll laugh at me."

Now very curious, Ana says, "How about you tell me yours, and I'll tell you mine?"

After a few seconds, Christian reveals, "Beauty and the Beast."

Ana smiles against his chest and says, "My favorite."

Christian kisses her forehead and says, "Makes sense."

"How?"

"You're kidding, right? Except for the dancing teapot, we're living it."

Ana giggles and says, "I guess so."

She's almost asleep when Christian says, "Thank you."

Ana's eyelids barely retain the strength to flicker open as she asks, "For loving you back?"

"And for making me human again."


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Thanks, again, for all those lovely Guest comments, and all you silent followers. I'm still in awe at the response to my stories. And I remain convinced that awed gratitude is the appropriate reaction.

* * *

Chapter Eight

When Taylor again hears cries coming from the cabin, he catches the skipper's eye and they exchange knowing grins. It absolutely sucks listening to Ana and Christian's almost constant sounds of sex when he's stuck here without Gail, but he's glad they're able to enjoy their honeymoon. Lost in happy thoughts about his lover, his many years of training mean that he's already on his feet before Ana's voice finishes desperately calling his name, and he races to their assistance.

Thankfully, they haven't locked the door. When he bursts in, relieved to see that they're not naked, Christian is groggily sitting up, obviously just waking, and exclaims, "What the fuck, Taylor?"

Automatically coming to a halt when he realizes that his boss only had one of his nightmares, Taylor is explaining "Uh, I thought I heard…," when he sees the smear of blood on Ana's rapidly swelling lip and realizes that Christian must have hit her while asleep. Immediately concerned, he ignores Christian's horrified string of expletives and asks Ana, "Did you black out, even for a second?"

Wide-eyed with shock, Ana shakes her head and her swollen lip causes a slight lisp when she says, "No. But Christian wouldn't wake up. I got scared."

Taylor's hands aren't clean, so he instructs, "Test your teeth with your tongue, for any that are loose."

Grateful that Christian has calmed down enough to silently watch, Taylor waits while Ana tentatively does as she's told, and then she says, "No, all good. I'm sorry that I worried you. I'm okay now."

"Just keep it clean. You'll be fine." When Taylor glances at Christian, the poor guy is staring at his wife with a mixture of shame and horror at what he's done. There's nothing he can do about that except downplay the incident, so he says, "Sir?" It's enough to bring Christian's shattered gaze to his, and Taylor suggests, "Check yourself for contusions. If you find any, wash them well and slap on some antiseptic cream." With an apologetic glance at Ana, he concludes, "Nasty places; peoples' mouths."

Amazingly, Christian relaxes a little and says only, "Thanks, Jason." Recognizing it as a dismissal, Taylor leaves them to it. When he's gone, Ana is quick enough getting her hand over Christian's mouth that all he says is, "Baby, I'm so sor…"

When she's certain that he's not going to apologize, she removes her hand and says, "You already have enough guilt. Let's not starting adding stuff you do while you're unconscious, okay?"

With a weak laugh, Christian agrees, "Okay. Are you sure you're all right?"

Pointing to the healing cut on his lip, Ana smiles and says, "Of course I am; we match now." And then she sobers to ask, "Are _you_ all right? Was it the shark again?"

Christian expression clouds over with something she doesn't recognize, and then he shakes his head to banish it, saying, "Let's get you cleaned up first." When Ana, still on her knees facing him, merely folds her arms, he mutters, "Lord, save me from stubborn women." With a deep sigh, he explains, "It's an old one; I'm trapped, unable to move anything but my head. And it's dark; black dark. I try to scream, but nothing comes out. And then I'm falling backwards into myself, until I begin to feel as if I don't even exist."

Her expression at first only sorrow, Ana then frowns and says, "And this is from your childhood?"

"Yes. I haven't had that particular dream for ages, but it's always been with me. Not sure what the fuck brought it up now. I swear that I'm having a good time, Ana; the best. This usually only happens when I'm really stressed out."

Ana smiles kindly and says, "Christian, eleven days ago you were single and today you're on your honeymoon. Plus there're the takeover bids. I don't know how much was actually stressful, but you can't deny that you've had a lot on your plate recently."

"Yeah, I guess so." When Ana says nothing and appears lost in thought, Christian asks, "What is it?"

As if remembering where she is, Ana says, "Huh? Oh, I was just thinking…" When she then nervously bites her lip for a second before remembering that it bothers him, he knows that it's big. She gestures to the scars on his chest as she asks, "Why only seven?"

His heart beating faster at her question, because he knows exactly what she means, Christian reveals, "Yeah, Flynn thinks that, too." Trying to lighten the mood, not knowing if it's for his sake, or for hers, he then grins and says, "Seriously, baby, you could open your own practice."

Indulging him enough to smile, Ana says, "Except that I would only ever want _you_ on my consulting couch." And then she loses the grin to ask, "_What_ does Flynn think?"

It hurts just as much as last time he discussed it to explain, "Flynn thinks that she…my birth mother, sometimes drugged me and hid me, bound and gagged, in an attempt to protect me from the beatings." With a shrug, he continues, "I guess that sometimes she didn't drug me enough and I woke up." When Ana starts trembling, he knows that she's fighting the urge to weep, so he begs, "Baby, please don't cry for me."

Shaking her head as the tears fall, Ana reveals, "These aren't for you. They're for her."

Whatever the reason, when Christian holds out his arms to her, Ana readily enters his embrace until the weeping subsides, and then she mumbles, "Sorry."

Just relieved that she's not blaming him for any of it, Christian gently admonishes, "If I'm not allowed to apologize, you shouldn't, either."

With a laugh that is more sob, Ana says, "I guess that's fair enough."

Christian holds her for a while and then says, "You feel sorry for her?"

With a sigh, Ana says, "You would too if you hadn't spent so long hating her. What she must have endured, to become so desperate. I mean, you must have been literally the only person she could rely on, and you were a child, little more than a baby."

It's several seconds before Christian says, "I've never thought of it like that, before."

Ana manages a real laugh and then says, "Seriously, Christian, how much do you pay Flynn?"

Grateful that she's feeling better, Christian says, "Not his fault. You know how reluctant I am to talk about this stuff."

"But you will, now."

Christian laughs and says, "You could have the decency to phrase it as a question. But, yes. I'll discuss all this with Flynn when we get back." And then he pushes all concerns from his mind and continues, "For now, I'm hungry and covered in sea salt and sweat, so another shower before lunch."

"Is there enough water for another shower?"

"A craft this size would carry over a hundred gallons, and the showers are very efficient." With a grin, Christian adds, "But we can share if you're concerned?"

Her smile proving that she's also chosen to banish all negative thoughts, Ana says, "It seems like the right thing to do." As Christian helps her stand, Ana remembers and exclaims, "Oh; contusions."

Christian shows his slightly sore left elbow as he says, "I'm guessing this is the culprit."

Ana checks to see a small cut almost on the apex of the joint and kisses it before saying, "You'll live."

The restrictive size of the shower cubicle keeping things literally and figuratively clean, Ana and Christian again dress and apply sunscreen to protect their Seattle skin from the sun before heading out on deck. Christian exchanges a few words with Alphonse, and the man only nods. Ana wonders what their skipper and Kevin are thinking, because their mood seems altered. She knows that Taylor would have only told them the minimum necessary to explain her cut lip.

After a while, Christian says something else in French. Ana has no idea what is said, but Kevin blushes, Alphonse chuckles and Taylor almost chokes in shock, before his expression settles on a knowing grin. So she has to ask Christian, "What the hell did you just say?"

Beaming with pride, Christian confesses, "I merely suggested that perhaps I should tell people you like it rough." Ana is still frozen in shock when he leans forward and closes her mouth before tenderly kissing her swollen lip, and then he asks, "What do you think?"

Unable to stay angry with Christian, when he looks so pleased with himself, Ana's smile eventually wins and she says, "You're incorrigible."

Putting an arm around her, Christian says only, "Thank you."

Again blissfully content, Ana asks only for water when Kevin takes their drinks order. After a while she asks Christian, "Am I the only person here who doesn't speak French?"

"Actually, Taylor can mostly understand it, but only speaks a few words. Incidentally, he has that knack with about seven languages; a handy ability for a security officer."

Ana can see that they're heading for a secluded cove with an almost blindingly white beach. Kevin drops the spinnaker and then the mainsail as they approach, so she asks, "Lunch?"

With a grin, Christian nods and says, "Hopefully gigolo free."

Managing a pout, Ana says, "Spoilsport."

Christian's eyes widen at her friendly taunt, and then he leans close to whisper, "If your lip was intact, I'd kiss you hard enough to make you sorry for that."

Her senses coming alive at the thought, Ana whispers back, "No one's stopping you, Mr. Grey." She knows that she's won the round when Christian's only reply is to slowly release his breath in an effort to control his desire. Magnanimous in victory, Ana smiles and says, "I love you, Christian."

Apologetically caressing her wounded lip with his thumb, his hand tenderly cupping her cheek, Christian says, "Evidently."

After dropping anchor, Kevin soon has the dinghy in the water. Christian helps Ana onboard. When Taylor then follows, Ana looks at Christian in question, and he says, "Just to check it out. Then you'll have me all to yourself."

Taylor unloads their supplies and then investigates the tiny island. Finding nothing to concern him, he leaves a walkie-talkie with Christian as he says, "No cell reception here. I'll test it when I get onboard. Then you won't hear from me unless there's a problem. Let me know when you're ready to head back."

Christian only nods his understanding, already apparently lost in Ana's eyes. Smiling at the sight of his boss so completely besotted, Taylor heads back to the catamaran. When he then hails Christian over the radio, asking if it's working, the strong and clear reply is, "Yes. Now, fuck off."

Taylor enjoys a peaceful lunch with Alphonse and Kevin. The food is good enough to make him again miss Gail. He's concerned when Alphonse has a beer, but then relaxes when it's only one. After helping clean up, he sits where he can see the beach, but isn't comfortable enough to fall asleep. Despite this precaution, the thrumming heat and his full belly work their magic and he dozes a few seconds at a time, snapping awake and cursing himself each time.

At one point he sees that Ana and Christian are in the water, and wonders why that never occurred to him. With only guys onboard, he doesn't hesitate to strip down to his boxers and dive off the back of the boat. When he climbs back onboard, Kevin is there with a towel and he politely thanks the lad for the consideration. The boy is staring at Taylor's scars and blushes when he's caught out, so the veteran points to the biggest, ugliest one on his left calf and says, "Sarajevo; mortar shell."

Kevin's young eyes widen at the thought, and then Alphonse lifts up his t-shirt enough to reveal a small, round scar and then swivels enough to show the puckered mess that must have been the exit wound as he says, "Rebel bullet, Zaire."

Taylor nods and says, "Marine."

With an identical gesture, Alphonse says, "Legionnaire."

It doesn't matter that they're from different countries, or that their differing ages mean they probably never fought in the same conflict; the two men now have a bond that wasn't there only minutes ago. And they pass the remaining time comparing scars and discussing battle stories, with Kevin listening in wide-eyed admiration. The sun is low on the horizon when the walkie-talkie blares, "Taylor. Time."

Almost sad for this day to end, Taylor replies, "Yes, sir."

He's hurriedly donning his shoes and socks, having only bothered with pants and shirt, when Alphonse says, "Monsieur Grey is not a soldier."

Reluctant as ever to discuss his boss's private life, Taylor knows that Alphonse is asking about Christian's scars. He considers for a moment and then says, "Not all enemies are on foreign soil, and we're never enough to protect all the innocents, are we?"

It's not much of a reply, but it appears to satisfy Alphonse, who merely nods and orders Kevin to fetch the newlyweds. When he's gone, the older warrior extends his hand and says, "Always faithful."

Surprised to hear the English version of the Marine motto, especially in a French accent, Taylor is nevertheless moved by the gesture and quickly scans his memory for a suitable reply before clasping the man's forearm and saying, "March or die." It's not the official motto of the Legion, but it brings a smile to the skipper's face and the two men go about their duties.

With Ana and Christian back onboard, the sails are unfurled and they head back to St. John. After again checking the main villa, noting that Cynthia has not only cleaned but turned on the air conditioner for the couple, Taylor stays only long enough to confirm their dinner plans before leaving them alone.

On entering his villa, it's to find Prescott with a cold beer for him, and she knows enough to say, "Light."

Grateful for the consideration, Taylor chinks his bottle against hers and says, "Thanks." They sit on the sofa and, after a long draught of the ice-cold beverage, he asks, "Any problems?"

"Nothing. Despite the reports we heard about crime on the island, this place is incredibly peaceful during the day. All the action must happen in the few hours before dawn. Oh, and Cynthia is with her family. But she'll be back later tonight, so she can be up in time to prepare their breakfast."

Taylor only nods at this, looking forward to a quiet evening. After another drink, he realizes something and, with a grin, says, "You got laid."

Prescott almost chokes on her beer and says, "Now how the hell could you know that?"

With a shrug, Taylor reveals, "You usually have a morbid curiosity about their sex life. But you haven't even asked about them. Is she a local?"

With a quiet smile, Prescott says, "No. She's from LA."

Happy for his colleague, Taylor says, "Well, that's not too far."

Still smiling, Prescott says, "Not too far at all. She's here for a couple of weeks, but wants to hook up when she gets back."

"So; details?" At her shocked look, Taylor rolls his eyes and says, "Of the woman, Rae, not the sex." With a cheeky grin, he adds, "Though that's okay with me, too."

Prescott halfheartedly attacks him with the nearest cushion, and then says, "She's thirty four and owns a small chain of florists. She manages the Glendale store."

A little surprised, Taylor teases, "So, a girly girl, huh?"

Prescott glares at him and says, "You saying that I'm not?"

Taylor laughs, confident that she's not offended, and says, "Rae, you're more butch than most of the guys."

Confirming that the glare was faked, Prescott smiles and says, "Yeah, well, if there's any trouble you'll be glad that I'm more familiar with a Glock than a gladioli."

Taylor laughs and says, "True enough." Finishing his drink, he continues, "Well, we've got some time before they head into Cruz Bay. I'm gonna have a shower and call _my_ girls. Oh, what's her name?"

Again that quiet smile and Prescott says, "Helena."

"Then let's hope she doesn't live up to her name." At Prescott's confused frown, he says, "It's from Helen of Troy. If your Helena launches a thousand ships, you'll be sick as a dog."

"Only if I'm on them."

Disposing of the empty bottle, Taylor says, "Either way, I'm happy for you, Rae." He's almost inside his bedroom when he adds, "Because now you can stop mooning over Ana." Unsurprised, he merely chuckles when a cushion thuds into the wall near his head.

After her third shower for the day, Ana checks her emails while she's waiting for her hair to dry, and finds one from José, entitled, "Wedding photos."

Excited to see them, there's no point opening it on the tiny screen, so she forwards it to Christian and then finds him, of course at his computer, and asks, "I forwarded you an email from José. Can we look at it now?"

Distracted by whatever he's doing, Christian looks up as he says, "Hmm?"

And then his expression almost instantly changes to one of desire. Ana chastises him, "Christian, focus."

Smiling, he says, "Baby, you're wearing only your Blackberry." Shaking his head, he asks, "What did you say?"

"Email from José."

After a quick check, Christian finds and opens the relevant email. Ana puts her phone aside and watches from over his shoulder to see a note that explains, "I'm still working on the album, but thought you might like these in the meantime."

The first pic is of Ana's delighted surprise on seeing the wedding cake, and she kisses Christian's temple as she says, "It really was perfect, thank you."

"You're welcome, baby. I like books, too." Christian scrolls down to reveal that the second is of him carrying Ana across the lawn, she snuggled against him with one hand on his chest and him smiling down at her, and he says, "I didn't know he even took this one."

"Me, neither."

For the last photo, José has captured the moment when Christian, waiting for his bride, had stepped forward to offer his hand. Somehow, both their faces are visible in the picture, his expressing only love and hers one of naked adoration. Christian clears his throat and says, "I still don't trust him, but he's good."

Christian is automatically scrolling down for the next photo when Ana sees a line of dialogue appearing at the bottom of the screen. In panic, not knowing what it might say, she covers Christian's eyes with one hand. He immediately tenses and says, "Baby, I know that I've been tolerant of you covering my mouth, but what you're doing right now is a monumentally bad idea."

Ana removes her hand as if stung, saying, "God, I'm sorry Christian…because of the nightmare?"

Turning to look at her, Christian says, "That's possibly part of it, but you do recall that I have a dominant personality, right?"

Glad that he's not holding a grudge, Ana smiles and says, "How could I forget? Wherever we go, people obey you as if they were born to do it."

Suddenly, she's on his lap and Christian holds her tight against him with one arm as he scrolls down the page, saying, "Let's see what the photographer has to say."

Ana knows him well enough to realize that protesting at this stage would be pointless, so she waits for the words to appear and silently reads, "Ana, I know that I expressed concern. But I can see now that he really does love you. I hope you two will be happy. And that we can remain friends."

Christian's only comment is an angry, "Expressed concern?"

Ana laughs and says, "Surely you're not going to hold that against him? Christian, everyone I know cautioned me against marrying you. And I'm guessing Elena tried to gatecrash to offer you the same courtesy?"

Christian blinks in surprise and comments, "You said her name. Are you finally relaxed about Elena?"

Shaking her head, Ana says, "Nope. Still hate her. But perhaps a little less so since you said that you looked like an adult at fifteen. And, are you more relaxed about José now?"

Christian considers and says, "Well, I'll confess to a slightly diminished urge to punch him. Why were you worried about what he might say?"

Ana shrugs and says, "I dunno, but he has had a crush on me, so I…you just get so jealous, and I panicked. I'm sorry that I covered your eyes. That was rude."

"Do it now."

Surprised, Ana only stares at him for a second. When Christian then nods, confirming his command, she tentatively does as instructed; a little worried that he's setting her up. She finally understands his intent when his free hand starts roaming over her body, immediately awakening her desire, and she observes, "You've never fucked me in the dark."

When Christian suddenly stands with her in his arms, Ana is surprised enough to drop her hand from his eyes, and he growls, "Put it back."

Her body thrilling at the thought, Ana quickly covers his eyes, even as she protests, "Christian, you can't carry me while you're blind. And how can we maintain this position throughout?"

"You're right. But keep your hand in place. We're going for a dishtowel."

Fighting the urge to giggle, Ana directs Christian's slow progress to the kitchen. When she reaches for the towel, she sees that his eyes are closed and knows that he's also enjoying this fun, new game. Quickly blindfolding him, Ana then says, "We're going to be late for dinner, aren't we?"

With a wide grin, Christian says, "Don't worry, baby. By the time I've rediscovered the delights of your body without my sight, we'll have forgotten all about food."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Ana and Christian finally make it to the restaurant, only ninety minutes late. Thankfully, he's paid the proprietors enough that they've held the few tables for them. As usual, when Christian has chosen where they'll dine, the service is good, the food delicious and the wine excellent. And the swelling on Ana's lip has settled down enough that she doesn't feel too self-conscious.

Only as they're leaving does Ana notice Christian's furtive glance towards the grand piano, standing quietly in one corner, and she wonders how many times he's looked at it and she just didn't notice. Hand in hand as they leave, he turns to her with a questioning frown when Ana stops, and she says, "Why didn't you tell me that you're missing it? I love hearing you play." When he appears reluctant, she adds, "It can't always be about _my_ pleasure, Christian. I want you to have a good time, too."

With a dazzling smile, Christian draws her into his arms and says, "Baby, does it seem like I'm _not_ having a good time?"

Blushing at the memory of Christian's blindfolded exploration of her body only hours ago, Ana says, "Well, no, I didn't mean...but you love music."

Looking around at the few lingering patrons and the ever-present staff, Christian says, "Yes, but I don't care for an audience."

"Okay."

Christian eyes her suspiciously and says, "That's it? No arguments or attempts at manipulation?"

Managing to keep a straight face, Ana says, "Of course not. I mean, if you're too _scared_, it's probably best just to forget about it."

Christian's eyes narrow and he warns, "A dangerous game, baby."

Unafraid, Ana whispers, "Not when I know you won't punish me."

Christian kisses her and murmurs, "Then we'll have to call it revenge, instead. I'm sure that's how regular couples do it."

Ana smiles and says, "Isn't it a bit late to try being a regular couple?"

With a ready grin, confirming that he's not genuinely angry, Christian says, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Okay, baby, but if I'm going to be an organ grinder's monkey, then you have to sing."

Horrified, Ana says, "What? No. I'm not very good, Christian. Don't make me sing."

His eyes sparkling with mirth, Christian says, "Well, if you're too _scared_…." When Ana still hesitates, Christian says, "One song; your choice. It's only fair, if you're going to make me perform."

Of course, he's right, so Ana considers a moment and says, "What about 'Drift Away'? I think that I can manage to not fuck that one up."

Mindful of her cut lip, Christian kisses Ana and leads her towards the piano as he says, "Good choice."

Still nervous, Ana suggests, "Uh, shouldn't we ask them if we can use it?"

Without a flicker of doubt, Christian merely says, "Pianos are meant to be played, baby. Trust me." When she still looks afraid as he sits down, he adds, "Just look at me, you'll be fine."

Somehow just knowing that he thinks she can do it lends Ana confidence. So she's smiling as Christian begins to play. Intent on his face, she watches his lips silently count her in, and then he nods as she begins, "Day after day I'm more confused..."

By the time Ana reaches the chorus, she becomes dimly aware that others have joined her. But it's not enough to drag her gaze from Christian, as he looks at her with such love that it almost hurts. She finishes with several voices accompanying her, including Christian's, and then the room erupts in appreciative applause. Despite having the confidence to sing in public for the first time, Ana blushes and lowers her head, embarrassed to have garnered so much attention. Christian lifts her chin and insists, "Hey, you did great. Now be polite and acknowledge your audience."

Still beet red, Ana turns to see that not only the patrons at the tables and bar, but the waiting staff as well, are watching. She offers them a small bow and they applaud again, demanding more. Only slightly less afraid at the idea, she looks to Christian, who says, "So, Ray taught you everything from the seventies?"

"Uh, huh. Well, more played them so often that I learned some by heart."

Christian nods and says, "Same with Carrick. He maintains that nothing worthwhile has been written since." He studies her face for a second and then asks, "Want me to take it from here?"

Incredibly relieved and more than a little curious what he might choose, Ana says only, "Please."

By the time he's finished "Maybe I'm Amazed" Ana is filled with such love she again wonders how it's possible to sustain such happiness. Christian takes a moment to acknowledge the applause before asking Ana, "One more?"

Just glad that he's not asking her to sing again, Ana eagerly nods, but knows she's in trouble when she recognizes the music, and then Christian's perfect voice begins the soulful opening lines of "The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face".

Only as he finishes does Ana notice the tears streaming unheeded down her face, and their small audience is silent. Christian stands and embraces her, tenderly wiping away the tears and kissing her before asking, "Time to go?" At her nod he steers Ana towards the door with a comforting arm around her shoulders. Only then does the applause break out, and Christian acknowledges them with a wave of his hand as he leaves.

Ana is quiet on way back to the villa, nestled against Christian in the back seat of the jeep. Finally, he asks, "Okay, babe?"

With a nod, she says, "Yes. I'm just…sometimes I don't understand how I can be so lucky as to have found you."

She's shocked when Christian bursts out laughing, and he quickly says, "Sorry, baby. It's just that I'm pretty sure I'm the lucky one."

Reassured, Ana smiles and says, "Well, I guess it's good that we both feel that way. But don't you think it's…the odds against it must be astronomical."

Christian grin confirms that he's joking when he asks, "Are you _trying_ to give me an anxiety attack?" When Ana only manages a strained smile, he continues, "You're overthinking it, baby. Take it from an expert, that's never a good idea." With a smile, he adds, "Hey, do you know 'Stay Awhile' by The Bells?"

Reeling a little from the change of subject, Ana says, "Uh, yeah…not well enough to sing it."

Christian takes out his phone and it's only a matter of minutes to find a video of the song, complete with subtitles, and he persuades Ana to play the female lead. When they're done, he asks for a suggestion. It's Taylor who says, "The Way You Look Tonight."

Fighting the urge to giggle, Ana glances at Christian to see that he's also amused at the idea of their bodyguard being such a romantic and he says, "We were angling for seventies' hits, but I'll allow it. And will you join us, Jason?"

"Yes, sir."

When they're done, Christian says, "Rachel?"

Without hesitation, Prescott says, "Waiting for a Girl Like You."

With Taylor taking his time along partly dirt roads, illuminated only by the headlights, they have time for several songs before their impromptu karaoke session is brought to an end by him turning into the driveway of the main villa. Ana and Christian wait in each other's arms while Taylor clears the building and then they all say goodnight.

As Ana and Christian get ready for bed, she's still very quiet. Christian takes the toothbrush from her hand and puts it aside. Gathering her in his arms, he says, "Baby, please tell me what's wrong?"

Valiantly struggling against more tears, Ana reveals, "Nothing's wrong. I just don't want this day to end."

Glancing at his watch, Christian says, "Technically, it already has." When this does nothing to alter her mood, he suggests, "How about we sit up in bed and wait for the sunrise?" When Ana's expression finally brightens at the idea, he adds, "I'd suggest the balcony or the beach, but you know how appealing I am to mosquitoes."

Finally able to smile, Ana asks, "Can we move the bed closer to the window?"

Returning her toothbrush, Christian says, "Sure, baby."

Ana is still in the en suite when she hears Christian moving the bed. Smiling at the thought of staying awake until dawn with him, she enters the bedroom to see that he's on the phone. She's curious, given the late hour. He finishes with "See you then," and puts the phone on the nightstand as he explains, "Just letting Taylor know that it will be a late start tomorrow."

That hadn't even occurred to her, and Ana says, "You really do think of everything, don't you?"

With a shrug, Christian says, "I try to."

Moving into his arms, Ana says, "And everyone."

Smiling down at her, Christian lies, "Nope; incredibly selfish."

Also smiling, Ana says, "Oh? So, right now you're not wondering how you can cheer me up?"

Adamantly shaking his head, Christian again lies, "Just wondering how long I have to wait before you're in the mood to fuck."

Again amazed at how he can know her thoughts even before she does, Ana says, "I'm sorry, but you're right; I don't want to just now."

Shaking his head slightly, Christian says, "It's okay, baby. I have no complaints about the quantity or quality of our lovemaking, and I told you; I like that you'll only ever comply if it's right for both of us." Quickly kissing her, he adds, "Come on. Let's get into bed."

Sitting up against a couple of pillows, nestled against Christian's chest, Ana is thinking back over their perfect day when she realizes something and asks, "Why didn't you spank me today?"

With a shrug, Christian says, "So we can go horse-riding."

"So…what, we're just going to have vanilla sex for the rest of our honeymoon?"

Christian chuckles and kisses her forehead, then says, "Listen to the outrage. No, you should be fine by morning, if you're not already." Ana feels his smile against her skin before he asks, "Need me to check?"`

Laughing, Ana says, "No." And then she asks, "You'd really come horse-riding with me?"

She feels him smile again and he says, "How else am I going to get my hands on a riding crop?"

Her body thrilling a little at the thought, despite her melancholy, Ana says, "We're kind of restricted to my butt while I'm wearing a bikini every day, aren't we?"

His voice deep with desire, Christian reminds her, "And your breasts, sweetheart."

"Okay, now I'm a little turned on."

Christian laughs; a rumbling, contented sound, and then he says, "I'm very glad to hear it. Do you know what's upsetting you? Other than you don't want the day to end?"

Ana ponders it for a moment and then, her voice small, says, "We have to go back soon."

Christian holds her a little tighter and says, "Far too soon; all the more reason to enjoy every minute of it."

With a deep sigh, breathing away all her concerns, Ana says, "You're right. I'm sorry, Christian."

"No need. It really was a good day, wasn't it?"

"The best day of my life."

"You've said that before, baby."

Ana remembers and says, "And you told me that it wasn't. You were right."

"Well, I prefer to think of it as you were wrong. But, yes. And I sincerely hope that you're wrong every time you say it."

Christian is saying something else, so Ana struggles back through the fog of sleep shrouding her to utter, "Hmm?"

Laughter in his voice, Christian says, "I asked if you want me to wake you for the sunrise?"

Settling down into the bed, silently encouraging Christian to do the same, Ana murmurs, "Don't need the sunrise. I have you."

* * *

When Cynthia knocks on the front door, there's no answer, so she lets herself in with her key and quietly goes about cooking breakfast. After a few minutes, she hears movement in the master bedroom and Christian soon emerges, in sweatpants and a t-shirt, trying to stifle a yawn as he says, "Morning, Miss Cynthia. Sorry, I overslept."

"Good morning, Mr. Grey. That's okay; Jason mentioned that you might be sleeping late this morning. Why don't you go back to bed? I can bring it in when I'm done."

Looking a little surprised, Christian says, "Breakfast in bed? Sounds wonderful, thank you." Spying the fresh-squeezed jug of orange juice, he gestures to it as he says, "And I think we'll start with that."

Quickly putting the jug and a couple of glasses on a tray, Cynthia smiles and hands it over as she says, "I won't be long."

Heading back into the bedroom, Christian sees that Ana is just stirring and he asks, "Ever had breakfast in bed?"

In her sleepy state, struggling to process what is said, Ana asks, "You haven't?"

"When would I have had breakfast in bed, baby?"

"But…seriously; never? What about when you were sick, or it was your birthday?"

With a shrug, Christian says, "I've never really been a fan of sleeping. I think the last time I slept this late I was about eight years old."

Sill utterly confused, Ana says, "What? How can anyone not be a fan of sleeping?"

As if he's reading from the financial pages, Christian reveals, "The nightmares. They used to be much worse."

Finally, truly awake, Ana shakes her head in an effort to erase the memory of his words as she says, "Christian, please, it's too early to cry."

Forcing a smile, Christian says, "Sorry, babe." And then he puts down the tray and starts to fill the glasses as he instructs, "Go pee. Your juice will be waiting when you get back."

When Ana returns, now wearing her robe, Christian has not only poured her juice, but put the bed back against the wall. Only then does she realize and exclaims, "Oh, we missed the sunrise!"

Handing her the glass, Christian says, "_You_ did. It was lovely. The entire cove turns gold for a minute."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

Clearly amused, Christian says, "You asked me not to, citing the fact that you have me as reason enough to skip the arrival of the sun."

"I don't think that I would have said that."

"Well, I suspect that you were barely awake at the time. But you do say the sweetest things when you're asleep."

He's mentioned it before, and it still makes Ana nervous, but she merely lifts the glass and says, "Thank you."

Smirking a little, Christian says, "So, you're not going to ask me what else you said?"

Immediately afraid that she might have let slip about his compulsion of doing things by twos, Ana realizes in the next breath that he'd already be freaking out about it, so she smiles and says, "You're teasing me."

Christian leans in for a kiss and then says, "Yes, but after breakfast we're going to have a discussion about what you were thinking just now."

Hoping to distract him, as she's done in the past, Ana says, "I thought we were going horse-riding?"

His expression a little too calm for comfort, Christian says, "Oh, I'm pretty sure we've got time for both."

Worried that any further discussion will cement the idea in his mind, Ana says only, "Good juice."

When Christian only smiles and sips his drink, Ana knows that she's in trouble. However, that doesn't spoil their breakfast, soon served on separate trays. Cynthia stays long enough to make sure that they're happy with the meal and then leaves them to it. Ana stalls, knowing that Christian is unlikely to have forgotten his promise. So he finishes well before her and, after putting the tray aside, watches her eat. Eventually, it proves too much for Ana and she complains, "I can't eat with you staring at me, Christian."

Laughter in his voice, Christians says "Sorry, baby," as he alters his gaze only enough that he's now staring out the window as he waits.

Resigned, Ana puts the tray aside and says, "Go ahead."

Smiling his triumph, Christian turns to her and asks, "What are you keeping from me?"

With a deep sigh, Ana says, "Something that is private and I choose not to reveal to you."

A little taken aback by her declaration, Christian says, "I'm serious, Ana."

"Does it seem like I'm not?"

Still wary of her mood, Christian commands, "Tell me."

"No."

"Are you waiting for me to beg? Because you'll be waiting a long fucking time."

"No, Christian, I'm waiting for you to give up."

"Well, that's even less fucking likely, isn't it? Just fucking tell me."

"No."

Christian regards her for several seconds and then says, "You're not afraid of me at all, are you?"

Relaxing a little, but still on her guard, Ana says, "No, darling, I'm not. And I'd really appreciate it if you just trust me that this is nothing to worry about."

Again, Christian silently studies her, and then he sighs and says, "I'm afraid that worrying is one of the things I do best, baby. And, whatever it is you're hiding from me, I'm probably imagining something far worse. But I _do_ trust you, and I can let this go if you're certain that it's best for both of us."

With a groan, Ana says, "Everything you just said is the literal truth, isn't it?"

"Yes, baby. There are possibly scenarios in which I'd lie to you, in order to keep you safe, but this isn't one of them. I can let this go, but my illness will not permit me to do so without cost."

With another groan, Ana says, "I'll tell you if you promise not to freak out. It's nothing bad or anything, but I'm worried that you'll see it as…just…can you please keep your cool, okay?"

Everything about him exhibiting calm, Christian says, "As you've pointed out, I have issues with anxiety, but I'll do my best. Good enough?"

Daring to slide across the bed towards him, Ana is grateful when Christian readily welcomes her into his embrace. Once there, safe, with a hand on his chest, feeling his too fast heartbeat through the fabric of his t-shirt, Ana begins, "It's really not that big a deal, so I didn't want to bother you with it. You have a thing with the number two. John said that it's nothing to worry about."

She knows that it's a bad start when the pressure of Christian's heart beating presses against her palm and he rasps, "Flynn knows?"

Not game to move her hand when he's so vulnerable, Ana settles for pressing against Christian's chest as if she can manually soothe his heart, and she says, "Yes, because you're obviously unaware of it, and I didn't know what to do. Please don't get upset." When, with a monumental effort, Christian calms down enough that she can feel the result of his efforts through the thin fabric, Ana continues, "When you restrain me, you always check the bonds twice."

When she says nothing else, Christian asks, "That's it?"

"Well, there are a few other things you do twice. That's how I noticed it. But, essentially, yeah. I told you it's nothing to worry about."

Christian is quiet for a few seconds and then says, "This is why you sometimes have that Mona Lisa smile, as if you have a secret that pleases you?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, Christian. I did what I thought was right."

"I seriously doubt you ever do anything else, Anastasia. So, it doesn't bother you?"

Adamantly shaking her head, Ana says, "No. If anything, it makes me love you more, because it's a reminder of how far you've come; a testament to your strength and courage."

"You know that I can only see this as a weakness?"

"Yes, darling. I don't agree, but I know you well enough to understand that much. That's part of the reason why I didn't tell you. I suppose it will disappear now that you're aware of it?"

"You sound sad about that."

"I am. Apart from the fact that I'm now so used to it, I've actually enjoyed having this part of you that was just for me."

In an acrid tone, Christian says, "You and Flynn."

Thinking that she should have known Christian would be most upset about her sharing the secret, Ana asks, "In my defense, I assumed that he already knew. And whom do you suggest I should have confided in?"

Though she can't see his face, Ana knows that Christian's expression is petulant when he declares, "Me."

Unwilling to let his adolescent narcissism gain the upper hand, Ana says, "You the guy who almost raped me when I said that I wasn't moving in right away, or you the guy who threatened to beat me when I called him needy?"

She knows that they're going to be okay when Christian laughs and says, "I'm glad to see that being married hasn't removed your ability to irrefutably argue your case." With a deep sigh, releasing what remains of his anxiety, he asks, "What other things?"

"Uh, when you tap your toothbrush on the sink, teaspoon on a cup, and your shoelaces. If there's anything else, I'm unaware of it. But you might notice some I've missed."

Christian is again quiet for a while. Understanding that this is a difficult conversation for him, Ana patiently waits until he asks, "Do you think anyone else ever noticed?"

Somehow guessing that he's talking about his subs, Ana says, "Did any of them see you in a domestic situation?"

"Other than the evening meal, no. Oh, occasionally I'd let them sit with me in the evening, if they'd pleased me, but you're the only person who's ever seen me brush my teeth or tie my shoelaces."

"Then who taught you?"

"No one. I've made a lifetime habit of watching people, so that I can know how to behave like one." With a harsh laugh, Christian adds, "Seems I fucked that up, too."

Daring to put her hand over his mouth, Ana lifts her gaze to his as she begs, "Please don't talk like that. It hurts me. You're not only as good as anyone I know, you're better. They don't know how much courage it takes, every single day, just for you to get out of bed."

When she releases his lips, Christian holds her a little tighter and says, "Well, I'm certainly disinclined to move right now."

"Are we okay?"

Capturing her chin with one hand, Christian kisses her and then says, "I'd prefer you'd told me before now. But, yes, we're okay. I understand why you were afraid to tell me." With a grin, he adds, "Could have been worse, I guess; what if the number was seven?"

Incredibly relieved that he's taking it so well, Ana laughs and says, "Yeah, that would be bad, though I seriously doubt your subconscious would permit such an ostentatious symptom, if only because it would make bondage rather impractical."

One eyebrow raised, Christian says, "Speaking of bondage, I suddenly have a pressing need to tie you to this bed and fuck you."

Her body coming to life at the suggestion, Ana glances at the solid, wooden headboard and asks only, "How?"

Quickly kissing her and releasing her, Christian says, "Get off the bed and I'll show you." When they're clear, he removes all the covers in one, swift move as he says, "Ta da."

Looking over the bed, Ana says, "Uh, still not seeing it."

With a self-satisfied grin, Christian points out the mattress handholds on the sides as he says, "I wasn't always a billionaire with access to expensive toys. A young deviant has to improvise."

Smiling at his obvious pride, Ana suggests, "How about we do this properly?"

"Properly?"

"Yeah. If you take our breakfast trays out to the kitchen, and take your time, I could be ready by the door when you get back."

His blinding smile confirming that he approves, Christian moves to obey as he says, "Wife, sometimes you have the most wonderful ideas. Be ready in ten minutes. Oh, and put down a towel, so I don't get in trouble with Miss Cynthia."

"Why do you call her that?"

With a shrug, Christian says, "I've noticed that it's a common form of address here on the island and…she won't tell me her last name."

Suppressing her giggle, Ana says, "You don't already know?"

"No. Taylor arranged it, with Gail's help."

Suddenly comprehending, Ana says, "And you can't ask him, because that would be admitting defeat."

"Yes."

He's almost out the door, laden with stacked trays and dishes, when Ana says, "Thank you, Christian."

"For not freaking out?"

"And for meaning it when you say that you trust me. But mainly for sharing with me the traits that you consider weaknesses."

Flashing a ready grin, further confirming that he's okay with her revelation, Christian says, "Seems as if I have little choice; apparently you're very observant."

"Well, either way, I'm grateful. I literally can't get enough of you, husband. I'm always greedy for more."

Desire flaring in his eyes at her words, Christian says, "Soon enough you'll get to prove it. Now, get ready."

Untying the sash at her waist, Ana lets the robe fall apart to reveal her body, and then giggles when Christian's surprise causes the dishes in his arms to rattle. Next, she shrugs the material from her shoulders, letting it cascade to the floor as she says, "Yes, Sir."

Christian dumps the trays by the door as he says, "Fuck waiting. Get over here."

Delighted that he's just as keen as she is to reconnect via this physical expression of love that they do so well, Ana walks across the mattress on her knees. His legs against the edge of the bed, Christian knots one hand in her hair, pulling her head back to gently press his lips to hers, and he says, "I'll be glad when I can do that properly."

Ana knows that he's worried about reopening the wound on her lip. And she suddenly remembers what it felt like when they shared his blood in their mouths. As she's done in the past, she smiles and says, "No one's stopping you, Mr. Grey."

With a groan, Christian shakes his head and says, "Putting aside the fact that I dread causing you permanent damage, I doubt that a visit from the local police keen to arrest me for domestic violence would enhance our honeymoon experience."

Ana laughs and says, "I guess not." And then something occurs to her and she asks, "Oh, could you make sure one of those panic buttons is where I can reach it?"

"Why? You worried that I'm a candidate for a heart attack?"

"Possibly in ten years, if you don't slow down. But, no…uh, you're going to try and override your compulsion, and we don't know what will happen."

Christian's eyebrows shoot up in surprise and then he laughs and says, "You're right. I do want to try that, but hadn't realized it." He kisses her again and declares, "You're a witch, Anastasia." After a moment, he nods and promises, "I won't mess with the pattern until I've talked to Flynn, okay?"

Breathing a sigh of relief, Ana says, "Thank you. I mean, you'll probably be fine. But there's usually a reason for such compulsions, and we don't really know what's behind yours."

"Nothing good, I suspect."

Before he sinks into melancholy, Ana smiles up at him and says, "Shouldn't you be fucking me now, Mr. Grey?"

"Another excellent idea, wife."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Naked in each other's arms on the almost bare mattress, Ana and Christian just hold each other until their breathing settles down, and then he says, "Considering that we had to improvise, I thought that went pretty well."

Ana giggles and runs her hand across his abdomen as she says, "_Very_ well. I wonder if mattress manufacturers know about this?"

"I presume some of them do." And then Christian captures her hand and examines the red mark on her wrist before kissing it and saying, "Looks like long sleeves this afternoon."

Extending one leg straight up in the air, revealing that her ankle is also ringed with red from the restraints, Ana says, "And pants." With a shrug, she lowers her leg and continues, "Which will work out well for horseback riding. Last chance to back out, Grey."

With a wild grin, Christian says, "Not on your life. I have to see this."

Ana knows that voice, and that grin, so she smiles and says, "The thought of me riding is a turn-on?"

"Baby, you doing just about anything is a turn-on. But I suspect that you're graceful on horseback, so…well, neither wild nor domesticated equines could keep me from your side this afternoon, Mrs. Grey."

Ana smiles, a little turned on herself at the thought of Christian in the saddle, and then something occurs to her and she looks down at the almost ever-present elastic bandage around his injured ankle and asks, "Oh, do you have that rigid brace? Otherwise, you'll make it worse."

With a grimace, Christian says, "I brought it. But I'll sweat like a pig under that if I wear it."

Trying not to sound too patronizing, even though he's behaving like a child, Ana says, "Wouldn't that be better than spraining it again and being restricted to the sofa for the rest of our honeymoon?"

With a grin, Christian asks, "Would you be with me on the sofa?"

Laughing at his one-track mind, Ana says, "No."

Clearly still reluctant, Christian pouts, "Okay, I'll wear it. But I'll want sex as a reward."

Unable to resist Christian when he's so playful, Ana giggles and lifts her head to kiss him, then says, "Christian, you'll want sex no matter what happens."

Beaming at her, Christian agrees, "True." And then he smacks her ass and says, "Come on. Time to get ready."

They're getting dressed when Ana asks, "Do you think that's what she was smiling about?" At Christian's confusion, she says, "The Mona Lisa; do you think she was smiling because her lover needs to check the knots twice?"

Christian laughs and says, "I hope so, baby."

Remembering his cheeky grin as he'd tied her to the bed and permitted his compulsion to control him, Ana says, "It didn't seem to bother you."

With a shrug, Christian says, "Everything is different with you. Somehow, knowing that you're okay with it means that I'm already beginning to not think of it as a weakness."

Busting with pride in both of them, Ana says, "It's not. I guess that's the trust?"

"I guess so. Hey, Flynn is going to be amused how I found out." At Ana's obvious confusion, Christian explains, "If you hadn't liked it so much, betraying your secret with that Mona Lisa smile, I might never have known about it."

Ana laughs and says, "I see your point. He was highly amused when I asked him about it."

"Oh?"

Blushing a little at the memory, Ana reveals, "Yeah, he thought it was hysterical that, of all your peccadillos and predilections, that was the only thing concerning me." Christian is laughing before she's finished speaking, and doesn't stop for several seconds. By then Ana is bright red, and complains, "Fuck, Christian, it's not that funny."

Moving around the bed to placate her with an embrace, Christian says, "Oh, but it is, sweetheart. You've enthusiastically let me fuck you any way I wish, and perform all manner of abuses on your willing flesh, yet you were worried enough about this to ask Flynn for advice? That's quite possibly the funniest thing I've ever heard."

Becoming genuinely upset, Ana holds her forearms against his still bare chest, keeping some distance between them, as she says, "I only mentioned it because he asked if I had any questions. Anything else, I'd just ask you, but you were obviously unaware of it, so I wasn't sure what to do."

Suddenly serious, Christian says, "I'm sorry that you had any cause for concern. I hope you see now that we can discuss anything?" With only a shrug as admission of any guilt, he continues, "And I'll do my best to behave like an adult from now on, okay?"

His sincerity washing away her pique as if it never existed, Ana slides her hands up his chest to his hair as she stands on tiptoes for a kiss. And then they laugh again when they both say "Thank you," at the same time.

Soon after they're ready, Taylor knocks on the door. With their usual minimalist approach to communication the two men load a picnic hamper and other supplies into the car. Knowing that they won't allow her to lift a finger, Ana climbs in the back seat of the jeep, saying hello to Prescott in the driver's seat as she does so. The woman returns her greeting and then quietly says, "Ask me again."

"Sorry?"

"Ask me again if I have a girlfriend."

Having guessed the answer, Ana smilingly asks, "So, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yes, I think maybe I do."

Still smiling, delighted to have finally made a connection with the woman responsible for her safety, Ana teases, "Wow, you work fast."

Clearly not offended, Prescott smiles and says, "Well, my career has always meant crazy hours, so I have to make the most of my time off."

Ana can see Christian presumably bidding Taylor goodbye with a handshake, and she concludes, "Well, I'm happy for you…uh, okay if I call you Rachel?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Using the roll bar, Christian gracefully swings into the seat beside Ana, and she observes, "You're in a good mood."

Apparently uncaring of their audience, he kisses her and says, "Well, I had a delightful start to my day." Christian catches Prescott's eye in the rear vision mirror and, with only a nod, they're away.

It's only a matter of minutes before they arrive at Carolina Corral. The small ranch appears to be the unofficial halfway house for all manner of creatures, from parrots to donkeys. While Christian negotiates with the owner, Ana squats down and acquaints herself with some overfriendly dogs that apparently have free run of the place. Somehow sensing his return, she turns to see him regarding her with amused affection, so she says, "What? They're cute."

With a grin, Christian says, "Right; _they're_ cute." And then he holds out his hand to her and says, "Come on. I've convinced them that you know horses, so you get to pick your mount."

Excited, Ana accepts his help to stand as she says, "Any I want?"

"Apart from their racehorse, yes."

It doesn't take long for Ana to single out a small, bay gelding as her choice. Watching the animal prance around the corral, clearly eager for the world beyond the fence, Christian says, "Are you sure?"

Amused by his trepidation, Ana smiles and says "Pretty sure," then climbs the fence, ignoring his warning.

Proving just how used to humans they are, the horses either ignore Ana or wander towards her in search of food. When the bay approaches, scattering other horses, she lets him work out that she means no harm. Within seconds he tolerates her touch, so Ana grabs a handful of mane and vaults onto his back as Christian exclaims, "Ana, for fuck's sake; you're not wearing a helmet!"

Surprised to see that he's followed her, gently fending off curious horses as he walks, Ana smiles and says, "It's okay. I won't go above a trot, I promise. We're just getting used to each other."

Christian's expression softens a little at her words, but he still says, "Baby, please be careful."

Just glad to be on horseback again, Ana grins and says, "He's restless, domineering, slow to trust and hard to control. What could possibly go wrong?"

Smiling at the comparison, Christian nevertheless cautions, "Baby, there are over two hundred bones in your body. I'd prefer it if all of them stay intact."

"Then you're too late. I fractured my collarbone when I was seventeen." As she clenches her knees enough to get the horse to a trot, she adds, "Riding."

True to her word, Ana keeps the bay to a trot when he tries to canter. After a couple of circuits around the fence line, she stops beside Christian and swings her leg over the horse's neck to face him and then instructs, "Catch me." Of course, he does. But then he holds Ana's body against his, her feet off the ground. At first assuming that he's playing, Ana notices his frown and understands that he was genuinely concerned for her, so she says, "See? I'm fine."

Christian's mouth is a taught, flat line of anger and he says only, "This time."

When he makes no move to release her, Ana asks, "Are you going to let me go?"

"Yes. When you promise to never do that again."

"Ride bareback?"

"Without a helmet."

"It's okay, Christian. I've done it hundreds of times. If he'd tried to bolt I would have just jumped off." When he remains silent and shows no sign of releasing her, Ana gently runs her fingers through the hair at his temples and asks, "Battle?"

Apparently soothed by her caress, Christian's expression softens, but he still declares, "Battle."

Ana kisses his frown and says, "Okay, baby; helmet from now on."

Christian says "Thank you," and gently lets her feet touch the ground. Taking one of her hands, he leads her towards the stables. As he's helping her over the fence, he says, "You called me 'baby'."

Pausing for a second, Ana says, "So I did. You okay with that?"

Easily climbing over the rails, to drop to his feet beside her, Christian says, "I feel as if I shouldn't be. But, yes, I liked it."

"More than 'darling'?"

"No, not more. It just feels different." With a grin, Christian says, "But then maybe I'd like it no matter what you called me."

Moving into his arms, Ana says, "Well, you _do_ like it when I insult you."

Enclosing her in his embrace, Christian says, "Actually, my dick likes that. I'm always shocked and appalled."

Accepting his kiss, Ana then says, "Christian, I doubt you've ever been shocked and appalled."

Again at ease with each other, they're both smiling as Christian confirms, "Not for a very long time." And then he kisses her and says, "Let's go. Prescott bought some gear for you yesterday."

With a wicked grin, Ana asks, "Including a riding crop?"

Deadpan, Christian says, "It's entirely possible."

With a glance back at "her" horse, Ana says, "Well, I certainly won't need it for him."

Losing the battle with his smile, Christian says, "Then I'll just put it aside for a special occasion."

On the way back to the car, Christian stops at the stables and informs the groom of Ana's choice. By the times they're both outfitted in brand new boots, gloves and helmet their horses are ready to go; Ana's choice and a mustang mare for Christian. On seeing that there are only two horses, Ana asks Christian, "No Prescott?"

"She'll follow in the jeep."

Becoming used to the ways of the Grey, Ana then asks, "And I suppose that they don't usually just let people borrow the horses?"

With a self-satisfied smile, Christian says, "No. Usually, they run guided group tours. We've got a few hours before the next one starts. Until then we have run of the island, except for the larger beaches, where horses are forbidden because of the National Park." Gesturing to the canvas bag under the animals' tails, he adds, "But the diapers and the map I have mean we can all cool down at a small, hopefully private beach at some point."

Smiling, Ana says, "Sounds wonderful, Christian, thank you."

Thanking the groom, Ana finds that her horse's name is "Lucas", before swinging into the saddle. By then, Christian is also ready to go. When he then only stares at her, Ana wonders if he's already turned on, and she reminds him, "You've got the map."

Shaking his head, as if clearing his thoughts, Christian says "Oh, right," as he leads the way. The track wends its way up into the hills of the park, providing some stunning views of the island and the town of Coral Bay, now far below them. Thankfully, the weather is kind and it's not very hot. Christian calls a break, and reveals that part of the supplies in the jeep is water for the horses. Ana makes sure to remove their bits, so they can easily drink their fill, and then takes several pictures while they rest.

When the animals are refreshed, they mount up and head downhill, following a dirt track south from Bordeaux Mountain. As the track gets narrower, Ana can hear the jeep straining to keep up, but the horses have no trouble on the uneven ground. Soon enough, she can hear a nearby beach, and they emerge from the forest into an improvised parking area, thankfully empty. Christian stops in the shade. As Ana stops beside him and then the jeep parks nearby, he says, "Prescott will have to check the beach."

Familiar with the routine by now, Ana shrugs and says, "That's okay." And then she guides a now much calmer Lucas alongside Christian's horse and rests her hand on her husband's thigh as she says, "I really hope she doesn't find anyone."

Whatever reply Christian was about to make is cut off when, as his body tenses in response to the undisguised lust in her tone, the mare takes it as a command and startles forward a couple of steps. Christian quickly reins her in and, looking back at Ana with a wry grin, says only, "Oops."

Somehow finding the combination of Christian at the whim of the beast, but also still in charge, incredibly sexy, Ana again sidles up next to him and leans towards him for a kiss. She deliberately echoes the words he used that Saturday morning when he appeared on her doorstep to win her back, as she says, "You need to use a firm hand."

Christian's face reflects his sudden desire, but this time he doesn't transfer his tension to the horse. He kisses Ana, and then says, "You're a wicked woman, Anastasia."

"Only since I met you, Mr. Grey."

Prescott soon returns and says, "All clear, and apparently deserted. Just yell out if you need me."

Christian nods his thanks and leads the way down the narrow track to the beach. It's small and partly pebbled, but having never ridden on a beach, Ana thinks it's perfect. With a grateful smile at Christian, she asks, "Will you cope if I let him gallop along the water's edge?" When his brow immediately furrows in concern, she adds, "Soft landing, if necessary."

"We'll test the route, first. There could be quicksand, or other concealed obstacles that might be dangerous for the horses."

Amused at him describing the small stretch of gray sand as "the route", Ana knows that it's the best she can hope for, given his obsession with safety, and the rational part of her agrees that it's a good idea. With only a nod in reply, she walks Lucas along the length of the beach, with Christian and the mare by her side. It's the flattest patch of land they've been on since leaving the corral, and Ana can feel the horse's eagerness to really run as he playfully stamps at the water, throwing his head around in a halfhearted bid to wrest control from her.

Of course, it doesn't take long to reach the rocky outcrop at the other end. Having complied with Christian's request, Ana doesn't ask again, instead she says, "I'm going to let him have his head, now."

With a curt nod and a creased brow, confirming that he's still afraid for her, Christian says, "I'll be right behind you."

Drawing up the reins, to get Lucas' attention, Ana says, "Well, you sure as shit won't get in front of us."

Grinning his acceptance of her challenge, Christian spurs his horse into a gallop just before Ana does the same. They race across the sand, water spraying up from every impact of the animals' hooves; the droplets glinting like gems in the sunlight. Despite Christian being on the slightly bigger horse, Ana's faith in Lucas is confirmed when he not only catches his stable mate, but overtakes her. Laughing from pure joy, Ana races past her husband. Of course, they soon have to rein in, but it's enough that her heart is singing and she says, "Christian, thank you. I didn't know how much I'd missed riding until today."

As if they've discussed it, they both let the reins go slack, so their horses can cool down at their own pace, and Christian says, "You're welcome, baby. Though perhaps I shouldn't have let you choose your horse."

Ana laughs at him and says, "Don't like losing, huh?"

They both laugh this time when, as one, they say, "It's a Dominant thing."

Left effectively to their own devices, both horses gravitate towards each other and move into the water until the waves are lapping at their bellies, Lucas still occasionally stamping at the water as if it's a playmate, or perhaps an adversary.

When Christian positions the mustang so that he can grab the reins of her horse, Ana releases them to him. She watches in amusement as he then ties Lucas' reins to the pommel of his saddle and slides back onto the mustang's rump, causing her ears to flatten in warning for a second. Having guessed his plan, Ana has swung her legs to one side and, with the aid of Christian's strong arms, easily transfers to his saddle, so that she's facing him. And she says, "Well, this is another first for me."

Already unbuttoning her blouse, his expression intense and his voice deep, Christian says, "For me, too."

When he's undone enough of her buttons to reveal her lime green bikini, Christian rests his free hand between her breasts as he gently touches his lips to hers, then says, "I love you, Anastasia."

Gasping at the intensity of his words, Ana recovers and says, "And I love you, Christian. Another perfect day."

As he replaces his hand with his lips, Christian says, "Day's not over, yet." Kissing his way up to her neck, he murmurs, "Mmm…salty."

Fast becoming lost in the feelings that his touch elicits within her body, Ana laughs and says, "I probably smell like horseflesh."

His lips just touching her earlobe, Christian says, "And leather."

The raw lust contained in those two words, so close to her sensitive ear, sends a jolt of pleasure through Ana, and she says, "God, Christian, it's not fair that you can do this to me."

With a delighted chuckle, Christian says, "Baby, what the fuck do you think this is doing to _me_? I'd say it's completely fair."

This reminder that she's also in control lends Ana courage and she unbuttons Christian's shirt as she says, "_Now_ it's fair." She admires him for a few seconds, noting that the slight tan he's already received makes the scars seem paler. Somehow, the fact that this evidence of his past is more prominent makes her love him even more, when she wouldn't have thought that was possible. As she then rests her palms on his still very sensitive chest, Ana cautions, "Remember that you're on a horse, okay?"

His eyes glazing over at the tumult of emotions that always result from her caress, Christian says, "I'll try."

Her lips only an inch from one of his scars, Ana prompts, "One thing you love about me?"

Moaning in anticipation, Christian says, "The way you ride a horse; you're fearless."

Ana kisses and then teases the scar with her tongue, and Christian moans again at the powerful feelings stirred up by her touch. Lifting her head, to see that his eyes are closed, she says, "Your turn."

Christian's eyes flicker open and he offers a blissful smile as he says, "I love that you're becoming more confident with strangers."

Ana is at first shocked by his words. But, thinking back over the past couple of days, she realizes that he's right, and she smiles her love for him as she says, "All part of your plan?"

"Yes. But shouldn't you be kissing my chest right now, wife?"

Smiling at his eagerness, knowing that when they met he would have seen even that as a weakness, Ana says "I'm sorry, darling," before giving another of his scars her undivided attention. When she lifts her head this time, Christian doesn't bother to open his eyes as he gasps, "Your tongue; God, how I love your tongue."

Ana's lips are still on his chest when Christian starts trembling. The horse beneath them, sensing his disquiet, nervously sidesteps, jolting the humans back to reality, and Ana suggests, "Might be time to move this to solid ground."

One deep breath is all it takes for Christian to regain control of his body's responses, and then he says, "I think perhaps you're right." With a grin, he adds, "How about we leave the horses with Prescott. I don't want them to get jealous."

Ana laughs and says, "So you think they're a couple? Your girl certainly seems to have a calming effect on him."

Still smiling, Christian says, "Well, your guy's had his incentive removed. But, if he had his balls and opposable thumbs, I think he'd definitely tie her to a stall and fuck her brains out."

Beaming at him, Ana says, "Mr. Grey, you have an almost lyrical way of describing the act of making love."

Christian guides both horses back to dry land as he says, "I try." When they're clear of the water, he asks Ana, "Saddle or ground?"

"Ground. If we're going to fuck, I'll need to stretch my legs for a while."

After helping her off the horse, Christian slides off the mare's rump and says, "Good point."

As they lead the animals to the parking area, Christian takes Ana's hand. Smiling up at him, she says, "Maybe I should call him 'Christian'." When a half-hearted glare is his only response, she teases, "Perhaps even 'Chrissy Boy'?"

His tone confirming that he's not _very_ angry, Christian cautions, "I wouldn't."

Blissfully happy, Ana says, "Thank you, for being okay with me galloping him."

Smiling back at her, Christian says, "You're welcome, baby. Thank _you_ for asking me, first. If we keep going like this, I might never be angry with you again."

Well aware how much they both enjoy it when she provokes him, Ana grins and promises, "Don't worry, Chrissy Boy, I'll think of something."

Christian's only reaction is a momentary hitch in his step, and then he shakes his head and says, "Oh, I'm going to enjoy reacquainting you with a riding crop."

Her groin muscles tightening with pleasure at the idea, Ana asks only, "Now?"

Christian ponders for a few seconds and then reluctantly says, "No. Too public. It's not just my reputation we have to worry about now."

Resigned, knowing that he's right, Ana sheds her disappointment and says, "Well, it never was, right? You've been worried what it would do to your family if your fondness for kink became news."

Again shaking his head, Christian stops and faces her, asking, "How can you know such things about me? I've never discussed that with anyone."

Ana moves into his one-armed embrace and accepts his kiss before saying, "I know _you_, husband. You are quite possibly the most selfless person I've ever met."

With only love in his voice, Christian says, "Well, no one's ever accused me of that before." And then he again claims her hand, leading her up the hill as he says, "Come on; let's ditch Ana and Chrissy Boy, so that I can fuck you on a beach again."


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Thirty-nine chapters of "On the Rocks", eleven of this one; by my count that's _fifty_ chapters. I think a celebration is in order! My daughter suggested an erotic cake, but I don't enjoy baking and no way is my eighteen year old making a penis cake for me. No, I think a chilled white wine, some massage oil and my husband will do just fine. Thanks, for reading.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Prescott, almost dozing in the shade while standing to prevent such an eventuality, snaps to attention when she hears her bosses returning. They're on foot, leading the horses, holding each other's free hand and quietly chatting as if nothing else exists in the world. And it occurs to Prescott that, for them, that's probably true. Both their shirts are open and, as they approach, she sees Christian's scars for the first time, offering a silent thanks to Taylor for warning her about them, so she can avoid staring. Still, she's distracted enough by wondering what the hell happened to him, that she misses his command and has to ask, "Uh, sorry, sir?"

His slight grin making her wonder if he read her mind, Christian says, "You up for some horse-sitting?"

"Yes, sir." Showing where she's put the full buckets of water, Prescott continues, "I don't know much about horses, but I assumed you'd want to leave them here while you have lunch."

Christian doesn't thank her, and she wasn't expecting it, though he does kindly ask, "Have you eaten?"

"Yes, sir."

With only a nod, Christian heads towards the back of the jeep, and fetches the picnic basket. By then Ana has somehow removed the bit part of the bridles, leaving what now amounts to a halter on each horse. She hands the reins and bits to Prescott and says, "Tie them to adjacent, flexible branches in the shade, and make sure they always have access to the water, okay? If they're together, I doubt they'll give you any trouble. But, if they do get away from you…" She grins then and concludes, "Well, it's a small island."

Steadfastly _not_ looking at the lime green bikini top, Prescott says only, "Yes, ma'am."

"Thanks, Rachel. I really appreciate you thinking of them. I know this isn't part of your job description."

Unused to such praise, Prescott stammers, "Uh, yes, ma'am…I mean, you're welcome, ma'am."

Prescott is shocked that she then feels a blush on her cheeks when Ana smiles and says, "That's a lot of ma'ams."

Christian walks past, carrying the hamper, and cheerfully says, "Ana, stop harassing the staff." To Prescott, he offers a lopsided grin and apologizes, "Sorry, she's new."

Grateful for the rescue, Prescott smiles and again says, "Yes, sir."

His arms full, Christian extends one elbow to Ana and she slips her arm through his, smiling up at him. As they head back towards the beach, Prescott watches them for a few seconds and then shakes her head at how ridiculously nice they both are. Remembering Taylor's many cautions about Christian's famous temper, she wonders where it went, even as she knows the answer; Ana.

After a short, probably pointless chat with the horses about what she expects from them, Prescott lets them have a long drink before tying them as Ana instructed, making sure that they can reach each other and a bucket. They don't give her any problems, mostly dozing in the shade. She has to top up the water once before she again hears the newlyweds returning.

Ana's horse whinnies and excitedly bobs his head several times, prompting Christian to complain, "Fuck, woman, even horses can't resist your charms."

Laughing at him, Ana says, "I told you he's a Christian." To Prescott, she adds, "Don't you think he's a lot like my husband?"

Prescott is again rescued by Christian when he says to Ana, "Only anatomically."

Ana laughs again and says, "Speaking of which; how's your pastern?" At his obvious confusion, she points to his injured ankle and says, "Your pastern. Do you need to ride back in the jeep?"

Christian shoots a dark glance at Prescott, who has enough sense to wordlessly take the hamper from his arms and busy herself with loading the jeep. Without listening, she hears Ana quietly ask, "Everything is back to being a weakness when there's an audience?"

Christian's terse answer is only, "Apparently."

"I'm sorry, Christian. I didn't know."

His voice softer, Christian says, "It's okay, baby; neither did I. We're still working this stuff out. But we're getting there, right?"

Moving into his embrace, Ana says, "Yes, we are. I'm quite proud of us, actually. We've gone from fighting several times a day to being sickeningly agreeable."

Christian kisses her and teases, "And it should stay that way, so long as you remember to obey my every…"

The sentence remains incomplete when he then has to defend against Ana's attack on his sensitive ribs, and she accuses, "Bad Christian."

Having captured her arms, Christian again kisses her, and then warmly declares, "Yes." With a sigh, he continues, "Come on. We'd better get these beasts home."

When they're again in the saddle and following the path back up into the hills, with Prescott at a safe distance behind them, Ana says, "So, Grey Enterprises is a private company?"

Christian's heads snaps in her direction, and then he warily says only, "Yes. Why?"

"You said that there've been takeover bids since you eased back on your hours. But you would have made sure that you retained at least fifty-one percent of the shares, right?"

"Quite a bit more than that, actually. But, yes, I'd never be able to let others have control of my company. Where's this coming from?"

With a shrug, Ana says, "I told you; I want all of you. And I figure the only way to get you to tell me what's bothering you is to find out more about the business, so I've been doing non-kink related research." Frowning, she shakes her head and confesses, "Though I still don't know the difference between 'incorporated' and 'limited'."

Christian barks a laugh and says, "No one does. Actually, that's more a difference between the US and the UK. It basically means that, if these efforts to take me down succeed, we keep Escala and my parents keep their house."

Ana nods her understanding and says, "Of course, Grace and Carrick would hold shares."

"Yes. I've done better than most. But it's mean a tough time for everyone, and I needed some cash. It took some doing, but I managed to get them to accept shares as payment." With a proud smile, Christian continues, "They've done all right on their investment."

They're both quiet for a few seconds and then Ana reluctantly asks, "So, who else owns a piece of our company?"

Having guessed why she's nervous, Christian says, "Yes, Elena owns a fair chunk, though not as much as my parents. Battle?"

Ana considers for a moment and then says, "I'm not sure, yet. I'd like to think that I can keep business and personal matters separate, like you seem to, but…can we put that one aside for now?"

Grinning, Christian says, "Forever, if necessary." And then he sobers and continues, "Ros, you've spoken to on the phone, I think; she's my representative in the field and someone I trust implicitly, so she's next down the line. Dan, my newly appointed COO, is close behind her and will probably overtake her. A few others of my most trusted staff, because I've used shares as part of a loyalty-based incentive scheme. It's worked very well. I don't believe that any of them are behind these attacks. Did your research cover the 'holdings' part of the title?"

Finally understanding, Ana says, "Oh, so someone is buying shares of public companies in which you own a controlling stake?"

Christian grins and says, "Now, how is _that_ sentence sexy?"

Ana laughs and says, "I guess it's the same thing as you knowing my favorite books well enough to quote from them."

"I guess so." Shaking his head, Christian then explains, "Yes. It's a mess to sort out. At the moment I don't even know if it's one attacker, or several. But they're gradually nipping away at me; a slow, agonizing death if they succeed. There have also been anonymous bids for shares of the parent company, at highly inflated prices. But as far as I know, none have succeeded, because those who were approached told me about the offers, so I don't think they fell for it." Again with obvious pride, he adds, "They know that I'm the safest bet in the long run."

"And this would all be common knowledge?"

"The attacks, yes. Not so much the anonymous bids. You're asking about New York?" At Ana's nod, Christian continues, "Yes, just the knowledge that someone, anyone, thinks I'm vulnerable is giving people the jitters, so Ros thinks that I need to actually show my face or this deal could fall through."

Suddenly confused, just when she thought that she was beginning to understand, Ana says, "But…wouldn't you acting out of character kind of confirm their suspicions that you're in trouble?"

With a wide grin, Christian says, "You'd think so, wouldn't you? But I can be quite persuasive in person."

Ana laughs and says, "Of course. The poor bastards don't stand a chance once you shake their hand and look them in the eye." Again serious, Ana continues, "Thank you, for discussing this with me. I wasn't sure if you'd be okay with it."

With a shrug, Christian says, "I presume that, if you try telling me how to run the business, we'll have a problem. But this is surprisingly therapeutic, thank you. It already feels like less of a burden just knowing that you're not afraid."

With a self-satisfied grin, Ana says, "Hey, it's only billions of dollars, right?"

"And thousands of jobs."

The smile is wiped of Ana's face as if by magic. She reflexively swallows at the enormous burden that she now shares with Christian, and then says, "Oh, right. Should I go back to being afraid?"

"No, baby. I can handle this. But I might have to put in some hours tomorrow."

It's not exactly the most polite of requests, but Ana knows how much it costs her Fifty to ask this of her, so she summons a smile and says, "Of course. It's been so long since I've ridden that, by tomorrow morning, my legs won't be much use for anything except sunbathing."

Beaming his gratitude, Christian says, "Mine, too. How about, after a shower, we head to a local day spa for a couples massage and whatever other pampering you require?"

Answering his smile with one just as radiant, Ana says, "I think that would make _this_ the best day of my life."

Still smiling, Christian again promises, "No, it's not." And then he asks, "Oh, your ligature marks?"

Ana brings her horse close enough to his that she can show that the red marks on her wrists have vanished, and says, "Anything left on my ankles will looks like marks from the boots. I'm glad you're good at this."

"I hope not only because I rarely leave welts or burns?"

Laughing at the outrage in his voice, Ana says, "No. I'm also glad because the sex is frequently mind-blowing."

"Only frequently?"

Putting a hand on his horse's neck to signal him to stop, Ana leans in for a kiss, and then they resume their journey as she says, "You're right. I misspoke; _always_ mind-blowing, okay?"

Grinning at her as they let the horses set a relaxed pace up the hill, Christian says, "Now, was that so hard?"

The ride back to Carolina Corral is pleasant and uneventful. They leave the horses with the groom, Ana reluctantly saying goodbye to Lucas, and then head back to the villa. Within an hour, cleaner and in fresh, casual outfits, they head into the town of Cruz Bay, this time with Taylor driving. Together in the back seat of the jeep, Christian has his arm around Ana's shoulders, and she asks, "So, where are we going?"

"Drift Away."

Smiling, Ana says, "That's why you were so pleased with my song choice last night."

Also smiling, Christian says, "That, and it's a good song. You were amazing."

Suddenly shy, Ana blushes and says, "I can't believe I let you talk me into that. I don't have a singing voice."

"I like it."

There's that tone of voice again, confirming that listening to her sing turned him on, and Ana says, "You really mean that, don't you? But seriously, Christian, even I can tell that you have a much better voice. How can you like mine so much?"

"I don't know, baby, but I do. I could listen to you all day." And then his expression displays a light bulb moment and he says, "Oh, like today; you're a better rider than I am, but I could tell that you liked watching me ride."

Ana smiles at the memory and says, "Must be all that leather. And you were a little modest when you described your abilities. You did just fine."

His eyes widen at the passion in her voice, and he says, "Maybe I should have got the masseurs to come to the villa. It would be quicker."

Smiling at his apparently insatiable appetite for sex, Ana says, "If that's possible, it might be a good idea for tomorrow. Our muscles will really be protesting by then." When Christian frowns slightly and says nothing, Ana guesses why and whispers, "The riding crop?"

"Yeah. If we play tonight, I'm not sure the marks will be gone by tomorrow afternoon."

With a shrug, Ana says, "So I'll wear a t-shirt like you've done in the past."

His expression brightening, Christian says, "That could work." And then he kisses Ana and declares, "You're brilliant."

Ana smiles and says, "And just as keen as you are."

Christian kisses her again, then gently caresses the cut on her lip with his thumb, as if with regret, when he says, "I seriously doubt that, baby. God, I love you."

With a cheeky grin, Ana says, "I'm sure you meant to say 'lust', darling." When Christian gasps at her words and then removes his arm from her shoulders, she asks, "You okay?"

Taking one of her hands in his, Christian says, in clipped tones, "Fine. Just rather not have a stranger massage me while my dick is standing to attention."

Ana laughs yet again, delighted at the effect she has on him, then says, "Well, that was always a possibility. I wonder how often that happens."

"During a regular massage? I've no idea. Certainly never to me. You're well acquainted with the reasons why even therapeutic massage has not been a pleasant experience for me."

Ana is about to say something when Taylor suddenly slams on the brakes, throwing all of them forward against their seatbelts. Christian flings an arm across Ana's body in an attempt to protect her from the as yet unknown danger, and both men exclaim, "Fuck!"

Looking ahead, Ana can see that one of the island's ubiquitous goats had decided to leap onto the road just as the jeep passed the herd. Quickly recovering and proceeding slowly forward as he leans on the horn, Taylor says, "Sorry about that."

After silently asking if Ana is okay, and receiving her nod, Christian says to Taylor, "Save your apology for if you actually hit one."

Taylor laughs nervously and says, "Yes, sir."

When her heart rate has settled down, Ana quietly asks Christian, "Has he ever hit anything?"

Obviously, it wasn't quiet enough, because Taylor answers, "Only on purpose, ma'am."

Ana mouths at Christian, "For real?"

With a quiet smile, Christian replies, "For real. I told you that the paparazzi sometimes get aggressive."

Slipping an arm through one of Christian's and leaning on his shoulder, Ana says, "I'm glad they're not here."

Christian kisses her temple and says, "Me, too. But the week's not over yet, baby. We need to be vigilant, okay?"

"Of course. I understand. But I'm always with you, Christian, so it'll be fine."

"Not tomorrow. Not unless you want to watch me sending emails and yelling into the phone."

"Oh. Well, in that case I'll always be with Taylor or Prescott, right?"

Only then does Christian relax and say, "Thank you."

Lifting her head to look at him, Ana says, "What; did you think I was going to go exploring on my own?" She can see by his guilty look he'd been thinking exactly that and, a little wounded, asks, "Why?"

Christian shrugs and says, "Women get funny when I ignore them."

"Funny?"

"Yeah; deliberately break the rules to provoke me."

Now hurt _and_ confused, Ana reminds him, "Christian, other than our marriage vows, we don't have any rules."

Another shrug and Christian says only, "Hence my concern."

Finally understanding, Ana says, "You have a real problem with just asking a favor of me, don't you?"

Christian groans and says, "Apparently."

Ana considers for a moment whether to just let him off the hook, as she has in the past, but then says, "Then you need the practice."

As if a switch has been thrown, Christian is suddenly angry when he demands, "Are you telling me you won't cooperate unless I beg you?"

A little surprised by the vehemence of his response, Ana already knows that matching his anger won't help, so she calmly says, "No. I meant exactly what I said."

Immediately relaxing, the speed of it giving Ana an instant headache, Christian hesitates only a moment before saying, "Anastasia, would you please ensure that either Taylor or Prescott accompany you if you step outside the villa?"

"Yes, Christian."

They both breathe a sigh of relief and Christian says, "Thank you." When Ana leans her head back against his shoulder and says nothing, he asks, "We okay?"

"We're fine. But your mood swings make my head hurt." When he opens his mouth to apologize, Ana's hand covers his lips and she adds, "You're doing your best, I know."

Christian kisses her fingers and then takes her hand and holds her palm against his chest as he says, "Hopefully, a relaxing massage should ease all your pain."

In fact, the massage proves so relaxing that Ana falls asleep towards the end of it. She wakes to see Christian, now dressed and seated nearby, of course doing something on his phone. He looks up and smiles, then says, "Hey, baby. How's the head?"

Glancing around, to see that they're alone, Ana sits up as she says, "Much better, thank you. I really should do this more often."

"And you will, baby. Diana can come to Escala whenever you wish." Stowing his phone, Christian stands and approaches her as he asks, "For now, anything else you want; manicure, pedicure, facial?"

Reaching for the spa's toweling robe, Ana says, "Uh, what time is it?"

"Almost six."

"God, how long was I asleep?"

Christian prevents her tying the sash on the robe with his hands on hers, pushing them behind her back and pressing her against the table as he says, "Long enough that my erection came back watching you sleep, knowing that you were wearing only panties under that thin, cotton sheet."

Ana can certainly feel that he's telling the truth, and she teases, "So, about twenty seconds?"

Christian releases her hands, knowing that she'll keep them behind her back, and slips his hands inside her robe to caress her hips and butt as he says, "Sounds about right." He leaves a trail of kisses up her neck to her ear and then says, "If I didn't have exhaustive and exhausting after-dinner plans, I'd take you on this table."

Her body, as always, reacting as if really is his to control, Ana moans and says, "No one's stopping you, Mr. Grey."

She can see that he's tempted, but then Christian releases her, closing the robe and tying the sash as he says, "Tempting, but I have a surprise for you, and it can wait until tonight."

Not very disappointed, because she knows that Christian's scenes always result in her blissful, exhausted satiation, Ana remembers a similar conversation they had the night before their wedding and jokes, "Wouldn't have anything to do with hot wax, would it?" At his crestfallen expression, she says, "Not really?"

With a shrug, Christian sheepishly says, "It seemed only fair, given that you afforded me the same courtesy."

As if the slight flush on his cheeks wasn't confirmation enough, Christian's formal turn of phrase confirms that he's embarrassed to discuss it, so Ana guesses, "First time?"

"Yeah. I got bored waiting for you to wake up and the girl suggested it. I don't know what came over me."

Determined to not make him regret it, Ana asks only, "And how was it?"

"Fucking excruciating; how do you think? And I had to help her."

"Help?"

"Yeah; it's not like for a woman. I had to hold my dick out of the way and stretch the skin tight on my balls, so she wouldn't remove a layer of skin with the wax strip."

Ana puts both hands over her mouth, to prevent her giggle, while Christian glares daggers at her, practically daring her to laugh at him. And then her brain catches up with what he said and she asks, "You've watched women get a bikini wax?"

"Not only watched, I've done it. Actually, I'm pretty good at it, though a little rusty. So, if you're ever too busy to arrange an appointment with Natalya, I can help you out."

Letting herself laugh, Ana says, "And how is you waxing my groin going to save me time?"

Christian also laughs and says, "Good point. You know damn well that I wouldn't be able to leave you alone after that."

Putting one hand on the front of his jeans, gently cupping his denuded testicles through the denim, Ana says, "Just like I won't be able to leave you alone tonight."

Christian's eyes widen in surprise, then he beams at her and says, "I had a feeling you'd make it worth the effort." With an affectionate tug on the lapels of her robe, he adds, "Get dressed. We'll shower and change at the house, then head back here for dinner."

Ana and Christian walk to the car, him carrying a small bag with the spa's logo on it. At Ana's questioning look, he grins and says, "I like the feel of that massage oil on your skin."

Looking at the size of the bag he places on the floor of the car as they enter and don their seatbelts, Ana asks, "How many bottles did you buy?"

As Taylor starts the engine and heads back to the villa, Christian grins and says, "An even dozen; should last until we get back."

Ana laughs and says, "Unless we drink it, yes. You do remember that you've decided to work tomorrow, right?"

With a grimace, Christian says, "Yes, but I'm pretending that I haven't, so we can enjoy our evening."

Smiling her love for him, thrilled that, with all the work drama, he's still trying to make this the perfect honeymoon, Ana says, "Good plan. I'll do the same. What should I wear tonight?"

"I told you, baby, anything you like."

Knowing the effect it will have on him, Ana can't keep the desire from her voice when she says, "What I would _like_ is to wear something that pleases you."

Christian's eyebrow's shoot up in surprise at her words, and then his gaze darkens and his lips part slightly to accommodate the sudden escalation in his breathing. He calms his body's response with a long exhale and says, "Well, as you know, I'm literally content with you draped in a plain, cotton sheet. But I think that strapless, frothy silk creation by Alexander McQueen."

Ana thinks for a moment what clothes are hanging in her wardrobe, chosen by Christian and packed by Taylor, and then asks, "Coral pink dress with the floral print?"

"Actually, it's jellyfish. Yes. And the Jimmy Choo, peep-toe pumps would suit, I think." At Ana's grin, he asks, "What?"

With Christian in such a good mood, Ana dares, "Oh, it's just that the only men I've met who know so much about women's fashion are…you know."

Playing along, Christian can't quite curb his smile as he asks, "No. What?"

"Gay."

Leaning in close, Christian murmurs, "I think that, after dinner, I'll open the first bottle of massage oil and remind you just how inaccurate that assessment is."

Imagining Christian caressing the fruit-scented oil over the curves of her body means that Ana has to bite her lip to stop a moan of desire, further fuelling his passion. Christian then suddenly sits up and takes out his phone. Stunned by the apparent mood shift Ana can only say, "Christian?"

His voice strained, Christian explains, "Just letting the restaurant know we'll be late."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Ana and Christian are getting ready for dinner at the villa. On noticing her staring at him, he says, "What?"

Trying not to smile, lest he think she's laughing at him, Ana gestures to his outfit; deep V-neck almond-colored linen sweater, white shorts and strap sandals, and says, "I just never expected to see Christian Grey, CEO, wear shorts to dinner."

With a grin, Christian says, "I told you; it's the Caribbean." With a shrug, he adds, "Besides, these are Armani, so that makes it okay."

With him in a relaxed mood, Ana doesn't hesitate to approach and run her fingers over the visible chest hair as she says, "And this? I can practically see your nipples. What would you do if I went out showing that much cleavage?"

Gently caressing her bare shoulders, sending tendrils of pleasure through her body, despite the fact that they've just had sex, Christian breathes a laugh and says, "Trust me, baby, that is _not_ going to happen."

Ana knows he's playing, but she also knows that there's some truth in his declaration, and the part of her that can't turn away from a fight asks, "Are you saying that you forbid me to go out in public wearing anything that has a plunging neckline?"

Immediately wary of her tone, Christian's hands still on her shoulders for a second, and then he explains, "What I'm saying is that if anyone but me or Dr. Greene ever sees your nipples I would fucking lose it, and you're considerate enough to ensure that never happens."

Appeased by his careful words, Ana relaxes and says, "You're right. I'm sorry. I get…"

One eyebrow arched in amusement, Christian finishes, "Defiant?"

Ana giggles and says, "Yes." And then she glances down at her breasts, snug in the sweetheart neckline of her gown, and says, "No danger of a wardrobe malfunction tonight."

Christian traces the curves of her cleavage with the tips of his fingers as he passionately promises, "Well, I wouldn't go that far; it could happen any moment now."

Warm pleasure coursing through her body at his touch, Ana takes a step back as she says, "God, Grey; we've just had sex, and I'm starving."

Shaking his head, Christian says, with a smile, "Sorry, baby. But you're more delicious than anything this island has to offer."

As they resume their preparations, Ana says, "I'm surprised that you're okay with even a doctor seeing my breasts."

"I'm not. But your health and safety are paramount to me. So I presume it will eventually be necessary…oh, probably best not to tell me about it."

Ana again has to fight a smile and says, "You got it."

They're ready to go and Christian has summoned their security team when Ana suddenly says, "I'm not sure I'm too keen on the waxed look." At Christian's frown, she quickly adds, "I mean it was nice not to have to worry about stray, loose hairs and I really appreciate you thinking of me, but…are you mad?"

Christian laughs and says, "No, baby. I'd be happy to never go through that again." Gathering her in his embrace, he continues, "How about we settle for a light trim from now on?"

Glad that he's not offended, Ana smiles and says, "Perfect. Thank you. I'm surprised that you're okay with this. It doesn't seem like…because you're a Dom, it doesn't seem like something you'd…ugh; I'm not making sense."

Christian kisses her and says, "You are. I've not considered it in the past, because the whole point was that it was about me, with due deference to the woman's needs. I never offered and none of them ever asked." With a grin, he adds, "It does kind of look like a plucked chicken neck down there, doesn't it?"

Ana bursts out laughing and says, "Yes." Happy to have avoided upsetting him, she adds, "Well, more like a goose, or some equally large bird."

Christian manages to keep a straight face as he says, "Thank you."

Ana lightly touches one of the two scars currently visible on his chest and says, "You don't mind that someone might see?"

"Too fucking hot and humid to wear a shirt under it. Besides, it's night and the staff at the restaurant aren't going to tell anyone."

At first wondering how he can have such faith in strangers, his supremely confident air supplies the clue, and Ana asks, "You didn't have them sign an NDA?"

"The proprietors, yes; all of them have…oh, except for Miss Vie. You surprised me with that one."

Stunned at this indication of just how far his need for control extends, Ana asks, "The spa today?"

Clearly confused at her harsh tone, Christian says, "You think I'd let someone wax my balls without one?"

"And the day cruise? You made Alphonse sign one?"

"I can't _make_ anyone sign. They choose to do so in return for my patronage."

"And how does that ensure that even our waiter won't surreptitiously take photos of your chest and post them online?"

With a grin and a glance over her body, Christian says, "Well, unless he's gay, he won't even notice my chest. Plus, the wording in the documents is scary enough to put the fear of God into them, so our waiter's boss will have made sure to tell him to look after us and behave him-fucking-self."

"And this works?"

"You're the one who interviewed me. How much personal information did Miss Kavanagh have on me?"

"Not much." And then Ana smiles at memories and says, "She was beside herself when you agreed to the photo shoot."

Christian also smiles and lovingly reminisces, "I _had_ to see you again."

Ana nods and says, "I think maybe I felt the same way, though I couldn't admit it to myself; I was scared of you and drawn to you at the same time."

"As it turns out, fear was the appropriate response."

Concerned at the bitter edge to his words, Ana says, "You're not still feeling guilty over me leaving you?"

"I can't believe that you were in my life and I fucked up so completely as to drive you from me."

"Christian, please tell me that you're not still worried I'm going to leave you? We sorted that out; it was at least partly my fault, anyway."

Gently touching the tip of his thumb to the healing cut on her lip, Christian bleakly says, "We'll never make that particular mistake again. But I have no idea where my neuroses will take us."

Determined not to let him sink into self-loathing, Ana brightly says, "Unfortunately for me, I love you, Christian Grey, neuroses and all. So you're stuck with me." Taking his left hand in hers and holding them up, palms together, so that their wedding bands are touching, she adds, "Also, legally obligated to hang around for a while."

She knows Christian is okay when his face transforms with that dazzling smile and he asks, "For a while?"

"Forever."

They're still kissing when a knock on the door announces their security detail. Her lips almost touching his, Ana says, "Never mind about firing him. Let's kill him."

Christian's lips quirk in a lazy smile and he says, "Good plan. We will, of course, have to wait until he sleeps, and I'm not sure that he does."

Nestled against Christian in the back seat of the jeep on the way to Cruz Bay, Ana says, "Another perfect day."

His arm around her shoulders, Christian kisses her and huskily promises, "Still not over, baby. Remember, I have after dinner plans."

Wondering how she could have forgotten about the riding crop, Ana squirms in her seat, unable to keep still with all the anticipatory pleasure flowing through her body. Christian's gaze darkens with sympathetic passion, and he says, "God, I love you."

With a glance to their protectors, who are of course studiously facing forward, Ana rests her hand for a second on the bulge in Christian's shorts when she murmurs, "Wrong 'L' word again, Mr. Grey."

This time no one interrupts their kiss. When Christian finally ends it, he says, "That, too."

This evening, the town of Cruz Bay is abuzz with activity. Before they can ask, Taylor volunteers, "It's the final day of the St. John Festival. The place was a nightmare this morning, with a parade and street performers everywhere. Fireworks over the harbor are scheduled about an hour from now, so it'll get loud."

One look at Ana's shining face and Christian informs Taylor, "We'll be dining el fresco this evening."

Taylor's shoulders stiffen in protest at the sudden change to their plans, and he says, "Might not be able to secure all adjacent tables at such short notice."

Looking only at Ana's grateful smile, Christian says, "So be it."

Of course, despite the fact that there are other couples, even a family dining around them on the balcony of the restaurant, no one bothers the newlyweds. The noise from the constant, festive throng below them makes conversation difficult, but Ana doesn't even mind that, because Christian's adoring gaze speaks volumes. They're sipping a delicious white wine while they wait for the first course, their free hands joined across the table. Ana squeezes his hand to get his attention. When he leans in to listen, she says only, "Thank you."

Christian lifts her hand to his lips for a second and then says, "You're welcome, baby."

Between the main course and dessert, Taylor approaches to inform them, "Any minute."

Excited, Ana asks him, "Safe to watch from the railing?"

With a glance at Prescott, Taylor actually checks the solidity of the barrier before saying, "Yes, ma'am."

Her belly roiling with overactive butterflies, as it always does just before she watches fireworks, Ana is practically on tiptoes with excitement at the edge of the balcony when Christian puts a wineglass in her hand and then rests an arm around her waist, pulling her body snug against his, and he says, "You're adorable, Mrs. Grey."

He's not quite directly behind her, but close enough to it that Ana can feel his erection pressing on her hip, so she giggles and quietly says, "And you're horny, Mr. Grey."

Chinking his glass against hers, Christian proudly declares, "Practically my middle name."

With a glance at their minders, discreetly vigilant nearby, Ana asks, "Why sometimes both of them for dinner, but not always?"

"Depends if they can find secure parking for the car."

Confused, Ana says, "They're worried someone will steal…" His wary expression solves that mystery before she finishes the sentence. She reflexively swallows her fear and nervously asks, "You've had bomb threats?"

Christian's only answer is a shrug, and then he explains, "And they don't have to be that inventive; just tampering with the brakes could be enough."

Not brave enough to ask any more questions on the subject, Ana leans against Christian and says, "Then I'm glad they're here."

"Yeah, me too. I haven't always made Taylor's job easy, but I've never actually regretted hiring him, especially now that I have you."

They're quiet for a while, lost in maudlin thoughts, and then the unmistakable hiss of a fireworks rocket taking off almost silences the crowd. When it explodes in an array of colors, reflecting in the millpond calm water of the harbor and the windows of surrounding buildings, countless people join Ana in an exclamation of awe.

Of course, the impressive display ends far too quickly, as it always does. But Ana's heart is again full of almost too much happiness. She ignores her still healing lip to reward Christian with a grateful kiss, and then says, "That was amazing, thank you."

Amused, Christian says, "You're still welcome, baby. But I didn't put on the show."

"No, but you made sure I could watch it."

Their desserts are waiting when they return to the table. It's not the best zabaglione Ana's had since meeting Christian, but it's good enough to content her taste buds and she almost greedily devours it. She then becomes aware of Christian's amused stare and asks, "What?"

"I like what the sea air does to your appetite. I haven't had to nag you once since we got here."

It's still noisy enough that Ana doesn't have to lower her voice much to tell only him, "Could be the sea air, though I suspect the constant fucking has something to do with it."

His eyes bright with desire, Christian grins and says, "If I'd known that was all I had to do to get you to eat…."

Her gaze locked on his, Ana reaches across the table and steals what remains of his dessert. Watching the passion increase in his eyes, she ostentatiously savors every morsel, and then says, "Mmm…good."

His delighted smile confirming that he's not in the least upset by her crime, Christian shakes his head and says, "Yes, you are. And I think it's time to go." At her sudden apprehension, he asks, "Okay, baby?"

"Yeah, I'm…please don't think that I'm a tease, but can we join in the festivities for a bit?"

Christian chuckles and says, "You're hardly a tease, Ana. But how long is a bit?"

"Oh, I don't know; half an hour, maybe?"

Christian motions Taylor closer and says, "My wife would like to immerse herself in the local culture."

Somehow recognizing it as a question, Taylor considers for a moment, then says, "Low risk, but your wallets won't be safe in that crowd."

Without a word, Christian hands over his wallet. When he then looks at Ana, she hands Taylor her clutch and says, "No money; the purse is worth more than anything in it, I suspect."

Christian chuckles and says, "Unless it's full of diamonds, yes."

Feeling too good to be bothered even by this shocking revelation, Ana says, "Okay, hit me with it."

Christian understands immediately and, his head cocked to one side, smilingly asks, "You sure, baby?"

Clenching her fists and squeezing her eyes shut as if actually waiting for a blow, Ana nods and says, "Uh, huh."

Slowly enunciating every word, laughter in his voice, Christian says, "Two thousand, two hundred and ninety five dollars." When Ana's only response is a groan, he chuckles and asks, "Would you like to know how much that gown cost?"

Ana opens her eyes and takes his hand as she says, "No, that's all I can take in one night."

Still highly amused, Christian steers her towards the door as he says, "What happened to 'it's only billions of dollars'?"

"Somehow it's worse when the numbers are small enough that I can imagine them; I mean, that clutch purse could go a long way to paying off my student loans."

Smiling down at her, Christian says, "Sweetheart, you don't have any student loans."

Shocked into stillness just outside the restaurant, Ana looks at him to ask, "You paid off my loans?"

"_We_ paid of your loans, baby. What's mine is yours." With a grin, he adds, "I'm pretty sure that I said something to that effect just before we became man and wife."

"Yes, you did. But I'm still coming to terms with your generosity. Thank you."

"You're welcome, baby. Now, which way?"

Looking around her, Ana decides to follow the music and points as she says, "The band." As they make their way through the crowd, she asks, "What do I do if we get separated?"

Holding up their joined hands as evidence, Christian says, "We won't. But, if you do get lost, Prescott will be with you."

"Perhaps you'll be the one who is lost."

Fighting a grin, Christian says, "Wife, don't you know by now that I'm the center of the universe? I can't get lost."

Ana is still laughing when Christian takes her in his arms and starts dancing in what little space is available to them. After a while, Ana leans her head against him and says, "You're the center of _my_ universe."

She's knows that Christian is pleased with this appraisal when he groans and asks, "Can we go now?"

Ana laughs at his impatience and says, "No, you promised."

Actually pouting, Christian protests, "A promise unfairly extracted."

Though she suspects, Ana asks, "How so?"

"You stole my custard. You must have known what that would do to me."

All "innocence", Ana says, "What did it do to you, Mr. Grey?"

In answer, Christian holds her a little tighter and the feel of his erection pressing almost painfully into her groin means that Ana's legs become a little unsteady for dancing. Thankfully, she's in no danger of falling while in Christian's arms. He soon relents and again maintains an appropriate distance between them. Desire coursing through her body, Ana is seriously reconsidering holding Christian to the thirty minutes when a depressingly familiar voice says, "Well, if it isn't the honeymooners. Good evening." When she turns to look at Jacque Pretorius, he's holding out one hand and asks, "May I have this dance?"

This close to Christian, Ana feels his body tense into a wall of resistance at the very idea, so she says, "I don't think so, Jacque. But, thank you, for asking."

Unfazed, Jacque laughs lightly and says to Christian, "Come on, man, you can spare her for a few seconds." Putting his arms behind his back, he smilingly adds, "Look, no hands."

Ana is about to suggest that they just leave when Christian suddenly kisses her cheek and whispers "I trust you," as he releases her and then more loudly declares, "It's not up to me, Pretorius."

Amazed at this display of faith, Ana can only stare at Christian for a second, and then says, "_One_ dance." With a forced smile, she says to Jacque, "We are on our honeymoon, after all."

True to his word, Jacque makes no move to touch even her hand as he finds enough space nearby for both of them to dance. As they move to the music, he says, "Thank you, Anastasia."

"Please call me Ana." She can see that he thinks it's an overture of friendship, when really she just doesn't like the sound of her full name from his lips, because Christian says it so much better. None of this plays out on her face when she asks, "How do you know we're on our honeymoon?"

With what should be a dazzling smile, but again seems a pale imitation of her husband's, Jacque reveals, "I'm afraid you're the talk of the island." At Ana's frown, he quickly adds, "Oh, but not from me." With a nod towards Prescott, hovering nearby, he explains, "It's more along the lines of, 'Did you see those newlyweds who always travel everywhere with armed guards?' than, 'Did you hear about that idiot who rubbed sunscreen on some guy's wife?' I really am sorry for that, by the way."

"Yes, you said."

"Yes, but last time I said it I'd been drinking, so now I'm apologizing properly." With a slight frown, he asks, "Do I need to apologize for anything I said the other night?"

Somewhat appeased by his apparently genuine contrition, Ana smiles and says, "No. You were very polite."

With a slight frown, Jacque asks, "Are you okay?" At her confusion, he adds, "Your lip."

Ana had forgotten breaking open the cut when she kissed Christian earlier that evening. Touching a finger to the site, to find that it's again dry, she shrugs says, "Boating accident. We went swimming with dolphins yesterday."

Jacque's eyes light up and he says, "The resort in Tortola?"

Not knowing that name, Ana guesses he must be talking about captive dolphins and says, "Uh, no; they were wild and just followed us to a cove."

"Oh, wonderful. I've been hoping for just such an experience. Where was that?"

"I'm sorry. I have no idea. But our skipper was Alphonse." Only now realizing that she has none of the details, Ana continues, "Christian will know more."

For some reason this is a conversation killer, and they dance opposite each other without words for several seconds until Ana, with a glance around at the crowd, asks, "And where is your aunt this evening?"

With a grin, Jacque says, "Oh, I'm pretty sure that you know she's not my aunt. That's just the line she's asked me to feed strangers. Felice was feeling a little tired, so she turned in early." They dance for a while without conversation, and then he asks, "And how's the villa at Pebble Cove?"

Ana's mouth is open to answer when she notices that he's waiting a little too keenly for her answer. Instead, she says, "More gossip?"

Concealing his disappointment with a shrug, Jacque says, "Something like that. Hey, would you to like to meet Felice tomorrow? We could all take a tour of the islands on the yacht."

"Honeymoon, Jacque."

He chuckles and says, "Oh, right. Sorry." The song is ending and Jacque asks, "So, I'm forgiven?"

Seeing no reason to hold a grudge, Ana says, "Forgiven."

In the almost quiet between songs, Jacque bows slightly and says, "Well, thanks for the dance and for being such a good sport. I hope you enjoy the rest of your stay."

"Thank you, Jacque. I hope you and your not-aunt enjoy your stay, too."

With a delighted laugh, he accompanies her the short distance to a waiting, glowering Christian as he says, "_Not_-aunt; she'll like that."

Back with Christian, Ana puts a reassuring arm around his waist as she says to Jacque, "Thanks, for the dance. Goodnight."

This time Jacque doesn't look surprised at the dismissal. Instead, he bows to both of them and says, "Congratulations on your marriage. I hope you'll be very happy together. Goodnight."

Christian watches him meld into the crowd and then says, "Seemed to behave himself."

Ana knows that Christian will understand, because he's told her that no such thing exists, when she says, "Yes, he was a perfect gentleman."

Smiling his pride of her, Christian says, "So, you agree that he's not to be trusted?"

Ana smiles up at him and says, "I preferred the real shark." Shaking her head, she continues, "You're amazing." At his confusion, she explains, "You let me dance with him, even though you don't trust him. When I first met you, that would have been impossible."

Obviously pleased with himself, Christian beams at her and reaffirms, "I trust you."

With a grin, Ana asks, "So you didn't order Prescott to break him in two if he tried anything?"

Somehow expressing even more smugness, Christian says only, "I may have. But not because I don't trust _you_."

Standing on tiptoe, Ana puts her lips by his ear to reward him with the simple phrase, "Thank you, Sir."

Proving how much the exercise in trust has cost him, Christian crushes Ana's body to his, burying his face against her neck as he again asks, "Can we go now?"

Ecstatic with joy, it's as if nothing exists for Ana but this man, and her intuition again serves her well when she says, "Only if you carry me to the car."

She knew he'd go for it. But Ana is still surprised at the speed with which she's suddenly in Christian's arms and on her way back to the jeep.

* * *

Author's note: Hopefully, I'll post again before Christmas Day. But things are getting mad here. So, in case I don't; Happy Holidays!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"Yellow!"

Dropping the riding crop as if it's suddenly poisonous, Christian lifts the scarf from Ana's eyes as he says, "What's wrong?"

Naked but for the improvised blindfold, standing with her back against the inside of their closed bedroom door, wrists and ankles bound to each corner, Ana says, through gritted teeth, "Bad pain. I'm sorry, Christian, but you said…."

Immediately cradling her body in support as he opens the door to facilitate her release, Christian says, "Hey, it's okay. You did the right thing." When she's free, he lifts Ana in his arms, placing her on the bed as he asks, "Too much, baby?"

Curling into something like a fetal position, to ease her strained muscles, Ana laughs a little and says, "No, that was exactly right. But I think perhaps we shouldn't have attempted this the same day I spent hours on horseback."

Looking as if he's the one in pain, Christian kneels next to her and asks, "Where does it hurt?"

"Uh, it already feels better now that I'm not strung up, but pretty much everywhere, from my knees to my neck. I'm so sorry."

Shaking his head to negate her apology, Christian says, "Can you comfortably lie on your stomach?"

Turning to obey, Ana says, "I think so. Massage?"

"Yes, and then some time in the hot tub."

Glad that he doesn't seem offended, Ana jokes, "Well, it's not foreplay with bondage and riding crop, but I guess it'll have to do."

Christian chuckles and kisses between her shoulder blades before saying, "Thank you, for using the safe word, baby. It's a load off my mind knowing that I can trust you even in this. Now pull back the covers, I don't want to get oil all over the comforter."

Keen for the feel of his hands on her body, under any circumstance, Ana pulls back the bedcovers and again lies on her stomach. As the wonderfully appetizing scent of the Drift Away massage oil fills the room, Ana's muscles relax further in anticipation and she says, "Mmm…you're welcome, husband. But we're still going to have sex, right?"

Christian laughs again as his skilled fingers seek out the knots in her muscles, and he says, "Assuming you're still awake after I've eased my conscience with a suitable amount of pampering, yes."

Confused, Ana says, "You feel guilty about this? I'm not sure how it escaped your notice, Christian, but I was an extremely willing, even eager participant."

She feels the shrug through his hands and then he says, "True. But it's my job to look after you. I should have considered the fact that you haven't ridden for years."

"Mmm…that's good, thank you. Uh, but you can't think of everything, Christian. And I should have known that it would be too much, because I was in a little discomfort even before we started. But…well, you know."

Christian leans down enough to kiss her shoulder and says, "Yeah, baby, I know. Wouldn't it be wonderful if we could just get away from everything and everyone? We could fuck eighteen hours a day, eat just enough to keep us going and fall asleep in each other's arms every night."

"Sounds like heaven…actually, kind of sounds like the past few days." Ana's thoughts then move on to what Christian might want to get away from, and she says, "I'll miss you tomorrow."

His hands still for a second and Christian warily asks, "Going somewhere, wife?"

Ana laughs at the misunderstanding and says, "No, darling…well, no further than town, anyway. I thought I'd do some more shopping while I have the time. But you'll be in CEO mode and it will seem as if you're far away, so I'll miss you."

"I won't be all day. I promise. Thanks, again, for being so understanding."

Ana dreamily says, "Well, I figure you'll probably make it up to me."

"After hours trying to sort out this fucking mess? Only a word from you could keep me from doing so, baby."

Other than unintelligible utterances of encouragement, Ana is quiet for a while, and then she asks, "Oh, what if I run into Jacque again?"

Sounding deadly serious, Christian says only, "Have Prescott shoot him."

"We'll call that Plan B. How about, instead, I continue being polite, but remember not to trust him?" When Christian only quietly chuckles, Ana asks, "What?"

"Oh, I'm just surprised that you're asking me how to behave. But I like it."

"No, I'm just…" Her brain catching up with what she said, Ana thinks about it for a few seconds and then turns to look at him, effectively ending the massage, as she says, "Well, it's my job, as your wife, to look after you, too. I know that we won't always be able to avoid it, but I never want to add to your anxiety."

Stretching out beside her, Christian embraces Ana and says, "I appreciate the thought, baby. But you can't take on that responsibility. If something makes me anxious, that's on me." With a rueful grin, he continues, "I'll probably forget that the next time your drive me crazy, but I'll remember it again when I calm down, okay?"

Confused, Ana says, "I can't _not_ care about you, Christian."

With a grin, Christian says, "I'm very glad to hear it. But that's different than wondering if every action you're about to undertake will upset me. Am I making sense? This is another thing I've never had to discuss with a woman in the past."

Ana considers and says, "I think so. But I'd feel better if we had some way…oh, like when you reminded me last night that you trust me; then I knew that you'd be okay with whatever decision I made…that I could then trust _you_ not to blow up at me."

Christian slowly nods his understanding and then says, "Often, in Dom/sub relationships, there are unspoken cues. We could use something like that as a reminder of the trust we have for each other?"

Smiling, Ana says, "They have those in vanilla relationships, too. And I think it's a wonderful idea. What do you suggest?"

With a wide grin, Christian taps her shoulder, twice, and then says, "How about that?"

Ana giggles at this reminder of his compulsion, then taps her fingertips twice on his chest and says, "Perfect." Eager, as ever, for information about her husband, Ana then asks, "You used something like this with your subs?"

And, as ever, wary about discussing his past even with his wife, Christian hesitates a moment before saying only, "Yes."

Smiling at his reticence, Ana says, "More information, please."

With a shrug, Christian explains, "Oh, for positions, and a reminder when they were getting out of hand. It's an incredible rush, as a Dom, to be able to control someone without even speaking."

Ana giggles and says "I'll bet," and then asks, "Positions?"

Slicing the air with his index and middle finger extended, Christian says, "This is 'kneel'. You know the pose I'm referring to." With a wide grin, he adds "Or my personal favorite," before slowly spreading those same two fingers apart, while holding his hand horizontal.

Ana giggles and lies on her back, slowly spreading her legs as she says, "Something like this?"

Recognizing it as an answer _and_ an invitation, Christian levers himself up onto one elbow as he asks, "You sure? You're not still sore?"

Even as he speaks, Christian's hand is wandering over her body, as if independent of his will. Smiling up at him, Ana puts her hand on his and taps twice. Beaming his gratitude, he says, "Okay, baby, but on your side. No more pain for you, tonight."

Somehow knowing that he'll like it, Ana lowers her chin, so that she's looking up at him through her upper lashes and begs, "Not even a little, Sir?"

Christian's breath hitches and then he smiles as he shakes his head and says, "God, woman, what you make me feel. Now, turn over."

Her groin tightening almost painfully in delicious anticipation, Ana eagerly complies. She's barely settled into position when Christian grasps her hip and enters her in one, swift move. Ana cries out in surprise and pleasure, her body still very sensitive from her earlier orgasm under the flick of the riding crop. When she's regained some semblance of control over her body, she gasps, "Thank you, Sir."

Without a word, Christian starts moving within her, gradually picking up the pace until Ana feels like she's going to explode, and then she kind of does, as such intense pleasure courses through her body that it almost feels white hot. As she comes back down off the orgasmic high, she realizes that Christian is also done, and is clutching her to him with every limb, as if trying to make their two bodies one. Reaching up behind her, to run her fingers through his hair, Ana says, "And again; thank you, Sir."

Christian chuckles, causing delicious sensations for both of them, and kisses her shoulder, saying, "You're welcome, baby. Sleep or hot tub?"

"Sleep, please. I couldn't move a muscle even if you begged me."

Reaching for the sheet and covering them without leaving her body, Christian says, "Fortunately, I also have no intention of moving. Sleep now, baby."

"Like this?"

"What's wrong with this?"

"Nothing, except that, if we're not asleep in minutes, you'll have another erection."

"So we'll fuck again, until one or both of us falls asleep."

Ana giggles and says, "Excellent plan, Mr. Grey. I love you."

Christian kisses her cheek and says, "I love you, too, Mrs. Grey. Sweet dreams."

They're quiet for a few seconds, and then Ana says, "Can you teach me those gestures?"

His voice heavy with sleep, Christian murmurs, "Sure, baby. You want to incorporate them in our play?"

"Yeah; it sounds like fun. And we already know you'd enjoy it. Oh, but you understand that, if you ever try them in public, I'll have a few gestures of my own for you."

Christian laughs and says, "Understood. Oh, except for playtime, of course."

When Ana is then quiet for several seconds, he twice taps her midriff where his hand has come to rest. It's enough to remind her that she can trust him, so she covers his hand with one of hers and says, "Thank you. Okay, yes; except for playtime." When Christian's waning erection soon comes to life within her, Ana giggles and says, "Well, I don't need three guesses to know what you're thinking about, do I?"

Despite his earlier words about again having sex, Christian withdraws from her as he kisses her shoulder, then he says, "Something along the lines of silently commanding you to spread your legs and let me pleasure you under the table at a restaurant?"

Her own version of an erection spreading pleasure within, Ana says, "Oh, my. Yes, a lot like that. God, Christian, you're turning me into some sort of nympho."

Turning Ana to face him, Christian tenderly kisses her and earnestly declares, "Good." After wrapping her in his embrace, he instructs, "Now, sleep."

"Uh, I would, but the moisture trickling down my thighs will make that difficult."

Christian chuckles and releases her as he says, "Sorry, baby; a little distracted here."

When Ana returns from the en suite, Christian is asleep. Marveling at how the sight is still somewhat foreign for her, she just stares at him for several seconds. In sleep he finally looks his age, rather than some harried businessman in his thirties. With only a sheet covering his body, she can see that he's still erect. She has to stifle a giggle then, simply because the term "nocturnal penile tumescence" is giggle-worthy. One arm is resting across his stomach, the other casually flung over his eyes; a gesture she recognizes from the few times she's seen him sleep, and she wonders if it's instinct, or a deeper, psychological fear of the light. This turns her thoughts inward, to worrying about whether he'll ever be free of the self-loathing, paranoia and other burdens that he carries from his past. Determined not to let anything ruin her mood, Ana banishes such concerns with a shake of her head and, instead, again focusses on how exquisitely beautiful her husband is, and how lucky she is that they found each other.

With a shaky sigh, as her love for him becomes almost too much, Ana tiptoes around the bed to pick up the improvised bonds and riding crop from where Christian had discarded them in his haste to free her. Confident that Cynthia won't look there, she stows the whip in her suitcase; the sashes and neckties in the laundry hamper. When she then joins her husband in the bed, he mumbles something in his sleep and automatically seeks out the comfort of her body. Once again safe in his arms, Ana quickly falls into a peaceful sleep.

Someone is placing feather light kisses all over her face and neck. So Ana wakes smiling and, without opening her eyes, says, "Mmm…good morning, husband."

Christian laughs, a soft, contented sound, and says, "Good morning, wife. Would you like breakfast in bed again?"

Finally opening her eyes to find Christian's smiling face is only inches from hers, Ana sees that he's wearing his navy, pinstripe suit and she asks, "Why are you dressed for the office?"

"Video conference. I could hardly talk to Korean business tycoons in my pajamas. Breakfast?"

"You've eaten?"

"Yeah, sorry. But you were sleeping so soundly that I didn't want to wake you. But it'll get cold if you wait much longer."

"Can I eat near you?"

Sitting up to give her room, Christian says, "Sure, baby. I'm just replying to emails at the moment. I'll set a place for you."

Ana grabs his sleeve as he moves to stand up. When he looks at her, she says, "Still like my morning breath?"

Almost containing his smile, Christian says, "Hmm, let's see." He tenderly kisses her, only just breaching the barrier of her lips with his tongue, and then says, "Yep, still delicious."

Grinning like an idiot in response to his playfulness, Ana threads her fingers through his hair and pulls his head towards her as she says, "Then kiss me properly."

Finally ending it, pulling back from Ana's mouth despite her grip on his hair, Christian groans and says, "Come on, or you'll lose your appetite for food altogether."

Immediately releasing him, Ana laughs and says, "Might be too late for that, already. But I'll eat."

She's out the other side of the bed when Christian, almost to the door, says, "Oh, did you pick up after me last night?"

Wondering if she did something wrong, Ana says, "Uh, yeah."

Offering a dazzling smile, Christian says, "Thank you, baby. I was a little worried that I'd actually started tidying in my sleep." Running a hand through his hair, he adds, "I really don't need another symptom at this stage."

Smiling, Ana says, "No, I think you have just enough."

The phrase is delivered with enough affection that Christian's sudden desire is plainly written on his face. He shakes his head and says, "You'd better have breakfast and get out of here, or I'll forget that I need to work today."

Confident that she could actually persuade him to choose her over work, Ana knows that he'd only regret it later. Still, she can't resist testing his control just a little, so she curtsies, holding the hem of an imaginary dress as she says, "Yes, Sir."

Christian's gaze darkens still further and he looks around the room, saying, "Right! Where's that riding crop?"

Giggling like a little girl, Ana flees to the en suite. Thankfully, and perhaps regretfully, Christian doesn't follow her. After taking care of essentials, she bothers only with an oversize t-shirt before entering the living area. Christian has set up his temporary office at the small dining table. Opposite him is a covered plate, tea and an orange juice. He looks up and smiles as she enters. Ana quickly kisses him and says "Thank you," before sitting down to dine.

They don't say anything as Ana eats and Christian works. Every now and then they glance at each other and smile. Ana is almost done when he says, "This is…I think it's fair to say, not something I would have ever imagined doing."

"Watching your wife eat?"

Christian smiles and says, "That, too. But this whole, incredibly domestic scene; I can't believe how much I'm enjoying this. I'll miss you, today."

Without a hint of bitterness, Ana says, "Only until you become immersed in the work. You love your job."

Reaching across the table to take her hand, Christian says, "No, sweetheart, I love _you_. I just really like my job. But I'm glad you're not jealous."

Gathering up her dishes and heading to the kitchenette, stopping for a quick kiss on the way, Ana says, "Well, I know you'll be thinking of me every now and then."

She stands up from loading the dishwasher, only to be grabbed from behind and Christian says by her ear, "This is me thinking of you now."

Ana can feel his erection hard against her butt and she says, "Wow, you _really_ like your job."

Lifting up the hem of her tee to run his hands over her body, Christian chuckles and says, "Now, you know very well that spreadsheets don't get me hard like this. But you bending over in only a t-shirt will work every time."

Delighted with this unexpected turn of events, Ana laughs and says, "Christian, you couldn't even see me. You were on the other side of the counter."

With a shrug, he says, "I didn't need to see you to know exactly how luscious you looked. You got time?"

Her body thrilling at his touch, Ana sighs her pleasure and says, "Yes, darling. I'm all yours." When Christian's strangled, passionate moan is his only reply, Ana realizes that those five words are probably the sexiest she could say to him. Understanding how difficult it was for him to ask for this time to remedy his problems at work, Ana then suggests, "Just fuck me, Christian. We can take our time tonight."

Spinning her to face him, Christian lifts Ana onto the counter and does exactly as he's told.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Having received strict instructions from Christian to just put every purchase on credit, so that he can pay for it all later, and a reminder that their security team are there for her protection and not to "lug around your fucking purchases", Ana waits only for Prescott's knock on the door before heading into town for a shopping spree. Almost to the jeep, she asks, "What are your current instructions about me?"

Clearly confused, Prescott answers, "Uh, your safety, ma'am."

"No, I mean the other instructions; under what circumstances are you to call Christian?"

"No other instructions, ma'am. I'm to keep you safe and follow your orders where they don't put you in direct danger. If I'm concerned, I'll contact Taylor, who'll make the decision whether or not to contact Mr. Grey for further instruction."

Surprised, but pleased, that Christian is finally content to leave her safety to the professionals, Ana smiles and holds out her hand as she says, "In that case; keys, please."

Also smiling, Prescott hands over the keys as she says, "Remember to keep left."

Thrilled at the possibility of even the illusion of freedom, Ana almost leaps into the driver's seat as she says, "Yes, ma'am."

Other than having to brake for an apparently suicidal mongoose that darts across the road, they arrive at Cruz Bay without incident. Ana follows Prescott's advice on where to park and then they hit the shops. She has a gift for most of the people she cares about, and very sore feet, when this time she sees Jacque Pretorius before hearing him, similarly burdened with several shopping bags. His attention is consumed by an older woman, though not as old as Ana had been imagining; perhaps in her forties, petite, blonde hair and stylishly but casually dressed. Jacque spots Ana and that dazzling, gigolo smile blazes across his face before he says something to the woman. They approach then and he says, "Anastasia…sorry; _Ana_, may I introduce Felice." With a grin and a glance at Felice, he adds, "My not-aunt."

Ana notes with some interest the absence of surnames, and idly wonders if it's for her benefit or Felice's. They exchange polite greetings, with Ana following Jacques's lead about ignoring Prescott, despite the fact that it feels awkward to do so. With a twinkle in his eye, Jacque then asks, "And where is your extremely attentive husband this morning?"

Trying to convey a warning with her eyes, Ana says, "I'm afraid that his business couldn't leave him alone for a whole week, so he's working today. But will hopefully be done by the time I'm shopped out."

There is only courtesy in her voice when Felice then suggests, "We were just considering a coffee break. Would you care to join us?"

If Jacque had asked, Ana might have declined, but this apparently darling woman seems genuinely nice. With a glance at Prescott, who merely shrugs in answer to the unspoken question, Ana says, "Thank you. That'd be lovely. My feet were about to go on strike."

At Jacque's suggestion, they settle on a first floor balcony table at a nearby café, with a view of the harbor. They talk about their vacation experiences, the weather and life on the island, carefully avoiding anything too personal or controversial. Ana begins to relax and actually enjoys this respite in the middle of a busy morning. After tea, a blueberry muffin and pleasant conversation, she excuses herself to visit the bathroom and isn't very surprised when Felice says that she'll join her. Jacque offers to mind all the purchases and, given the logistics problem of peeing while holding several bags, Ana acquiesces. Now used to Prescott accompanying her to the bathroom, Ana thinks nothing of it until she notices Felice's nervous glance, so she says, "Rachel is very discreet."

Obviously used to the nervous reaction, Prescott smiles pleasantly at Felice and says, "Just pretend I'm not here, ma'am."

As if they've rehearsed it, the women choose stalls at opposite ends of the room. Ana doesn't find the experience as excruciating as she has in the past, and wonders if she has Christian's bullying to thank for that. As they emerge to wash their hands, Ana comments, "I'm surprised that you don't have your own security. I saw your yacht; you must be able to afford a bodyguard."

With a shrug, Felice says, "Perhaps I should. Jacque has suggested as much. My husband had a team of people protecting him and our home, but I've never…I don't think he considered me valuable enough to need protecting."

Ana means every word when she says, "Then I sincerely hope he's your ex-husband?"

Felice laughs and says, "Yes." And then she's serious when she asks, "Jacque hasn't told you anything?"

"No. Not that I asked. But he also appears discreet." When Felice then shoots another nervous glance at Prescott, Ana asks her minder, "Would you please wait outside?"

When Prescott hesitates, Ana actually holds her breath, worried that perhaps she has no freedom after all, but then the woman snaps her head forward in a curt nod and leaves them. Satisfied that they're alone, Felice says, "You know the nature of my relationship with Jacque?"

"Again, he hasn't said anything, but I gather that…well, my husband called him a gigolo. But you know that doesn't matter to me, right? It's none of my business."

With another, warm smile, Felice says, "Thank you. And, yes, he is an escort whose clients are always wealthy women. After my divorce, I was having trouble getting back into the dating scene…well, had little experience of it, to tell you the truth, as I'd married quite young and…anyway, a friend recommended Jacque. I was shocked at the idea, at first, but then realized it might be the perfect way to find my feet, with no drama and no fear that he might be after my divorce settlement."

A little confused, Ana says, "Uh, okay, but I'm not sure why you're telling me this."

"Because I'm hoping that you'll have lunch with us on the boat. I can't…it's all still new to me, so I don't feel comfortable being in public with Jacque. But when he told me that you seemed to understand and were apparently okay with…anyway, please think about it. I know you're on your honeymoon, but…well, you decide."

No alarm bells are ringing inside Ana's head at the thought. But just imagining telling Christian about it makes her stomach churn. After an almost embarrassing delay, Ana says, "Sounds good, but I'll want to get Rachel's opinion before deciding."

With a hopeful smile, Felice says, "Of course." She fishes a business card from her purse and hands it over as she says, "Whatever you decide, it was a pleasure meeting you, Ana."

Ana stows the card without looking at it and says, "Yes, likewise. I can't exactly make conversation with my security detail, because they're always on duty. So this has been nice."

On returning to the table, Ana notices that Jacque stands up to greet them, but again has eyes only for Felice. Somehow he knows that their time together is at an end, and has even paid the bill, politely but consistently refusing Ana's attempts to contribute. On gathering her bags, it seems to Ana that they've been moved slightly. When she looks at Jacque, he's grinning at her and, with a casual shrug of his shoulders, suddenly reminding her of Christian, he says, "Morbid curiosity, sorry."

Nothing about his insincere apology appears sinister, but she teases, "You don't look it."

She's barely finished speaking when Felice chastises Jacque, "What have you done now?"

Holding up his hands in defense, Jacque says, "Hey, you know I get bored easily and you were gone for ages. I didn't touch anything, I swear."

Apparently genuinely embarrassed, Felice says to Ana, "I'm so sorry. Sometimes it seems that he has no manners at all. But I assure you that he'll behave if you join us for lunch. Of course, your husband is welcome, too, if he's free by then."

Ana knows that Christian joining them would make the lunch less than pleasant, but all she says is, "I think he'll probably just grab a sandwich, if he remembers to eat at all."

Not very upset with Jacque, as it seems fairly innocent, Ana says goodbye to the couple and is about to pick up the rest of her bags when Prescott says, "Ma'am? May I?"

Understanding that Prescott wants to check the bags, Ana says, "You don't really think that he's put anything dangerous in there, do you?"

"I've no idea, ma'am. But it's my job to find out."

Her slight emphasis on the word "job" gets Ana's attention, because she really doesn't want to be a problem client, so she hands over everything as she says, "Be my guest." When the deed is done, Ana accepts all the bags and they head out as she asks, "Felice wants me to join them for lunch on her yacht. What do you think of the idea?"

After a moment, Prescott says, "I think that Mr. Grey would not like it one little bit."

Ana resists rolling her eyes at this obvious fact and says, "Well, yes. But I was more interested in whether you consider that I'd be unsafe on that boat?"

"I don't think so, ma'am. But I'd want myself or Taylor to check it out before giving a definite answer."

"You don't really think that they're plotting to assassinate or kidnap me, do you?"

"No ma'am. But they don't need to do either to end my career. All they have to do is get a picture of you in a bikini and sell it to a reporter."

Surprised that she hadn't thought of that possibility, Ana says, "Okay, Jacque _might_ do that. I'm sorry, Rachel; like Christian said, I'm new."

"It's all right, ma'am. I appreciate you asking my opinion."

Satisfied that their relationship is intact, Ana smiles and says, "Well, I appreciate you being prepared to risk your life for me…you are, right?"

With a quiet smile, Prescott says, "We'll see, ma'am. We'll see."

Ana laughs and says "Fair enough," before getting back to shopping so that Prescott can do her job.

She's almost done when her phone beeps a message alert. It's from Christian and reads, "How goes the gift shopping?"

Finding a quiet corner, Ana stands still to reply, "Good. How goes the…what do you do again?"

"Make money. Stuck here for a few hours yet. Did you take a break?"

"Yes, Sir. Morning tea with Jacque and his lady friend." Ana is waiting for Christian's irate reply when her phone rings out "Your Love is King". With a deep breath to gather her courage, she answers it with, "Hello, darling."

"What did that fucker want?"

"Uh, as I recall he had a latte and an apricot Danish."

"Ana!"

Another calming breath and Ana says, "Felice is very sweet and has invited me to lunch on her yacht."

"No. Absolutely not."

"Christian, I haven't yet decided. But I'm not asking your permission. I'm only telling you so that you can have some time to get used to the idea, in case I go ahead with it. Prescott doesn't think that…"

"I don't give a fuck what she thinks, Ana. You're not setting foot on that yacht. Now get back here." When this is met with only silence, Christian says, "Ana?"

"I'm still here; just waiting for the rest of that sentence."

Proving just how smart he is, and how far he's come in his efforts to be what Ana needs, Christian's sigh is audible and then he says, "Baby, would you please get the fuck back here so we can discuss this?"

"Of course, darling. I just have to find something for Bob and then I'll comply with your polite request."

Christian manages a laugh, though it holds no joy, and he says, "You know that you'll be the death of me, don't you?"

"Yes, Sir. And you do recall that I love you beyond any hope of redemption?"

"Yes, but I still don't like this."

Retrieving the business card from her pocket for the details, Ana says, "I know. But you said just last night that I can't let your anxiety determine my actions, and you're right. In the meantime, why don't you get Taylor to research Felice Dendry?"

"Dendry?"

"Uh, huh. You know her?"

"I know _him_; her husband. He's in prison. The fucker beat her for years. It only became known when he nearly killed her. She finally got the courage to not only divorce him, but press charges. There was a prenup, but a judge overturned it and she got the lot. Ana, she's richer than us."

"Oh. Well, she seems really nice."

"You like her."

"Well, I barely know her. But, yes, she's sweet. Oh, and you were totally right about Jacque; he's a professional escort. And I can understand now why Felice said that she was nervous about dating since her divorce."

"Yeah, it's a wonder she can stand any man around her. Pretorius must be good at his job." With another sigh, Christian then says, "I have to go, baby. I'll see you soon."

"Okay. Oh, why did you contact me?"

"I was feeling needy."

The fact that he can now admit it fills Ana's heart with love for him and she says, "Me, too. It's almost embarrassing how much I miss you right now."

With no malice, Christian growls, "Then get your ass back here."

Glad that he's taking it so well, Ana giggles and says, "Yes, Sir." She's sure that Christian sighs once more before hanging up. Only when the phone call is finished does Prescott approach, with a wary expression. Smiling at the woman's concern, Ana says, "He actually took it better than expected. I've got one more gift to buy and then we'll head back so he can try and talk me out of lunching on the yacht."

"So, you're going?"

"Yes, I think so. You have my permission to throw Jacque overboard if he misbehaves, okay?"

With a wide grin, Prescott says, "Thank you, ma'am. I'll do that."

Ana settles on a novelty ashtray for Bob; not much, but her Mom's current husband is always tricky to buy for, because they barely know each other. A little tired, she lets Prescott drive back to the villa, the security officer seeing her safely to the door before retiring to the other villa. Christian is, of course, still at his laptop, but stands to greet Ana with a tender kiss, taking the bags from her as he asks, "And did you buy anything for yourself?"

"Uh, no. I don't need anything."

Christian shakes his head and quietly chastises, "Then it's just as well you have me."

The flick of his glance to the table shows Ana the wrapped gift, about the size and shape of a book. At her excited glance, he nods, so she walks over and picks it up, then says, "When did you have time to buy me anything?"

"I didn't. This is from our library, so technically you own it." With a smile, Christian adds, "But I like giving you gifts."

"You brought it from home?"

"No. I had it couriered after something you said the other day. It arrived this morning."

Now very curious, Ana opens it to find a copy of _The Bloody Chamber_ by Angela Carter. With a smile, she says, "The Courtship of Mr. Lyon?"

Also smiling, Christian says, "Close. There's a page bookmarked."

Ana investigates to find that a page from _The Tiger's Bride_ holds a card on which is written, in Christian's hand, "The tiger will never lie down with the lamb; he acknowledges no pact that is not reciprocal. The lamb must learn to run with the tigers."

"You think I'm a lamb?"

Shocked by Christian's sudden laughter, Ana is still recovering when he approaches and wraps her in his embrace as he says, "Hardly, sweetheart. I've seen your stripes and only an hour ago I felt your claws. You've been living as a lamb, but you've always been a tiger. I saw it the second I met you."

"Because you're also a tiger."

"Yes."

Retreating from his embrace, surprised when he readily lets her, Ana says, "Yet you would have me behave like a lamb; meekly following your wishes and accepting punishment."

His expression wary, Christian calmly says, "No, baby. We've been through this; any obeisance on your part is a gift freely given and I will always treasure it as such."

Unknowing and uncaring whether it's his words or his calm manner that brings her back from the edge of rebellion, Ana smiles and says, "I'm terrible at accepting gifts, aren't I?"

Recognizing it as permission, Christian again embraces her as he says, "Well, I'm unused to giving them, too. That's why I prefer to be elsewhere when they're opened, but I'm learning to love it…though this could have gone better."

"I'm sorry Christian. I guess that I was expecting a fight when I got here. You're okay with me having lunch with Felice and Jacque, now?"

"Not even a little. But I've talked to Taylor and we've come up with something I can accept. Ms. Dendry's yacht should be in the cove within the hour."

Immediately angry that he's proceeded without discussing it, Ana demands, "You called her?" All it takes is for Christian to tap her shoulder twice and Ana blushes, saying, "I'm sorry. What's your plan?"

"Actually, that's pretty much the extent of it. I've called Ms. Dendry and accepted the invitation on your behalf. Taylor and Prescott will accompany you…" As Ana opens her mouth to protest, Christian continues, "While I will stay here with the doors locked until I can get away, and then I'll join you."

Ana doesn't have to consider his proposal very long before saying, "I can live with that. Thank you." With a grin, she adds, "I guess the tricky bit is when two tigers disagree?"

Mirroring her grin, Christian says, "Exactly; always the chance that fur will fly."

With harmony restored, Ana asks, "Do you have time to lick the skin off me?"

With a blindingly brilliant smile, Christian lifts her in his arms and heads for the bedroom as he says, "Well, I can give it a damn good try."

* * *

Where credit's due: To AriadneInNaxos, for telling me about the quote from _The Tiger's Bride_, which is by Angela Carter.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Only as she's heading to Felice's yacht in a dinghy with Taylor at the tiller, does Ana get nervous. Examining her thoughts, it seems to her that she's somehow caught Christian's anxiety, as if it's actually contagious. He stayed true to his word and didn't try and stop her from leaving him behind at the villa, but his fear was evident in his too calm manner as he farewelled her with as passionate a kiss as her healing lip would permit.

Determined not to let fear as a contagion become a habit, Ana consciously pushes aside the sympathetic fear to examine her true feelings. She still doesn't trust Jacque, but he doesn't feel like a threat, not like most men she's encountered in her life. As she thinks about why he seems dangerous, she suddenly has the answer. When she laughs out loud at the revelation, she then has to explain to a confused Taylor, "Oh, just realized why Jacque freaks me out a little. He's like Christian; a maverick. We'll never know what he's likely to do in any given situation."

Taylor's eyes shoot up in surprise and, after a few seconds, he says, "You may be right. In which case, I wouldn't get your hopes up that he and Mr. Grey will ever be friends. Nothing bothers us more in another person than the mirror image of our faults."

As the dinghy gently comes to rest against the yacht, Ana smiles and says, "You're kind of a philosopher bodyguard, aren't you?"

"If you say so, ma'am."

It's Prescott who helps her onboard, and Ana asks, "I'm sorry about this. How are you holding up?"

With a grimace, Prescott says, "Not too bad if we stay anchored. I took some Dramamine, just in case."

"Probably best if we don't talk about it then?"

Offering a weak, grateful smile, Prescott says, "Thank you, ma'am."

Felice greets Ana warmly with a kiss on both cheeks, Jacque with only a handshake, and Ana can't resist saying, "Oh, so you _can_ behave like a gentleman."

With that cheeky grin that is already familiar, Jacque says, "Of course. I've been expelled from all the best schools." Putting an affectionate arm around Felice's shoulders, he adds, "And Flick has threatened to throw me to the sharks if I step out of line this afternoon."

Ana is amazed when Felice blushes at his words. Looking at the two of them it seems impossible that Jacque is being paid to act like this, and she can't help but wonder if there's more to it than that. Felice covers her embarrassment with a suggestion that they immediately have lunch. Gesturing to the artfully set table, she continues, "Andy cooks for me. He's promised something special. Uh, Christian said that you're not allergic to anything?"

"Not so far."

What follows is a delicious meal showcasing regional produce, washed down with a crisp Italian wine, topped by strawberry parfait and accompanied by easy, pleasant conversation. Replete, Ana settles back into her chair and says, "Perfect, thank you."

Even as Felice's staff clears the table, Jacque asks, "How about a swim?" With a nod at the stretch of water between the yacht and the villa, he adds, "This is supposed to be one of the best reefs around here." When both women protest the idea he says, "You don't believe that old wives' tale about having to wait an hour after a meal, do you?"

Ana laughs and says, "My Mom never let me test it, but I do believe the one about giving a meal that size time to digest or I'll regret it."

Felice only says "Exactly," but something in the tone alerts Jacque and his gaze snaps to hers.

Ana feels almost like an intruder when he then puts a hand on Felice's cheek and says, "Bella, you're beautiful, and Ana doesn't care." Without taking his eyes from her, he explains, "This gorgeous woman has scars that she should wear proudly, as a badge of courage. Instead, she hides them, worried that they prove cowardice instead." Finally looking at Ana, he concludes, "I've not told Felice how I know you feel as I do about such marks."

With a trembling sigh, genuinely moved by his apparent sincerity, Ana realizes that perhaps she's misjudged Jacque. She's about to speak when Taylor takes a step closer and cautions, "Ma'am."

Grateful, as always, for the man's concern, she says to Taylor, "Jacque's already seen them." And then she says to Felice, "Christian has scars, too. But it's not something he likes to talk about."

Blushing at being the center of attention, Felice can't quite meet Ana's eyes and says only, "I'll think about it." Gathering her strength with a deep breath, she squares her shoulders and says, "In the meantime, how would you like a tour?"

Relieved not to have offended her host, Ana manages a smile and says, "Yes, please."

After a tour of the six berth, luxury yacht with Ana making appropriate and sincere expressions of awe, they return to the deck and Felice says, "Did Jacque tell you that he plays guitar?"

Delighted to see that Jacque appears ill at ease for the first time since she's met him, Ana laughs and says, "No, he did not."

Jacque smiles indulgently at Felice and then says, "I'll play if you then swim."

When Ana giggles, he looks at her in question and she says, "Sorry. It's just…Christian does that, too."

Looking only at Felice, Jacque asks, "And does it work?"

Ana laughs again and says, "Unfortunately, yes." With a rueful smile at Felice, she adds, "Sorry, but it does."

Smiling at Jacque, Felice says, "Yes, it does."

Beaming his victory, Jacque kisses Felice's cheek and says, "I'll be right back."

When he's disappeared below deck, Felice quietly says, "He doesn't love me."

Wondering how the woman could know she was wondering exactly that, Ana says, "Uh, he seems to care about you a great deal."

With a smile, Felice says, "Oh, that much is true. But our first meeting he explained that I would come to believe that he loves me, but I should remember it isn't true." With a shrug, she adds, "He thinks such warnings make it easier to say goodbye."

"And does it?"

Her smile now somehow expressing sorrow, Felice says, "I'll know when he says goodbye, won't I?"

"I thought at first…he seemed a little too interested in Christian and I. And we need to be careful about the press."

Felice chuckles and says, "He was probably shopping." At Ana's obvious confusion, she explains, "When he's with me, I have all of his attention. But, on his own time, he's probably on the lookout for his next client; unhappy ex-wives."

"I'm on my honeymoon."

"I don't imagine he knew that right away." With a gesture to Ana's lip, Felice adds, "And…."

A hand reaching, unbidden, to cover the cut, Ana says, "That was an accident."

Clearly disbelieving, Felice says, "If you say so."

Catching on that Felice and possibly Jacque suspect Christian is a wife beater, Ana actually laughs, then says, "Sorry, but you're so far wrong it's almost funny."

Determined that her new friend should not think badly of her husband, Ana explains why Christian was dreaming of a shark pursuing his wife. Felice at first looks surprised, and then glances towards the living quarters when she smiles and says, "That certainly does sound like him." And then she looks at Ana to add, "I'm sorry about that. He never seems to mean any harm, and he's well-versed in etiquette…"

With a grin, Ana interrupts with, "But he mostly ignores the rules? Christian is the same. But he would never intentionally cause me harm. If anything, it's his overprotectiveness that's going to cause a problem in our marriage. He simply cannot endure the thought of me being in any danger."

Apparently satisfied this time, Felice sounds sincere when she says, "I'm glad."

The topic having apparently been dealt with, they're quiet for a few seconds and then Ana says, "Is he only fetching a guitar? Because he's been gone a long time."

"I imagine he's giving us time to chat." A little louder, Felice adds, "We're done, Jacque."

Jacque immediately emerges from the stairwell, acoustic guitar in hand, as he says, "I suppose you think you're clever?"

Felice looks up at him to accept his tender kiss, then says, "Yes. Can we have Asturias?"

Jacque laughs lightly as he sits down opposite the women and then says, "Without even warming up? I'm not a magician, darling." After tinkering with the guitar for a while, he begins to play. Ana doesn't know the name of the tune, but it's achingly familiar and she wonders if Christian has ever played the same piece on piano. The second is unfamiliar, but just as beautiful, and she feels sleep gently pulling at her. Glancing at Felice, she sees the same symptom in the woman's half-lidded eyes and blissful smile.

Someone is kissing her. When Ana then recalls her surroundings, she jolts awake, to find that the culprit is none other than Christian; now dressed in t-shirt and shorts and holding a bottle of beer. He grins at her and murmurs, "Hey, baby. I leave you alone for an hour or so and you're sleeping with other people?"

Mortified that she fell asleep while Jacque was entertaining them, Ana's gaze darts to where she saw him last, only to see that he's waking, too. A quick check on Felice shows her to be in a similar state, and she's looking at Christian with something like fear in her eyes. Christian plops down next to Ana as he explains, "I'm sorry to break up the slumber party. But I find Anastasia irresistible when she's sleeping."

Still embarrassed, Ana is blushing slightly when she says to Felice, "What were we saying about etiquette? I believe you've already spoken with my indecorous husband?"

Well and truly awake, Felice says, "Of course. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to welcome you, Christian."

With a casual shrug, Christian says, "It's the Caribbean sun; I think we've napped every day since we got here, though I did wonder if I'd boarded the Mary Celeste." Nodding a perfunctory greeting to Jacque, he then asks, "Is it for decoration?"

Realizing that he's speaking of the guitar, Jacque again picks it up and asks Felice, "One more? And then you owe me a swim."

After another nervous glance at Christian, Felice says, "Perhaps one more."

As the soft music wafts over them, Christian hands Ana her drink and then rests an arm around her shoulders while he sips his beer and listens. When Jacque is finished, he asks, "Recuerdos de la Alhambra?" At Jacque's nod, he lifts his beer in toast and says, "Nicely done. You've been?"

"Yes. A few years ago. You?"

"I have; not yet with Ana. You can well understand his grief." At Ana's confusion, Christian explains, "It's a now derelict but still beautiful palace in Spain. Legend has it that the Moorish king, on being forced out of his home, wept real tears. You'll know why when you see it." Putting aside the remains of his drink, Christian then says, "There was some talk of a swim? I've been chained to my computer all day."

Jacque puts aside the guitar and enthusiastically says, "Finally. And we can get out the SeaBobs, though we'll have to fight over them, as there are only two."

Christian looks at Taylor, who says, "Handheld propulsion device. They're the standard model; only a few horsepower and currently restricted to around eight feet dive depth. If you try for deeper or let go of the controls, they rise gently to the surface. So long as it doesn't get crowded in the cove, and you stay out of the shallows, it should be okay."

Impressed, Ana exclaims, "How do you know all that?"

Christian hauls Ana to her feet, grabbing the canvas bag containing their gear, as he says, "I pay him to."

Felice is on her feet and says, "Uh, you're welcome to use a guest room to change?"

Ana is about to say that it's not necessary, given that she thought to wear her bikini under her clothes. But Christian taps her hand twice where it rests in his, so she remains quiet as he says, "Thank you, Felice. That's thoughtful. Lead the way."

They have to walk through the living area and Christian appreciably whistles, then says, "Nice. Mahogany?"

It's Jacque who says, "And teak. Do you have a boat?"

"Nothing like this. I've a forty-seven foot cat." With a grin, Christian says, "Though she'd give this old lady a run for her money." Of Felice, he asks, "A gift from your ex? I noticed the name."

"Uh, yes. I guess you could say that."

"I'm surprised you didn't get rid of anything the fucker had ever touched."

Horrified at his impropriety, Ana exclaims, "Christian!"

Felice, however, finally seems to relax and says, "Well, that would include me, wouldn't it? So I settled for selling anything that brought back bad memories. I'd never been onboard before the divorce, so I decided to keep it." With a glorious smile, she adds, "Besides, it's beautiful."

Also smiling, Christian corrects, "_She's _beautiful; boats are always female."

Felice smiles at Jacque and says, "So I've been told. I'm learning."

Jacque nods, a silent communication with Felice, and then says, "Time for a swim, I think."

Felice also nods, just once, and says, "Yes." With a wave of her arm, she gestures down the small corridor and continues, "Any room you wish. Make yourselves at home. We'll see you on deck when you're ready."

On entering a guest room with Christian, somehow Ana isn't even a little surprised when she's in his arms almost as the door closes. When he finally ends the kiss, he huskily murmurs, "I missed you."

Pleasure flooding through her at his touch, Ana can feel his erection between them and says, "Evidently."

Christian walks her back the short distance to the double bed and lifts her t-shirt. Ana automatically lifts her arms to help him. However, he doesn't remove her snug shirt, instead stopping it level with her mouth as he says, "Open."

Realizing what he's up to, Ana says "Christian, please, I don't want to fuck right now," even as her body arches towards him in carnal need.

One side of his mouth tilted in a knowing grin, Christian says, "I think you do, baby. If you stop arguing, it'll be quick. If you let me gag you, it'll be quiet. And…" Fishing in his pocket for a second and then revealing a condom, he adds, "It'll be clean."

Most of her concerns taken care of, and her body fast taking over the decision-making, Ana opens her mouth and bites down on the material. Christian smiles his gratitude and says "Good girl," then pushes her back onto the bed. Still with a slight smile on his face, he lowers his shorts to reveal that he's wearing nothing beneath them. Panting slightly with need for him, Ana ardently watches as he rolls on the condom. Christian's voice is hoarse with desire when he then asks, "What will you do if you need me to stop?"

Having received no instruction this time, Ana has to think for a second and then flexes her restricted arms so that the backs of her hands tap twice on the bed. With a grin, Christian removes her shorts and bikini bottoms, then drops to his knees before her. Only seconds after his mouth touches her, Ana is near orgasm and almost every muscle is tensed in anticipation when Christian suddenly stands with her legs hooked over his shoulders, his hands clasping her hips, lifting Ana's lower back off the bed. When she yelps in surprise through the gag, he laughs and enters her at the same time, saying, "One of the positions that had to wait until my ankle improved."

Ana understands why he's been keen to try this when every thrust of Christian's hips sends hot pleasure exploding through her body, so that only moments later she climaxes, the gag not sufficient to completely stifle her cry. She's still reeling from the intense experience when Christian finds his own release, his fingers digging into Ana's tender flesh for few seconds. When he then opens his eyes and smiles at her, Ana knows that, in this moment, there is nothing she wouldn't do for him.

Their bodies still joined, Christian leans forward, bending Ana's hips so that her knees edge towards her torso as he says, "Next time like this, I think." Reaching one hand to remove her gag, Christian deftly removes the t-shirt and flings it aside. But then he tenderly touches a fingertip to her lip and says, "Fuck, I'm sorry, baby. It broke open again."

Touching the tip of her tongue to the site, Ana tastes the blood and says, "And will probably continue to do so, if we don't leave it alone."

Christian chuckles and says, "True." And then he caresses her cheek as he declares, "I love you."

"I love you, too. But I'm not a pretzel, darling."

With another laugh, Christian immediately releases her as he also exists her body, saying, "Sorry, babe. You know how mushy I get right after fucking."

Ana sits "Christian Grey, I don't think you'll ever be mushy. But you certainly are affectionate this afternoon. I like it. Your work all done?"

"Yes, but we'll talk about that later. It's rude to keep our hosts waiting."

"But it's okay to fuck in their guest room?"

Christian grins and says, "Well, Felice did say to make ourselves at home."

Ana giggles as she gets ready, saying, "True, though I'm not sure this is what she meant. Do you like her?"

With a nod, Christian says, "You're right. She's sweet. Though I still don't trust Pretorius." At Ana's smile, he asks, "What?"

Knowing by now that he'll just pursue it until she tells him, Ana says, "He's like you."

Visibly shocked by the suggestion, Christian snarls, "The fuck he is." When Ana says nothing, and continues applying sunscreen, he asks, "How so?"

"He follows his own rules."

When Christian silently accepts the bottle of lotion, pouting as he ponders her words, Ana tries to keep from smiling at his discomfort. They're about to leave when she remembers and says, "Oh, Felice has some scars and is a little shy about them."

"How the fuck do you know that?"

"Uh, Jacque mentioned them, referring to them as battle scars. I got the impression that she rarely shows them to anyone but him."

"And he's seen mine."

"Yes, but he didn't actually mention it even to her, and I told them you don't like to talk about it."

Christian gently kisses her and says, "Except with you. I love you, Anastasia."

Ana puts her arms up over his shoulders, reveling in the feel of his hands roaming over her back as she says, "Perhaps you are a little mushy, after all. I love you, Christian. Thank you, for being okay with this. I've had a lovely time, and I wasn't sure that was possible without you."

"And I'm not too crazy about you having a good time without me, but not enough to stop you from doing it. Come on. I'll fight you for one of the SeaBobs."

"Oh, you've used one?"

With a boyish grin, Christian says, "No, but it sounds like fun."

They're soon ready and meet the other couple on deck. Felice is chatting with Jacque, wearing a modest one-piece swimsuit, and Ana figures that the battered woman didn't get brave enough to show her scars after all. But, when Felice turns, they can clearly see a couple of small, round scars on her chest; younger than Christian's, these are still slightly red and puckered. Ana can practically feel Christian's sudden unease, so she takes his hand. As they approach, Ana steadfastly looks at Felice's eyes, so as not to make the woman uncomfortable. But it's all for naught, because Christian stops in front of Felice and stares at the scars as he says, "Motherfucker! Tell me he's never getting out?"

Suddenly threatening violence, Jacque moves to intervene. But Felice stops him with a hand on his arm and says, "He got six years. That was almost two years ago."

Lifting his gaze to her eyes, Christian's tone is softer when he says, "Then please tell me you were smart enough to get something on him?"

Felice smiles and says, "Well, let's just say that the unfortunate disparity between the penalties for domestic violence and insurance fraud worked in my favor. I couldn't actually prove the fraud, but I'd gathered enough to convince him that I could."

Christian grins and says, "Clever girl." And then he tilts his head to the side and looks at Jacque to ask, "Still want to punch me?"

Visibly relaxing and unclenching his fists, Jacque forces a smile and warns, "Not this time."

Clearly unafraid, Christian nods towards the bright yellow SeaBobs, now tethered in the water at the rear of the boat, and says, "Why don't you show me how these work?"

After a glance at Felice, receiving a nod in reply, Jacque grins and says, "Love to."

When they're out of earshot, Ana says, "I'm sorry about that, but we've already discussed his lack of decorum."

Eyeing the two men as Jacque explains the controls to Christian, Felice shrugs and says, "It's okay; kind of refreshing, actually. After ten years of silence, I'm glad to finally have a voice. It's just taking some getting used to." She looks at Ana then and smiles as she continues, "Jacque is helping enormously."

"So, how long have you two…I'm sorry, I don't even know what the correct term is."

Still smiling slightly, Felice says, "Been together? Three weeks of a month-long contract. You want to know how it works?"

"Uh, only if you want to tell me. I am a little curious. How does he not end up in trouble with the law?"

"He may, if he continues. But I don't imagine it's a lifetime career. And I don't know much about his background, other than he's of Italian, French and Spanish heritage, and studied music. What I do know is that he asks for a credit card to cover expenses for the duration of the contract. We agreed on a figure that suits both of us. He also gave me an account number. When the contract expires, I'm to put an amount of money into the account that reflects how satisfied I am with his services."

Trying to wrap her head around the entire concept, Ana says, "But…what if people put nothing in it?"

With a knowing smile, Felice says, "I sincerely doubt that's ever happened. Personally, I'm considering twenty five thousand dollars, and I'm going to ask to see him again."

"He does that?"

Her voice strained, Felice says, "I don't know."

Worried about crossing a line, Ana hesitates a moment before saying, "You're in love with him."

Felice glances to where the men have apparently finished with the preliminaries and heads towards them as she says, "They do love their toys."

Ana follows, to see that the SeaBobs are something like the front end of a Jet Ski. Christian is cautiously testing the controls, making a few false starts. And then he grins at Jacque and says, "Okay, I got it."

Gesturing to the almost flat expanse of perfect, blue water before them, Jacque says, "After you."

Still grinning, Christian takes off across the water. Only seconds later he's released the controls to grab at his disappearing shorts, as the SeaBob comes to a rest on the surface nearby. Ana isn't quick enough to stifle her giggle at the sight of Christian struggling to correct his aquatic wardrobe malfunction. Meanwhile, Jacque, a lazy grin on his face, says, "Oh, yeah; you need to make sure your clothing is snug before you wrap the throttle on."

Recovering his machine, Christian growls, "Thanks for telling me."

Breathing a sigh of relief that Christian is taking it so well, Ana laughs and says, "They're both as bad as each other, aren't they?"

Smiling fondly as the men both take off across the bay, Felice says, "Yes, both boys." To Ana, she suggest, "They'll be a while. Want to wait in the water?"

Taylor interjects, "There's a small chance of collision."

Not wanting to make his life difficult, Ana suggests, "How about we stay near the boat?"

After a moment, Taylor nods and says, "Thank you, ma'am."

Somehow Ana isn't surprised to find that Felice is graceful diving and swimming. As they both surface, their hair flattened by the seawater, a large scar is now visible on the older woman's head. Ana's brain is telling her to not stare, but she's not quite quick enough obeying and Felice explains, "Claw hammer. I was in a coma for three days and woke in the hospital under police guard."

Feeling suddenly ill, Ana is too shocked to speak for a few seconds and then says, "Well, at least he took you to the hospital."

Floating on her back, her face turned to the sun, Felice monotones, "He didn't. One of his bodyguards finally had enough. They were a witness against him in the trial, too."

Finally understanding something, Ana says, "That's why you don't have protection."

"Yes. Difficult to trust an institution that helped keep me prisoner all those years. He even had them fetch me back when I ran away. The police wouldn't listen to me."

Still sick to her stomach at the thought of what Felice has endured, Ana is grateful for the show of trust and says, "Even with your injuries?"

"The injuries weren't too bad in the early years, and…it's complicated."

A chill in her veins at the thought of sharing so much, Ana says, "Complicated because you like some pain, but not a lot?"

Finally looking at Ana, Felice says only, "Yes." With a glance up at Taylor, vigilant but discreet onboard, Felice swims closer and says, "Be careful, Ana."

Appalled at the comparison, Ana says, "He's not like that."

Proving that she understands they're talking about Christian, Felice glances to where the men are visible in the distance and says, "I hope not." Shaking her head, as if to rid herself of thoughts, she then suggests, "Race you around the boat?"

Glad of the subject change, Ana summons Taylor and says, "Once around the boat. Count us in?"

With a grin and a nod, Taylor waits until they're ready and then solemnly announces the race. Felice wins, but only just, and only because Ana is momentarily distracted by the sight of the yacht's name, recalling Christian's reference to it earlier. Gasping, the women climb onto the small swimming platform at the stern and Ana says, "Of course, I let you win."

"Of course."

They sit on the edge of the platform, dangling their feet in the water as they catch their breath, and then Ana says, "So, what does the name mean? It's French, right?"

Felice smiles and says, "Spoils of war. Jacque thinks it's a terrible name."

"Why? Seems quite apt."

"I think his concern is that, if we're ever in real trouble, the coastguard would need to speak French, or we'll waste precious seconds spelling out 'butin de guerre'."

Ana laughs and says, "He may have a point."

"Nevertheless, the name stands."

"Because you earned it?"

"Yes."

Ana is still trying to think of a subject that they can discuss without once again threatening the contents of her stomach when they see the men returning. Christian is sporting that boyish, carefree smile that she doesn't see often enough. As they slow and approach, he says, "Baby, we _have_ to get some of these."

Laughing at his excitement, Ana says, "Sure. When's your birthday?"


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note: Just a short chapter; a breathing space for those of you whom I scared with the previous. Though you should prepare yourself for the fact that I'm not yet done with Jacque and Felice, nor with the idea of exploring just how horribly wrong it could have gone for Ana when she put herself under the influence of a powerful man with deviant desires. But I'll try not to make it too scary, and ask that you remember to trust me. We have, after all, come a long way together. Thank you, for caring.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

It takes Ana a second to realize why Felice and Jacque are looking at her so strangely. She blushes beet red and it's Christian who says, "I'm afraid that Anastasia swept me off my feet. We've only known each other a couple of months." To Ana, he says, "It's already gone, sweetheart. But I don't like a fuss made about it, anyway."

Jacque then suggests, "Ana, your turn, I think? Christian knows enough to show you the ropes."

Grateful for the reprieve, but still very embarrassed, Ana manages only, "Thank you."

As if everyone has discussed it, Felice and Jacque climb the short, fixed step ladder to the deck, leaving the newlyweds alone. Quickly tethering the machines, Christian hoists himself up onto the platform and puts an arm around Ana, saying, "It's all right, baby. I really don't give a shit about my birthday. It's just a date, and not one with pleasant connotations."

Struggling to keep the tears at bay, Ana reveals why she's so upset, "It was while we were apart, wasn't it?"

Christian hesitates long enough that Ana wonders if he's considering lying to her, and then he says, "Yes, baby; eighteenth of June. Please don't cry."

"Can I still buy you a gift?"

"If it will make you feel better, sure."

Her equilibrium returning, Ana smiles and says, "Well, I'll probably also have to make a fuss about it from now on."

With a groan, Christian says, "Okay. But no party, or the deal's off."

Warming to the idea, Ana suggests, "Small party; immediate family and friends only. Don't try and pretend Grace wouldn't have always insisted on that, anyway."

Smiling, Christian says, "Haven't I always maintained that you're far too smart? Okay, small party. But no fucking costumes, or I'm out of there."

Ana laughs, and says, "Fair enough; no costumes. Thank you, Christian. I suppose you know when I was born?"

After kissing her, Christian says, "To the minute, baby. You ready?" At her smiling nod, he bellows for Taylor and says to him, "We're heading out."

"Two beginners, sir?"

With a glance at Ana, Christian says, "Fair point. Would you ask our hostess to fill in for me?"

Taylor disappears from view and only seconds later Felice is descending the steps, saying, "Time for the girls to show 'em how it's done?"

Amused by the sudden fear in Christian's eyes, Ana says, "Absolutely." When Christian's eyes then narrow in warning, she asks Felice, "You've done this before, right?"

"Almost every day since we bought them. It's kind of addictive." Recognizing the source of Ana's concern, Felice says to Christian, "Ana will be fine, and we'll be back within thirty minutes; they'll need recharging by then."

Christian quickly kisses Ana, letting his hand linger on her cheek as he murmurs, "Take care, okay? And make sure your bikini is on tight."

Ana giggles at the memory of him nearly losing his shorts and says, "I promise."

Apparently satisfied, Christian stands and holds his hands out to Ana. Unsure what he has planned, she still doesn't hesitate to accept, and then smiles when he gently lowers her into the water. Felice drops in beside Ana and shows her, by example, how to approach the SeaBob. Once in position, Ana notices that the controls are uncomplicated. After a few instructions from Felice, she waves to Christian and hesitantly sets out. Of course, just like with snorkeling, it doesn't take long to get the hang of it and she's soon enjoying herself very much, moving as one with the machine.

When she sees Felice pointing, she edges closer to hear, "Turtle."

Ana can see the gorgeous creature now and they head in that direction. Intent on following the animal at a respectful distance, Ana forgets all about the dive limit and at first wonders why the water sled stops responding. Silently cursing her carelessness, she follows it to the surface and again gets underway, only to see that Felice is also on the surface and apparently trying to look at her left foot. As she approaches, Felice, in obvious pain, says, "I think something bit me."

Ana investigates to see the black spines sticking out of Felice's foot and says, "I think that's the sea urchins Taylor mentioned. He said it's a mild toxin."

The color rapidly draining from her face, Felice says, "Doesn't feel mild."

"Can you make it back? I can get them to come to us, if you need it."

Grabbing the controls of her sled, Felice says, "No, I'm fine. I'm not steering with my feet."

Christian and Jacque are waiting on the swimming platform, both again wearing t-shirts. As the women approach, Christian says to Ana, "Had enough already, babe?"

All it takes is for Jacque to see the look on Felice's face and he says, "Fuck. What's wrong?"

They're already hauling Felice out of the water as Ana explains, "Sea urchin, I think; her left foot."

It takes some doing, but they get Felice onto the deck without aggravating her injury, and Christian says to Jacque, "Taylor is skilled in first aid."

Looking bewildered and afraid, Jacque looks to Felice, who merely nods, her face taut with pain. That's all it takes for Taylor to instruct, "We need a water bath for the foot; hot as she can stand. Also, a disposable razor, tweezers, and quite a bit of white vinegar, if you have it."

It's Felice who says, "I've got a specialized first aid kit that's supposed to help."

With a nod, Taylor says to Jacque, "That'll do. But the hot water first, and a couple of Advil or similar, too." As Jacque moves to obey, Taylor smiles and says to Felice, "We'd already know if you were allergic to the toxin. So I don't think a doctor will be necessary. We'll just get you comfortable and then get those spines out, okay?"

"Thank you."

His brow furrowed in concern, Christian says, "Are you sure we don't need a doctor? Her foot is swelling up."

Looking only at Felice, Taylor says, "Well, that's up to Ms. Dendry. But the proteins that cause the reaction are water-soluble, so you'll begin to feel better almost immediately. The acetic acid will dissolve the spines enough that I can easily remove them, and the razor will get any traces that aren't visible." Smiling again at Felice, he says, "You'll feel much better by this evening. If there's any trace of discomfort in a couple of days, then definitely see a doctor, because it might be infected."

With a weak smile at both of them, Felice says, "I'm okay. No doctor."

When Christian opens his mouth to again protest, Ana slips her hand in his, offering a reassuring pressure as she gently teases, "You know very well that nothing would induce you to bother with a doctor under similar circumstances."

Visibly relaxing, Christian smiles at Ana and says, "And that nothing could keep me from fetching a doctor if it had been you." Then smiling at Felice, he adds, "I'd prefer Jason to an unfamiliar doctor, anyway. He's far more experience than a lot of them. You're in good hands."

Jacque soon returns with the medication and something to wash it down with, followed by one of Felice's crew carrying a tub of hot water. Taylor tests the temperature and positions it where Felice can easily rest her injured foot in the water, as she takes the tablets and sips the drink. Satisfied that she's comfortable, Taylor looks at Ana and Christian to say, "Might as well head back. With your permission, I'd like to stay?"

Felice looks at the couple to say, "Oh, of course. Please. There's no need for you to stay. I'm sorry about this."

Jacque is already standing, to bid them goodbye, but Christian stops him with a gesture as he says, "Unless you're kicking us off, I'd rather stay until I know you're all right."

But Taylor then says, "This is going to take a couple of hours. How about you head back for now and check in later?"

Felice adds, "Please. You're on your honeymoon. I'm already feeling better. Oh, but you're welcome for dinner, if you don't have other plans? Until the burning, stabbing pain I was actually having fun today."

Ana laughs a little at that and says, "Yeah, me too." When her questioning glance at Christian garners only a shrug, she says, "Okay; dinner, but only if Taylor thinks you're up to it."

After friendly but muted farewells, with Christian deigning to shake Jacque's hand, the newlyweds and Prescott are ferried back to the beach, Ana having bothered only to wrap a sarong over her bikini. Of course, she can guess why Christian is quiet on the way back and, when they're alone in the villa, she slides her arms around his waist and says, "I'm fine, and Felice _will_ be fine. Nothing bad happened today, Christian."

Returning her embrace, Christian says, "But it could have."

Reaching a hand up between them to smooth the furrows on his brow, Ana says, "But it didn't. You ignoring me cannot cause disaster, okay?" With a grin, she adds, "The worst that will happen is I'll be incredibly horny when you finally pay attention to me."

Relaxing enough to smile, Christian says, "Funny, it has that effect on me, too. Oh, but it was for a good cause. I found out that there are several attackers, each of them looking out for themselves."

"And that's good because?"

"If they coordinated their assault, they might have a chance. But no one company is strong enough to take me down. I'll still have to put in some hours, until things settle down. But I'm afraid you're still incredibly rich and will remain so for quite some time."

With a shrug, Ana says, "Oh well. This vacation is certainly helping me get used to it. Did I remember to thank you, for making everything so perfect?"

"I'm not sure that have, but I'm glad you're having a good time." With a glance at his watch, Christian then says, "Well, the masseuse will be here in a little over an hour. Shower?"

"Together?"

With a wide grin, Christian says, "Already, baby?"

"Uh, sure, if you want to. But I've hardly seen you today, and I'm just feeling a little needy."

After kissing her, Christian smiles and says, "How about we try something new?" When Ana only raises her eyebrows in question, he suggests, "I'd like to do nothing with you."

Ana almost laughs at the idea, but then says, "You've honestly never done nothing?"

"Not that I can remember. We tried it the other day, but I fell asleep. Even when I was sick or injured as a kid, I'd at the very least do homework."

"Poor Grace."

Christian chuckles and says, "Yeah. She kind of gave up trying to keep me still after a while."

"And where would we do this nothing?"

"Bed?"

Ana finally laughs and says, "Christian, not that I mind, but there's no way we're going to do nothing if we get into bed together."

"Fair point. Suggestions?"

"You really want to do this?"

"Yes, baby. When else will we have this chance?"

"Sofa."

Untying her sarong and tossing it on a nearby chair, Christian's eyes roam over her almost naked body as he says, "Shower, first."

Warm pleasure coursing through her under the caress of his gaze alone, Ana says, "God, Christian, you can't look at me like that if you're not going to follow through."

With a smug grin, Christian says, "Mrs. Grey, you're insatiable."

Untying and removing her bikini top while Christian's fervent stare follows her every move, Ana says, "Only for you, husband."

Shaking his head, Christian says, "Anastasia, you're terrifying."

Knowing that their shower will be delayed, when she sees that he's trembling, Ana smiles and says, "Because I threaten your carefully cultivated control?"

Again shaking his head, even as he reaches to thread his fingers through Ana's hair to bring her to him, Christian says, "Worse; I'm forgetting why I ever needed it in the first place."

As Christian's lips on her neck turn her veins into rivers of pleasure, and his hand roaming over her body brings her skin to life, Ana murmurs, "You said bad things would happen."

She feels Christian's smile against her skin and then he says, "Doesn't seem too bad so far."

Closing her eyes and losing herself to sensation, Ana says, "Mmm, not too bad at all."

Christian draws back from her enough to look at Ana and suggest, "Lady's choice?"

Willing her brain to function, when everything in her is screaming for carnal delights, Ana thinks for a second and then says, "That pretzel position, but with my hands tied?"

Christian's expression leaves no doubt that he approves of the idea and he takes her hand, saying, "Excellent idea, Mrs. Grey."

Ana resists his efforts to lead her to the bedroom, insisting, "No; here, now."

Christian grin widens and he says, "Wow, you really are feeling needy. I'll just shut the curtains."

Tightening her grip on his hand to stop him, Ana says, "Christian, we're on a cliff. No one will see us when we're on the floor."

Ana can see that he's wavering. All it takes is for her to drape the bikini top over her hands and offer them to him, and Christian relents; tying her wrists together with trembling fingers. She wonders what he's up to when he then picks up her sarong. And smiles when he lays it as a protective covering on the carpet. With a self-deprecating shrug, Christian confirms, "For Miss Cynthia. Did you know that, before the invention of condoms, silk kerchiefs were used as prophylactics?"

Wondering why he's nervous, Ana asks only, "Did it work?"

"Seven billion people on the planet; I'd say not too well."

As Ana, with Christian's help, lies down on the sarong, she says, "Darling, I don't think that we can blame silk for that."

Gazing down at Ana, his eyes dark and voice husky with desire, Christian says, "Have I mentioned what it does to me when you call me that?"

Stretching her arms up above her head, eagerly permitting him access to her body, Ana says, "Yes, darling." With those words all else is forgotten and they're again lost to this all-consuming need they have for each other.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

When Christian makes no move towards the shower after their lovemaking session, instead silently resting his head on her abdomen until the conditioned air cools the sweat on their bodies, Ana knows that she hadn't imagined his earlier trepidation. So she runs soothing fingers through his hair as she says, "Baby, what's wrong?"

Christian smiles against her skin and echoes, "Baby." And then he sighs and says, "Pretorius. Not all of your stripes were completely faded when he saw your back the other day."

Without knowing why, Ana is filled with dread as she asks, "What's he going to do about it?"

Christian stirs against her and says, "Oh, sorry; nothing, far as I know. But that's the reason he was keen to introduce you to Felice. It seems she doesn't have many friends, and he thought that an apparent fondness for kink made you a suitable candidate."

Confused why this should so upset Christian, given that he's now relaxed enough about Jacque to have apparently been chatting with him, Ana's mind leaps ahead and she eventually says, "Yes, Felice is worried about that, too. But it's just because she doesn't know you."

His whole body suddenly tense, Christian asks, "What did she say?"

Again trying to soothe his thoughts with touch, Ana waits the few seconds it takes for him to relax before saying, "Oh, nothing specific. She's understandably paranoid about dominant men and warned me to be careful." When he says, nothing, she says, "Christian, please tell me you're not seriously comparing yourself with her husband?"

Tension again evident in his body and his voice, Christian hesitates before saying, "She married young, with little experience of other men, and none of kink. He was older and much more experienced. Apparently it was good, for a while."

Gripping Christian's hair and gently pulling back enough that she can see his face, Ana says, "Good, considering she married a psychopath. Speaking of which, can Taylor recommend anyone to protect her?"

The concern in Christian's eyes receding a little, he says, "I imagine he's doing that as we speak. Someone sweet like that being in danger, and him not being able to anything to protect her, is pretty much Jason Taylor's version of hell. I'm a little worried he'll offer his services."

Grateful for the opportunity to alleviate the somber mood, Ana smiles and says, "Jason might leave _you_, Christian, but you know very well that he'd never abandon me, and he's not going anywhere without first checking with Gail."

Finally able to smile, though it's a feeble imitation of his normal, dazzling expression, Christian agrees, "You're right. Thanks." Levering himself to his feet, he offers Ana a hand as he says, "Time for that shower."

Ana knows Christian well enough to recognize that he's still anxious. But she also knows when there's no point pushing him, so she accepts his assistance and they manage to keep the shower from becoming too sexual. Both of them clad only in a robe and underwear, Ana lets Christian lead her to the sofa. They sit at opposite ends, their legs enmeshed out of necessity, given its size, and Christian asks, "So, how do we do this?"

Resisting the urge to laugh, Ana says, "You really are terrible at doing nothing, aren't you?"

With a shrug, Christian says, "Lack of practice."

Channeling Yoda, Ana says, "Well, come to the right place you have, young Jedi. Already know you, that which you need." Laughter bubbling up within her, she manages to conclude, "Simply empty your mind and say the first thing that comes into your head."

His face split with a huge grin, Christian says, "You'd look hot in that bronze bikini."

Ana laughs out loud and then says, "I think we've found the problem; you're always thinking about work or sex. Neither is conducive to the pastime of doing nothing. I love you, Christian."

Clearly amused, Christian says, "Because I'm imagining you as Princess Leia?"

Another laugh and Ana says, "Yes, that too. But mainly because you're immensely loveable." As if a switch has been thrown, Christian is suddenly pensive and Ana wonders if the earlier topic is again open for debate. Afraid of causing him distress, but even more afraid that his fears will cause him to shut down emotionally and sabotage the trust they currently have, Ana adamantly declares, "There is no way you'd ever hurt me like that."

She can see Christian debating with himself whether or not to open up, and then he quietly says, "Maybe that's how they felt in the beginning, too."

Her chest actually aching at the thought that he thinks himself capable of the atrocities committed against Felice, Ana says, "You honestly think that you could beat me with a hammer, or burn me with a cigarette?"

His face twisted in disgust at the idea, Christian says, "No, but it doesn't have to be that severe, does it? We know this."

And, just like that, they're back at her leaving him. Wondering if they'll ever be free of it, Ana says, "We need to see Flynn, as a couple."

Surprise evident on his face, Christian asks, "Why?"

He throat now aching with the effort of holding back the tears, Ana says, "Because you're still afraid that I'm going to leave you, and I don't know how to make you understand that I'm not going anywhere."

Reaching for her hand, to draw her into his lap, Christian says, "Baby, please don't cry. We can see Flynn, if you think it will help. Just don't cry, okay?"

Ana manages to keep her reaction to a strangled hiccup and then she says, "Do you think Dendry ever gave a damn if Felice cried?"

With a harsh laugh, Christian concedes, "No. I imagine the sick fucker liked it."

"No more comparing yourself to him until our session with Flynn, okay?"

Cradling Ana to his chest, Christian says only, "Okay." They're quiet for a while and then he asks, "Does it still count as nothing if I almost make you cry?"

Ana laughs and says, "I think so. But we definitely need more practice, I think. Actually, that's not a bad idea."

Christian is already nodding and says, "Yeah, I was thinking the same. We still have a lot of shit to sort out. Might be tricky when I'm away on business, but some time each day seems a good idea; just to touch base and discuss how things are going. How long?"

"You going to call me when you're away from home?"

Christian chuckles and says, "Yes, I'm looking forward to trying phone sex."

Ana laughs and says, "I told you; work or sex. Then I think we should do this even when you're away. How about thirty minutes?"

"Twenty."

Amused that he's haggling, Ana asks, "Why twenty?"

With a shrug, Christian says, "Thirty sounds like a lot, but twenty? Hell, I could spend that long taking a shit."

Squirming in disgust, Ana says, "Well, please let me know if you ever do so, and I'll use another bathroom."

Christian laughs and says, "Baby, believe me, you'll know without being told."

"New topic, please." Just then there's a knock on the door, and Ana says, "Thank God."

Christian laughs again and smacks her butt as he says, "You go first. I'll get some more work done."

As she gets to her feet, Ana asks, "Oh, where?"

"Second bedroom?"

With a nod, Ana admits the massage therapist, Kim, followed by Prescott carrying the folded table. They're soon set up in the second bedroom and the security officer leaves them alone. Other than polite chatter and a discussion of how intense the massage should be, the masseuse doesn't say much, which suits Ana just fine. She manages to stay awake, but finishes feeling much more relaxed. After thanking Kim, she finds Christian at his computer and says, "All yours. She's good."

Christian smiles and says, "From your vast experience of three massages?"

"From my tense muscles being no longer tense."

Immediately contrite, Christian says, "I'm sorry that I upset you before."

Not wanting to risk tears with a stranger in the house, Ana merely shrugs and says, "You didn't mean to. And I imagine what you just said is another thing that sets you apart from Dendry."

"About that; I've been doing research." He then stands and offers Ana his seat, saying, "See for yourself. I was a bit worried when I ticked the first few boxes, but I'm pretty sure I passed. Let me know what you think." When Ana only grins up at him, Christian smiles and adds, "Yes, I imagine those words didn't slip out of his mouth very often, either." Bending down to kiss her, he concludes, "I love you, Anastasia. Thank you, for being so patient with me."

Grabbing the lapel of his robe so she can steal another kiss, Ana says, "And I love you, Christian. Thank you, for listening. Enjoy your massage...oh, but not too much."

With a laugh, Christian points at the screen and says, "First warning sign is jealousy, baby. Maybe you're the one we should be worried about?"

As Christian heads off for his massage, Ana jokes, "Maybe I am."

Not even looking back, Christian cheerfully says, "Making threats is also on the list."

It doesn't take long perusing the sites Christian has opened to confirm that, though he's troubled, there's little chance of him becoming an abusive husband. Curious about the other side of the coin, she then searches for symptoms prevalent in abused spouses. She's still doing so when Kim says, from a respectful distance, "Uh, Mrs. Grey? He fell asleep. Would you like me to fetch the table later?"

Closing the laptop, Ana stands and says, "Oh, please, if that's okay?"

With a bright smile, the woman says, "Of course; you're my last clients for the day. Just call the office and leave it outside the door."

Remembering the need for security, Ana says, "Actually, it'll be at the other villa." Used to Christian dealing with such things, Ana hesitantly asks, "Uh, my husband set this up, so…?"

At the pause, Kim smiles and says, "All paid for, ma'am, and then some. Same time tomorrow?"

Taking a deep breath, Ana makes a decision and says, "That'd be lovely. Oh, but can we pay you then?"

With a smiling bob of her head, Kim says, "Yes, ma'am. I'll see you tomorrow."

After seeing Kim to the door, Ana writes down the details and then opens Christian's laptop. Of course, she now needs a ridiculously long password to access it. So she fetches their copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird_ and tiptoes into the second bedroom. Christian is still asleep, face down on the massage table, a towel covering most of his body. Only then does Ana realize he removed his shirt for the massage, and she marvels at his courage, that he can willingly endure what must still be an unpleasant experience for him.

Resisting the powerful urge to touch him, Ana settles on top of the bed and begins reading. She's once again learning why it's a sin to kill a mockingbird when the atmosphere in the room changes. Looking up and smiling at her sleepy husband, she says, "Did you know that I can always feel when you're watching me? It's as if I'm not quite alive except under your gaze."

Sitting up and scrubbing at his face and hair with two hands, Christian says, "Ana, you're the most alive person I've ever met, regardless of whether or not I'm paying attention to you."

With a quiet smile, Ana says, "And how would you know that?"

Christians stills, barks a laugh and says, "You're right. I have no fucking idea. You could be a department store manikin when away from me, for all I know. How long was I asleep?"

"Not very long. I'm glad you slept. Oh, Kim will pick up the table from the other villa when someone calls the spa, and…I hope it's okay, but I booked her for the same time tomorrow?"

Standing and stretching towards the ceiling as he does so, Christian says, "Fine, baby. You're right; she's good."

When Christian joins her on the bed, Ana puts the book aside. Only when he makes no move to touch her does she ask, "You okay?"

Leaning back against the many pillows and closing his eyes, Christian says, "We didn't finish our twenty minutes."

Grateful that he's already so committed to something they only decided this afternoon, Ana says, "Oh, well, I'm not sure I have any other concerns about us right now. You?"

"But it doesn't have to be about us, does it?"

"No. Felice?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure she's good for you."

"Maybe I'm good for her? And you won't try and stop me from being her friend."

Finally looking at her, Christian says, "No. You don't have many friends, either."

Ana smiles and says, "Isolation was on the list, too. You're a good man, Christian Grey."

Christian smiles and says, "Did you ever see that production?" At Ana's obvious confusion, he explains, "_You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown_. As a child, I saw an off-Broadway production with Mom, and identified with him for a while after that."

Sensing a story, Ana asks, "Which part?"

His expression suddenly shutting down, Christian says, "You won't like it."

Snuggling against him, resting a hand on his bare chest as preparation, Ana says only, "Nevertheless."

After a moment, Christian says, "We were there because I'd shown some interest in the piano and appeared to identify with the character Schroeder. But the bit that got to me was when Lucy describes Charlie Brown's face as Failure Face. I already felt like a failure most of the time; there was just so much that I didn't know about being a normal child, so I kept stuffing up in those early years. But not until then did I become afraid that it might be visible on my face. I began to wonder if that's what people were thinking when they looked at me. It actually gave me nightmares, and I already had enough of those. I threw myself into everything after that, determined that no one would have cause to use me as an example of failure."

Fighting back tears for his sake, Ana takes a deep, shuddering breath and asks, "Do you still feel like that?"

"No, I…" When Christian hesitates, Ana tenses, wondering how bad it could be, and then he continues, "Elena cured me of that. I know you think she only did me harm, and I'm willing to concede that her actions may not have been entirely selfless, nor even completely helpful. But she turned me into a strong, confident man when I was an extremely troubled kid with one hand poised over the self-destruct button. I am entirely confident that I'd be in prison or dead if it weren't for her." When there is no reply for several seconds, he says, "Ana?"

"Just trying to get my head around it." Reassured, Christian gives her the time she needs and Ana eventually says, "You'll always be grateful to her."

"Yes."

Pondering this unsavory truth for a while, Ana then says, "I don't ever want to see her again."

With a harsh laugh, Christian says, "So I gathered."

Looking up at him, Ana says, "I'm serious, Christian."

Unconsciously caressing her back in an attempt to soothe her, Christian, "I know, baby. She's already been removed from the list of people who are welcome at the apartment. So, even if she stops by unannounced, the team won't let her in."

Holding his gaze, willing him to understand that it's non-negotiable, Ana says, "And she will _never_ meet our children."

A myriad of emotions pass over Christian's face, too fast for Ana to identify them, and then he says, "Agreed."

Settling back against his shoulder, Ana breathes, "Thank you."

Christian resumes his soothing caress and, after a few seconds, asks, "So, you're saying that you won't give me a hard time about remaining in contact with Elena?"

"Under those two conditions, I can accept it. You don't have enough friends either. The fact that I wish she didn't exist shouldn't matter. I know you're not going to…you know, with her. So long as I'm at the top of your friends list, I can live with her being part of your life."

A warm chuckle rumbling through his chest, Christian says, "We're calling it 'you know', now?"

Reaching for his ticklish ribs, Ana says, "Yes, as in: you know very well why I don't want that image in my head. And right now would be a good time to remind me how important I am to you."

Capturing her wondering fingers, Christian rolls their bodies so that he's partly on top of Ana, her hands imprisoned in one of his above her head. Caressing her cheek with his free hand, he earnestly declares, "Anastasia, you're everything to me."

Unable to keep her smile contained, Ana asks, "More than aviation?"

His face serene with love for her, Christian warmly promises, "More than music. You're the only song I need."

Beaming up at him, Ana says, "I have no idea what that means, but it's having the most incredible effect on my body."

Resting one hand almost chastely on her groin, Christian says, "About here?"

Even through layers of terry toweling, his touch fuels her desire, every muscle south of her navel clenching in anticipation and she gasps, "Yes."

Suddenly bereft of his touch, Ana looks at her grinning husband at the foot of the bed for the answer and he says, "Too bad. We're already late for dinner."

Throwing a pillow at him, that is too easily deflected, Ana protests, "After you just removed my appetite for food?" In the next breath, mortified that she could have forgotten, she asks, "Oh, how's Felice? Did you hear from Taylor, yet?"

Picking up his robe and offering Ana a hand as she climbs off the bed, Christian says, "Yes. She's feeling much better. Taylor's back at the villa, but he'll accompany us this evening." With another grin, he adds, "Given that our hosts don't appear to have sinister intentions, I thought Rachel could stay on solid ground."

Following him to the bedroom, Ana says, "Then I'm guessing she has a date."

Without pausing, Christian says, "She's single, baby."

Surprised to have knowledge that he doesn't, Ana says, "Not anymore. She met someone when we were swimming with dolphins."

As he chooses clothes for the evening, Christian says, "Did she now? Good for her. I gather, from the fact that you know this, things are easier between the two of you?"

Deciding on smart casual, Ana also chooses an outfit as she says, "Yes. You don't mind what they do when they're off duty, do you?"

"No, baby. I demand a lot from the team. So long as they stay sober while rostered on, in case I need them at short notice, they can do what they want. And Rachel's used to that policy from previous jobs, as are most of them."

"Why do you only use their given names when we're alone?"

"Actually, until you came on the scene, I only used their surnames." With a grin to show that he's not upset, Christian says, "You're corrupting me."

For some reason incredibly pleased with this revelation, Ana says, "Good."

Of course, Christian is ready first and bestows a quick kiss on Ana's lips before heading to the living room. When she catches up with him, he's on the phone and apparently telling Taylor that they're ready. Ana notices that his laptop is again open. When he hangs up the phone, she asks, "Did you see the sites I was looking at?"

"Yes. Worried that you might have had some of the symptoms?"

"God, no. In fact, according to the internet, you have an entirely beneficial effect on me." After mirroring his smile at this news, Ana continues, "No, I was just curious. But it made me realize something…you remember me mentioning that I didn't get on well with Mom's third husband?"

His voice suddenly edged with violence, Christian says only, "Yes. You think the fucker was abusive?"

Still unsure of a theory formed only a couple of hours ago, Ana shrugs and says, "She's never mentioned it…but, yeah, maybe. Do you think I should ask her about it?"

"He's gone from your lives?"

Only now worried what Christian's temper might lead him to, Ana emphatically nods and says, "For good. We've not heard from him since the divorce."

Embracing her, Christian asks, "Did he ever try anything with you?"

Resting her palms on his chest, feeling that his heat rate is elevated, Ana shakes her head as she says, "No, nothing. I just never felt right around him, and Mom wasn't ready to hear anything negative about him, so I got out of there. Christian, please don't do anything to him. I don't even know if I'm right, and it was years ago." When everything about him indicates defiance, Ana begs, "Please, Christian. I need to know that I can discuss stuff like this without you going postal."

After a few more, tense moments, Christian shrugs and says, "Okay, baby; no vendettas without your permission."

Relieved, Ana says, "Thank you, but you'll never have my permission."

Kissing her forehead and releasing her, Christian says, "Never say never, baby. As for your question; you're clearly an excellent judge of people. You'll know if and when it's right to broach this subject with Carla. Until then I'd leave it alone. She seems very happy with Bob."

Reassured, Ana says, "She is. Thank you." With a nervous laugh, she adds, "Are you going to be like this every time I express concern about someone?"

Clearly in earnest, Christian vows, "Yes."

* * *

Where credit's due: If you don't know the origin of Yoda and Princess Leia...well, I'm not even sure what to say;-) And, of course, the late, great Charles M. Chulz for "Charlie Brown".


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

On boarding the yacht with Ana and Christian, Taylor immediately checks on Felice, reclining on deck with her injured foot resting on a cushion and Jacque hovering nearby sporting an apparently permanent expression of rue. After a cursory examination of the wound and a few questions, Taylor says, "Looks fine. The black dots are just coloring from the spines. Keep an eye on it, but I doubt you'll need a doctor."

"Thank you." Then glancing at Jacque, Felice smiles and says, "Now you can stop mothering me."

Finally able to smile, Jacque says, "And, when you're fully healed, I will."

Felice rolls her eyes and says, "Time for dinner, I think."

They all enjoy a lovely meal, with Ana grateful that it's less sumptuous this time. Though it's still better than she'd expect, given that it was cooked on a boat. By unspoken mutual consent, none of them let Felice walk on her injured foot. She puts up with all the attention in good humor, until Jacque insists on carrying her when she excuses herself to visit the bathroom. Holding up a hand as he moves towards her, she says, "No. If you don't bang by head on a door frame, you'll probably drop me going down the stairs."

Pouting a little, Jacque protests, "I won't drop you."

Christian smiles and says, "There's no point, Pretorius. Believe me; I know something of stubborn, independent women. You can't win." Of course, he then has to dodge Ana's tickling fingers. Having captured the offending digits, he kisses them in apology and then suggests, "Baby, perhaps you could assist?"

When Felice merely shrugs, Ana nods and says, "Okay."

It's slow going, with Felice walking on her heel, to keep the still slightly swollen ball of her foot from the deck. But they make it to the master bedroom without mishap and she says, "Thanks. I can manage from here."

"Of course you can. But I'd better wait for you or Jacque will have a fit." When Felice says nothing and looks away, Ana gently asks, "Want to talk about it, yet?"

Her expression pure sorrow, Felice says, "There's no point. He'll leave, and I'll just have to get over it." With an obviously forced grin, she adds, "I'm stronger than I look."

Having already offered assistance, Ana says only, "Clearly. I'll be here."

With a nod, somehow expressing sorrow even with that simple gesture, Felice heads towards the bathroom, but then stops and turns, saying, "Oh, I'm sorry if I scared you earlier." At Ana's confusion, she continues, "When I warned you to be careful; Christian is nothing like Phil. I've never seen a man so in love."

Smiling at this confirmation, Ana says, "Thank you. But you didn't scare me." With a small laugh, she adds, "Though the whole idea has freaked out Christian a little. He spent quite a bit of time this afternoon researching symptoms of abusive husbands." When Felice looks surprised, Ana explains, "He's…we…" Worried about betraying secrets that aren't hers alone, Ana takes a deep breath to collect her thoughts and then reveals, "He's my first. So I didn't know to stop him from exceeding my limits, and he hurt me enough that I left him. Now he's terrified of repeating that mistake."

Felice nods as she digests this information, and then says, "That's it, isn't it? Fear of repeating our mistakes is probably the big one."

Sensing that Felice is finally ready to talk, Ana says, "Go pee, and then we can chat."

When Ana and Felice eventually emerge on deck, Christian stops his conversation with Jacque to ask, "What the fuck took you so long? We were about to alert the coastguard."

He doesn't seem genuinely upset, so Ana grins and reveals, "Secret women's business." At the sudden fear on both men's faces, Ana laughs and says to Felice, "Apparently, words guaranteed to strike terror into the heart of any man." Then presenting the guitar, from its inadequate place of concealment behind her back, Ana asks Jacque, "Do you mind?"

Standing to accept the instrument, Jacque kisses Felice on the cheek and murmurs, "Not too tired?"

Smiling up at him, Felice shakes her head and says, "No. Please, Jacque."

Jacque frowns for a second, but then he helps Felice to her seat and tunes the guitar before playing. When he's done, Christian bothers to politely applaud, soon joined by the women, and then he asks, "Know any Fauré?"

Jacque considers for a moment and then begins. Utterly content, Ana lifts Christian's arm so that she can snuggle against him, and lets the music carry her away. By the end of the fifth tune, Felice is yawning and Jacque says, "Enough for you."

At first shaking her head, Felice then says, "You're right." To Ana and Christian, she says, "Sorry; big day. But it was fun, thank you."

Christian grins and says, "Shouldn't we be saying that to you?" And then he offers his hand as he adds, "Lovely evening; thank you. Take it easy until you're well, okay?"

Jacque interjects, "I'll make sure of it."

Ana, Christian and even Taylor make their farewells before heading back to shore. Taylor stays only long enough to check the main villa before retiring. When they're alone, Christian slides his arms around Ana's waist and asks, "Women's business?"

Ana laughs and rests her arms on his shoulders, toying with the curls at the back of his neck as she says, "I thought it was weird when you left that alone. Yes, she's in love with him and needed to vent."

"Then those two really need to talk."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I asked him the secret; how he gets the women to believe that he's in love with them."

Having already suspected it, Ana smiles and says, "There is no secret." At Christian's nod, she adds, "Good."

Immediately wary, Christian says, "What have you done?"

"Me? Nothing." When Christian raises one eyebrow, Ana explains, "But Felice is going to make Jacque a very rich man. Their deal is that she's to pay him an amount that reflects how happy she is with his…services, for lack of a better word. And she's going to give him half of her fortune."

Shocked, Christian is quiet for a few seconds and then whistles in admiration and says, "She's got balls, I'll give her that."

Ana laughs and says, "You realize that most women don't actually feel that phrase is a compliment?"

Christian shrugs and says, "Still, we mean it as such."

Leaning her head against his chest, Ana says, "Yes. Do you think I have balls?"

Christian kisses the top of her head and solemnly vows, "Of solid rock, baby."

Ana giggles and says, "You're such a sweet talker, Mr. Grey."

His voice deep, Christian says, "Then perhaps you'd like to discuss my balls, instead?"

Locking her fingers behind his head, Ana suddenly lifts her feet off the ground, knowing that Christian will catch her in his arms, and says, "Husband, I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Ana is woken by Christian alternately kissing her and saying, "Wake up, sleepyhead."

With a groan, she turns away, protesting, "Christian, it's still night. When you said that you'd wake me for the sunrise, I assumed you meant at dawn."

With a sharp smack on her butt, Christian says, "Come on, baby. There's a hill above Coral Bay that will give us spectacular views of the harbor as the sun hits it. But we have to go now."

Sitting up while trying to bring some semblance of order to her hair, Ana says, "Okay, okay. I'll just have a quick shower."

Gently pushing her out of the bed, Christian says, "No time. Jason's waiting outside. Just pee and get dressed. We'll have breakfast when we get back."

Finally waking up and catching some of his enthusiasm, Ana heads to the en suite as she says, "This view had better be good."

With a grateful smile, Christian says, "Money back guarantee."

Taylor is waiting by one of the jeeps and cheerfully says, "Good morning, Mrs. Grey."

Smiling to lessen the impact, Ana says, "God, not another morning person."

Chuckling, Taylor climbs in the driver's seat and waits until they're belted before heading off. It's still dark when they reach the currently deserted top of the hill above the bay. Christian grabs the canvas bag he brought from the villa and says, "Let's sit on the hood."

With Taylor leaving the parking lights on for now, there's enough light to see Christian remove a thermos from the bag and fill a cup with the steaming contents before handing it to Ana. It has barely any smell, so she assumes it's water. With a grin and a flourish, Christian reaches inside his shirt pocket and produces a teabag. Genuinely touched by the consideration, Ana accepts it as she says, "Thank you."

Apparently pleased with her reaction, Christian beams at her as he says, "You're welcome, baby. If you get hungry, I've got granola bars as well."

Not really feeling very cold, something about sipping the hot tea elicits a shiver from Ana. With a wordless gesture back at Taylor, Christian produces a blanket and puts it around her shoulders as he asks, "Better?"

Feeling so loved that it's almost a physical pain, Ana is fighting back tears as she says, "Much, thank you."

Frowning, Christian asks, "Okay, baby?"

"Yeah, I just…I'm still not used to being so spoiled."

Understanding transforms Christian's face and he promises, "You'll get used to it."

Smiling her love for him, Ana says, "I hope not. I want it to always feel this special."

Mindful of the hot tea in her hands, Christian tenderly kisses Ana and then rests an arm around her shoulders as they wait for the dawn. As the night begins its retreat, he fetches a camera from the bag. Marveling, yet again, that he seems to think of everything, Ana smiles and focuses on the splendor unfolding before them. As if by magic, the morning sun transforms the cornrows of clouds into an apparent sea of fire. The mirror-flat water of the harbor below them is also aflame, making the black silhouettes of the countless yachts stand out in sharp contrast. And then Ana can only stare in breathless wonder as the scene is slowly filled with spectacular blues, vibrant purples, delicate pinks and her new favorite; complex grays.

When Christian touches Ana's arm to get her attention, she can see the same wonder written plainly on his face. After handing the camera to Taylor, he jumps down and offers Ana assistance as he says, "Time for a couples shot, I think."

Taylor takes several photos of the honeymooners posed against the stunning background, and then Christian smiles at Ana and says, "Hungry?" When Ana blushes and lowers her gaze, Christian leans closer to whisper, "For me?"

Hearing a noise, Ana notices that an ever-discreet Taylor is heading back to the car. She stands on tiptoes and puts her lips by Christian's ear to reply, "Only for you, Sir."

With a strangled moan, almost a whimper, Christian crushes Ana to him, then lifts her face with a hand on her chin and kisses her, long but tender. Finally ending it, he shakes his head and says, "God, woman. What I would endure for how you make me feel. I truly would do anything for you."

Pleased with the result of her flirting, Ana smiles, saying, "And all you had to do was make me a cup of tea."

Christian laughs, kisses her again and says, "Oh, I love you. Let's get back so I can show you how much."

After checking the main villa, noticing that Cynthia has already prepared the scheduled light breakfast for the couple, Taylor secures the jeep and enters his temporary home. Prescott is preparing for the morning's hike and he says, "No hurry. There'll be a slight delay."

Prescott rolls her eyes and says, "Do you suppose everyone is like this on their honeymoon?"

With a grin, Taylor says, "I can't speak for everyone, but I sure as hell was. You've never marr…? Oh, shit. Sorry, Rae."

Waving it away, Prescott says, "Not your fault. And it's more from lack of opportunity than lack of friendly legislation."

Reassured, Taylor says, "And how is the fair Helena this morning?"

With a huge smile, Prescott says, "Last I heard, extremely satisfied."

Taylor chuckles and pours himself a coffee as he asks, "You're seeing her this afternoon?"

"Yeah. You sure you're okay with taking the lion's share today?"

Taylor laughs again and says, "You have to hike the same trail you checked out yesterday and I get to sit in a boat all afternoon." Patting his belly, he continues, "I'm only worried how much weight I've put on this week. But I'll go for a run after I drop you off." Sitting down with his coffee and the newspaper, he adds, "Oh, watch Ana, won't you? She's not too good at monitoring her food and water intake. And remind them about the Manchineel tree."

Clearly not very upset, Prescott says, "Telling me how to do my job now, Jay?"

Holding up both hands in defense of her mock outrage, Taylor says, "Just doing mine."

"You really do care for them, don't you?"

"You don't?"

After considering for a second, Prescott says, "I'm starting to. Grey's certainly making an effort at the moment."

A flicker of concern passes over his face before Taylor says, "Yeah; not much stress here. But his temper's not gone, and we need to watch out for it."

"You don't really think he'd hit her in anger, do you? The guy is completely besotted with her."

"No, I don't. But rage makes him reckless and, in my experience, such recklessness leads to a mess that I'll have to clean up."

"You know I can help with that, right? I still have connections and the NDA you had me sign is nothing compared to what's required to protect even the President's pooch."

"That's really a gig?" When Prescott only touches a finger on the side of her nose to indicate that she'll never tell, Taylor laughs and says, "Well played. Okay, thanks, Rae; hopefully it won't be necessary, but you can help me if there's a mess."

Of course, Prescott is ready to go by the time Christian calls. Taylor drives them to the start of the hiking trail and helps unload the supplies before leaving. When Christian hands Ana her backpack, she protests, "Why is my pack so much smaller than yours?"

"Because _you_ are so much smaller, baby." When Ana then gestures to their escort, who is only a few inches taller than Ana, he smiles and says, "Because Prescott can do eighty pushups in a minute."

"Actually, sir, last count was seventy-three."

Ana is still staring at the woman in open-mouthed shock when Christian says, "I stand corrected." And then he grins at Ana and asks, "Any other complaints?"

Shaking her head, Ana shrugs her pack on as she says, "No, I'm fine. How many can you do?"

"Taylor timed me once and I did a hundred and two, though he maintains that at least three of them weren't perfect." And then he gestures to the trail and says, "After you, baby."

Surprised to be allowed to lead their small party, Ana is then stung by the realization that it's only because both of her hiking companions could easily outdistance her. Without even understanding why, she decides to show them what she's capable of and forges ahead at a cracking pace, ignoring Christian's gentle warning, "Easy, Ana; we're sightseeing, not competing."

When the consequences of her pettiness occur, they do so very fast. As Ana misjudges her footing going downhill and can do nothing but watch the ground rush towards her, Prescott yells, "Sir!"

But that's not what alerts Christian to Ana's predicament, because he's already moving, and manages to grab her wrist, wrenching her shoulder a little as all her body weight is taken up by the limb. And then she's in his arms and his frantic, irate voice is saying, "What the fuck are you playing at, Ana? You could have broken your fucking neck! There's no reason to go that fast."

Tears are stinging Ana's eyes, and she still doesn't understand her actions. Clutching her sore arm to her body, all she can think to say is, "I'm sorry."

Prescott is by their side and gently removes Ana's backpack before getting her to run through a few positions with the arm, then pronounces, "Just strained. Mention it to the masseuse this evening and take it easy for a while. You should be fine." To Christian, she says, "Sir, I think it might be better if I go first from now on."

Christian's attention is wholly consumed by Ana when he says, "Give us a minute."

With only a clipped "Sir," Prescott moves ahead; out of earshot, but not out of sight.

Lifting Ana's face so that he can see her eyes, Christian gently asks, "Wanna tell me what's going on? Why are you so hell-bent on hurting yourself?"

As if his tender concern is permission, the tears fall and Ana shakes her head as she says, "I don't know. When I realized that you were letting me go first because I'm the slowest, I just got…I had to prove you wrong. I'm sorry, Christian. I know you're just trying to make sure I have a good time…." Trailing off, still bewildered and hurt, knowing it's her own fault, she sighs and says, "Why am I so stubborn?"

With a genuine laugh, Christian says, "You think I have the answer? Sweetheart, I've been asking that question ever since we met." Handing her a Kleenex, he continues, "For now, fix your face and we can get going, with me in the lead this time."

Resting a hand on his arm in entreaty, Ana says, "No, please, I'll go slower. I can do this."

Frowning in confusion, Christian says, "Baby, you don't need to prove anything here. This is meant to be fun." And then he cocks his head to one side and asks, "Are you under the impression that I think you're weak?"

Considering for a moment while she dries her eyes, Ana then says, "It feels like the truth when you say it, but that doesn't make any sense. You're said more than once that you think I'm one of the strongest people you've met."

Christian smiles and says, "_The_ strongest, baby. You're amazing. Could this have anything to do with the sexism you've no doubt encountered in your life?"

Giving it some more thought, Ana then says, "Maybe. Something about being shorter than average, too. People were always assuming I couldn't do anything physical…being clumsy didn't help, either. I'm sorry, Christian."

Glaring at her, Christian says, "Stop apologizing, or I really will get angry."

"I'm sor…I just meant…I know you're not like that. This is not really anything to do with you, yet I've hurt you."

"Hurt me?"

Flexing her shoulder, wincing a little as she does so, Ana says, "Yeah, because you had to hurt _me_ to keep me from kissing the dirt."

His jaw clenching for a second, Christian then shrugs and says, "Well at least it kept my anger in check." With a sigh, he adds, "To recap; your impressive display of suicidal hiking was a reaction to prejudice you faced before you ever met me, and despite the fact that you know I don't share those misconceptions?"

Hearing how ridiculous that sounds, Ana grimaces and says, "Can I apologize now?"

Grinning, Christian says, "No. Every saint has a past, remember? There's not much point apologizing for it." Picking up Ana's pack, he slings it over his shoulder and says, "Come on. Prove how strong you are by ignoring all those lies you've been taught; act within your limits."

About to ask that she be allowed to still carry her pack, Ana realizes she's doing exactly the same thing they just discussed. Instead, she says, "Okay, but turn around for a sec, so I can stow my pack inside yours."

Christian does exactly as instructed, bobbing down a little so she can reach. When she's done, she pats his back and says, "There; now you have both hands free for catching weak women."

Christian turns to her, laughing as he does so, and says, "Assuming, of course, I could find any on this trail."

Grateful for his patience and understanding, Ana stands on a nearby rock, so that she's just a little taller than Christian. Taking the hint, he moves in for a lingering kiss. When they come up for air, Ana says, "This is different. I like it."

With a grin, Christian lifts her down and teases, "Pity, then, that you're merely a woman; a, weak, clumsy, _short _woman."

The resulting attack on his ribs by Ana's tickling fingers results in another, more passionate kiss, and then she says, "Thank you, Christian."

"For goading you?"

"For not believing any of it."

"Oh. You're welcome, baby. But we need to get you into a fitness program when we get back, so people can _really_ underestimate you." Mirroring her resulting smile, Christian then wordlessly gives her permission to go first. As they approach Prescott, she starts to head off, but Christian says, "Ana leads."

Her spine stiffening in protest, Prescott says, "Sir?"

Christian's mouth straightens into a harsh line at her mutinous response, and he says only, "You heard me."

Worried about damaging the trust she has with her bodyguard, Ana takes Christian's hand and taps it twice, so he won't interfere, and then says to Prescott, "I'm sorry that I forgot my limits and put myself in danger, making your job more difficult. I won't do that again."

Prescott's eyes widen in surprise at the apology, and then she steps aside as she says, "Ma'am."

* * *

Taylor is preparing lunch when Prescott returns and he greets her with, "Just in time. Omelet okay?"

"Perfect, thanks. But shower first. It's already hot as Hades out there."

"Just as well you started early then. Any problems?"

Already on her way to the bathroom, Prescott again says, "Shower first."

Taylor has served lunch by the time Prescott returns, practically diving on the lite beer as she says, "Thanks."

When she stops for a breath, Taylor prompts, "Problems?"

Holding up one finger, Prescott says, "Problem, and only a minor one. Ana took the lead, as per Grey's wishes, and she lost her footing downhill through some rocks."

Tensing, Taylor asks, "She okay?"

"Fine, other than a strained deltoid from where Grey yanked her back. God, he's fast."

"How'd he take it?"

"He was pissed as hell that she'd risked herself. But it was like the flick of a switch when he realized that he'd inadvertently hurt her. He calmed right down. I can't imagine what he'd be like if anyone deliberately caused her harm."

Clearly in earnest, Taylor vows, "They won't."

Less certain, Prescott says, "So long as they let us do our job. Oh, but she apologized for being so reckless. I think maybe she's getting the hang of having a detail around."

"Well, that was fast. Good. Are they still going fishing?"

Prescott shrugs as she begins her meal, then says, "Far as I know. This is good, thanks."

Grinning, Taylor says, "I'm not just a pretty face."

Lifting her drink in toast to him, Prescott teases, "Not even."

* * *

Frowning a little, Christian says, "Are you sure about this? We can still cancel."

Holding up the daypack in support of her words, Ana says, "I've got music and something to read. Plus, I'll enjoy watching you being all Great White Hunter."

Christian chuckles and says, "Well, hopefully I won't actually land a great white, because I don't want to be in a thirty foot boat with one."

Putting the pack aside, Ana moves into his ready embrace as she says, "I'm glad you're not feeling guilty about my shoulder, because it wasn't your fault."

With only a slight flicker of guilt, Christian says, "Yeah, I know; it's the fault of every person who ever insinuated that you aren't an incredibly smart, strong, talented woman."

Ana smiles and says, "Actually, I meant that I'm more to blame for the injury than you are. But, thank you, for saying that." Her brow crinkling in confusion, she continues, "You're something of an enigma, Mr. Grey." At his raised eyebrow, she explains, "You're not sexist, yet you're incredibly turned on when I submit to you. If you weren't still freaked out about being a father, I imagine your ideal would be me, barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen, cooking your favorite dinner in a floral print dress with lace-edged apron and sans panties."

With a lecherous grin, Christian says, "Now _that_ is a very pretty image." But then he more seriously explains, "One has nothing to do with the other, baby. If I were gay, except for the obvious difference, I'd feel the same."

With a grin, Ana says, "And you might know your way around a kitchen a little better."

Also grinning, Christian says, "Now who's being prejudiced? Some of the best meals I've ever had were prepared by straight men."

Ana laughs and says, "Good point. Oh, what _is_ your favorite meal?"

Without hesitation, Christian says, "Mac 'n cheese."

"Truly? When you've eaten in what I would assume are excellent restaurants all over the world?"

With a shrug, Christian says, "Well, you can dress it up and call it _penne ai quattro formaggi_, if you like. But it's still mac 'n cheese, and it always makes me feel good." At the knock on the door, he moves to answer it as he says, "Incidentally, our favorite security officer does a _very_ good version. Oh, but don't tell Gail I said that."

Grabbing her pack, Ana follows him, "locking" her lips as she does so.

* * *

Author's note: Do we want the details of the fishing trip? I'm worried that this story is becoming an ad campaign for the United States Virgin Islands (nothing against them, obviously, but it's a bit boring to list every attraction on St. John), so I skipped the details of their hike. But it occurs to me that some of you might find an account of Christian Grey landing a 274 lb yellowfin tuna a turn on. I'm fine either way, so long as I get to write.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

The sport fishing boat is waiting at the end of the jetty. Christian helps Ana onboard and they meet their guide and skipper, Warren; a sun-bronzed man in his mid-thirties. When Ana asks if he's okay with a woman along, given the ancient superstition, he "solemnly" informs her that he has never considered women bad luck under any circumstances, except for his ex-wife who proved to be bad luck under _all_ circumstances. When she laughs at his comical expression, Christian's gaze darkens with what can only be jealousy. But, other than reasserting his claim with an arm around Ana's shoulder when they sit down, he doesn't act on it as they hurtle across the water on their way to a supposedly secret fishing spot, which turns out to be known by at least two other skippers. But there's room for all to fish in relative privacy. Ana sits down under the canopy with a magazine on her lap and music in her ears to watch the show.

Warren proves himself worthy of whatever he's been paid when the fish soon start biting. When Christian lands the first one - a large red snapper - it flops around on the deck gasping out the last moments of its life. Having been freshwater fishing with her Dad, Ana is used to the sight, but somehow it seems so much worse in a larger creature, and she fancies that its staring eye is pleading with her. She looks up to see that Christian is watching her intently. Just as she's done with Ray in the past, she quietly begs, "Please don't let it suffer."

Having overheard, Warren wordlessly hands Christian what looks like a screwdriver with the tip sharpened to a point. Steadying the dying fish with one hand, Christian dispatches it with a precise blow and looks to Ana for reassurance that he's done the right thing. Managing a weak smile, she says, "Thank you. I always thought it must be like drowning for us."

Returning the Iki Jime to Warren, and keeping his now filthy hands from touching Ana, Christian approaches and kisses her cheek, saying, "Strongest."

Blushing at the praise, Ana is at first confused, but then says, "Because I didn't look away?"

"Exactly."

With a shrug, Ana says, "Everything dies. I'd just rather it were painless."

"So, you're okay?"

Looking at the now lifeless fish, Ana says, "Yes. It's just someone's dinner now. Do you mind always doing that?"

Looking to Warren, who nods, Christian says, "Sure, baby. We can do that."

Warren smiles kindly at Ana and says, "They taste better if you kill 'em quick, too."

Christian is still regarding Ana with some concern, so she manages a proper smile and gently nudges his shoulder as she says, "Go. I'm fine."

Satisfied that she's not still distressed, Christian does as bid. It's not long before he hooks another big fish. On catching a glimpse of it, he asks Warren, "Barracuda?"

Shaking his head, their guide says, "Wahoo. He'll fight you."

Sure enough, Christian has a fight on his hands landing the fish. Giving up on reading her magazine, Ana instead moves close enough that she can be in on the action without hampering him. When the fish finally becomes completely visible beneath the crystal clear water, Ana exclaims, "God, it's as big as me."

Grunting with effort, Christian doesn't look at her when he says, "Just as stubborn, too."

Moving behind Christian and resting her hands lightly on his ribs, Ana warns, "I wouldn't say such things if I were you, Mr. Grey."

Laughing, Christian squirms as he says, "Okay, baby, I take it back. Stow your twitching fingers."

Ana immediately backs off, but the damage is done and Christian's momentary lapse in concentration loses him the prize. Wondering just how much trouble she's in, Ana puts as much distance between them as the boat will permit as she protests, "Hey, you started it!"

Putting the rod aside, Christian begins stalking her, a feral grin distorting his face with perilous intent. Out the corner of her eye, Ana sees the other men exchange smiles, so she knows not to expect help from either of them. As he approaches, Christian warns, "You might want to put your iPod aside."

Glancing at the water, Ana protests, "We're fishing, Christian, there are probably hungry sharks beneath this boat."

Christian looks to Warren, who shrugs and says, "Probably." With a grin, he adds, "So you'd better be quick."

Ana can see that her safety conscious husband is torn, so she takes her chance and says, "I'm sorry that I lost you the fish. How about I cook dinner tonight?"

Pouting, Christian says, "And?"

Daring to approach and kiss him, Ana then whispers, "And I'll make it up to you."

Christian's sudden, passionate gaze confirms that he's pleased with her promise and he says, "Okay, but no more distracting me, or you're shark food."

Her body humming with excitement at their impromptu game, Ana slowly and precisely traces a cross over her heart as she says, "I swear."

She knows that Christian is just as effected as she is by their short-lived pursuit when he needs a long breath to again regain control of his reactions. Shaking his head, he kisses her and murmurs, "No more _deliberate_ distracting, anyway." As he turns back to his station, he asks Warren, "What were you saying about women _not_ being bad luck?"

With a huge grin, Warren says, "Day's not over yet, Mr. Grey."

As it turns out, Warren is right, because Christian lands fish after fish, until his sweat soaked t-shirt becomes a map of his exertions. As his most recent catch is humanely dispatched and stored on ice he stretches out his aching back muscles and says to Taylor, "Your turn?" When the big man hesitates, Christian says, "Unless you hook a marlin and it skewers one of us, I'm pretty sure we're okay out here."

Relenting, Taylor rolls up his sleeves and accepts the rod belt, quickly strapping it around his waist before picking up the fishing rod and expertly casting far out into the water, prompting Christian to comment, "Just don't show me up too much, or there'll be consequences."

Without looking around, Taylor says, "Fired, sir?"

"You got it." Clapping Taylor on the shoulder, Christian adds "Enjoy," before turning to Ana. She's waiting in the shade, offering him an opened bottle of cold water. He smiles and sits beside her as he says, "Thank you, baby. Where's yours?"

Her lascivious grin confirming that she's aware of the effect it will have on him, Ana warmly suggests, "I thought we'd share."

With a glance back at the men, currently focused on whatever Taylor has already hooked, Christian leans closer and calmly asks, "Are you absolutely certain that I won't try anything while on this boat?"

Suddenly unsure of herself, Ana thinks about it for a second, noticing the resulting look of victory on Christian's face. But she knows full well his dislike of an audience, rivaled only by his need for her safety. So she stubbornly sticks out her chin and says, "Yes."

Christian beams his pride at her and leans in for a kiss, then says "You're wonderful," as he pours a little of the ice-cold drink down her cleavage. Ana's resulting shriek gets everyone's attention. Christian blocks the men's view of her now slightly damp t-shirt as he says, "We're fine."

Grabbing a nearby towel, Ana does her best to dry her shirt as she hisses, "Not nice, Grey."

Daring to steal another kiss, Christian says, "No. But you love me."

Recalling that, not so long ago, he didn't actually believe it, Ana forgives him everything and reminisces, "Beyond any hope of redemption. I'm glad you're having fun."

Lithely rising to his feet and handing Ana the bottle, now only half full, Christian says, "And sweating like a pig." Removing his sunglasses and shedding his t-shirt, he bows his head down before her. Warily, she takes the hint and pours some water over his head. When there is no protest, she empties the bottle, thoroughly wetting his hair. Suddenly standing up straight, spluttering as the water then runs down his face and back, Christian tames his sodden curls with both hands as he gratefully pronounces, "Much better, thank you."

Her mouth and eyes open wide at the glorious sight before her, Ana eventually manages to articulate, "Except that I'm still thirsty and you're wearing my drink."

With a gleeful grin, Christian leans forward, resting a hand either side of her as he purrs, "Be my guest." When Ana nervously tries to look around him, he quietly says, "They're not looking, and couldn't see if they were."

Concerned about Christian overreacting to her attentions, Ana pauses for a second and then hesitantly darts forward to lick a drop of moisture from his body. Christian closes his eyes and a shudder goes through him, but he says nothing. When he opens his eyes, they're shining with love and lust, and he says, "I think you can do better than that."

Satisfied that he's in control, Ana grins and takes a long "drink" from his chest before licking her lips and saying, "Mmm, salty."

Grinning like a boy, and breathing a little faster than normal, Christian fetches another bottle of water from the ice box and cracks the seal before handing it to Ana as he says, "I don't recall fishing ever being quite this much fun."

Ana giggles and says, "Me, neither. But then I've never been deep-sea fishing before. Is it always like this?"

Also laughing, Christian says, "Sure as fuck not when I've been out with Elliot."

After resting with Ana for a while, Christian kisses her and then dons his sunglasses before heading over to watch Taylor land his fish; another large wahoo. Even from her sheltered position, Ana can see water splashing up from the animal's struggle and she hears Christian's admiring, "Whoa, it's a big fucker!"

When the fish is finally on the deck, it's easily the catch of the day. Ana watches in fascination, as if studying a different species, when all the men share in Taylor's victory, with Christian loudly declaring "You are so fired," as he slaps his bodyguard's raised palm in celebration. Once the creature is killed and stored, with some difficulty, Christian says, "All right; step aside, you lucky bastard."

Looking happier than Ana has ever seen him, Taylor relinquishes the rod belt as he says, "Yes, sir."

Spotting the detail that has escaped them all, Ana says, "Christian?"

Alerted by her concerned tone, Christian approaches as he asks, "Okay, baby?"

Worried about how to broach the subject with her dominant husband, especially in front of the other men, Ana considers for a moment and then picks up the sunscreen as she quietly reminds him, "Table for two?"

Understanding immediately, Christian smiles and kisses her before offering his back as he says, "You had we worried, baby. And nicely done." While Ana rubs the lotion over his skin, he adds, "Still having fun?"

Ana laughs and says, "Yes. It's fascinating seeing this many cavemen in one place. I presume that impressive display of machismo was more like what you're used to?"

"Yeah, except that I hate it when Elliot wins."

"But you're okay with Taylor doing so?"

With a short laugh, Christian uses Warren's words from earlier, saying, "Day's not over yet, baby."

When Ana finishes and Christian turns to face her, she hands him the bottle and he says, "Don't want to do it?"

With a nervous glance at their shipmates, currently studiously ignoring the couple, Ana says, "If you're sure it's okay?"

Christian's brow furrows for a second and then he accepts the bottle as he quietly says, "You're right. Fishing would be uncomfortable with a raging hard-on, anyway."

Suddenly beyond happy, Ana smiles and says, "I'm really enjoying this, thank you."

"Watching me fish?"

Unable to keep from smiling, Ana reveals, "Seeing you have a good time. I don't think that anything in my life has delighted me more than seeing you so happy."

Stilled by her words, Christian then kisses her and warmly says, "I know exactly what you mean. I love you, Anastasia, and I only ever want to see a smile on your face." Resuming his task, Christian continues, "And I may have a deal for you. We're spending the afternoon on St. Thomas tomorrow, so we can be ready for the jet when it lands. I've got one surprise planned. But, if you like seeing me have fun…"

Eager to pamper Christian for a change, Ana interrupts, "Yes. Let's do it."

Christian chuckles and says, "Would you like to know what you so recklessly agreed to?"

"Do you want to tell me?"

Snapping shut the lid on the bottle of sunscreen, Christian says, "I think we'll add that to the surprise. Now kiss me, for luck."

Still unable to keep the smile from her face at his playful mood, Ana asks, "So, you don't believe that old superstition after all?"

Leaning closer, until his lips are only inches from hers, Christian says, "Baby, you're by far the best thing that's ever happened to me. Even I did believe, there's nothing that could persuade me you're anything but good luck."

After a lingering kiss, Ana smiles up at him and says, "Go get 'em, caveman."

The two men having apparently emptied the Caribbean Sea of fish, there's a lull in the activity. Ana's thoughts are miles away when she's snapped out of her reverie by Christian exclaiming, "Got one, and it's a fucking monster."

Glad that he has something to celebrate, Ana watches for a while, but the fish doesn't seem to come any closer to the boat, despite Christian's hard work and Warren's constant words of encouragement, so she returns to her cache of literature and music. When she next surfaces from her private world, Christian still hasn't landed his catch. Glancing at the time, she realizes that the struggle has raged for over an hour. Every muscle in Christian's back is bulging with effort and, whether from the exertion or the sun, his skin is a dusky red. Grabbing his discarded tee, Ana soaks it with cold water. She approaches so that Christian can see her in his periphery, and suggests, "Something cold and wet for your neck?"

With his Ray Bans firmly in place, it's impossible to tell whether or not he's pleased with her interruption. But then he nods and says, "And could you get me a drink, baby? You'll have to help."

Carefully announcing every step she takes, so as not to startle him, Ana places the shirt around his neck. By the time she's done and turns, Taylor is standing by with an open bottle of water. With a nod of thanks, she again stands where Christian can see her. Furiously reeling in the fish, the rod permanently bent from the strain and the line repeatedly hissing as the struggle continues, Christian eventually finds the opportunity to instruct, "Now." Praying that her seemingly innate clumsiness recedes for the next few moments, Ana holds the bottle to Christian's mouth and focusses all her attention on the task. Despite that, he wears as much as he drinks, but then pulls his head back, saying "Thanks," and resumes the fight.

Now well and truly hooked on the drama, Ana moves back and asks Warren, "Is it another…did you call it 'wahoo'?"

His eyes only on the struggle between man and beast, Warren grins without any humor and says, "Yellowfin tuna; maybe two hundred and fifty pounds, and it does _not_ want to die."

Shocked, Ana's eyes flick to her already exhausted husband as she says, "But Christian can't weigh that much. How will he get it in the boat?"

"Don't worry. I'll help."

Without even glancing in their direction, Christian growls, "The fuck you will. He's mine."

Clearly not offended, Warren laughs and says to Ana, "With great difficulty."

Still without turning, Christian says, "Baby, would you get the camera? Elliot isn't going to fucking believe this without proof."

Moving to obey, Ana says, "You sure he'll accept video evidence?"

Christian grunts a laugh and says, "No. But he might if you shoot it."

Ana fetches the camera and, careful to stay out of Christian's way, does her best to get footage of him and the tuna, now clearly visible only yards from the boat. For a while, the only sounds that come from Christian are gasps and grunts as he and the huge fish truly become exhausted, and then he urgently says, "Ana!"

Now taking still shots when she can, Ana says, "I'm here."

"Come stand by my left, baby. And when I tell you, take this rod from me, okay?"

Ana hands the camera to Taylor and says "Okay," as she gets into position, silently praying that she doesn't let Christian down.

As if he's also been given detailed instructions, Warren moves in on Christian's right, holding a long gaff, and says, "Ready when you are, Mr. Grey; it's all yours."

Still, it's another ten minutes before the fish finally gives up the fight and signals it's surrender by letting it's nose touch the side of the boat. From where she is, Ana can see Christian's face and guesses why he then pauses, just staring into the eye of his adversary, and she quietly says, "It's no use, baby. It'd be torn to pieces if you let it go now."

It doesn't seem like Christian has heard her, but then he suddenly nods even as he squares his shoulders and makes sure the tension on the line is strong before saying, "Now, Ana."

Taking a moment to steady her footing, Ana accepts the rod from him. Staggering under the weight of an almost dead fish, she wonders how one man could have beaten it, even a man as strong as her husband. Despite the strain, she manages to hold her ground and stay out of Christian's way as he snatches the gaff pole from Warren and deftly hooks the tuna. Then it's only a matter of moments before, with an enormous effort, he hauls the animal over the edge of the boat and lets it fall onto the deck. And there it stays, barely moving, having used up all its energy resisting this very moment. Utterly spent, and still breathing hard, Christian is staring at his prize when Warren passes him the Iki Jime. With a nod, he accepts it and deals the killing blow. The gills flare for a moment and color flows through the creature, as if it's coming to life, but everyone knows that the opposite is true.

Uncaring of the blood and sweat on her husband, Ana puts the now useless fishing rod aside and almost throws herself at him, quickly kissing him before exclaiming, "Elliot is going to die!"

Her enthusiasm tips the solemn mood towards jubilation and the men move in to offer their rowdy congratulations, with Christian managing a weary smile. By the time the couple is under the canopy, Christian celebrating with an energy drink, Warren is doing what he can to secure and preserve the massive tuna. After a while, he approaches with a plate containing what looks like slivers of raw meat. At Christian's confusion, he explains, "You said it was your first yellowfin. Tradition is that you eat the heart, so you'll catch more in the future. Now, usually, you'd eat the whole thing. But, given the size, I thought a taste with some wasabi would be close enough."

Looking a little wary, Christian says, "You don't really believe that shit, do you?"

With a shrug, Warren maintains, "It's tradition."

Christian looks at Ana and says, "After you, baby."

"Me? Why me?"

Grinning at her comical shock, Christian says, "You helped."

Suddenly the center of attention, as all three men stare at her, their expressions confirming that they expect her to decline, Ana says, "Well, how come Taylor doesn't have to eat the heart of the fish he caught?"

Without hesitation, Taylor takes a sliver of heart, dips it in the bright green paste and pops it in his mouth. After a few seconds, he opens his mouth to show that it's empty and then says, "I've eaten worse."

Looking at Christian, to see that he's now gazing at her with the same pride he showed earlier, Ana says, "How do you do that?"

"Do what, baby?"

Reaching for a piece of heart sashimi, Ana says, "Know what I've decided before I do?"

Also reaching for a morsel, Christian offers it to Ana as he says, "Strongest."

When Christian puts the tuna strip in her mouth, even as she does the same for him, Ana's gag reflex threatens to ruin the moment. But it passes almost immediately and she finds the courage to chew the flesh before swallowing it. Christian offers her some of his drink to wash it down, but she declines, saying, "Not too bad. If it weren't still slightly warm, it might even be nice."

Taylor laughs his appreciation and says, "Like I said, there are worse things to eat."

* * *

Queasy author's note: I debated overnight whether or not to include that last scene. But, as I've said in the past, I will always try to find the courage to follow where the story takes me. Did I mention that I'm a vegetarian?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Warren puts in at Cruz Bay so the guys can get photos with their respective catches hanging beside them, Christian dragging a reluctant Ana into the shot with him, and then he asks their skipper, "Any chance of getting a couple of tuna steaks?"

With a grimace, Warren says, "Uh, how about I instead forget to unload that snapper until we dock at Pebble Cove?"

Christian shakes his hand and says, "Close enough, thanks." When their skipper resumes unloading the fish, Christian says to Ana, "Captain keeps the catch. But you know how I tip, so I thought it was worth asking."

Ana smiles and says, "Snapper for dinner?"

"If you can manage?"

"Sounds lovely." They wait in the shade for Warren to finish, Christian with an arm around Ana's shoulders. She notices that his free hand is never still. Finally realizing what he's doing, she says, "You're missing it, aren't you: the music?"

Immediately forcing his fingers to stillness, Christian shrugs and says, "A little, but I doubt we'll get that grand into the villa."

"You know there are probably apps you could download?"

"Piano apps?"

Laughing, Ana says, "How can you spend eighteen hours a day on that thing and not know about this? Here, give me your phone."

Christian unlocks and hands over his Blackberry as he says, "You do know that I'm working not playing on 'that thing', right?"

Ana quickly finds and downloads an app, then sets it up and hands it back to him, saying, "Now you can play as well."

At first unsure, Christian tinkers for a while, but is soon producing complex tunes from the twenty-five, virtual keys. He pauses long enough to offer Ana a beatific smile before returning to his attention to this new pleasure. Warmed by the sight of her man reduced to a child by a free app, Ana almost hugs herself with delight that he's so pleased with her idea. When Warren then says that it's time to go, Christian resists the idea until Ana reminds him, "Baby, you can take it with you."

Actually blushing a little, Christian says "Oh, right," and pockets the phone to help Ana aboard.

As the boat races across the water, the early evening breeze is cool enough that Christian dons his t-shirt, and again puts his arm around Ana's shoulders. He's clearly exhausted, so she says, "I suspect you're going to fall asleep during the massage again."

With a weary laugh, Christian says, "Baby, I may not make it back to the villa."

Patting her lap, Ana says, "So, sleep."

Christian does as bid, stretching out on the bench seat with his head on Ana's lap, smiling up at her before closing his eyes. It seems like only seconds of her gently running her fingers through his hair before he's fast asleep. Ana catches Warren's eye and motions for him to slow down. With a smile and a nod, he does just that. About twenty minutes later, Christian stirs a little in his sleep and, upon opening his eyes, offers Ana a smile that actually makes her chest ache with too much love for him, and he says, "Hello."

"Sweet dreams?"

"Yes, for once. You were Arial. I caught you in my net." His brow furrows and he continues, "But then you started struggling and were begging me to let you go."

Soothing him with her fingers through his hair, Ana says, "Hey, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."

Reaching up to pull her head to him, Christian kisses Ana and murmurs, "I know. That's the miracle." Sitting up, he looks around and says, "Why the fuck are we going so slow?"

Taking the hint, Warren resumes his previous speed, and Ana says, "So you could sleep, darling."

Christian kisses her again and his voice is rich with promise when he echoes, "Darling."

The power of that sound takes Ana's breath away, but she recovers enough to remind him, "Massage. And I think you should take my hour as well. I've not done anything today that warrants it, and I need to plan dinner." When he frowns, she quickly adds, "My arm's fine, I swear. Resting it today has done the trick."

Flexing his shoulders a little, Christian says, "I might just take you up on that offer, thanks. You know that I won't be much use in the kitchen."

Grinning, Ana says, "Even after Miss Cynthia's lessons?"

"Well, that's another surprise for tomorrow."

Catching on, Ana excitedly guesses, "You're going to make me breakfast?"

"Dammit, Ana. I said it's a surprise!"

Grateful tears already threatening, Ana says, "Oh, it is, darling, it is. But why would you do that? I don't expect anything like that from you."

One, gentle hand caressing the side of her face, Christian says, "Because of that look you get in your eyes, like right now, when you realize that I've done something just to please you. You're not the only one who enjoys seeing their spouse happy."

Pushing the tears back down and contenting herself with a brilliant smile, Ana says, "I like being your spouse, Mr. Grey."

Mirroring her smile, Christian says, "Hold that thought for the next seventy years or so and we should do fine."

They're still kissing when the boat gently touches the jetty. They can see Prescott waiting at the stairs to the villa and Taylor says, "I'll follow with the snapper when it's ready, sir."

Christian nods to him and says to Ana, "I was wondering why we needed two of them to traverse the stairs."

Ana almost runs to Prescott and shows her the photos of Christian landing the tuna. Back on board, Taylor is wrangling the large snapper from the storage compartment. When he stands, Warren is staring after the couple and says, "_That_ is a man in love."

Taylor glances at the stairs, where Ana is climbing and chatting with Prescott at the same time, followed by Christian wearily shaking his head, and says, "Can you blame him?"

Warren snorts a laugh and says, "No. I might still be married if my wife had been that supportive."

Knowing something about failed marriages, Taylor says, "And how often did you learn a new skill just to put a smile on her face?"

Warren laughs again and says, "Good point. It's always both at fault, isn't it?" And then he slaps the work surface he's prepared and says, "Let's get this fish ready."

After a quick shower, Ana opts for a peach blouse over white, cotton capris and spends some time scanning their food stocks before deciding on an accompanying dish for the snapper. But there's no sign of the fish in question and Christian is still under the therapeutic fingers of the masseuse. Suddenly exhausted, Ana remembers that she was up before the birds this morning. Scrawling a few notes, to avoid having to repeat the process on waking, she lies down on the sofa, where she'll hear Taylor when he knocks on the door, and just closes her eyes.

* * *

Ana wakes utterly confused, at first not even sure where she is, and mystified by the soft, golden light that suffuses everything she sees. Next, she becomes aware of Christian softly humming. Bolting upright, she can see him working in the kitchen. Sensing that she's awake, Christian looks right at her and his mouth curves into a cheeky grin as he says, "Well, look who's decided to join the land of the living. Taylor dropped off a couple of fillets a while ago. You know I can't cook worth a damn, but I found your notes and have prepared what I could. I hope you don't mind?"

Still in sleep shock, Ana says, "Yes…no. I mean, that's fine, thank you. But…what time is it?"

Christian, wearing olive green chinos and a charcoal, pinstripe suit vest, approaches with two full champagne flutes as he says, "Time to watch the sun set on our last night in the Caribbean."

With all that's happened today, Ana hadn't even considered that dreadful prospect. Suddenly awash with grief that their vacation in paradise has to end, she accepts a glass and dejectedly echoes, "Our last night."

Christian leans down and kisses her, says, "I know, baby. So let's try and make it a night to remember, okay?"

Somehow cheered just by the fact that he seems to share her reluctance to return home, Ana is able to summon a genuine smile and lets Christian lead her out onto the balcony as she says, "Yes, Sir."

Glancing back at her, Christian grins and says, "Well, that's an excellent start." Sliding the door open, he helps Ana through as he says, "After you, wife."

As she steps through the door, Ana can see that there are now countless unlit tea-lights lining the perimeter of their huge balcony, including a few on the dining table and edge of the hot tub. Detecting the faint smell of citronella, she says, "Don't tell me: insect repellent, right?"

Glaring at her, one eyebrow raised in threat, Christian says, "It's not nice to laugh at other people's misfortunes."

Resting a hand on his chest in apology, Ana says, "It's not that...don't you think you've gone a little overboard?"

Smiling, Christian says, "Poor choice of words, given that we're above the ocean. And I'm not taking any chances." Extending his glass, he then says, "To a heavenly honeymoon."

Pleased with the toast, Ana echoes his words and touches her glass to his. But then almost chokes on her drink when Christian adds, "And many more."

Looking into his cheeky, twinkling gaze, Ana admonishes, "_One_, Christian; one marriage, therefore one honeymoon."

Leaning in to kiss her, Christian's voice rumbles with barely contained laughter as he says, "If you insist, Mrs. Grey."

Utterly content, Ana leans against Christian to watch the sun set over the bay, she with an arm around his waist and he with one arm draped across her shoulders. Sliding her hand under the vest to idly caress his back, she asks, "Are you ever going to wear a shirt again?"

"Is that a complaint, baby?"

Putting her empty glass on the nearby table, Ana moves in front of Christian. Gliding her hands up and down his bare arms, she says, "Not at all."

With neither of them wearing shoes, Christian towers above her. Gazing down at Ana, he appraises her look and says, "Uh, uh. I'm hungry, and you promised to cook for me." Turning Ana to face the kitchen, he smacks her butt and says, "Now get in there and make my dinner, wife."

Rubbing her stinging behind, Ana glares at him as she heads to the kitchen, but receives only a self-satisfied grin in reply. Keeping it simple, she quickly mixes a citrus-based marinade for the fish, then starts on the couscous and raisin salad, grateful that most of what she needs is on the counter. When he's done lighting the candles, Christian sits where he can watch her and starts playing a tune on his phone. Smiling, Ana says, "You know, they probably have a piano app for iPad, too. It's in the top drawer of my nightstand."

Pocketing his phone and fetching her iPad, Christian quickly finds a suitable app and then music fills the villa. After a few tunes, he says, "I don't understand why even Mia didn't tell me about this."

Managing to refrain from laughing, Ana says, "Well, I presume they thought you already knew. I suspect that the average toddler knows about such things. You really have been focused on work, haven't you?"

Ana sees Christian shoulders square off in discomfort, and he says, "And fucking."

"You didn't do anything wrong, Christian. It was all you knew at the time; the best way to stay sane."

When he doesn't reply, and the music takes a somber turn, Ana knows to be worried. Quickly covering the food and washing her hands, she walks over to Christian and removes the iPad from his lap slowly enough that he could stop her if he wished it. Looking up at her, he says, "Do you mind? I was playing."

"Well, now you can play _me_, instead."

Christian's eyes flare with desire, but then his expression closes down and he says, "Pity fuck, Ana? You think I'm depressed."

"No. I think you have the'mean reds'. This week has been as close to perfect as we can ever expect, so your scared little boy is curled up in the corner waiting for something terrible to happen." Forcing her way onto his lap, reassured when he doesn't resist, Ana wills him to understand as she says, "But you're not that little boy, Christian. You haven't been him for a very long time. You are a strong, talented, sucessf…" Yelping with surprise at the speed with which Christian stands, of course now carrying her, Ana asks, "What persuaded you?"

With a grin, Christian says, "Actually, you had me at 'now you can play _me'_."

In the bedroom, Christian stands Ana on her feet. In a deep, passionate voice that contradicts his almost clinical explanation, he begins undressing her as he says, "Now, I'm a big fan of the sonata. But, given the fact that dinner is waiting, I think we should content ourselves with the briefer sonatina."

Her breathing already a little fast, Ana controls it enough to ask, "And what part is this?"

With a lazy grin, Christian continues undressing her as he says, "Unveiling the instrument, baby." Kneeling down to help her out of her capris, he continues, "Note the care with which the musician handles the equipment, as if it's precious to him."

When she's naked, Christian lifts Ana and places her gently on the bed, then stretches out beside her, his torso raised up on one elbow. Though he's made no move to bind her, Ana automatically stretches her arms above her head, securing them under the headboard. After several seconds of him devouring her entire body with his gaze, making her squirm with need, Ana asks, "What happened to playing?"

Again with that lazy, contented smile, Christian says, "There's always a hush just before the maestro begins." Stretching out one hand, his caress so gentle that he's barely touching her, he traces a random pattern on her midriff as he explains, "The introduction, which contains material that may be reproduced later in the piece."

With his fingers gently finding and seeking out sensitive parts of her body, but steering clear of her breasts and groin, Ana is soon aflame with desire and arches into his caress as she protests, "Christian, please."

Laughter in his voice, Christian cautions, "Uh, uh, baby; pianos don't move."

Ana knows him well enough by now to recognize that he's going to make her wait. But she's also learning what turns him on. Staring into her lover's eyes, Ana runs the tip of her tongue along her top lip and then deliberately takes her bottom lip between her teeth, biting down on it just enough to hurt before letting it slowly fall free. The look Christian levels at her throughout makes her blood sing and then, with a soft moan, he's suddenly kissing her as if he's dying and she is his only chance at life. When he finally ends it, chest heaving and breathing ragged, he gasps, "Question is; who's playing whom?"

Absolutely delighted that she can so easily manipulate him, Ana smiles and says, "Does it matter?"

After considering for a moment, Christian is again calm when he says, "Yes. I was playing adagio and you forced me into allegro. That's not how it's done, baby."

When she's suddenly alone on the bed, Ana groans and reaches for him as she says, "Christian! Christian, please, I was just playing."

Capturing her outstretched hand, Christian quickly kisses her fingers and says, "I know, baby. And you're very good at it, so dinner will be delayed. I'll just put the food away." In that tone that brooks no argument, he adds, "But, when I get back, you'll remember that you promised I could do the playing?"

Relieved that he's not genuinely upset, Ana lowers her gaze as she says, "Yes, Sir."

Lifting Ana's chin, Christian says, "Baby, this is a good thing. You how much it still scares me when you make me lose all control. Well, I think that I'm finally learning patience."

Recalling how incredibly sexy she feels when Christian's need for her carries both of them to new heights of passion, Ana pouts, "How is that a good thing?"

Christian chuckles and observes, "The outrage." Kissing Ana, he then says, "I still want you, baby, sometimes so much that there is literally no thought in my head other than fucking you. But, if I can control that urge, then we can have a life outside the bedroom, and I very much want that, too." With a wry grin, he adds, "And I might be able to survive this New York trip."

Only now realizing that he's dreading the thought of being away from her, Ana asks, "You'll miss me?"

With a bemused smile, Christian says, "Of course, baby. I'm actually a little afraid how much. But part of looking after you is ensuring the solidity of our empire. So I have to go."

"Can you take your time?"

At first confused, Christian realizes that Ana is talking about his time in the kitchen, so he straightens as he says, "I can do that. Ten minutes?"

At Ana's nod, he leaves her to it, shutting the door as he does so. No idea what she has planned, but confident that she'll make it fun, Christian's dick hardens further as he heads to the kitchen. He stores the fish and salad in the refrigerator, his mouth watering at the thought of dinner, and then spends some time cleaning up while checking his watch. He inwardly laughs at himself for behaving like a fresh-faced boy on the first night of his honeymoon, and then actually chuckles at the accuracy of that analogy; though her body is now incredibly familiar to him, every moment with Ana seems like a first time.

Finally, the ten minutes are up, and he almost nervously approaches the bedroom, noting that his hand is trembling slightly as he turns the handle, and he wonders if that symptom of his hunger for her will ever disappear. The sight that greets him when he opens the door spreads the trembling throughout his entire body, makes his heart beat loud enough that he can actually hear it, and removes his ability to breathe for a few seconds, until his body screams for oxygen. When his lungs finally manage a breath, it's a rasping hiss of shocked desperation that leaves him gasping with need.

Ana has removed all but the bottom sheet from the bed. Facing away from him, she's on her knees in the submissive pose, her head bent down almost to the mattress, her glorious mane of hair hanging down as a veil over her face, and her exquisite ass in the air, practically begging for his attention. When his sudden and urgent need to just lose himself in her erupts as a guttural groan, Christian notices Ana's whole body quiver with desire.

Taking a moment to calm his body's reaction to this delectable offering, Christian remembers Ana's earlier promise and says, "Is this how you intend to make recompense for losing me that fish?"

Ana's voice is small when she replies, "Yes, Sir."

Stretching out on the bed beside her, Christian tenderly pushes enough of Ana's hair out of the way that he can see her face and says, "Look at me." With her eyes visible, he can see the fear, so he asks, "Baby, are you offering me your ass?"

Again, that timid tone when she says, "Yes, Sir."

Drawing her into his arms, where she readily molds her body to his, Christian soothingly caresses her back as he says, "Just cut that sub crap for a moment and talk to me, baby. Are you doing this because you think I want it?"

"You don't?"

"Oh, yes; very much. I want all of you. But I don't think you're ready, and I can wait until you are."

"But you said…" Christian can feel the flush spread over her skin as her inhibitions kick in, making it difficult for Ana to discuss this taboo subject, but then she takes a deep breath and continues, "When you sometimes put stuff there; I thought that was making me ready?"

"Physically you're ready, sweetheart. But you're obviously scared of the idea, and there's no fucking way I'll ever proceed if you're genuinely afraid."

After a few seconds, Ana says, "I've heard that it can be unpleasantly painful."

"But you don't really believe that I'd let that happen?"

"No. I guess it's more…is it messy?"

"When did you last take a shit?" When Ana squirms in discomfort, Christian chuckles and says, "Sorry, baby, but it's relevant if you want to do this."

Her face buried against his shoulder, Ana meekly says, "While you were getting a massage, just before I had a shower."

Kissing her forehead in reward for her courage, Christian says, "Then, no, it shouldn't be messy. If we go ahead, I'll wear a condom and keep some wipes handy just in case. Any other concerns?"

"Just that…it seems so wrong."

Christian can hear the passion in his own voice when he says, "Oh, it is, baby. That's what makes it so right."

Lifting her head to look at him, any trace of fear is gone when Ana asks, "Is that why you like it so much?"

"Partly. But it's also a large dick in a tiny, tight hole, so it's indescribably pleasurable."

"And it'll be pleasurable for me, too?"

"Baby, if I wasn't sure of that, I wouldn't even consider it."

Christian can tell that, this time, it's an unconscious action when the corner of Ana's sensuous bottom lip is captured by her teeth as she ponders his words. Willing his breathing to a calm rhythm, he patiently waits for her decision. After a few seconds, she says, "I think I'm ready now, but can you talk me through it? I want to know what to expect."

Thrilled beyond words that she's seriously considering it, Christian smiles and says, "Good idea." Remembering the musical theme, he decides to make the description part of their foreplay. Tracing her full lips with the fingertips of his free hand, he says, "We've already had the introduction; a sensual exploration of your body. Next is the exposition, which contains the main theme of the sonata; mutual pleasure." Tracing a line from her lips to her ear and then down between her breasts, Christian continues, "Material from the introduction will be repeated here, as I follow the path of my hands, but now with my lips, tongue and occasionally teeth, as I kiss, lick, suck and nip my way down your body."

Ana's hips arch into him as she moans, "God, please."

Christian chuckles and says, "Easy, baby. We're a long way from the finale." Drawing a line down to her groin, he barely touches her with the backs of his fingers as he explains, "The development part of our tune will involve my mouth on you here, until you are begging me to let you come."

Her breathing unsteady, Ana says, "But you won't."

"No, baby, I won't; not then." When he suddenly flips Ana onto her stomach, her startled yelp only fuels his desire and his hands are again trembling when his fingers alight on the back of her neck, sending another shudder of pleasure through her. Next, he gently caresses down her back in a crisscross pattern as he says, "Now we're at recapitulation, which is an altered repeat of the exposition, meaning that my mouth will explore your back. By the time I sink my teeth into your butt cheeks, you'll again beg me for release."

Ana wriggles her ass under his hand and says, "I'd beg now, if I thought it would make a difference."

Enjoying the game immensely, Christian laughs and teases between her cheeks with his fingers as he says, "Save your begging, baby, because the recapitulation will end with my mouth on your ass until you _need_ me to fuck you." When he then feels the slick moisture, evidence that Ana is enjoying this game just as much as he is, Christian groans, his control hanging by a thread. Latching on to the musical theme as a means of delaying their gratification, he withdraws his hand from her and explains, "When you're almost ready to explode from too much pleasure, we'll be in the coda; the finale. I'll let your ass accept my throbbing cock an inch at a time, until you're clawing at the mattress and screaming my name."

Ana groans and says, "God, Christian; you're not even touching me and I'm ready to do that."

Satisfied that she's willing, Christian smiles and promises, "Not yet, you're not. But you will be." Turning her to face him, he says, "The coda ends on a perfect authentic cadence, where everything is in its right place. We'll finish as we started, with the theme of our piece. Do you remember the theme?"

With that radiant smile that somehow has the power to erase his past, remove all his guilt and almost make him believe he's worthy of her, Ana says, "Mutual pleasure. I'm ready now, Sir."


	21. Chapter 21

Author's note: A reminder that, in my version, Ana and Christian were apart for weeks rather than days, after they broke up.

* * *

Pebble Beach: Chapter Twenty-one

Despite his resolution to take it easy this first time, Christian is ultimately lost in a world of pure sensation while he holds himself inside Ana as the waves of ecstasy pound through him for a few seconds. His attention then immediately on his lover, he gasps, "Okay, baby?"

Still on her knees, trembling slightly from the aftershocks of her orgasm, Ana giggles and says, "Better than okay, but I'm about to collapse."

Christian carefully lowers them both to the bed, their bodies still joined, and says, "No pain?"

He's concerned when Ana doesn't answer right away, but relaxes when she says, "Not exactly pain, not like the first time we fucked, though even that wasn't too bad. Right now everything feels…stretched; sort of a feeling of being too full."

Deliberately misunderstanding, Christian kisses her shoulder and jokes, "Thanks, babe."

Laughing, Ana reaches behind her to run a hand through his hair as she says, "Not what I meant, but you're welcome. Is that all of you I can feel?"

"No. If you want to do this again, we can build up to that. But I didn't want to risk hurting you."

Sounding concerned, Ana says, "But it was still pleasurable for you?"

Clutching her a little tighter for second, Christian says, "Sweetheart, I doubt there's a word for how incredible that felt. You certainly have made it a night to remember."

Apparently satisfied with his answer, Ana says, "Good. And I've got an idea for the encore, though it might have to wait until later tonight."

Genuinely moved, Christian says, "God, I love you."

Laughing, Ana says, "But you haven't heard my idea, yet."

"I don't care. I'm still inside your ass and you're already planning the encore? I love you."

"My husband; the romantic. I was thinking that a dominant personality like you would probably get a kick out of fucking me three ways in one day, so I was hoping that we could make the next time about you?" When there is no reply for several seconds, Ana says, "Christian?"

Again holding her tighter, Christian says, "I'm here, baby. Just lost the ability to breathe for a while, and I think maybe my heart stopped for a second."

Ana laughs and says, "So, you approve?"

In answer, Christian puts his lips by her ear to whisper, "Marry me."

Apparently unable to stop smiling, Ana says, "Christian, we're already married."

"Oh, yeah. How the fuck did I talk you into that?"

"By saying that I should only do so if it's what I really want."

Again kissing her shoulder, Christian lovingly murmurs, "And I'm supposed to be the crazy one in this relationship." When the loud protest of his empty stomach then interrupts, he says, "Time for dinner."

Christian carefully withdraws from Ana, glad that the condom is fairly clean, for her sake. Suddenly, the silence is torn apart by a loud fart. With a groan of dismay, Ana buries her face into the bed and says, "Please don't."

Struggling, against the odds, to contain his laughter, Christian says, "Don't what, baby: applaud, reply in kind, roll on the bed laughing my ass off?"

Ana's entire body is turning red with embarrassment as she says, "Yes."

Taking pity on her, Christian says, "How about I save my laughter until I make it to the bathroom and we never mention this again?"

Still unable to look at him, Ana offers a muffled, "Thank you."

* * *

Seconds after the last morsel of food passes his lips, Christian leans back, with a grunt of satisfaction, and says, "FGM." At Ana's confusion, he explains, "Something Elliot taught me: fucking good meal, thank you." When he stands and starts clearing, Ana moves to assist, but Christian stops her with a hand on her shoulder and kisses her cheek before saying, "Don't you dare."

Ridiculously pleased with the simple gesture of gratitude, Ana stays put. Christian soon returns and suggests, "Twenty minutes?"

"Yeah, okay. Do you have any concerns?"

His voice warm and his smile genuine, Christian says, "No, baby. I doubt that I'll ever be the one who needs this time."

"Christian, it doesn't have to be what we want to change. It can be a chat about what we're getting right, too."

"Oh, in that case, I loved that you got enthusiastic about getting up so early. And I was really impressed when you insisted on leading the hike even after almost falling." With a kind smile, he continues, "And it was adorable that you had tears in your eyes at the ruins of the sugar mill, even though slavery on the island was abolished long before you were born. Oh, and…"

Laughing, Ana says, "No, darling, I mean what _specifically_ I'm doing that improves our chances of staying married."

Beaming, Christian says, "Exactly. Everything you do makes me love you more."

Almost in tears, Ana shakes her head to banish them and says, "Christian, you shouldn't be allowed to say things like that."

Still smiling, he says, "And why not?"

"Because it hurts my chest and makes my stomach do somersaults."

Leaning closer, Christian says, "Sounds serious, baby. Maybe I should check that out for you?"

"Check out my chest, you mean?" At his eager nod, Ana says, "Too bad. The twenty minutes isn't up yet and I've thought of something." When Christian immediately leans back, looking afraid, she adds, "Nothing serious. But were you jealous when I met Warren?"

With a grimace, Christian says, "Yes." When Ana says nothing, he eventually sighs and explains, "You giggled."

When there is no further explanation, Ana says, "That's it? I giggled? What, you think you own my laughter?"

"No. Not really. Though I _do_ love that sound and, in an ideal world, every single joy in your life would come from me. But I'm not quite so far gone that I really expect that. It was more the look you gave him; that wonderful carefree smile that I first saw in those…" Something passes over his face too fast for Ana to catch it, and then his expression is closed to her as he says, "That I can't get enough of."

Pondering how best to get him to open up, Ana eventually says, "Why didn't you finish your sentence?"

Still betraying nothing of what he's feeling, Christian says, "You know why, baby; because I'm pretty sure you're not going to like it."

Noting his choice of words, Ana says, "But you'll tell me."

"Yes. These talks will work best if we're honest, I think." After another deep breath, Christian says, "I first saw that look in those photos Mr. Rodriguez took. And it made me…I think that very day was when I decided to get you back, though I resisted the idea for a while, because I didn't want to risk hurting you again. But I knew that I had to find a way to make you smile at _me_ like that."

At first confused, Ana then remembers Christian mentioning that he'd had the security team protect her even after they broke up. Thinking back, she realizes he must be talking about the gallery opening that only José could have persuaded her to attend, when all she'd wanted to do was climb under the covers and hide from the world while she pined for Christian. About to ask who had been assigned to guard her that day, Ana then says, "Rachel. I remember her now. She was on the phone…to call you?" At Christian's nod, the final piece falls into place and Ana guesses, "You bought them."

His expression wary, Christian says only, "Yes."

Recalling her friends excited news that all the portraits of Ana had been sold, she wonders why it never occurred to her that only Christian Grey could and would have displayed such selfish extravagance, and she asks, "I don't suppose there's any point telling José that?"

"I wouldn't. But it's up to you."

"Where are they?"

"In storage. You can have them, or I'll destroy them if that's what you want. I just couldn't bear the thought of anyone else having them…of having that smile."

Ana is already forgiving him when she asks, "And have you seen that smile since?"

Sensing that the danger has passed, Christian visibly relaxes and says, "Well, not right now, of course. But, yes; quite often since we got back together, and every day this week." Finally able to smile, he continues, "I would trade everything I own to see it just once, yet I get to see it all the time." Placing a hand on hers in entreaty, Christian concludes, "Please, baby, never let me take that privilege for granted."

Her lips twitching in an attempt to keep from smiling, Ana says, "Am I ever going to be able to stay angry with you?"

His face shining with gratitude, Christian lifts her hand in both of his and kisses the back of it before saying, "God, I hope not." Suddenly looking like an errant child, he then asks, "Are we okay?"

Finally rewarding his honesty with the smile he treasures so much, Ana confirms, "Yes, darling, we're okay." And then she remembers and says, "Oh, one more thing…." When Christian again looks afraid, Ana laughs and rests a reassuring hand on his forearm, saying, "Will you relax? If it were bad, I would have already confronted you."

Christian manages a laugh and says, "Sorry, baby. But I have mentioned that you scare the shit out of me."

"Because you love me."

"Basically, yes. What's your one more thing?"

"Why do you have condoms?" When Christian bursts out laughing, Ana says, "What? You said that you've never been in a relationship like this, so why do you travel with condoms?"

Settling down, Christian asks, "Who packed your bags?"

"Jason…oh, he included the condoms."

"Yes. I hadn't discussed our method of contraception with him, and I guess he was being careful."

"And why is that so funny?"

Christian shrugs and says, "I don't know. I think I'm just relieved it wasn't worse."

Concerned that Christian still seems terrified of upsetting her, Ana takes his face in her hands and holds his gaze as she asks, "Do you know what you're doing wrong?"

His brow furrowed, Christian says, "No. What?"

Offering him the smile that makes everything worthwhile, Ana says "Absolutely nothing," before kissing him.

Then resting his forehead against hers, Christian's voice is barely above a whisper when he asks, "Even though I'm bossy, controlling, paranoid, neurotic, and generally fucked up?"

Her heart singing with happiness, Ana says, "Even so. I knew all that when I married you."

His voice full of wonder, Christian says, "Yes, you did."

When Christian suddenly stands, still with Ana's hand in his, she looks at him in question and he says, "It occurs to me that we can continue this conversation in the hot tub, and perhaps have that encore?"

Looking out over the bay, at are distant lights from countless yachts, Ana stands as she says, "Aren't you worried about someone seeing us?"

Still holding her hand, Christian flicks off the outside light, leaving only the candles, as he says, "No one's looking, baby. If they are, they won't see anything."

* * *

Ana wakes to the smell of breakfast, and can hear movement in the kitchen. Remembering that Christian has promised to cook for her, she practically leaps out of bed and heads to the en suite. As she's washing her hands, Christian's voice loudly commands, "Get back into bed!"

Giggling at his domineering tone, even when he's doing something nice for her, Ana does as instructed, saying, "Yes, Sir."

Only seconds later, Christian enters carrying a covered breakfast tray and says, "Yes, I definitely like it when you're compliant."

Laughing again, Ana sits up as she says, "But you _love_ it when I'm defiant."

Christian sits beside Ana and puts the tray on her lap as he jokes, "Now, baby, there's no way I'm ever going to admit to that." With a ready smile, he adds, "Good morning, wife."

A little distracted by the fact that her husband is wearing only boxers, Ana lifts her face towards his for a quick kiss and replies, "Morning, husband. Thank you, for this."

Suddenly nervous, Christian says, "Maybe you'd better hold your gratitude. I haven't quite mastered scrambled eggs. How come you cook so well at your age?"

Trying to remember how it started, Ana eventually shrugs and says, "Something to do with Mom always being busy, I guess. And Dad _can_ cook, but even he doesn't really enjoy eating the result. I've been cooking since I was twelve."

One hand poised on the covering cloth, Christian offers a lop-sided grin and says "Be kind," before unveiling the breakfast.

Ana's gaze takes in everything; bacon strips, scrambled eggs, a cup of weak tea and a fresh hibiscus flower. But her attention is consumed by the short stack of pancakes, in the shape of a love heart, and topped by a maple syrup smiley face. By the time she recovers enough to look at Christian, there are tears stinging her eyes when she says, "Thank you."

Christian's tense expression melts into boyish relief and he says, "You're welcome, baby. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to at least tidy a little or Miss Cynthia will never forgive me."

"You're not eating?"

Ducking his head in embarrassment, Christian reveals, "I ate the failures. Sadly, that was more than enough."

One hand flying to her mouth to stifle the laughter, Ana recovers and says, "I love you."

Smiling, Christian kisses her and leaves the bed as he says, "Hold that thought when you try the eggs."

Ana is ready to admit defeat in her effort to finish the huge meal when Christian returns, and she says, "Everything okay in there? It sounded like you were trashing the place."

Sitting beside her on the bed, Christian says, "_Un_-trashing the place." Gesturing to her almost empty plate, he adds, "Apparently edible."

Beaming at him, Ana nods and says, "Between the two of us, Gail might be out of a job."

Christian laughs and says, "I dunno about that. I hope you know not to expect this every day?"

Her heart ready to explode with love, Ana smiles and says, "Darling, I wasn't expecting it at all." As if by the flick of a switch, Christian's expression changes from contentment to carnal need. The power of it takes Ana's breath away. She finds it again in a deep, shuddering sigh and watches his covetous gaze darken further at her reaction. Wiping her mouth on the napkin and placing it on her plate with slightly trembling fingers, she asks, "Do we have time?"

Removing the tray from her lap, Christian says, "No. So we'll have to make time."

* * *

Having left Taylor behind to pack for them, Ana and Christian are flying via seaplane to the island of St. Thomas with Prescott as their escort. Ana is again drawn to the view from her window and Christian says, "I'm glad you like flying."

Without turning around, Ana says, "Because you do?"

"Because I'd have to divorce you if you didn't."

Glancing at him, to confirm that he's joking, Ana says, "Likewise for me with literature."

Still wearing the remnant of his grin, Christian says, "And what does it mean for our marriage if we've both read _Fear of Flying_?"

Ana motions him closer and the noise of the plane easily protects their privacy when she whispers, "That we like a _zipless fuck_."

Christian's gaze flares with passion and he murmurs, "For future reference; deliberately stirring me up like that when I can't do anything about is one of the things that will result in my hand on your ass if you choose domestic discipline."

Surprised, Ana asks, "Seriously?" At Christian's amused nod, she grins and says, "Well, why the hell didn't you say that in the first place?" Deliberately letting her need for him into her voice, she concludes, "Because that might have persuaded me."

Christian stares at her, his gaze dark with longing and his breathing too fast. After a moment his brow furrows and he asks, "Are you testing me?"

Suddenly afraid that she's done something wrong, Ana says, "Uh, no; not deliberately. Just playing. I'm sorry."

His expression still troubled, Christian leans back in his seat, his eyes fixed forward. But he readily accepts Ana's hand in his when she offers the conciliatory gesture. They soon land at Charlotte Amelie seaplane base. Of course, there's a car waiting. They're underway, with Prescott driving, and Christian still hasn't spoken, so Ana asks, "Are you angry with me?"

"No, I'm…okay, a little. I feel like you're trying to test my resolve about the punishments. I said that I don't need them and I meant it."

Understanding a little of why he's upset, Ana says, "But the idea still turns you on?"

Finally looking at her, Christian says, "Yes. More than I thought it would."

"You're worried that you need it after all." Ana can see in his sheepish expression that she's guessed correctly. Hesitant to push him when he's in such a mood, Ana nervously licks her lips and says, "I think you're wrong." When Christian merely raises one eyebrow, Ana explains, "I think you're only turned on because I'm considering it. If the concept horrified me, you'd find the idea abhorrent, no matter how much it felt like a need in the past."

Clearly surprised by this revelation, Christian says, "You may be right. Flynn said as much to me about play; that you not liking it meant I no longer wanted it."

At first confused, Ana says, "Oh, after I left you. I'm surprised you saw him. I got the impression that, like me, you were licking your wounds in private while we were apart."

With a shrug, Christian says, "He came to the apartment; first time ever, and without an appointment. I suspect that Gail or Jason called him…I was in a bad way." When Ana opens her mouth to apologize, he stops her with a hand on her cheek and his thumb on her lips for a second, and continues, "Hey, we share guilt for that. And you're here now. That's what matters."

His clipped speech confirming that he still hasn't put the incident behind him, Ana says, "But you're still worried that I'll leave you."

Christian ends the conversation with a brilliant smile and the words, "Not today."

When he then gestures with his chin outside the car, Ana looks in that direction to see a wide driveway and a sign that reads, "Butterfly Garden." Glancing at him, she asks, "Is that why you insisted I wear this saffron dress?"

Grinning, Christian says, "That, and you look ravishing in it."

When Ana then laughs, Christian raises an eyebrow in question and she explains, "I just realized that you're getting your wish; today you've not only chosen the food I eat, but my clothing as well."

As the car comes to a stop, Christian kisses her and says, "At least you _do_ eat now. And you look good in anything."

Noting, as they exit, that the parking area is almost deserted, Ana asks, "I presume you've booked the entire forest just for us?"

With a quiet, smug smile, Christian says, "Not quite. We have thirty minutes before they open to the public."

When Prescott doesn't follow them, Ana asks, "Alone?"

"Yes, baby. It's a one-way path through a fenced property. Rachel or Jason would have checked it out earlier this morning. Unless we find the rare saber-toothed butterfly, we don't need an armed escort."

Ana smiles and reveals, "Mom always said that they live in our stomachs and start biting when we're nervous."

Stopping their progress, Christian almost but not quite closes the distance between their bodies and his voice is richly imbued with both threat and promise when he asks, "Like right now?"

Immediately awash with desire, hypnotized by his imposing voice and steely gaze, and her body forgetting for a moment that it needs oxygen, Ana finally takes a heaving breath and swallows before echoing, "Like right now." Taking a step back, just so that her brain can function, she adds, "Fuck, Christian. How do you do that?"

With an incredibly self-satisfied grin, Christian again leads Ana towards the garden as he says, "Practice, my dear."

* * *

Where credit's due: Chapter Twenty: taylorcharteris, for the idea of one lover "playing" the other. Can't believe I forgot to thank them.

all8row, for the fart idea. Please direct all complaints to them. I didn't have Ana hog-tied, so you don't have to love me forever;-)

Erica Jong, for coining the phrase "zipless fuck".

* * *

Author's query: Anyone know the correct way to represent signposts and signs? I can't find the answer online. As you can see, I'm going with treating it as dialogue. But it doesn't seem quite right to me.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-two

Only seconds after they enter the rainforest, Christian calls Ana to a halt, saying, "Stay perfectly still." After taking a photo of her, he turns the camera to show her the result – a stunning blue butterfly perched on her head – and comments, "Clever of you to find one that matches your eyes."

Ana giggles and says, "Can I move, now?"

His face stern, Christian commands, "No." Moving in, he steals a kiss from her willing lips, then reveals that the butterfly is now perched on his right index finger, saying, "Reminds me of you." At Ana's confusion, and in that loving tone that actually causes her something like physical pain, he explains, "Poor thing can't see its wings, so doesn't know how beautiful it is."

Blinking away the sudden need to cry, Ana says, "You know, considering you don't like seeing my tears, you certainly cause them a lot."

Beaming at her, Christian lies, "Sorry." Once Ana has examined the hitchhiker, he gently shakes his hand and they watch it fly away. A peaceful smile on his face, he says, "Now you can move."

Captivated, but unsurprised, by his gentle compassion for the creature, Ana smiles and says, "Have I mentioned that I love you?"

His smile remains when Christian says, "Frequently. But I haven't yet got tired of hearing it." Taking her hand in his, he adds, "Come on. In the time we've been standing here you've acquired several more passengers."

Looking at her dress, Ana spots the "offenders" and laughs for pure joy before carefully accompanying Christian along the path.

* * *

When Ana and Christian finally emerge from the Butterfly Garden, he carrying several bags of merchandise, Prescott sees the couple safely inside the car and stows the bags in the trunk before taking the wheel. When they're ready to go, she asks Christian, "As scheduled, sir?"

"Yes, thank you." As the privacy screen closes, Christian explains to Ana, "A look around the town, maybe some more shopping and then an early lunch before the surprise that you foolishly agreed to."

As they head into the center of Charlotte Amelie, Ana asks, "Why a limousine this time?"

With a slight grimace, Christian says, "I'm afraid we haven't quite remained anonymous. It was okay while we were on St. John, but we're more likely to be recognized and followed here. So Taylor is being careful." When Ana says nothing, he asks, "Problem?"

Giving his hand a reassuring squeeze, Ana says, "No, not that. It's just…I'd forgotten."

Studying her reaction, Christian says, "Yes. I'm afraid that you'll be thrown in at the deep end when we get home."

Determined to not let it ruin their last day, Ana manages a smile and says, "Well, I'm used to that since I met you, Mr. Grey."

Christian laughs and says, "True enough." Then, his expression solemn, he tenderly kisses her and says, "We've already discussed this, so I'm going to resist the urge to apologize."

Recognizing that his words are, in fact, an apology, Ana says, "Being famous is not my favorite part of the Christian Grey package, but I'll get used to it."

A twinkle in his eyes, Christian silkily asks, "And what is your favorite part of the Grey package?"

Ana giggles and says, "Your money, obviously."

Christian's eyes narrow and he says, "That's another one, baby."

Confused, Ana asks, "Another reason to punish me?" At his nod, Ana grins and purrs, "Darling, you don't need a reason to spank me, so long as you then fuck me."

Christian groans and says, "That's three. Does the fact that it's driving me crazy mean you're seriously considering it?"

Delighted to be discussing something so serious in this playful manner, Ana says, "I told you that I'm doing so. I just need to talk to Dr. Brandt first. It helps that you really seem fine with whatever choice I make."

"I am. Oh, but you understand that I'm still hoping you'll choose domestic discipline?"

Wondering when she stopped being afraid of the idea, Ana smiles and says, "They'd finally strip you of your Dom title if you weren't." Suddenly serious, she asks, "So, if you don't need it, why are you so keen, given that you already get to spank me?"

"I told you, baby, I think this is who you are. What we have now is wonderful, and I'd be content to go on like this for the rest of our lives. But I honestly believe that life will be easier and more pleasurable for both of us if you just let me take over."

Smiling, Ana says, "Surely you mean more than you already do? I didn't actually realize how much you're running things until I had to deal with Kim yesterday."

Also smiling, Christian says, "Yes. I'm surprised and pleased that you're being so amenable about my controlling ways."

With a shrug, Ana says, "It seems like everything you do is for my benefit. So I'd be horribly ungrateful if I had a problem with it. Oh, but I will be holding you to that promise to stay out of my career."

"Deal. Anything else?"

He seems in earnest, so Ana gives it some thought before saying, "When we finally have kids, I won't be just blindly following your wishes about their upbringing. It's too important to leave the decisions to one parent."

"Done."

With Christian avidly waiting for more, Ana casts her mind forward for another example and says, "My family; you don't get to decide when and where I see them."

A flicker of hurt passes over Christian's face before he says, "I wouldn't."

Immediately contrite, Ana says, "I'm sorry, baby. But you asked for examples and…"

Christian interrupts with, "Hey, it's okay; that stung a little, but only around a two. Please, go on. This is important."

"Okay…uh, I can't think of anything right now."

"So we have career, diet, apparel, offspring and your family. May I suggest an amendment?" At Ana's wary nod, Christian says, "If you let me discipline you, we can add a request clause; meaning that, if you're having trouble achieving a goal, I and my twitching palm can motivate you."

Struggling to understand, Ana ponders this and then says, "Like, if I skip lunch, I'd…what, confess to you?"

Smiling, Christian's cheerful tone contradicts his words when he says, "Exactly. I would remonstrate with you most severely and schedule your punishment at our earliest convenience."

Giggling at the dichotomy, Ana says, "How would that work? I like it when you spank me."

"These would not be foreplay, Ana."

Suddenly understanding, Ana says, "Oh. That might work, but it doesn't sound very fun for you."

With a shrug, Christian says, "I told you; I'll do anything, even _not_ fucking you, if necessary."

With a cheeky grin, Ana jokes, "You're practically a saint, Mr. Grey."

Caressing the side of her face, Christian lovingly murmurs, "We established long ago that I'm the sinner in this relationship." The car is coming to a stop, so he leans back and says, "You'll remember to mention this when you speak with your shrink?"

"Yes." Realizing something, Ana says, "You wouldn't have done this with your subs?"

"No. It was always about immediate gratification with them."

As Prescott opens her door, Ana whispers, "Or immediate punishment."

With a knowing smile, Christian quickly kisses her and says, "You obviously need to think about this some more, or you'd know that they are one and the same."

Like fireworks going off inside her, Ana suddenly understands everything he's been trying to explain and says to Prescott, "Just one minute, please."

With only a "Ma'am," their guard gently shuts the door.

Turning back to Christian, Ana's heart is pounding loud when she says, "Okay."

His grateful smile at odds with his reply, Christian adamantly declares, "No. You're not ready."

Hesitant only moments ago about the idea, Ana is now hurt by his refusal and pouts, "I am. I've thought about this, Christian."

Christian laughs, saying, "And you accuse me of mood swings." Then serious, he continues, "Talk to Brandt. After that, if you still want to proceed, we'll immediately commence a month's trial, okay? In the meantime, you need to give serious thought to what other areas of your life need to be excluded from the punishments." When Ana only silently fumes, he adds, "You're not actually going to spend our last day sulking because I won't put my hand to your ass?"

He's right, of course, so Ana shrugs off her pettiness and kisses him before saying, "Thank you, for being so patient with me."

With a brilliant smile, Christian says, "No, thank _you_, for always been worth the wait."

* * *

After a lovely lunch and a visit to the local museum, coincidentally housed in a building still known as Fort Christian, the honeymooners are back in the relative privacy of their limousine, this time with Taylor driving. They head out of town for about ten minutes and then Ana, eagerly scanning ahead for clues, spies the answer in the road signs. Laughing, she says, "Golf? You're taking me to play golf."

Christian smiles and says, "Unless you want to back out? You ever played?"

"No, I don't want to back out. And, no, I've never played." Raising one eyebrow, she says, "Maybe I can find a hot, young instructor for some private lessons?"

Still with a hint of a smile, Christian says, "Oh, you're definitely testing me, now."

Ana giggles, delighted with this new game, and confesses, "Yes." Realizing something, Ana asks, "How long does it take to play…is it called a _round_ of golf?"

"The course will take about four hours, and will be our last activity before we head back. If you've changed your mind, it's okay, Ana. So long as we're together, I don't give a fuck what we do."

Clutching his arm and leaning on his shoulder, Ana says, "No, I'm sure it'll be fun if I'm with you. I'll just be sad to leave. This really has been a perfect honeymoon, thank you."

Lifting her face to his with a hand under her chin, Christian kisses her and says, "You're welcome, baby. So, you'd like to come back some time?"

Her melancholy evaporating at the thought, Ana smiles and says, "Yes, please." Appraising Christian's resulting expression, she adds, "You've already bought the villa, haven't you?"

His grin widening, Christian reveals, "We're in negotiation. I'm afraid they're being very stubborn about it."

Almost too happy, Ana says, "I can't blame them. If I owned it, I wouldn't want to part with it, either."

With a shrug, Christian says, "Well, I'll also look into other opportunities. But there's not much available with most of St. John being national park."

"We could just arrange to rent it this time every year?"

"True. But…"

Smiling, Ana interrupts with, "But you like to own things."

His expression suddenly passionate, Christian says, "Yes, I do." Kissing her deeply as the car comes to a stop, he then adds, "I can't wait until we're alone on the jet."

Ana giggles and says, "You didn't wait. You fucked me in a cloud of butterflies, remember?"

His voice warm, Christian says, "Oh, I remember. When I'm so old I've forgotten my own name, I'll still remember that experience."

As Taylor opens her door, Ana laughs again and says, "Me, too."

When Taylor doesn't follow them towards the clubhouse, Ana asks, "Alone, again?"

"Except for other players, yes. This place is relatively secure, so I persuaded Jason to give us these last few hours." With a lecherous grin, Christian leans close and murmurs, "Hopefully, we'll add sex on a golf course as yet another first."

Unable to stop smiling, Ana says, "Fine by me."

Once they're heading to the first tee in a golf cart, Ana asks, "So, what's special about this course?"

Glancing at her, Christian says, "You're very clever." With his eyes back on the task of driving, he explains, "Holes thirteen through fifteen are so challenging that they're known as the Devil's Triangle. Any player who completes them without penalty receives a certificate from the pro shop."

"Penalty is like if you hit the ball out of bounds, or something?"

"Well, in this case, it usually means into the ocean."

"You really want this, don't you?"

Flashing a ferocious grin, Christian says, "Gates and Clinton both played here and bombed out. Yes, I want it."

"So, it's true; all you rich guys hang out together?"

"No, never met them…well, I shook Clinton's hand at some fundraiser once. This was from research." When Ana groans, Christian asks, "Okay, baby?"

"Yes. But I just realized that, given your addiction to research, you're going to be impossible to live with when we decide to start a family."

"I've already agreed to cooperate on that, baby. I know only the wrong way to raise a child, so I'm more than happy to hear your views."

"No, I mean when I'm pregnant. You'll set the standard for control freaks everywhere."

Christian laughs and says, "You're probably right. The idea still terrifies me, so it's possible that I'll be a little protective."

Ana smiles and reveals, "Flynn says you have a gift for understatement."

Stopping at the first tee, Christian looks at Ana and warmly entreats, "When I'm freaking out, you'll remember it's because I love you, right?"

Quickly kissing him before exiting the cart, Ana says, "And, for the same reason, you'll forgive me when I defy you."

There are several other golfers, but not enough to create any friction. Under Christian's expert and extremely flirtatious direction, Ana soon gets the hang of the game enough that they make slow and steady progress to the thirteenth hole, where they are greeted by the placard warning them about the Devil's Triangle, complete with skull and crossbones. Christian points it out and jokes, "I told you, baby, it's serious."

Ana laughs and says, "Oh, yes; very serious. How about I just watch you for these few, so you can focus?"

Christian considers for a second, staring out over the fairway, and then says, "Okay, baby, thanks." With a grin, he adds, "Watching you play _is_ a little distracting."

"Same here; you're very good at this."

"Thank you, baby." Leaning in, Christian adds, "For luck? It worked with fishing."

Taking his face in her hands, Ana thoroughly kisses him and says, "Oscar Wilde says that we are each our own devil, which means these holes are yours, Christian."

His expression one of blissful contentment, Christian says, "Wow, you make even Wilde sound sexy."

He's moving in for another kiss when Ana, fighting laughter, steers him towards the tee, fully aware that it's only possible to manhandle him because he permits it, as she says, "Go on, before you distract both of us."

Despite not quite making par, Christian does complete the three holes without incurring a penalty shot, to the quiet applause of other players, and is rewarded by another very thorough kiss from his wife. Glancing at his watch, he says, "That better do us. Jason will have brought a change of clothes with him. We can make ourselves a little more presentable; even have a shower, if you wish. Though I'm afraid it will have to be separately. Then we'll enjoy a leisurely dinner in town and even have time for a couple of drinks at the ice bar before the jet is ready to go."

"Ice bar?"

"Magic Ice; it's filled with ice sculptures. I thought it might be a good idea to remind us what we're heading back to, though the forecast for Seattle is seventy-five, so it shouldn't be too much of a shock."

Shaking her head in awe, Ana says, "You really do think of everything, don't you?"

Quickly kissing her before climbing back in the cart, Christian says, "I try to. And, thank you, for noticing."

They're within sight of the clubhouse when there is the unmistakable smell of burning plastic and a tendril of smoke climbs from beneath their seat. Christian immediately stops as he exclaims, "Fuck!" With a sheepish grin, he asks, "What were you saying about thinking of everything, baby?" They quickly climb out and he reaches for the strategically placed fire extinguisher as he says, "Just stand back baby. I'll get this under control before we head back."

Doing as bid, Ana cautions, "Maybe you'd better leave it, Christian? Someone will be by soon, I'm sure, and the management can take care of it."

Not even looking up from his task, Christian says, "Just a small electrical fire, sweetheart. But it could take hold if we leave it."

When he lifts the seat cover, more smoke is revealed, but soon dissipates in the slight breeze, revealing the row of batteries. Much later, when she's describing the incident for the police report, Ana will recall that one of them seemed to be bulging, as if she were viewing it through a heat haze. But, in this moment, the only thing she's aware of is the clanging of alarm bells in her mind. And she screams Christian's name in warning, just as the battery ruptures with a sound like a gunshot, showering him with acid and knocking him backwards, where he rolls on the ground, clutching his face and howling in pain.

Rushing to Christian's aid, not even sure what she can do to help him, it takes Ana a full two seconds to realize that the peeling sound she can hear is her screams. Tears streaming down her face, she tries to pull Christian's hands from his face as she says, "Let me see. Baby, please let me see."

Suddenly, she's almost knocked off her feet as a blur of a figure pushes her aside, emptying a bottle of water over Christian's head, as a man's voice says, "Water! Get as much as you can."

On trembling legs, Ana moves to obey, only remembering, when she reaches for the bottles, the ugly watch that's been around her wrist for most of her waking hours this past week. Wondering why five seconds is taking so fucking long, she holds down the button until it signals that the alarm has been sent, even as she rushes back to Christian with all the water they have left. The man, who she can now see is in his fifties, doesn't even acknowledge her as he grabs the bottles and commands Christian, "Lower your hands, so I can rinse off the acid."

Unable to stifle a cry of dismay at the sight of Christian's face scalded red by the sulfuric acid, Ana nevertheless retains enough presence of mind to say, "Baby, help is on the way. I activated the alarm."

That, at least, brings a glance from their rescuer. But he still says nothing to Ana as he again pours water over Christian's burns. He then hands a bottle to Ana, and says, "Just keep doing that. I'll get more."

Spluttering a little and blinking his eyes as the water runs over his nose and mouth, Christian makes no complaint. Only when they're alone does he confess, "Ana? Baby, I can barely see a fucking thing."

No idea if she's telling the truth, Ana ignores the tears streaming down her face to say, "It's okay, Christian. It'll be okay. Just relax." It takes her a second to realize why music is playing. She's about to answer her phone when she sees Taylor, charging across the grass towards them, even as he pockets his phone on seeing them. As he nears them, Ana notes with curiosity that her voice is a little shrill when she explains, "A battery exploded. A man went to get more water." Taylor drops to his knees beside Christian and assesses the damage. Ana's tears start flowing anew and she can't finish her sentence when she begins, "His eyes…."

Taylor's voice is unnaturally calm when he says, "Christian, look at me."

Blinking furiously, Christian does as bid and Ana can finally see the damage; his eyes are almost completely bloodshot and partly covered by a pale, white opaqueness. Suddenly fighting a powerful urge to throw up, she covers her mouth with both hands to prevent it. By then their rescuer has returned with more bottles of water. Taylor brusquely explains his presence and the stranger reveals that he's a doctor. Christian barks a laugh and says, "Of course you are. It's Sunday afternoon on a golf course. The place is probably fucking crawling with doctors." Ana tries to laugh, but it sounds more like a sob, and Christian reaches a hand towards her. Kneeling by his head, uncaring that the ground is now wet, Ana clasps his hand in both of hers as the two men continue gently rinsing his injuries.

They haven't got through all the water when the paramedics arrive and the doctor quickly explains the situation even as the technicians get to work. Forced to let go of Christian's hand and stand aside, Ana watches in a kind of detached horror as they put drops in Christian's eyes and then bandage them closed. One of them is then speaking to her, but only Taylor's voice by her ear gives her the courage to say, "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

With a kind smile, the paramedic again explains, "The nearest burns unit is in Ponce, Puerto Rico. The chopper will be here in a few minutes to transport your husband. You'll be able to visit him there."

Praying that Christian can't hear her, Ana whispers, "His sight?"

This lowers the professional's guard long enough that a flicker of pity crosses their face, but then their compassionate dispassion returns with, "I'm afraid that I can't tell you that. They'll be able to answer all your questions at the Hospital San Lucas."

Ana is about to press the matter when Taylor's hand on her arm stops her, so she knows that there's no point. Instead, she says only, "Thank you."

Prescott soon arrives, for once casually dressed. By then a small crowd has gathered to watch the show, though they're kept under control by members of the local police force who somehow arrived without Ana's notice. Taylor quickly apprises his colleague of the situation, and then hands over keys as he says, "The limo. There are spare clothes in the trunk."

Confused, Ana watches Prescott sprint towards the clubrooms as she says, "I don't think they'll care what clothes he's wearing, Jason."

Gesturing to her dress, Taylor says, "For you, Ana."

Wondering how it's possible that she didn't notice, Ana finally sees the small holes in her dress. And only then does she become aware of the slight burning sensation accompanying them. Lifting up the hem a little she finds a faint, red dot above her knee. The trembling returns to her legs and nausea again threatens as she clasps Taylor's arm to hiss, "That's in his eyes."

Drawing her into his embrace, Taylor holds her tight as he murmurs, "Hey, it's not too bad. The doc did the right thing, and I've seen guys recover from much worse, believe me."

Somehow resisting the urge to again weep, Ana waits until the trembling recedes and then steps out of his embrace, letting a hand linger on his arm for a second as she says, "Thank you. I'm all right, now."

Christian is calling her name. Asking permission of the paramedics with a glance, Ana then kneels by his body and takes his hand as she says, "Yes, darling?"

"Are we okay, baby?"

A silent howl of distress rages inside Ana, that Christian could possibly feel guilty for the accident, and it takes every ounce of strength remaining in her to not break down. Tenderly smoothing his sopping hair from his forehead, she says, "Yes, darling, we're okay. But Jason is pissed as hell."

Haven't heard the exchange, Taylor appears in earnest when he says, "You're fired."

As if he doesn't have a care in the world, Christian laughs long and hard, then says, "Can you kiss me?"

Looking at the paramedics and receiving a nod in reply, Ana makes all of them laugh when she asks, "Me, or Jason?"

Despite the fact that his eyes are covered, and with an accuracy born of habit, Christian threads a hand through Ana's hair and draws her in for a long, tender kiss. All else forgotten for a second, Ana eventually lifts her head to the sound of an approaching helicopter. By the time it lands nearby, Prescott has returned. As if they'd rehearsed it, the crowd parts, allowing room for Christian and his tiny entourage to approach the chopper. Once he's aboard, they're informed that there's room for one more. Ana is already stepping forward when Christian says, "Rachel, you're with me. Jason, stay with Ana."

Handing over the clothes, Prescott moves to obey, but Taylor says, "Uh, sir?"

Apparently desperate, Christian begs, "Jason, _please_. I need to know she's safe." Turning his head in the direction he last heard Ana, he adds, "Baby, stay with Jason, okay?"

With no fight left in her, Ana can only manage, "Okay."

Christian sighs with relief and settles back in his seat as the paramedics buckle him in. Ana wonders why those incredibly reliable alarm bells are again ringing in her mind. Only as the door slams shut does she realize why; his right shoulder had twitched in that subconscious expression of guilt that she's become so used to. Suddenly comprehending his "crime", she frantically bangs on the glass, shouting for them to open up. But Taylor is dragging her backwards, offering soothing words that she cannot hear. Only as the chopper lifts off, taking her husband away from her, does Ana become aware that the big guy is saying, "It's okay, Ana. The jet's already at the airport. Soon as we're cleared, we can take off and catch up with him at the hospital."

Wondering why he hasn't worked it out, Ana's legs are threatening to give out, and her voice rises as if from a tomb to say, "You don't understand; if the damage to his eyes is permanent, he'll _never_ let me near him."

Even if she weren't certain, Taylor confirms her deduction when his face immediately registers shocked comprehension, and he turns to watch the helicopter fly away as he carefully articulates, "Motherfucker."

Giggling at the uncharacteristic sound of Jason Taylor cursing, wondering if she's going into shock, Ana's legs finally fail and she drops to her knees where the nausea ultimately wins.

* * *

Author's disclaimer: It's apparently true that Gates and Clinton played at Mahogany Run Golf Course, but I don't think they "bombed out".


	23. Chapter 23

Author's note: Just a short update, so you can all take a breath. Blown away by the response to the last chapter. I really did try to get them back to Seattle without much drama. But the story wouldn't let me. Thank you, for reading.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-three

There's a roaring in Ana's ears, as if she's standing too close to the wild ocean. And the world is fading to black. Finally coming back to herself, she becomes aware that someone is shaking her…hard. Her teeth are practically rattling in her skull when she notices that it's Taylor, and he's saying, "Do you hear me? I won't let him! I swear to you, Ana, I won't let him shut you out. On my daughter's life, I swear it."

Ana nods once to show that she's heard him, but then shakes her head as she says, "It's no use, Jason, he really would fire you this time."

Taylor stops shaking her, but keeps both hands on her shoulders as he says, "Do you think I give a fuck? I'm a wealthy man, Ana, and could get work anywhere in the world. Gail and I have already discussed this; no way we're staying with Christian if he fucks things up with you. No amount of money is worth that."

Guessing that he's referring to the few weeks after she left Christian, Ana asks, "Was he really that bad?"

With a harsh grin, Taylor releases Ana and helps her stand as he says, "Worse. I'm being kind because I'm loyal."

Finally finding something to smile about, though it's a grim parody of her normal, dazzling expression of joy, Ana says, "Loyal like plotting to disobey your boss' direct order?"

Sporting a now feral grin, Taylor says, "You're my boss, too, Mrs. Grey."

Noting the formal address, Ana asks, "We done being friends now?"

"No, ma'am." The crowd is now huge, so Taylor says, "How about we get the fuck out of here, so we can go bully Christian?"

Ready to reward his kindness with everything she owns, Ana says, "Yes, please."

* * *

Wondering how the hell she's going to stay awake all night, and pondering the choices she's made in her life that have brought her to this place, Rachel Prescott is sitting on a hard, plastic chair outside Christian's hospital room when she sees Taylor and Ana at the far end of the corridor. Rising to her feet, she mentally prepares for the inevitable confrontation, and then watches, curious, as Ana stops Taylor with a hand on his arm before whispering something to him. Prescott breathes a sigh of relief when the man she's come to think of as a true friend glances in her direction and then walks away, every line of his body expressing indignation. As she watches him go, she offers a vain prayer that some miracle will allow her to follow him.

Ana has obviously showered and changed her clothes, and appears remarkably composed under the circumstances. As she approaches, Prescott says, "I'm sorry, ma'am, but I'm not to let to anyone in."

Impossibly serene, Ana smiles and says, "I figured as much when I couldn't even find out his room number. I didn't realize until this evening that, other than a marriage license back in Seattle, I currently have absolutely nothing to prove that I'm his wife; something to put at the top of the list when we return home. Has he expressly commanded that you forbid me entrance?"

Taken aback by the young woman's calm demeanor, Prescott stammers, "Uh, yes, ma'am. I'm sorry."

Her voice kind, Ana says, "It's all right, Rachel. None of this is your fault. But the question becomes; how far are you willing to go?"

Mystified, Prescott warily asks, "Ma'am?"

Her voice rising, though still without any trace of disquiet, Ana says, "Bruising, scratches, dislocated shoulder perhaps? What about a concussion? Do you think you'll be able to avoid breaking any bones?"

Beginning to understand, Prescott actually feels ill when she replies, "Ma'am, please don't."

Rolling up her sleeves, Ana loudly says, "Fine. Have it your way. I'll count to ten, and then I'm coming at you. Oh, I should warn you; I was raised by a Marine, and he taught me to fight dirty, when necessary."

Ana actually makes it to seven, with Prescott pleading the entire time, before Christian's voice, from inside the room, exclaims, "Fuck!" Ana is beaming her victory when he continues, "Let her in."

With an audible sigh of relief, Prescott opens the door and steps aside as she says, "Thank you."

Ana touches the woman's arm in gratitude as she enters the private room. Not sure what she was expecting, she's struck by how _well_ Christian looks. If it weren't for the fact that his eyes are bandaged, he might only have a bad case of sunburn. Without a word, Ana kicks off her shoes and lifts the sheet to climb in next to him. Only then does she notice the faint, pink dots on his upper chest, copies of the fading marks on her body. But it's not enough to stop her when she's this close to her goal, and she gently pushes at Christian's hip until he scoots over so she can nestle against him.

Finally where she wants to be, Ana rests a hand on Christian's chest and silently weeps her relief. He cautiously enfolds her in his arms, soon holding her tight against him. When her tears eventually recede, leaving only her shuddering breaths as evidence of what she's endured over the past several hours, Christian says, "I'm sorry."

Willing her body to relax, Ana sighs and says, "I know."

"I still don't know if I'll keep my sight. The fuckers say that they'll have to wait until…"

Forestalling his explanation with her fingers on his lips, Ana says, "Tomorrow. Tell me tomorrow, darling. It's late and I'm very tired. For now, just hold me, okay?"

So Christian does exactly that. Ana is still wide awake when he says, "Where the fuck is Taylor? He's supposed to be with you."

Smiling a little at the thought, Ana explains, "Calling your family, so you won't be able to pull this stunt again. Once we found the room, I sent him away to arrange the flights. He wasn't happy about leaving me to face Rachel alone."

Snorting a laugh, Christian says, "Clearly, he wasn't needed."

"No. I knew she couldn't hurt me. Even if she could, I knew you wouldn't let her."

"And if I'd been asleep and hadn't heard you pick a fight with your bodyguard?"

Smiling, Ana says, "Christian Grey, it's the middle of the night. Why on earth would you be asleep?"

"Point well made, as ever, Mrs. Grey." They're quiet for a while, and Christian's voice is bleak when he then says, "I can't take care of you if I'm blind."

"Of course you can. We'd probably need to rearrange the furniture, and hire a few more minions. But nothing much else would change. Though I think you'd have to get rid of that whip."

Christian manages a real laugh and then clumsily kisses Ana's forehead before saying, "Fair enough. You're not scared?"

"Terrified. But not nearly as much as when I realized you were going to keep me from you. You've already broken your wedding vows; you promised to share everything."

"Yeah, but not this shit. Baby, I can't…I don't think that I can let myself become a burden to you. I'm sorry."

Pressing her palm against his skin, feeling his heart beating faster at the thought of maybe being dependent on her for the rest of his life, Ana says, "I can't live without you, Christian. Oh, sure, my lungs would still draw breath and my heart would keep pumping blood around my body, but it wouldn't really be living." Tapping his chest for emphasis, she continues, "And you don't get to fucking decide how much burden I can carry, okay? You keep on telling me I'm strong, and then you push me away just when I have a chance to prove it."

"So I'm stuck with you then?"

Recognizing surrender in his tone, Ana finally relaxes and says, "Only for the rest of our lives."

"Okay."

Still wary, Ana asks, "Okay, you'll let me stay with you, even if you're blind?"

With a sigh, Christian says, "Well, it doesn't seem like I have much choice. But, yes, you can stay." Squirming a little, he continues, "In fact, can you help me take a piss? I hate that fucking bottle and there's no way they're sticking a tube up my cock so I can pee in bed like an invalid."

Biting down on her lip to stifle her laughter, Ana climbs out of the bed as she says, "I can do that."

* * *

Where credit's due: nuwriter; for the idea of a heart beating and lungs breathing etc. Thank you.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-four

By the time Christian has, with Ana's help, accomplished the task of voiding his bladder and washing his hands, a nurse enters for his hourly checkup and Ana is evicted from the room for the duration. She's surprised, but pleased to see that Taylor is now on guard and offers him a welcoming smile, saying, "He's fine."

"The damage is only temporary?"

"Oh, sorry, no idea. I just…I'm so relieved that he's not going to keep me from him."

Taylor chuckles and says, "You really have it bad, don't you?"

Wiping the few happy tears from her cheeks, Ana cheerfully confesses, "Yes." And then she tries to summon a commanding air as she says, "Is there any way I can persuade you to get some rest?"

"No, ma'am. I'll be fine. Prescott will relieve me at dawn." With a grin, he adds, "She said something about being threatened by a madwoman. Know anything about that?"

Prescott has obviously spilled the beans on how Ana gained entry into Christian's room, so she lies, "Nope. Nothing." But then her guilt gets the better of her and she blushes before saying, "I'll have to make it up to her, won't I?"

Taylor laughs and says, "She _was_ a little keen to get out of here when I offered to take over."

This reminder that Taylor has barely stopped all day prompts Ana to say, "Did you at least eat? We didn't have time for dinner."

"Yes, ma'am. I grabbed something after calling the Trevelyan-Grey's."

"Are they all coming?"

"Just his mother. I've chartered a jet, and staffed it with our people. She'll be here by tomorrow afternoon."

Ana grins and says, "Well, that should be enough to make him behave."

With a triumphant smile, Taylor says, "Yes. I wouldn't want to cross her." Reaching behind him for something, he produces a sandwich in a clear, plastic cover and says, "Not much, I know. But I figured the evening's activities would have mostly removed your appetite, anyway."

Almost in tears again at the man's unceasing compassion, Ana can only manage, "Thank you."

Ana is forcing down the meager offering when the nurse reappears and says, "Oh, you've eaten. Uh, Señor Grey has chosen fresh fruit, scrambled eggs on toast, and tea for your breakfast?"

Surprised, Ana gulps down the last mouthful and says, "Yes, fine. Thank you. So, it's okay if I stay here?"

With a smile, the woman says, "Yes, ma'am. Your husband was most insistent."

Remembering Christian's casual 'this is my wife' explanation for Ana coming out of the en suite with him when the nurse arrived makes Ana blush anew, but she says only, "Thank you."

As the woman leaves, Taylor removes the meal remnants from Ana's hands and says, "Well, you'd better get some sleep."

"Yes, I suppose so. He says that they don't yet know about his sight."

"It's a good sign. In a healthy body, the cornea will heal itself. And we know Christian is healthy. His doctor will almost certainly return first thing in the morning to check that his eyes are coping with this injury."

Shaking her head at this marvel of a man, Ana says, "How do you know so much?"

With a rueful grin, Taylor reveals, "By witnessing stuff no one should have to."

Suddenly comprehending something, Ana says, "You get nightmares, too."

At first shocked by her words, Taylor then nods and says, "Occasionally."

They both then hear Christian calling for her and Ana giggles, saying, "His patience isn't improved by not being able to see." Quickly kissing Taylor's cheek, Ana says, "I'm glad it's only occasionally. Thank you, for today."

"Any time, ma'am."

Ana enters and closes the door behind her as she says, "I'm here, Christian. Just grabbing something to eat." She laughs on seeing that the spare bed, previously stored against one wall, is now right next to his, and asks, "You had that sweet woman rearrange the furniture for you?"

Patting the empty bed, Christian says, "I rearranged, she was navigator."

Only then does Ana notice that a white linen sheet is not enough to conceal his arousal, and she says, "Please tell me that you're not turned on by an eye exam?"

Somehow, even with the bandages, Ana is certain that Christian then rolls his eyes as he growls, "Ana, we haven't fucked since this morning. Get your ass over here."

Realizing that there is one thing that could distract him even from the prospect of being blind, Ana halts her progress towards him and says, "I'm not sure I want to; you tried to ditch me."

Immediately contrite, Christian says, "And I apologized. Please, Ana. You know I need this."

The hunger in his voice actually makes Ana sway forward, as if her body is literally his to command, but she stands her ground and says, "And I need to know that I'll never again have to go through this. It's time for our twenty minutes."

"Fuck!" Christian visibly struggles with the idea for few seconds and then says, "Fine. But can you please just be here? That scared little boy is fucking terrified."

His voice cracking with emotion on the last word breaks through all Ana's barriers and she's in his arms before finding the strength to say, "Sorry, I didn't think about that. You seem so…okay, with all this."

The harshness of his laugh would be answer enough, but then Christian reveals, "Until you got here, I'd been refusing pain meds, because I was afraid of what horrors sleep would bring and I figured the pain might be enough to keep me awake."

Awash with guilt at making him wait even seconds for her embrace, Ana senses that he doesn't want her apology. Instead, she takes a deep, calming breath and says, "You're an idiot."

Christian tenses at her words, then relaxes and says, "Yes. I'm sorry."

"You said."

"That was for shutting you out. Now I'm apologizing for not listening when you advised that I leave the fucking golf cart to burn."

"Oh. Then, apology accepted. What do you think happened? It couldn't be deliberate, could it?"

"Highly unlikely. But we'll look into it. More likely it was a short, combined with a battery that should have been replaced a while ago. Don't worry, baby, I'll make sure this can't happen to anyone else."

Reassured, Ana is quite for a second and then says, "I think you're getting better at apologizing."

Christian laughs again, this time a contented sound, and says, "Just as well; I have a feeling I'll need that skill for quite a while, yet."

"Mmm…maybe."

Christian kisses her hair and says, "Get some sleep, baby."

Struggling to break free from the grip of exhaustion, Ana says, "I thought you wanted to fuck?"

"It can wait. Thank you, for being ready to fight for me."

Resting her hand on his chest, relishing the comforting feel of his heartbeat beneath her palm, Ana yawns and says, "Any time, Mr. Grey."

* * *

Despite the luxurious comfort of the private jet, Grace hardly gets any sleep on the long flight from Seattle. Though it's certainly not the fault of Christian's staff, who attend to her every need with a courteous efficiency. Finally seeing a familiar face on arrival at Mercedita Airport, she's almost in tears as she says, "Taylor. How is he?"

Taking her suitcase, Taylor smiles and says, "Much better today, ma'am. I've taken the liberty of booking a room for you in a nearby hotel. But, right now, I presume…?"

"The hospital. Yes, please."

Once in the back seat of the limo, with Taylor driving, Grace says, "They're keeping him a couple of nights?"

Without looking back, Taylor says, "Yes, ma'am. Just to make sure that the eyes are free of infection. I'm afraid that we weren't too fussy about what water we used to dilute the acid at the scene."

Having already spoken, at length, to Christian, she knows the details. But Grace still needs the answer when she asks, "But it was enough?"

That brings Taylor's glance to the rear vision mirror for a second and he promises, "Yes, ma'am. It was enough. It'll be a few months before he's completely healed. But his eyes are already repairing the damage."

It's enough that Grace is able to relax for the rest of the short journey, using the quiet time to let Carrick know that she's arrived. Taylor accompanies her to Christian's room, where Prescott is again on guard at the door. Grace greets her and is about to knock when Taylor says, "Ma'am?" When she looks at him, he continues, "His face is quite red, with the lower half and neck taking the brunt of the damage. There are a few blisters, especially on his lips, but none serious enough to scar; likewise with the few scratches he received from shrapnel. The sunglasses are to ensure his comfort while they have to keep putting the drops in his eyes."

Grace nods and says, "He'll be sensitive to light. Thank you, Taylor. I'll cope."

With a warm smile, Taylor says, "Of that I have no doubt, ma'am. But there's one more thing…"

In the moment he hesitates, Grace says, "Yes, he told me; he'll be almost blind for a few weeks, because of corneal opacity. It's okay, Taylor." With a grin, she adds, "Maybe he'll finally slow down a little."

Prescott scoffs at the idea, even as Taylor says, "I wouldn't bet on it ma'am." With a nod at the door, he says, "No need to knock. They're expecting you."

With a grateful smile, Grace opens the door and enters. The room is so dark that it takes her eyes a little while to adjust. And then she sees that Christian is on the floor doing slow pushups with Ana sitting cross-legged on his back, reading out loud from a newspaper. On seeing her, Ana offers a radiant smile and says, "You're in trouble now. Your mommy's here."

Christian collapses to the floor, almost unseating Ana, as he says, "Mom?"

Torn between crying and laughing, Grace does neither and says, "Son, what on earth are you doing? You're supposed to be convalescing."

Ana gets to her feet as she says, "It's the only way I could dissuade him from going jogging."

Confused, Grace says, "But you said…I thought you can barely see at the moment?"

Christian only shrugs, and Ana glares at him as she says, "Exactly."

Approaching and kissing Grace's cheek in greeting, Ana explains, "He can see shapes and colors, but it's all a blur. Oh, and don't open the blinds unless he's got his Ray Bans on, okay?"

Out loud, Grace says, "Got it." But then squeezes Ana's arm and mouths, "Thank you."

Ana smiles again and then kisses Christian's cheek before saying, "Well, I'm off to find more reading material." When he opens his mouth, she quickly adds, "From the gift shop. I won't leave the building without an escort, I promise."

When he reaches for her face, Ana obliges by pressing her cheek into his palm, and Christian says, "Thank you."

Grace knows when Ana's gone from the click of the door gently closing, and still Christian hasn't spoken; his body straight as an arrow and hands held loose at his sides, as if he's expecting her to scold him. His stance transports her back to all those other times, when he'd committed some childish transgression and been caught out. He never denied it. He was too honest or obstinate for that. But just patiently waited for his punishment; a removal of his computer privileges or something similar. The first few times she wondered why he always seemed disappointed. It didn't take long to work out that he was subconsciously craving the beatings he'd become used to. After that, Carrick had to take over the role of authoritarian, because Grace couldn't face that need in Christian without wanting to embrace him, and he'd never been able to tolerate such an ostentatious display of affection. This reminder of how far he's come in his bid to be "normal" threatens her resolve yet again. Gathering her strength with a deep breath, she says, "May I see the damage?"

With a shrug, Christian says, "Everyone else has shone a light in my eyes. You might as well, too. The switch is by the bed."

Noting that the arrangement is pretty much what she's familiar with, Grace flicks on the light, but then takes a second to find the courage to again look at her son. When she turns, he's approached a little, using the bed as a guide. She can't stifle a gasp at his appearance, so much worse in person, despite being exactly as Taylor described, and Christian jokes, "Hey, you should see the other guy."

The fact that he's trying to cheer her up when he's in such a bad way is too much for Grace and the tears she's so valiantly kept to a minimum until now finally fall. Suddenly, Christian's arms are around her and he's saying, "Mom, please don't cry. It's not as bad as it looks, I swear. Please don't cry."

Careful, even now, to respect his boundaries, Grace clutches at Christian's sleeves as she blubbers, "I'm sorry. I'm okay. It's just a bit of a shock."

Of course, he's not falling for it, and just holds her until she's cried out. Finally releasing her, Christian sits on the bed as he says, "Kleenex are there somewhere. Help yourself."

Eventually composing herself, Grace sits in the nearby armchair as she says, "Actually, I thought it might be worse. When you said that you were leaning over to check out the battery, I assumed your eyes would have taken the full impact."

Christian smiles a little and says, "They would have, if weren't for Ana. We've worked out that she instinctively knew the battery was about to explode. I looked up at her when she called my name."

A touch of awe in her voice, Grace observes, "She saved you."

His smile widening, Christian says, "Mom, she saves me every, single day."

So Grace finds a few more tears, though this time Christian only patiently waits for her to finish. Again calm, she asks, "Do you need anything?"

Christian laughs and says, "What; you're going to pop back to Bellevue Square and fetch it for me? No, Mom, we're fine. Thankfully, we already had everything we need. And with Ana being such a bibliophile that she actually brought a few books on her honeymoon, I even have entertainment."

Shaking her head a little, Grace says, "You're taking this remarkably well. Even as a child you were too proud or stubborn to ask for help with anything. And now you'll need help with almost everything for a while. I expected you to be either throwing a Christian-sized tantrum or be closed off, silently drowning in melancholy. Is it Ana?"

With a smile that says it all, Christian then reveals, "Yes. Somehow, when I'm with Ana, vulnerability becomes a kind of strength." He hesitates a moment and then confesses, "I tried to hide from her when there was a chance that I was blind."

"I take it you didn't hide well enough?"

"No. She and Taylor searched every corridor of the hospital until they saw Prescott."

Smiling, Grace says, "Well, that was careless. You know what John Flynn would say about that."

"That I self-sabotaged. Yes, I thought of that, too." Shaking his head, Christian continues, "I certainly can't imagine a life without her."

"Then doesn't it work out well that she feels the same way?"

"Yes. Yes, it does. I'm glad you're here."

Though he can't see it, Christian knows the love that is shining from his mother's face when she says, "My son needs me. Where else would I be?"

* * *

Under Ana and Grace's constant care and gentle bullying, Christian makes it through the hospital stay with his sanity intact and no assault charges against his name. Despite everyone's objection, Grace returns home alone via a commercial flight. Christian only relents when she assures him that it will be first-class, because he could only offer her a reclining seat on the GEH jet. Alone in each other's arms in the bed on the plane, Ana says, "Okay, now I'm glad that your mom isn't on the other side of that door."

Idly caressing her body, Christian says, "What do you have in mind, Mrs. Grey?" When a giggle erupts from her, he raises an eyebrow and his voice contains a dangerous edge when he asks, "Something funny?"

Still vibrating with suppressed laughter, Ana says, "I'm sorry, darling. But…did Mia ever make you watch the second Shrek?"

Christian's glare dissolves into a smile and he says, "The cat?"

"Yes. With those dilating eye drops and that purr in your voice just now…it's uncanny."

Swiftly imprisoning Ana's hands and pushing her arms up above her head, Christian covers her body with his as he quotes, in a terrible Spanish accent, "You have made the cat angry. You do _not_ want to make the cat angry!"

Giggling again, Ana begs, "No, please, Christian. Don't do any more."

Still in the ridiculous accent, Christian says, "It is too late for you, señora. You have awakened the cat, and he must have his way."

While Christian continues his seduction as Puss in Boots, Ana is helpless with laughter. In the passenger cabin, Prescott looks at Taylor and asks, "What the fuck is he doing to her now?"

Putting his earphones firmly in place, Taylor's ears are soothed by Bach as he says, "I _never_ want to know."

* * *

John Flynn welcomes them into his office, saying, "Well, you two have had adventures, I hear?"

Smiling, Christian sits down with Ana on the sofa, never letting go of her hand, as he says, "You could say that." Touching a fingertip to the side of his brand new Oakley, yellow-tinted safety glasses, he asks, "Okay if we dispense with your rule about tinted eyewear for this session? I'm supposed to wear them at all times for a couple of months; a precaution against further injury."

Sitting nearby, John says, "Of course. And how are you?"

"Healing. Frustratingly slowly. My sight isn't yet completely restored, but I'm able to manage most things by myself."

"Except make a cup of coffee."

Christian smiles at Ana's comment and then explains to John, "I may have inadvertently smashed a mug."

"Against a wall; the reason _why_ he now has to wear safety glasses at all times."

John asks Ana, "And how did you feel about that? Oh, did Christian tell you that I record these sessions?"

"Yes, thank you. Uh, I was angry, if that's what you mean."

"Well, that much was obvious from your tone. I meant; did you feel threatened by this violent act?"

Finally understanding, Ana smiles and says, "Oh, nothing like that. I wasn't even in the room. Christian would never risk me like that."

"I'm very glad to hear it. So, you still feel safe with Christian?"

Beaming at her husband, Ana says, "Completely."

As if their good humor is infectious, John is smiling when he asks, "Then why are we here?"

Ana looks to Christian, who only stares back at her. So she turns to John and says, "Christian is still afraid that he'll inadvertently hurt me, either physically or emotionally, and I'll leave him again. No matter how often I tell him that's impossible, he can't believe me…it's as if he's stuck in the moment when we broke up."

John ponders her words for a moment and then says, "Hmm."

Christian laughs and explains to Ana, "One of us is in trouble. He always makes that sound just before he makes me see a new truth."

"I do?"

"Every single time."

Shaking his head, John says, "I'll have to watch that." Sitting up a little straighter, he says, "Christian, please tell Ana the circumstances under which one of our sessions will be immediately terminated."

"Uh, it's been a while, but I seem to recall that a direct threat of violence against you, or if I'm very worked up and refuse to calm down."

John nods and says, "And do you remember what would make me resign as your therapist?"

"I think it's fucking unlikely that you'd develop a crush on me, so actual violence against you was given as the reason."

"And?"

"And…oh, stalking your family."

"And are you in constant fear that any of those events will occur?"

With a smug grin at Ana, Christian says, "No. I know where the line is and I'm not stupid enough or crazy enough to cross it."

Of course comprehending this none too subtle point, Ana says, "Yes, I get it." To John, she says, "Do you have pen and paper, please?"

Reaching behind him to fetch the items from his desk, John hands them over. The men patiently wait while Ana jots down a few notes. When she's done, she hands the notebook to Christian and the pen to John. After a few seconds reading, with the notebook only inches from his injured eyes, Christian looks at her and asks, "That's it?" At her nod, he says, "I hope you know that I'd never do any of these things?"

"And haven't I been telling you that?"

Christian chuckles and says, "Yes, you have." Returning the notebook to John, Christian says, "Well, I think we're done here."

Clearly skeptical, John says, "You're no longer afraid that Ana will leave you?"

As if it explains everything, and perhaps it does, Christian smiles and says, "She loves me."

"I'm very glad to hear it. Do you have any other concerns? Oh, Ana, have you seen Dr. Brandt, yet?"

"Just once; more of an introduction than a session. Our timeline was thrown off a little by the accident. I'll see her again while Christian is in New York."

Christian nudges her and says, "Tell him what I scored."

Rolling her eyes, knowing full well that she'll "pay" for it later, Ana explains, "Madeline has, after many years of research, devised a multiple choice quiz that can help someone determine whether they're submissive, dominant, neither or both; zero being completely submissive, and one hundred being totally dominant…though she's never met either of those extremes."

Leaning forward, John says, "And?"

"And Christian scored ninety-eight."

John smiles at Christian's obvious pride and says, "Can't say I'm very surprised. This makes it all the more amazing that you two seem to be working out. Do you mind revealing your score, Ana?"

"Thirty seven. Madeline suggests taking the test again in six months. She expects it will be different then. There were a lot of questions I couldn't answer, simply because I don't have enough experience."

"So, does this mean you're going with domestic discipline?"

Unsurprised that John knows about it, Ana says, "A trial run." Again clasping Christian's hand, she reveals, "So far, it's been both rewarding and challenging."

John chuckles and says, "That pretty much sums up your relationship so far, doesn't it?"

Ana mirrors Christian's smile back at him when she says, "Yes, it does. I suspect it always will."

"And that's okay with you?"

Ana turns her smile on John and explains, "He loves me."

Christian lifts her hand to his lips and says, "You stole my line."

Ana laughs from almost too much happiness and lies, "Sorry."

John claps his hands together once, saying, "Well, I don't recall a session ever being such a smile-fest. Unless either of you need to see me in private, how about we end on a high note?"

Not taking his gaze from Ana, Christian says, "Fine by me."

They're almost to the door when John says, "Oh, wait up."

On seeing that he's tearing the top page from the notebook, Christian stops him with a gesture, saying, "I'm pretty sure I got it."

After seeing them out, John gets to work ensuring Christian's privacy and preparing for his next client. About to shred the note, he glances at it and smiles as he reads:

_If you ever deliberately exceed my limits, I will leave you._

_If you ever kidnap me, or have one of our minions do so (good luck with that), I will leave you._

_If you ever discipline me in public, I will leave you._

_If you ever deliberately hurt our children, I will leave you._

_If you ever cheat on me, I will leave you._

_After I've left you, we will meet back here and discuss the reasons why until I'm satisfied that you'll never do it again, and then I'll return to you._

* * *

Author's note: The following excerpt was written in my head, but then didn't fit into the chapter. I liked it too much to keep it to myself, so please forgive the unusual format. We begin in the consulting room of Dr. Madeline Brandt M.D., Ph. D., Psy. D., eight days after Christian's accident:

"Good morning, Ana, it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person."

Accepting the hand shake, Ana says, "Morning, Madeline, I'm sorry that I missed the first session. Not a very good start, I suppose?"

Gesturing for Ana to sit down, Madeline sits in a chair opposite and says, "It's not as if you just couldn't find the courage to attend. And how is your husband?"

Ana smiles and says, "Grumpy. But doing remarkably well." Shaking her head a little, she continues, "I was worried that being dependent on others would be too much for him. But he's chosen to look on it as a challenge. Every day he picks a task that seems impossible without full sight and then masters it." With a short laugh, she concludes, "His hands and shins are taking a beating, but his state of mind remains strong and his eyes are improving all the time."

"Good…good. I'm glad he's found a way to cope." Nervously licking her lips, Madeline then says, "Uh, before we go any further, I need to tell you…I'm something of a fan."

"Of me?"

"Of your husband."

With an inward groan of dismay, Ana mutters, "Not another one." At Madeline's raised eyebrow, she explains, "Everywhere we go, women, and some men, fall in love with him."

Shaking her head, Madeline laughs lightly and says, "Oh, no; nothing like that. I've never even met him. It's…my research; in the local world of BDSM he's…he _was_ known as Vincent, but I've deduced that it was Mr. Grey."

Utterly confused and more than a little scared, though of what she doesn't know, Ana's heart is beating loud as she says, "What? What do you mean _known_?"

"Uh, I'm afraid that the only way I could do such extensive studies in the field is by being impeccably discreet. I only mention this much because to omit it when you're considering me as your therapist seemed worse than breeching that discretion."

Struggling to process this information, Ana considers for a moment and then says, "Okay. So, you're saying that there's stuff you know about my husband, related to his past lovers…playmates, whatever the term is, and you're…what; worried that I can't handle it?"

With a shrug, Madeline says, "I barely know anything about you, Ana. I'm just being careful."

Somewhat reassured, Ana says, "Well, you needn't worry. I know quite a bit about Christian's past…too much, most of the time. I understand why he needed that life and I believe him when he says that he's done with it. Is this going to be a problem for _you_?"

Madeline smiles and says, "No. Though I confess to more than a little curiosity about Mr. Grey, just because he's somewhat famous, I can easily put that aside and focus on your needs."

Back to confused, Ana says, "But…I'm certainly no expert, and the only actual experience I have of BDSM is through Christian. But aren't his…_weren't_ his tastes a little tame in that world?"

Another smile and Madeline says, "I doubt he'd want to hear it put in those words. But, yes, his requirements contained only a few elements of BDSM. It was more…for a start his appearance is quite striking."

Ana snorts a laugh and says, "Yes, it is." Realizing she's interrupted, she then motions for Madeline to continue.

"And he is…_was_ a true dominant. He never tolerated any switching…do you know this term?" At Ana's nod, Madeline continues, "And…well, you're already familiar with his abilities as a lover. And lastly there was his voice; apparently, his Dom voice is difficult to resist."

Ana again laughs and says, "Yes, it is."

Eyeing her speculatively, Madeline reveals, "I've heard it described as 'everything I desire and all that I have ever feared' by women who still miss him."

"Yes, that sounds about right. It's one of the reasons that I think he might be right about me being submissive; when he commands me in that voice I feel a powerful urge to just surrender."

With a deep breath, and a straightening of her posture, Madeline says, "Which brings us to why you're here today." Handing over a manila folder, she explains, "This is the questionnaire that we discussed. I realize it's quite long, but you don't have to do it one day. And I'd rather you thought about each answer than rush it. Your complete honesty will ensure an accurate result. Uh, you said that Mr. Grey is your first lover?"

Wondering why that should still embarrass her, Ana meekly says, "Yes."

"Then some of the questions may be outside your experience. Just skip those for now. There should still be enough information to help answer your question. The scoring method is on the last page."

Curious about the questions, Ana asks, "Is it okay if I get Christian's help with this? Mostly it seems like he knows me better than I know myself."

Apparently suppressing a smile, Madeline says, "Of course. Just make sure you mark 'strongly agree' for question five." Her brow crinkling for a moment, Madeline then continues, "You understand, I hope, that whatever the result, the choice is up to you and not to be taken lightly?"

"Yes. Thank you. I've actually already decided to go ahead. But Christian insisted, and rightly so, that I talk to you first…and then the accident. But I'm keen to start." Shaking her head a little, Ana adds, "I could never, in my entire life, have imagined being…eager to let someone control me. But I'm actually really looking forward to it."

With a quiet smile, Madeline says, "It would appear that the questionnaire is merely a formality. But perhaps it will give you some peace of mind." Suddenly looking nervous, she gestures to the folder and says, "I included another. If he's willing, I'd very much like to include his result in my research. I would, of course, leave out his name."

Noting, with interest, that even the plea doesn't contain Christian's name, Ana finds herself believing the woman and says, "Okay, I'll ask. But you would understand, better than most, that I can't make Christian do anything."

This time with a knowing smile, Madeline says, "And I'm sure the same is true of you; any surrender on your part is a conscious choice, for your benefit as much as his."

Finally relaxed about the whole situation, Ana beams and says, "That's what _he_ keeps saying."

Madeline suddenly stands as she says, "I'm afraid that's it for today. My next client is here."

Wondering how she could know, Ana stands and offers her hand, saying, "Thank you, for seeing me on such short notice. I have to go, too. Christian's sight won't return for a while yet, and he…well, he feels better if I'm with him."

Accepting the handshake, Madeline says, "I'm glad he'll be okay. It can't be an easy time for either of you. Remember that you have my number if it's get too much for you?"

"Yes, thank you. Assuming I don't have any homicidal urges before then, I'll see you next week?"

"Next week."

Secure in the SUV on her way home, Ana opens the folder and starts scanning the questions. She smiles on seeing the fifth: _I value my partner's opinion in all things_.

Back at the apartment, achingly familiar but elusive music leads her to Christian at the piano. He stops playing and turns his Ray Bans on her to ask, "How'd it go?"

Gently kissing his still healing lips, she then sits beside him and says, "Good. She's nice. And apparently you're famous, Vincent."

That name has an immediate and drastic effect on Christian. He pales, rocks backwards a little and his mouth drops open in shock for a second before he recovers enough to ask, "What did you call me?"

Delighted with the reaction, Ana smiles and says, "Vincent. That was your name, correct?"

His expression closing down in automatic defense, Christian says, "What did she tell you?"

Not wanting him to actually suffer, Ana says, "Nothing, darling. She's more discreet even than you. Apparently she worked out that you and Vincent are the same person, and told me in the interests of full disclosure."

His posture relaxing a little, Christian says, "I still don't trust her."

"Yes, I understand that. But I do." And then Ana stands up and asks, "So, how do we do this?" At Christian's confusion, she explains, "The domestic discipline. You said that we could start the month's trial after I saw Madeline."

"Well, given that we've discussed the parameters, I guess we could start right now. And, I should tell you that ever using that pseudonym again will result in punishment."

Keen to test out just how much control this new level of surrender will give her, Ana holds Christian's gaze as she says, "Whatever you say, Vincent."

Christian's breath hisses in past his teeth, and then he uses his hand to find Ana's mouth before kissing her and saying, "Oh, Anastasia, I love you, and you're going to be very sorry that you did that. Be ready in ten minutes."

Hot pleasure spreading out from her groin at the thought of finally being back in the playroom, Ana eagerly says, "Yes, Sir." Almost to the door, she turns and asks, "For Vincent van Gogh?"

Turning his still hindered gaze in her direction, Christian asks, "What makes you say that?"

With a smile, Ana says, "A tortured, but undeniably talented man who, despite his long struggle with mental illness, rose to the top of his profession; a man with red hair."

Christian smiles and then says, "Actually, make it fifteen minutes. You know it'll take me a while to get there."

Almost ecstatic at the thought that the accident has apparently changed nothing between them, Ana knows the answer when she asks, "But you will get there?"

Ana finally recognizes the song he'd been playing when he croons, "You must not ask for so much."

Beaming her love at him, though he cannot see it, Ana then sings, "Hey, why not ask for more?"

Even with his ravaged eyes concealed, Christian's immediate desire is evident in every line of his face and body. Reaching a hand towards Ana, he says, "Fuck it, I can't wait fifteen minutes for you. We'll go together."

The End

(of Pebble Beach; I'll be back soon with another shade)

* * *

Where credit's due: Bird on a Wire, by Leonard Cohen


End file.
